Because I don't know what love is
by Dariel
Summary: AU Hitomi is an Amazon, taught to hate men. But when she is on her way to fulfill a goddess' wish she finds someone who turns her once well-arranged life upside down. VH of course! COMPLETE
1. A Simple Bidding

Hi Leute! (means 'Hi folks!' in German ;) ) This is my very first fic and I hope it isn't that bad. I hope you will enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I never thought that I will ever say this! I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE!! *sniff* Unfortunately not! It's more painful than I expected.  
  
8th May 2003  
  
IMPORTANT: I've now an editor! YAY! Her name is Sharlee and she'll edit all my chapters which are full of mistakes. Thanks, woman!!!!! *hugs Sharlee* Let's start with the edited chapter one!  
  
BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS  
  
CHAPTER 1 A simple bidding  
  
The bright sunlight sparkled through the dense foliage of the forest. It created funny pattern on a person sleeping peacefully under a huge tree. It was a slim girl with light honey- brown hair, which reached her hip. It was tamed by a black ribbon. Some strands covered her delicate face. She wore a pair of brown leather boots which reached her knees, green trousers, a tight fitting, sleeveless green shirt and some kind of chest armour. Her head rested on her forearms, covered by protection bandages. Beside her laid a quiver and a large wooden bow. She seemed deep in her dreams.  
  
Suddenly a little girl of almost six years sneaked through the undergrowth. She stopped in front of the sleeping figure and kneeled down before her. She watched intensely at her closed eyes. With a sudden "Boo!" the sleeping girl opened her eyes. They were breathtaking. They sparkled an incredible green, just as green as the forest at noon. Terrified, the little girl jerked back. "HITOMI, how dare you scaring me like this!" she said annoyed. Hitomi laughed out loud. Her laughter echoed through the forest, pure like the ringing of bells. She rose from the soft ground.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Hitomi said and bowed deeply. "But you're so lovely when you're scared, Gabriella." She gave the girl an evil grin.  
  
"Sometimes you're odiously nasty!" Gabriella shot back. "I thought you were sleeping," she said, then turned around and pouted.  
  
"Hey, c'mon," Hitomi pleaded and walked around Gabriella to face her. "I'm sorry. Honestly," she whispered. "Okay?"  
  
Gabriella glanced at her, but then her features softened. She nodded slowly and smiled. Her smile grew even larger. "What?" Hitomi asked wondering.  
  
"This means revenge!" she said while turning around. Before Hitomi could react, the girl stormed away from her.  
  
"No!" Hitomi screamed and started chasing after Gabriella. "Please, don't! Not my new arrows. I just carved them!" She heard the girl giggle.  
  
She was close behind Gabriella. She stretched out her hand to grab the girl. But suddenly Gabriella came to a dead stop. Hitomi wasn't able to stop in time and bumped into her. Both of them fell to the ground. "What the...," Hitomi complained, but was interupted by the girl.  
  
"It's your fault. Because you scared me, I forgot why I was looking for you!" Gabriella said seriously to Hitomi, who was rubbing her buttock. "She wants to see you. I think it's something very important." Hitomi looked up.  
  
"Oh. Well then, lets go!" she said while getting up and walked back to her tree. She stooped to pick up her bow and quiver. Hitomi then walked over to Gabriella. She took her hand and together they walked into the shadows of the forest.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
"WATCH OUT!" someone screamed. Hitomi grasped Gabriella waist and jumped back. A split second later, a giant tree thundered onto the leaf-covered ground. Hitomi bent protectively over Gabriella. For a brief moment a thick cloud of dust blurred her view. When it subsided she looked up. A tall woman with an ax waved her hand. "Everything alright?" she asked. "I'm sorry, 'Tomi. I haven't seen you."  
  
"Nevermind," Hitomi replied. "We're alive." Hitomi looked down at Gabriella. The little girl smiled. "Thank you," she said.  
  
They stood in the center of a large clearing. The clearing was encircled by several trees with little huts in their tops. The huts' roofs were made of reed. They were connected by lots of suspension bridges. Innumerable lianas and rope ladders hung from thick branches. Dozens of women of every age worked busily all over the place. They hammered, haggled, sparred or just relaxed in the shadow of a tree. Women. Everywhere they looked were women. But neither Hitomi nor Gabriella were surprised at that. They didn't need to. They didn't need to, because they were in Pergamon, capital of Skythia, kingdom of the Amazones. The legendary Amazons. They were an old tribe of warlike women existing for a long time. Nobody really remembered when they appeared on the face of Gaea. Some people guessed that they were as old as Gaea itself. Nobody knew them properly, but everyone feared them including their allies. Pergamon wasn't a real capital. It was just the biggest Amazon community in Skythia. The most important meetings were held here and their queen lived here.  
  
Hitomi and Gabriella walked calmly along a shady path, both enjoying the peaceful moment. Suddenly a women softly landed beside them. She was an imposing person, almost a head taller than Hitomi, although Hitomi wasn't small. Her hair was short and black like a lake at night. It even reflected the sunlight like a lake reflected the stars. She wore a skirt and some kind of bra. The outlines of several muscles could be seen on her upper arms and her flat stomach. But the most conspicuous mark was the missing right breast. It had been cauterized some years ago. It was the usual method. Every woman who's breast hinders her in using any kind of weapon, especially an arrow, cauterizes her right breast. Hitomi was glad that her breast wasn't that big that she had to carry this procedure out. It was a really painful procedure. " 'Lo 'Tomi.", the other woman said and her deep- blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"What about our little competition?" she asked mischievously.  
  
Hitomi smirked. "Maybe later," she responded.  
  
"Chicken! Chicken! Hitomi is a chicken! She gets out of a challenge!" the woman chanted jumping around the two girls.  
  
"No, I won't!" Hitomi replied. "I never get out of a challenge! You know that, Cassandra."  
  
"Yeah, of course the best archer in whole Gaea can't afford that," Cassandra said and grinned widely.  
  
"I haven't the time, now. Penthesilea wants to see me. So please, excuse me," Hitomi said then turned at Gabriella. "See you later, Gabriella" And with that she walked off.  
  
Cassandra shook her head smiling.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
Hitomi had walked for nearly 10 minutes when she reached a fork. The right path led to Penthesilea's residence. This one she must go. But the left one. 'Yeah, the left one.', she thought. The Forbidden Path. Only the queen herself was allowed to go that way. No other Amazon had ever been at the end of that path. Hitomi wondered why. She couldn't imagine what would be at the end. But it must be something very powerful. The whole path was ominously dismal. Not a single sunbeam reached the ground. Even the trees seemed threatening. It was weird. There were no guards. There was no need to post them, because nobody ever tried to walk on that path. Besides, no Amazon with common sense would like to be posted there. But there was something about this place Hitomi couldn't put into words, even not into thoughts. And it seemed that this "something" attracted her. It called her. Everytime she stood at this fork she felt the sudden urge to walk along the left path. Now, this time too. She shook her head. No! She'll resist. She fought the urge and turned reluctantly to the right. Without looking back she walked away.  
  
At last round a bend she saw Penthesilea's tree. It was a quite beautiful tree. Every time Hitomi saw it she was stunned like the first time she had seen it. The tree seemed thousands of years old. It looked like an old man, very wise and very expert. He must have seen the coming and going of generations of kings and emperors, the rise and decline of hundreds of kingdoms. Beside him Hitomi felt always small and unimportant. She knew that she would never reach his knowledge. Nobody could. She smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling the special scent of this unique moment. When she reopened her eyes Hitomi noticed a figure to the right of the giant trunk. She stepped ahead, shading her eyes and inspected it closer. Penthesilea! What was she doing? Her outstretched hand touched the old tree's trunk. She smiled and seemed deep in thoughts. Could it be? Was she...Was she talking to him? Before Hitomi could think farther Penthesilea noticed her.  
  
"Ah 'Tomi, you're finally here," she said waving her hand.  
  
Hitomi approached and bowed. "Well, it's a fair way. Neither am I a magician nor have I wings. Unfortunately not. Forgive me, Lea," she said smiling and bowed again.  
  
"Same Hitomi as usual," Lea replied.  
  
The queen was a beautiful woman. Her hair was black but sparkled an intense purple. Her face was timeless with eyes of a mysterious grey. Whenever Hitomi looked at them she thought she was drifting into another world. Hitomi was the only one who called the queen "Lea". Hitomi's mother died a long time ago during a battle. Her last wish was that her sister should care for her little daughter. And Penthesilea fulfilled her sister's wish. Although she was her aunt, Lea became more and more a mother for Hitomi. She was the daughter Lea never had and never would have. Hitomi was Lea's only family. Sure, every Amazon was her sister, but this was not the same. Now, Lea was Hitomi's only family too. She didn't know her father. Hitomi hadn't spoken with him or hadn't even seen him. It was unimportant who he was. He was just a man like the million other men on this planet, too. Maybe he was already dead. It didn't matter. Men were insignificant. Their only purpose was producing descendants. Female descendants, of course.  
  
"So, what do you want to discuss?" Hitomi asked after a long silence.  
  
"You have grown tall," Lea said and smiled, remembering.  
  
Hitomi glanced distrustful at her substitute mother. "Yeah, I'm 17 years old and I should be tall. If not there would be something wrong with me," she said slowly.  
  
Lea ignored her sarcastic statement. "I remember like it was yesterday that you had run through this place laughing and dancing around," she continued.  
  
Hitomi said nothing. Instead she watched the woman, strained. What was going on?  
  
"I have something for you," Lea then said mysteriously and disappeared behind the trunk of her tree. Moments later she appeared again with a piece of cloth in her hands. She handed it to Hitomi. It was a dark green cloak. "It was your mother's cloak. I think she would like that you wear it," she said smiling.  
  
Hitomi could only stare at the cloak. Her mother had worn it. Suddenly Lea hugged Hitomi. "Please be careful and watch out," she whispered into Hitomi's ear. And with that she left her alone, dumbstruck. Something was definitely wrong!  
  
....................**.....................  
  
That night, no matter what she did, counting deers, drinking some milk or reading an ancient scroll, Hitomi couldn't fell asleep. Not that her nightmares had come back. No! For heaven's sake not! It was as if something kept her awake. Something powerful. With a thought coming to her mind she quickly sat up in her bed. It was calling her! But this time there was no need to resist. The urge was too strong. Besides, Hitomi didn't want to resist anymore. She leaped out of her bed, grabbed her mother's cloak and her equipment (you never know) and climbed down the rope in front of her door. She lived alone, so she didn't run the risk of waking someone.  
  
Without making any noise Hitomi sneaked through the darkness, one with the shadows. She wasn't afraid. Neither of the night, she was used to it, nor of what was waiting for her. There was no need to be afraid, she knew it. After a while she reached her goal- the Forbidden Path. Although it was night and dark everywhere, the forest around the path seemed even darker than the other forest. 'I'm not afraid!', she thought and stepped onto forbidden ground. Hitomi gasped. What is this place? She couldn't hear or smell anything! She stepped back and the voices of the night and the unique scent of the forest appeared again. She stepped ahead and they were gone. 'That's weird.', the young Amazone thought but didn't kept caring. It's right enough.  
  
She had walked for some minutes, but still wasn't used to that strange feeling of not smelling and hearing anything. It seemed as if there was no air to breathe. But there was air, proved by her still being alive. In some strange ways she felt like being under water, not exactly, because under water you can still hear. Then she looked up into the night sky. Nothing. No stars, no moon, no mystic moon. She should have known. She couldn't say if it was because of the foliage hiding the stars or if there really wasn't a thing at the skies. But after all she thought that the second thought is more likely.  
  
She stopped. Without noticing she had reached a clearing. Hitomi looked up again. Yup, she was right. No stars. Where was she anyway? Her wondering was interrupted by the sudden appearing of a glowing figure. It stood in the middle of the clearing. Hitomi watched in amazement as the glow disappeared. It left a fragile looking woman. She was about Hitomi's height and the most beautiful being Hitomi had ever seen. Her hair had the colour of a light shining blue and her eyes were as blue and deep as the ocean on a sunny day in summer. She wore a white dress and it seemed that the dress merged into it's surroundings. Her face was pale.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Hitomi," she said with a voice soft like a feather. Hitomi couldn't reply. She wanted to. She had so many questions to ask but she couldn't.  
  
"My name is Thetis," she said and bowed. "I think you know who I am."  
  
'Thetis,' Hitomi thought. Yeah, Hitomi knew exactly who she was. She was the patron saint of the Amazons. Every Amazon knew the legends.  
  
"I have a little favour to ask you," Thetis said smiling. "Help the dragon."  
  
Hitomi looked at her wondering. What the hell was going on here?  
  
"Please, help the dragon. He might not look like he needs your help or maybe he just refuses it." She laughed lightly. "This is more likely, I think," she added still laughing.  
  
Hitomi had never seen a goddess laugh before. She was enchanted.  
  
"But believe me, he needs your help," Thetis continued.  
  
Finally Hitomi found her breath again. "B-But why me?" she asked, stuttering.  
  
"Because I believe in you," Thetis answered. "I watched you for a long time. I know you will make it."  
  
Hitomi looked at her, doubtful. "Supposing that I will do what you asked for, how should I do it?"  
  
The goddess stretched out her right hand. A small pink glowing thing appeared. She passed it to Hitomi. "Maybe this will be useful," Thetis said.  
  
Hitomi looked at the glowing pendant in her hand. "This is my mother's one!" she said shocked. "I thought she lost it! Where did you get that from?"  
  
Thetis watched her. "You should go now," she said quietly.  
  
The Amazon looked up. "No," she contradicted. "I've so many questions. Please, I need some answers."  
  
The goddess shook her head. "The time hasn't come, yet," she said. "You should go now."  
  
"But-But where should I go? How should I find this dragon?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Thetis touched her heart. "It'll lead you. Trust me-"  
  
"But I haven't even said goodbye!" Hitomi interrupted her.  
  
"A lot of buts," Thetis said smiling. "Hitomi, the Amazons will know. Now go."  
  
Hitomi opened her to mouth again to contradict. Thetis sighed. "You're really stubborn, you know?" She waved her hand. "Goodbye, Hitomi. Be careful and watch out."  
  
"Wait-" she started to say, but suddenly her surroundings changed. The dark trees vanished and were replaced by...the stables! Oh well, this was unambiguous! She shrugged. She has no alternative, has she?  
  
She walked into the stable. "Dust?" she called in a whisper. "Dust where- hey! She thought ahead, you must admit," Hitomi said, impressed to find her horse already saddled and a backpack lying beside him. "Now go." She heard a soft whisper floating past her.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Hitomi said annoyed. "I said it one time and I say it again."-  
  
"You're not a magician," Thetis' voice completed her statement. "I know."  
  
"Am I that predictable?" Hitomi asked. "That's terrible." She grabbed the reins and the backpack and walked out of the stable. Soon she reached the end of the city in the forests. She sighed and mounted. Without looking back she said "goodbye" and rode away.  
  
Two grey eyes appeared in the shadows. "Fare well and good luck, Hitomi."  
  
....................**.....................  
  
I DID IT!!!!!!!! I can't believe it. All of five pages! I know some of you wrote more than 15 pages. Hat off! But it was just my first chappy. I hope it wasn't too boring. I tried to write it a bit exciting but I think I failed, didn't I? If you want to I'll continue. You would like to see!!  
  
That's almost all for today. Only one thing: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! There's a little German line - "Ich warte auf Post, wie ein Eisbär auf Frost." - It describes exactly my longing for reviews. *implores* Pleeeeease  
  
Well then, I think it's enough. See ya (I hope!)  
  
Dariel 


	2. Unexpected Meetings

It's me again! *claps her hands* Ow, I was so happy when I read all your reviews. Thank you so much! My mom wondered why I was grinning the whole time. I could only reply "They like it!" and giggle.  
  
LOVE WITCH: *giggles* Glad you liked it. Hope you'll enjoy this. And a big hug for you  
for being the first one who reviewed. Thank you  
  
Aylee the Dragon: *stands with her back to the wall hands raised* H-hope i- it's s-soon  
e-enough. *sneaks a look at flame thrower* (lol)  
  
Paige Moonsword: *blushes* Thank you! Was it that good?  
  
Magicman/Smokegirl: Oh no, it isn't bad. Kennedy said this when he was in Berlin, didn't  
he? We dealt with this topic in history but it was some time ago.  
And as I said, I tend to forget a lot. I've a memory like a sieve. It's  
terrible, I can tell.  
  
Dirty-Faced Angel: *hangs her head* buhuhuhuhu Was it that predictable? *continues  
crying* No, just kidding. I knew that it was too obvious. Hehe  
  
Silver Magiccraft: Don't despair. My German doesn't take much. *cleans her throat*  
Well, I know German because I am German. *waves her hands madly*  
Greets from icy-cold Germany!  
  
Sabineballz(): Thaaaaaaaank yooouuuuuuuu!!!!!!  
  
Michelle Ann: No, no, this is a little misunderstanding. I said 5 pages. I only wrote 5  
pages. I said that others wrote more than 15 pages, not me. Oh, I wished  
that I could write so much, too. But I'm trying.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Baah! Must I say this everytime? I don't own Escaflowne! *is annoyed*  
  
Chapter 2 Unexpected Meeting(s)  
  
Hitomi now was on her way into an uncertain future. A strange feeling had seized her some miles ago. She had realized that she had left her home. Her only home. She sighed. She didn't know when she would see her sisters again or even if she would ever see them again. What's gotten into her? She shook her head. She didn't know. Hitomi looked ahead. At that moment, endless fields were around her. She had left her forest behind, some hours ago. She hadn't known where to go. Besides, she still didn't know. 'It will lead you,' she remembered Thetis' words. What a nonsense! How could her heart lead her? She snorted. Just now, her nose was leading her. Straight ahead. How imaginative! Hitomi looked to the east. The sun attempted to break through the darkness. It begun with a shy orange glow. It seemed that the light was afraid of breaking a new day. But then the light grew more intense and suddenly, a fireball broke through the morning dust. Hitomi smiled. It was beautiful. At once, her mood increased.  
  
In the distance, she saw the glowing of sunlight being reflected on the surface of a river. Thermodon. So, she finally reached the border of Skythia. Thermodon marked the border between her country and Thessalia. Hitomi had studied lots of maps and because of this she knew a lot about Gaea's countries and their history. Thessalia was the land of the Centaurs. Hitomi had read a lot about them. Mystic beings with the head, arms and upper torso of a man and the torso, forelegs and hind legs of a horse. Hitomi had never seen a single one. They were as warlike as the Amzons themselves. The Amazons respected the Centaurs, but didn't like them very much. It was the same contrary. They were rivals. They always were and always would be. Hitomi didn't expect to cross the way of a Centaur. They lived farther in the south, near the mountains. The Centaurs avoided the northern part of their country where she was actually heading on.  
  
After some moments of thinking, Hitomi reached a huge old bridge. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Where were the guards? Usually, two Amazons were guarding this bridge. Hitomi looked in every direction but couldn't spot a single hair of an Amazon. She shrugged. Dust stepped bravely on the bridge. When they were in the middle of the bridge, they stopped. Hitomi spotted a forest ahead. 'Arkad,' she thought. And what next? Where should she go now? She never had never crossed the border of her country! Was she mad or something? Hitomi had never met a human being despite her Amazon- sisters and some dead men, the hunters brought along as a throphy! How should she act, supposing that she met one of them? She didn't know. Dammit, she didn't know! A brief moment, she looked back into the direction she had come from, sadly, but then took a deep breath.  
  
"At first, let's take a rest and then, we'll see what's going to happen next," she said and spurred Dust.  
  
Half an hour later, the two of them reached the forest. Hitomi knew it was Arkad, the one and only forest in whole Thessalia. It was huge. Almost the triple seize of her forest and completely different. The trees looked different and it even smelled different. Far in the south, the forest changed into huge mountains with snow-covered summits. And behind the mountains, there was the Endless Desert. In the east, there was the ocean. She had never seen it. She had been too young. Not until she reached the age of eighteen, she wasn't allowed to cross the border of her country.  
  
Right before her, Hitomi saw a small brook. She decided to rest there. When she reached it, she got off Dust. The snow-white stallion headed towards the clear water and drunk. Hitomi let herself drop to the ground. What was Thetis thinking of? 'Help the dragon.' Great! And where was this damn dragon? She crawled towards the brook and looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
"Where would I go, if I were a dragon?" she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly, her pendant begun to glow. She was still looking at her reflection when surprisingly something swung from side to side before her eyes. Her figure vanished and was replaced by- lots of houses! She saw a huge city. It seemed that she was floating above it. In the distance, she could see the sun sparkling over the ocean. There was a giant tower at the port on the coast. It was a lighthouse. She tried to look around but as suddenly as it appeared, the vision disappeared. Hitomi gasped. What was that? She touched her forehead and looked to the ground. She noticed her pendant still glowing. Had it been an answer? Hitomi only knew about one city with such a huge lighthouse. Alexandria. Was the dragon there? Maybe she should go there. Was there anything left to lose? She yawned. But first, she needed some sleep. At first sleeping, then searching. She leaned against the trunk of a huge tree and was asleep at once.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
Hitomi awoke when she felt something warm and really wet touching her face. She opened her eyes and looked into two dark holes. Dust's nostrils. She giggled.  
  
"Leave me alone, Dust," she said and shoved the horse away.  
  
Hitomi yawned aloud and stretched. Then she looked at the sky. The sun had moved far. It was already past noon. Lunchtime! She grabbed her backpack. She was hungry. Inside she spotted some bread and a bottle of water.  
  
"That's all?" she said, disappointed. "What about fruits?" she asked the air.  
  
-BONK-  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaied angrily and rubbed her head. "What the..." Hitomi started to say but then noticed something lying beside her. An apple! "There you are," she heard a soft whisper. Hitomi stiffened.  
  
"Thetis? Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, it's me," the goddess anwered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hitomi continued still angry.  
  
"I'm just looking if everything is all right. You shouldn't waste too much time, Hitomi," Thetis remarked.  
  
Hitomi jumped to her feet, outraged. "This is exactly the thing I hate of you Gods!" she yelled towards the sky. "You're so powerful and know everthing! And then you ask human beings for doing a favour? Okay, this isn't bad at all, but then you always interfere and give smartass remarks! Why don't you help the dragon yourself? Why do you tear a girl away from her beloved home instead? Why? Tell me!"  
  
"Hitomi," the voice said softly. "I would do it myself, but I'm not allowed to. We aren't allowed to influence Destiny ourselves. That's why we ask someone like you for doing our bidding. And then, we're helping you."  
  
"It's forbidden that you influence Destiny yourself, but you're allowed to help me influence destiny? That's a little bit strange, isn't it?" Hitomi remarked sceptically.  
  
"Well...," Thetis paused. "It isn't forbidden at all. To help you, I mean."  
  
"Ah, I understand," Hitomi said. "It's some kind of loophole."  
  
"Well...yes," the goddess replied.  
  
"I can't believe it. The Gods outwit Destiny. I wonder, what's going to happen next," Hitomi said shaking her head.  
  
"So you're going to fulfill my bidding?" Thetis asked slowly.  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Do I have another choice?" she asked in defeat.  
  
"Not really," Thetis answered.  
  
"See," Hitomi said. "Now go. I need some time for myself. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Of course," she said and Hitomi could swear seeing the goddess smile mischievously. "Goodbye, Hitomi," the voice vanished.  
  
"I'm still hungry," Hitomi said to herself and grabbed her backpack.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
"So she's gone?" Cassandra asked sadly, kneeling before her queen.  
  
"Yes, Thetis sent Hitomi on her way to fulfil her destiny," Penthesilea answered.  
  
Cassandra sighed. "And I never had a chance to get my revenge."  
  
The queen laughed lightly. "Don't despair. You will see her soon enough, believe me."  
  
Cassandra's head shot up. "Really?, she asked with hope.  
  
Penthesilea looked out of her window. "Yes," her voice only a whisper. "She will cross our way again," she paused and added after a long silence, "One last time."  
  
The young Amazon looked surprised at her queen. Cassandra had never heard her sound so sad. She wanted to ask her some more questions, but by the look of her, she decided that it would be better to leave now. She rose from the ground and bowed. When she turned to leave someone burst into the room. An exhausted Amazon-scout fell to the ground before her queen. She was on all fours and gasped for air. Penthesilea and Cassandra watched her in expectation.  
  
"There's...there's...someone at the...at the...northern border," she said and swallowed. "He wanted to...talk to you and....he said...it's of extremely...urgency- "  
  
Penthesilea interupted her. "Who is he, Lelia?" she asked angrily. She hated unexpected visitors.  
  
"I...I don't know," Lelia replied. "But he said something...about a 'little contract', I think."  
  
Penthesilea's face darkened. 'So, he's here,' she thought. This wasn't good. "Lelia, please prepare my horse. I'm going to meet him at the border," she said. "I won't let him place one of his dirty feet onto my land," she murmured.  
  
Lelia rose and bowed. "As you wish," she said and left.  
  
"Let's have a nice chit-chat," Penthesilea said sarcastically and followed her best scout.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
"Come on, Dust. We must set out for Alexandria," Hitomi said angrily while tugging at Dust's reins madly. The horse didn't waste a thought of leaving this place. Dust didn't want to leave now. He wanted to rest a little bit more.  
  
"Dust, please. I know you want to rest a little bit more-" the horse interupted her neighing, "but we must go now. It's really important. We must ride a bit farther before the night comes," she begged still tugging. Dust snorted. "Please, Duuuuust. Only a few miles. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"  
  
She was getting on his nerves. Extremely. Finally he gave up and trotted past her. Hitomi giggled and climbed up his back.  
  
The sun was setting and they still rode through the neverending forest. She had gone on horseback nearly 30 miles without seeing anyone. The villages were farther in the east. At last, she had some more time to prepare herself for the first meeting with human beings. It would be interesting.  
  
Because it would be light for only an hour, Hitomi decided to search a place, where they could stay the night. Dust walked slowly through the undergrowth. But then it happened.  
  
-CRACK-  
  
Suddenly, Dust neighed and reared up in pain. Hitomi was too surprised to react in due time. She couldn't hold onto the reins and fell from horseback. She hit the ground hard. She groaned and lots of white stars danced in front of her eyes. She tried to drive them away by shaking her head but this only caused a tremendous headache. Hitomi touched her forehead and looked up. Through the still dancing stars she saw her horse stomping madly. 'What happened?', she thought but then saw the answer. Her horse had stepped into a trap. His left hind leg was in a pair of thorn- sprinkled pincers. There was blood all over his leg and on the ground. It was an awful wound and certainly hurting like hell. She rose from the ground and walked slowly towards her horse. He glared angrily at her. She spoke to him calmly but it didn't work. When she outstreched a hand to touch him, Dust raised his head and hit her hard. Hitomi fell to the ground again. But this time she looked up she saw two mighty horselegs balancing precariously above her. Was he trying to crush her? What's got into him? Her thinking was interupted by two strong arms encircling the upper part of her body, pulling her to safety. Dust's legs stomped to the ground centimeters beside her. Dust reared up again. This time a cloaked figure appeared before her with protectively wide spreaded arms.  
  
"Calm down, boy. It's all right," they said to Dust with an amazing voice.  
  
Hitomi had never heard such a voice before. It was different from the voices she had heard for 17 years. It was deep and sounding but at the same time very melodic. Hitomi was stunned. What is it?  
  
"What's his name?" the voice asked.  
  
Hitomi was paralyzed. She wanted to answer but no word escaped her mouth. She was still enjoying the sound of the voice. It sounded wonderful in her ears. It was very pleasant. She wanted to hear it again.  
  
"Are you mute? What's his name?" the voice asked again this time even louder. Hitomi snapped out of her dreaming.  
  
"Wha...ow...D-Dust," she stuttered.  
  
"Dust, calm down. I don't want any harm," the figure said with it's back to Hitomi.  
  
They oustretched their hand to touch the horse. Hitomi wanted to warn the being but before she could open her mouth the figure touched the horse' forehead. Hitomi's jaw fell open. This was impossible! How could this be! Dust hated strangers. He allowed only her to come close to him. The figure stroked Dust's muscular neck. Hitomi looked at it in disbelieve. The figure stroked the horse' back and his leg. They kneeled beside Dust.  
  
"It's all right," they murmured and then threw the hood off his head.  
  
Black unruly hair appeared. It covered his view. And finally, Hitomi saw what this mystic being was. It was a man! A damn man! He tried to free Dust's leg. He grabbed the pinces and tried to open them. He didn't care about the fact that the thorns cut his fingers. They started bleeding but he kept trying.  
  
Suddenly Hitomi's petrifaction dissolved. He had touched her! A man had touched her! She couldn't believe it. She grabbed her bow. She must do something. Hitomi grasped behind her back and took an arrow out of her quiver. She walked over to the man and posted herself in his back. The Amazon drew her bow and pricked the arrow-point in his neck.  
  
"Let go of my horse," she hissed.  
  
"I just want to help him," he replied.  
  
"No!" Hitomi contradicted. "I can do it myself."  
  
The man sighed. "You're really pig-headed. I just want to help," he said and with a sudden gasp of strain he opened the trap. Immediately, Dust stepped out of it. He snorted turning round and round. The man raised not caring about Hitomi's drawn bow.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" he asked. "All alone in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Hitomi was stunned. Who the hell, was this guy? How dare he? Angrily, she let her bow sink.  
  
"That's none of your business!" she barked.  
  
"Okay, okay," Appeasingly, he raised his arms.  
  
And that was the moment Hitomi noticed his eyes for the first time. They were indescribable. Brown and sparkling with a red, Hitomi had never seen before. His look was so intense, Hitomi couldn't turn away. It was as if he was looking through her eyes straight into her soul. She could only stare back. She inspected his face. He looked a little bit wild with his black bangs hanging into his face, but she had to admit really...really...handsome. Handsome?! What was she thinking of? What was this rising feeling? He grinned when he noticed her staring and she blushed extremely. Ek!! Why was she blushing?  
  
"Never seen such a handsome man before, eh?" he asked, still grinning.  
  
It made her livid. She snorted scornfully and turned away. She walked over to Dust and grabbed his reins.  
  
"Come on, Dust. We leave this place," she said tugging on the reins, but the horse opposed. He would rather stay by this kind man.  
  
"Hey, you can't leave! Let me see Dust's wound," he said walking towards her.  
  
She turned around to face him outstretching her hand and pointed at him. "Don't you dare to follow me! I swear I'll kill you!" she said seriously. Then she pulled Dust's reins again. He followed her reluctantly.  
  
The man smiled, putting on his hood and disappeared between the trunks of the trees.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
"Everything settled?"  
  
"Of course, my Lord. I sent him on his way. I think he had arrived, yet."  
  
"Perfect. Finally, I get what is mine."  
  
"Of course, my Lord. He won't manage it to come here in time. There are only a few weeks left. But we shouldn't underestimate him. He is quite dangerous. Maybe I should arrange for his death?"  
  
"......"  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Do what you think is necessary."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
"It looks terrible," Hitomi said by the look on Dust's leg.  
  
The wound had been infected during the night. Her medication wasn't successful. Maybe she should have let the man care for the wound. No! She shook her head. She didn't need a man's help. But what should she do, now? Dust needs help and the next village was quite some daily trips away. She let her shoulders hang hopelessly. It was when she heard the scream from behind the trees to her right.  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" it echoed through the forest.  
  
Alarmed, she looked up. Who could this be? She decided to check it out. Hitomi walked over to a huge tree and hid herself behind it. Then she carefully looked around it and spotted- HIM!! This couldn't be!! There he was. The stupidst and most arrogant being she ever met. He kneeled on the ground, a badly injured wolf-man lying in his lap. What had happened?  
  
"Riad, who did this to you?" he asked gently.  
  
The wolf-man said something Hitomi couldn't understand. But the man did understand and he didn't like the answer, Hitomi could say. She heard that he inhaled sharply.  
  
"He will pay for this," he swore hissing.  
  
The wolf-man rose his hand. But before he reached his friend's face it went limp and fell back. Hitomi knew he was dead.  
  
"No!" the young man contradicted. "No Riad, don't leave me. Please." He craddled the wolf-man like a baby. "Riad," he said again and kissed the wolf-man on the forehead. Hitomi was stunned, tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Has she pity on the man? Angry about herself she wiped away the tears.  
  
Meanwhile, the man took the dead body in his arms and walked over to her. Hitomi was to busy with wondering to realize his intension. She didn't notice him until he stood beside her. Startled she jerked back.  
  
"Let me see your horse," he said, emotionless.  
  
She looked at him. His eyes were so sad that she had almost cried again. He started to walk towards Dust who still stood on the clearing where Hitomi had left him. The young man lay his friend's body carefully onto the ground. Then he took off his cloak and covered the dead body. Hitomi was speechless. It was as if she could feel his pain.  
  
"My name is Van," he said when he got up. Dust limped towards him and Van stroked his neck. "Hey Dust, let me see your leg." Van bent down and inspected it. "Oh, it looks awful," he remarked. He touched the wound gently and Dust neighed in pain. "Sorry," he apologized. "I need some herbs. I go get them. I'm back in a few minutes." And with that he walked away.  
  
Hitomi still stood there, motionless. What was going on? What did this Van to her? Who was he, anyway? Her head started aching again. Too much questions. She decided to have a look at Dust. When she walked over to him, she glanced at the dead man covered by Van's cloak. She wondered what had happened to him. Was he murdered? And if yes, was his murderer still here? Startled she looked at her sourroundings but then shook her head. No. If there was someone, she would have noticed him.  
  
Hitomi outstreched her hand to stroke Dust but before she reached him, Dust snorted angrily while stomping nervously.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked him. "I'm not allowed to come close to you, but he is? I can't believe it!" she said and threw her arms in the air, despaired.  
  
"You can't believe what?" a voice echoed from behind her. She turned around and spotted Van standing at the edge of the clearing. Because he wasn't wearing his cloak she could have a closer look at him. He was quite tall and well built. She could see the outlines of his muscular arms under his shirt. It was brown with sleeves reaching his elbows, fixed by several ribbons. He wore beige pants and black leather-boots. Around his waist hung a dark-brown belt with a sword. She had to say his outfit suited him very much. And then, her eyes widened, noticing something she hadn't noticed when they had first met. His aura. It was an aura of sublimity. Pure sublimity. It was so intense that Hitomi suddenly felt very small. What was it? She blinked. This was impossible! He looked like...like...like a...- but before the idea got a shape in her mind, the aura was gone. Van was the ordinary vagabond again, she had met yesterday. He held some herbs in his hands. They were bandaged with a piece of clothing. Hitomi remembered that he had cut them when he had opened the pinces.  
  
It didn't seem that Hitomi would answer Van's question in this century. He sighed and walked to her horse. When he looked at the body lying on the ground, he turned his head away, closing his eyes and clenched his fist. Reaching Dust, he put the herbs into his mouth. While chewing, Van cleaned the wound. Dust didn't move. Hitomi stared at him. Dust would have kicked her! Was he a magician or something like that?  
  
After a while he spat the herbs out and placed them gently on Dust's wound. He took a huge leaf and covered the wound. Then he loosened one of his ribbons and fixed his construction. Satisfied with his work he got up and tapped Dust.  
  
"Good boy," he said to him. "You were lucky. It'll take time but it'll heal," he adressed Hitomi. "Because of your stubborness, Dust almost lost his leg."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened. How dare he?  
  
"How dare you!" she hissed but he interupted her with a gruff sweep of the hand.  
  
"No," he said. "You know I'm right. And now, let's make a fire. It will be dark in one hour. We need some rest. Tomorrow, we will set out early."  
  
Hitomi thought she must be dreaming. This guy was- unbelievable. "WE?" she nearly screamed it.  
  
"Of course! Do you really think I'll let you go alone with an injured horse? I'll go with you," he said calmly.  
  
"No, you won't! I don't need your help! I can take care of myself and Dust!" she said angrily. He was driving her crazy. He didn't take her seriously. Her! An Amazon! She could kill him if she wanted to! But then, why hasn't she done it, yet? What kept her from doing it?  
  
Van raised an eyebrow, sceptically. "Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" she replied. "Who, do you think, I am? Do I look like a helpless little girl, not able to take care of herself?"  
  
"No," he answered. "But you look like someone who isn't able to take care of her horse."  
  
"What?" Hitomi asked in disbelieve.  
  
"You heard right," he nodded. "Stroke Dust, if you don't believe me."  
  
Hitomi glanced at him. Van looked back at her, his eyes sparkled provoking. Fine. She started to walk over to Dust. But just her attempt of moving made the stallion neigh angrily. He started stepping nervously. Hitomi looked at Van. He just watched her. She glared daggers at him. No, he wouldn't defeat her. Never! She continued walking towards Dust but the closer she came the more Dust shrank back.  
  
"Dust!" she said annoyed.  
  
This was enough for him. Dust finally trotted to Van and a small smile flashed over his face.  
  
"I wonder how you will care for him, if he doesn't let you come close to him," he said tapping the horse again. "The bandages must be changed every day. It doesn't seem that you will be able to do it. And now, let's make a fire. Help me searching some branches."  
  
"No way!" she said. "I won't take orders from you!" But-  
  
'I can't believe it,' Hitomi thought, looking at her scratched arms. The fire crackled, filling the place with pleasant warmth. It was dark already. Van was eating some kind of bird he had caught while they had searched the branches. Hitomi had eaten some of her bread, earlier. She looked at Dust. The stallion slept.  
  
"Don't worry. He's all right," Van said, noticing her concerned look.  
  
"I know," she replied quietly. Why was she talking with him?  
  
"Would you like to tell me your name?" he asked.  
  
"Hitomi," she told him, hoping he would be satisfied and stop talking.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hitomi," he said and bowed lightly. "Then, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same," she said instead of answering. He didn't need to know everything.  
  
"But you didn't," Van remarked.  
  
"Because I'm not interested in it," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"That's why," she answered.  
  
Van sighed. This girl was more than stubborn. Not caring about anything than herself.  
  
"Was he your friend?" she suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
Surprised, he looked up but then, a shadow fell over his face by the memory of his old friend he, had burried under a huge tree after searching the branches. Slowly he nodded, his eyes sad.  
  
"Yeah," he wispered, hugging his knees and resting his head on them.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asked, her voice softer and more concerned than she had intended. It surprised her. What was he doing to her?  
  
Van remained silent. Hitomi glanced at him. He looked like a vulnerable little child. She regretted that she had asked him. Why had she, anyway? She hadn't wanted to ask him. The words had come out of her mouth without her permission.  
  
"I haven't seen them," he then said quietly without any emotion. "I was at the brook when I heard the voices. They were four and he was alone. He hadn't any chance. I was too late. When I arrived, they disappered between the trees and I spotted Riad on the ground," he stopped.  
  
"Who are 'they'?" Hitomi asked. The thought of the murderers still being here alarmed her.  
  
Van hesitated. "I...I don't know. Some robbers maybe," he finally said and by the look on his face, she knew he was lying.  
  
But why? What was he concealing? Honestly, she didn't want to know it. Dammit! Why was everything going to be so complicated? It wasn't fair. Why can't she just find this dragon, help him and return home? Why not? So many questions and no answers. Despairing, she leaned onto a trunk behind her, looking at Van. He was deep in his thoughts, staring into the fire. 'But I won't sleep this night. Not in a stranger's presence!' Hitomi thought and was asleep at once. But her wasn't granted the privilege of sleeping peacefully. This night, her nightmares returned.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
Darkness. There was nothing around her but darkness. Where was she? Was she dead? Was she still on Gaea? She sighed. It was just about time she had thought she was stupid. Didn't she know anything?  
  
"Hitomi," a soft voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
Surprised, she looked up. She wasn't alone? Who was there? She turned around but there was noone.  
  
"Hitomi," she heard the voice again.  
  
She looked to her right, to her left. Noone. Who was there?  
  
"Hitomi, my little angel," nnd this time the voice was clearer. It was the voice of a woman. Hitomi's eyes widened in realization. Only one person had ever called here this.  
  
"Mom?" she wispered, afraid the voice would vanish if she spoke louder. "Mom, is that you?"  
  
And as if it was an answer, a figure appeared in a sphere of white light before her. The light was dazzling so that Hitomi closed her eyes a brief moment. When she opened them again, she saw her mother standing before her, a light glow around her. She was beautiful. She had to be an angel.  
  
"Mom!" Hitomi cried, tears filling her eyes. "I thought I lost you!"  
  
And with that she ran towards her mother. She wanted to hug her, to feel her, to smell her unique scent, to lie in her arms once more. Hitomi spread her arms and jumped into her mother's arms. But there were no arms. She jumped into nothing. Hitomi was stunned. Where was her mother? Had it been a dream? But she was sure that her mother had been there. What had happened?  
  
"Hitomi," she heard the voice. It came from her left. When she turned her head she spotted her mother. Hitomi jumped to her feet and ran to her. But when she reached her mother, she disappeared again.  
  
"Mom, don't leave me!" she cried and turned around.  
  
There she saw her mother again. Hitomi outstretched her hand and she disappeared like the first time. "No!" she screamed. Her mother appeared again and again and Hitomi tried to reach her again and again. But she failed- everytime she tried. After countless attempts, Hitomi fell to the ground, exhausted and crying. She lay her face into her hands and cried harder, hearing her mother's voice echoing through her mind. "Mom, why can't I reach you? Do you hate me?" she repeated between sobs.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Hitomi," she heard.  
  
She looked up and through the veil of her tears, she saw the glowing figure kneeling at her side. She crawled towards it, wanting to reach it before it could vanish again. And this time, she reached it. She encircled the body with her arms. She pressed herself closer to the body, wanting to never let go. Never. She felt the pleasant warmth and smelled the special scent. She felt save. She felt save like she never felt before.  
  
"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me, Mom," she begged between sobs.  
  
She burried her face into her mother's shoulder and cried. Two arms embraced her waist, cradling her like a baby. Her hand stroked gently over Hitomi's hair. "Shhh. I won't leave you," the voice said softly. "I will protect you. I promise."  
  
Hitomi was rocked back and forth. After a while, her sobbing stopped. She had fallen asleep in these protective arms.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *screams* I could embrace the whole world! I'm so absolutely happy! 4 hours ago (today's Wednesday, 11 o'clock), I had my driving test, and well I DID IT!!! I could scream again. At the moment, there is nobody at home accept me and I needed to give vent to my joy. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! But now, back to my story: That's it. I've written for my life although I had other things to do. *overlooks her room* *sweatdrops* Well...er...let's change the subject- I hope you liked it. Do things happen too fast? I mean Van-darling joining Hitomi (*is eaten up with envy*)? If yes, tell me. I can separate them whenever I want. Nyarharharharhar! No, just a little joke but I'm open for suggestions. I want that it takes some tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime to the end. P.S. Please, don't forget to review!  
  
'Til next chapter  
  
Dariel 


	3. Bad Omens

Yo, chapter 3 is up!! I can't believe it! *taps herself on the shoulder* Good job, girl! ^_^ Well, I can't deny I like this chapter. :) Hope you'll like it too. So don't waste time with reading my stupid statement and read my story!!  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *hugs all her readers* Love you people!!!!  
  
SabineballZ: Aaaahhhh!!! Und du bist auch aus Deutschland! *stimmt in den Indianertanz ein* Das ist voll lustig. Ich bin aus Sachsen-Anhalt und ich liebe Escaflowne auch! Das Ende war ja sowas von traurig! *hoil* Will eine Fortsetzung!! Hoffe du bleibst mir treu! :)  
  
Aylee the Dragon (too lazy to log in) : Oh yeah, he did!! I don't want to tell too much but *grins* I love their wings too!!!!!!!!!! (I'm such a babbler!!) Btw, thanx for the cookie. It was delicious! Mmmmmmmmmmh  
  
Ruby: Thanx for your suggestion. I'm going to work it in, I promise. ^_^  
  
Aeka-himme: Hey, giggle-girl! Glad you like it and thanx for your mail. (Arrg!! Four hours of endless trying but it still doesn't work!! I could hardly keep myself from blowing up my computer!) Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Magicman: Oh, I hope they won't do this! They are the main caracters of my story. I can't allow it! ;) And the answer of your question- read!!  
  
LOVE WITCH: Not bad. Finally, you reviewed after all. Hope you keep on. ^_^  
  
Gina: Und noch jemand aus Deutschland!! Hallöli!! Tjaja, die Welt ist klein, nicht oder?! Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Und schön fleißig lesen und schreiben, klaro?! ;)  
  
Cous-cous: Yeah, Hitomi will do but later. Something must happen first. *evil grin* I'll keep my fingers crossed concerning your driving test. You're gonna make it!!  
  
Athar_Luna: *grins from ear to ear* Looks as if someone was very attentive. ;)  
  
JadeGreenGoddess: There you are! ^_^  
  
Kagome: Yes, I will!! And you keep up the review!! :)  
  
TennyoAngel711: Hallo Tennyo!! Du sprichst deutsch? Das ist cool!! (Yeah, we use this word in Germany too. It's part of the basic vocabulary, I think. *g*) Right, tough Hitomi! But she needed someone who is able to defy her. ^_^ Oh and the fact that Van works well with horses- there is a special reason! *grins devilishly*  
  
Okay, but now let's start! Oh no, one thing:  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne! *sighs sadly*  
  
Chapter 3 Bad omens  
  
"Don't stare at me like this!", Hitomi groused when she noticed out of the corner of her eyes Van staring at her. He turned away.  
  
"I didn't stare at you.", he said.  
  
"You did!", Hitomi contradicted turning around to face him over Dust who was walking calmly between them. His wound was healing. Slowly, but it did. This Van guy did have an idea of healing she couldn't deny.  
  
"No, I didn't. Why should I stare at someone like you?", Van asked and quickened his steps leaving her behind.  
  
Hitomi stopped in the middle of her tracks, speechless. This was so typical of him! Starting to argue with her and then leaving her before she could shoot back! She hated it. She wondered why he was still alive. She should have killed him at the latest after the first night he stayed with her. He had woken her up by throwing her backpack at her. Terrified she had yelled out. Oh, she had been so angry and still was. She was angry about this stupid guy because of taking advantage of this situation and making her show weakness. And she was angry about herself because of falling asleep in his presence. He could have done who-knows-what with her. He was a stranger. She didn't trust him. How could she, anyway? Hitomi snarled angrily. Dust had followed Van innocently. This traitor! Dust had doted on this guy. It was unbelievable. But this time, Van won't win. Not again! She chased after him. When she reached him, she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.  
  
"How dare you treating me like this!", she yelled at him. "I...", she started to continue yelling at him, but was interupted by a rustling noise coming from the tops of the trees above them. Both of them looked up. Suddenly something fluffy fell to the ground. They just stared at it. Then Hitomi decided to check out what it was. When she reached the thing she saw that it was a small black-blue bird with a yellow beak and intense red eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise. She kneeled down and gently picked the bird up. It wasn't dead like she thought at first. Quite the reverse! It's heart was beating so fast that she thought it'll burst within the next seconds and it was breathing hard.  
  
"A Madhari!", she murmured. "But this can't be. These birds live only at the Easterly Continent. What does it mean?", she wondered deep in thoughts.  
  
"It's completely exhausted.", she jerked lightly when she heard a voice close to her ear. It was Van looking over her shoulder. "It looks like it flew the whole way from the Easterly Continent here, nonstop.", he said thoughtful. Hitomi opened her mouth to bark at him but just at this moment it rustled again and four more Madharis fell from the sky.  
  
"What the hell is going on?", Hitomi asked aloud still holding the bird in her hands. Van straightened up pricking up his ears.  
  
"What...?", Hitomi attempted to ask again but Van interupted her.  
  
"Ssshhh!", he hissed putting a finger on his lips to silence her. "Listen!"  
  
Hitomi grumbled glaring at him. He had managed again to let her seem kinda dumb. She didn't know how she bore with him. But then she heard and saw what he meant through the foliage- a giant flock of birds. It must be millions of them. The whole sky was black. They covered the sun so that the light was getting dark. Hitomi gasped. What was going on?  
  
"They are afraid.", Van said startling Hitomi. His voice was strange. Some kind of absent. "They fear for their lives.", he continued looking into the sky with closed eyes. "That's why they're leaving the Easterly Continent. They flee. They crossed the straits of Avaris and now they are here because they hope that they are safe here. Something is going on there. Something very bad.", he finished opening his eyes. 'This is your doing, isn't it?', he wondered in mind.  
  
Hitomi stared at him. This guy was really strange. She couldn't get used to him. One time he was loud, uncouth and arrogant, just the typical man, and another time he was...he was just like now. Standing there, quietly. Looking at the sky and looking at nothing at the same time, millions of thoughts swirling through his mind. What was he thinking of? Everytime he seemed this absent he looked incredibly sad. His eyes were so sad, Hitomi thought it would start raining because Gaea was crying feeling his boundless sadness. What on this whole world could make someone as sad as him? She knew only one thing. Only one thing had ever made her cry. Her mother's death. The image of her dying mother suddenly flashed through her mind. Blood covering nearly her whole body. A sword's blade jutting out of her chest. The fire always shining in the depths of her sparkling green eyes, went out. Her, holding her mother's limp hand in her own trembling ones. She heard the cries of war filling the air around her. The cries of dying people. She could smell the scent of blood, the scent of scorched ground. It was the scent of death. Suddenly her mother's hand tensed. She wispered some words Hitomi couldn't understand and then her eyes broke. Her look was empty. Hitomi screamed but no sound escaped her mouth. Her mind was screaming. It was so loud that no noise being around her could enter her mind. She was stunned. She couldn't move. Then she was pulled away from her dead mother. Someone was dragging her away and it made her snap out of her trance. She cried and tried to wriggle out of the grip, tears filling her eyes. No! No, she didn't want to leave her mother! She wanted to stay at her side. She closed her eyes and screamed out for her mother with all her heart.  
  
When Hitomi opened her eyes she saw that she was no longer at the battlefield. Her view was blurred. She could only see vague silhouettes of the trees around her. Something wet slid down her cheek. She was still crying, silently. Quickly she wiped away her tears and glanced at Van. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want to show more weakness than she had already done. But he hadn't seen her. He was still staring into the sky, lost in his own thoughts. Her gaze rested on him. The view presenting itself to her was...just beautiful. It was a moment for eternity. Several sunbeams hit the ground around Van. He stood there, his shoulders sagging at his sides, his head lifted and tilted a bit. He looked so sad. And by the look of him Hitomi felt a strange feeling rising in her. With her free right hand she touched her heart. What was this feeling?  
  
Suddenly, as if feeling her gaze he turned around and faced her. When he saw her face, he frowned deeply. Hitomi's heartbeat fastened. What was he doing to her? She had never felt as unease in someone's presence as in his one. Why? He was just a man! Feeling the redness streaming into her cheeks, she turned away.  
  
"What do you think?", he asked after a moment of silence. "I guess, we should rest here. It would be a great waste if we didn't make use of this situation. When will food ever fall from the sky again?"  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened in disbelieve. Had she just heard right? He couldn't be serious! "What?", she barked her head shooting up.  
  
"The birds.", Van explained calmly. "Don't tell me you would rather like to hunt your food. It's easier to eat these birds, isn't it?", he continued and attempted to walk towards her.  
  
"No!", Hitomi shrieked jumping to her feet. "No, don't come any closer! I won't let you eat the birds.", she said angrily pressing the little bird protectively to her chest. Hitomi had forgotten about her sudden sadness and her pity on Van. It was all replaced by pure anger.  
  
"Why not?", he asked innocently.  
  
"Why not?", she repeated. "Why not? Because it's absolutely unsporting! These poor birds wouldn't have any chance! You're so cruel. You..you....aargh! Go to your beloved Dust!", she said outraged and pointed at Dust. The horse looked up hearing his name. But when he was sure he wasn't the main-subject of their conversation, he devoted himself to his grass again.  
  
"But he is your horse.", Van contradicted.  
  
"GO!", Hitomi screamed.  
  
The young man shrugged and turned around. With his back to her, he walked over to the horse. Hitomi snarled furiously. Then she kneeled down and placed the bird gently on the ground. She stroked over it's fragile body.  
  
Van glanced at her. She was completely immersed in stroking the Madhari so that she didn't notice the warm smile on his face. "She can only be happy when she can argue.", he murmured.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
"You're not him.", Penthesilea emphasized inspecting the man in front of her. He was encircled by five Amazons pointing at him with drawn bows. She had expected someone else. She was a little bit disappointed, she couldn't deny.  
  
"No, I'm not him.", the silver-haired man confirmed.  
  
"Then, who are you and what do you want here?", the queen asked angrily. She hated it to ask for everything. It meant that he held the reins. And this went completely against the grain.  
  
"It's not important who I am. I'm just one of his ambassadors. More important is the message I deliver.", he said.  
  
Penthesilea looked at him in distrust. When he thought she would ask again, he would be disappointed.  
  
"My Lord wants you to keep the contract. He said that the time has come.", the ambassador said cryptically after realizing she won't ask.  
  
The queen looked to the ground. She had known that this would happen sometime.  
  
"What does he want me to do?", she asked defeated.  
  
The man smiled evily. "He said that you wouldn't oppose it."  
  
Penthesilea pulled a face. Of course had he known that she wouldn't oppose. An Amazon never breaks her word. Never.  
  
"What shall I do?", she asked reluctantly.  
  
"My Lord will expect you and you're best army at the border of his country in three days. The airships are awaiting you 10 miles farther in the north. You know what will happen if you don't-"  
  
"I know.", she interupted him regaining her dignity. "Now leave."  
  
The man bowed. "As you wish, my queen.", he said with sparkling red eyes and then mounted his horse. "See you soon.", he promised and spurred his horse.  
  
Penthesilea glared at him. What the hell was he planning?  
  
  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
Hitomi sneaked through the forest her stomach rumbling madly. She was so hungry she could polish a bear off. But at first she must find it. Her stomach was rumbling so loud that her potential prey must have heard it. It seemed that every animal had hidden itself and now was making fun of her. She would die of starvation if she didn't find something to eat quickly.  
  
Her thinking was suddenly interupted by a noise to her right. She shouted with joy internally. Maybe her stomach hadn't chased every animal away. Hitomi stood still and looked concentrated in the direction the noise came from. She couldn't see anything. Had she just imagined the noise? No, she was sure it had been real. And then she saw it. A rabbit appeared out of the undergrowth. She smiled. It wasn't a bear but better than nothing. The Amazon took an arrow out of her quiver and drew her bow. She closed her left eye training her sights on the rabbit. Shooting the rabbit wouldn't be a problem. At least she wouldn't starve, this day.  
  
When Hitomi reached their camp it was forsaken. She let her prey drop. Where was this Van guy just now? And why hadn't he made a fire, yet? She snorted. Men! She should have known. But before she could curse him even more she heard a loud splash. There was a brook? She decided to check it out.  
  
After some meters of walking she saw the water sparkling between the trees. When she reached the bank, the young woman leaned against an old tree's trunk and watched the events happening right before her. A cloak, boots and a sword lay at the bank near the water. Their owner, Van, stood in the middle of the brook, his pants turned up the water reaching his bare knees. The reflections of the afternoon-sunlight danced over his strained body. He looked concentrated into the water, his arms raised a bit ready to strike. Hitomi noticed his raven-black hair hanging into his view. How could he see a thing through this mess of hair? She hasn't a clue.  
  
Up to now, Van hadn't noticed her yet. Hitomi grinned evily. If she wanted to she could torture him a bit. She bent down and picked a stone from the ground. Just a bit. It would serve him right. But then she shook her head. No, she wasn't that cruel. Just at that moment and without any warning, Van's arms immersed like lightning into the cold water. With a howl of triumph he pulled his arms out of the water clasping a big fish. But the fish didn't intend to yield up to it's fate. It fought like a tiger. Van tried to hold it but the fish was simply too slippery. Finally, accompanied by Van's frustrated "Damnit, no!" the fish took a header which deserved the gold medal.  
  
"I didn't want to eat you anyhow!", Van cursed.  
  
He cursed so loud that Hitomi thought he would awake the deads. She was still leaning against the trunk and could do nothing but smile. It was all too funny. She shook her head and turned around leaving the still cursing Van behind. She could still hear him when she reached the camp. She made a fire and roasted the rabbit. Half an hour later Van joined her, absolutely not angry throwing a dead fish onto the ground beside the fire.  
  
"I see, you catched a fish.", Hitomi said with faked awe.  
  
"No thing.", Van hissed annoyed making Hitomi smile.  
  
After some minutes of busy working, Van let himself drop to the ground, a meter beside Hitomi. His fish was roasted on the fire filling the air with a tempting smell. Suddenly an ominous growl could be heard. Embarassed, Van touched his stomach blushing extremely.  
  
"Hungry?", Hitomi asked innocently.  
  
"Well...not really.", Van answered and turned around facing her. "Where do you want to go?", he asked out of the blue.  
  
"Eh?", Hitomi replied surprised.  
  
"Where do you want to go? What is your destination? I cared for your horse, at least I should know where you want to go. Regard it as a reward.", he said.  
  
Hitomi gave a laugh. "A reward?", she asked. "What for?"  
  
"My unselfish help.", Van shrugged.  
  
"I've never asked for that help!", she told him. "Besides, you haven't even told me where you want to go, without a horse and provisions. Then, why should I tell you where I want to go? You're just a stranger.", she asked grabbing her water-bottle.  
  
Van raised an eyebrow. "If that's your only problem.", he said and shrugged again. "Well, I'm on my way to Alexandria because I...- ", he stopped. A light grin started to appear on his face.  
  
By hearing his words Hitomi had spat out all the water she had just drunken, like a little fountain. Now, she was coughing madly.  
  
"...because I have some businesses to settle.", he finished grinning. "I think you don't need to answer my question, anymore. It seems that we will spend some more time together, won't we?", Van asked while Hitomi was still coughing. She braced herself and took a deep breath.  
  
"You've done that on purpose!", she said angrily her head red because of strain.  
  
"Me?", Van said pretending indignation, "Never!". It was when he spotted her pendant. It had slipped out of her shirt when she had coughed for her life. He stared at it with wide eyes. Hitomi realized his gaze and grabbed her pendant.  
  
"What's the matter?", she asked confused.  
  
"Where did you get that?", he asked ignoring her question.  
  
"I...That's none of your business!", she stuttered, uncertain because of his gaze.  
  
"Do you know what this is, anyway?", Van asked pointing at her clenched fist. Hitomi just stared at him. What did he want to hear?  
  
"It's a pink stone.", she answered his question hoping he would stop staring at her.  
  
"No!", Van said shaking his head. "This isn't just a simple stone. If I didn't become totally crazy during the days with you, I would say it's much more than that. It's a carfuncle."  
  
"A what?", she asked ignoring his hint.  
  
"A carfuncle.", he repeated. "You can find them in dragons."  
  
"In dragons? You mean energists.", Hitomi said.  
  
"No.", Van contradicted. "An energist contains a dragon's strength, but a carfuncle contains his soul."  
  
Hitomi looked at him in distrust. She had never heard about this.  
  
"Usually carfuncles are round-shaped. After a dragon died, it appears in his head. But just a handful of people were ever able to use their power. It requires a lot of will-power and strength to summon the power sealed in the carfuncle. But this tear-shaped one...", he paused. Hitomi looked at Van, curious, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I've heard only one time about a tear-shaped carfuncle. My mo-", he stopped biting his lip. "Someone told me about an old legend. A very old legend.", he sighed. "At a time nobody can remember well, there was a great war. It should be the worst, Gaea would ever see. The whole world was lost in war. Everyone fought against each other. Finally, there was no difference between friend and foe. Allies fought against allies. Brothers fought against brothers. And so did the dragons. They killed each other like they weren't of the same kind. The oldest and wisest of them couldn't stand it anymore. He felt Gaea's pain, suffer and sadness. Her own creatures were killing theirselves and it made her sick. It made her cry. It made him cry. Alone, hidden deeply in his cave in the depths of the earth he cried. And you know what is said when a dragon cries?", Van asked facing her.  
  
Hitomi nodded stunned. "Everyone hears it.", she answered in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah.", Van replied quietly. "They heard it. They heard his crying and his begs. His begs to stop this useless war, to stop Gaea's suffer and sadness. He cried so hard that his soul left his body. It left his body in form of a tear-shaped carfuncle. A giant sphere of pink light engulfed his body. The sphere grew larger and larger. It engulfed his cave, the mountains, the plains and finally, the battlefields. And within this sphere, they felt the pain. They felt what they had done to Gaea. They let their weapons drop to the ground, overwhelmed by this endless pain. The war ended. And alone in the cave stood the dragon crying out his pain, turned into stone. A memorial that should survive eternity. And to his stony feet lay the carfuncle, sealing the power to change the world.", Van ended looking at her in expectation.  
  
Hitomi tighened the grip around her pendant. "The power to change the world.", she murmured. And suddenly, she remembered something.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Hey mommy!", a little girl said sitting in her mother's lap. She gave her mother's long and silky hair a pull. "Mommy!", she said again.  
  
"What's the matter, 'Tomi-darling?", she asked looking down at her little daughter. The little girl smiled widely, her deep-green eyes sparkling.  
  
"Mommy.", she said and nuzzled up against her mother. The woman smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. She sighed closing her eyes. The warm sunlight caressed her face. It was a beautiful day and a beautiful moment. She pressed Hitomi closer to her body enjoying the feeling to hold her little darling. In a strange way she knew that it wouldn't last long and that she wouldn't be able to share more of these moments with her daughter.  
  
"Mommy, what is this?", little Hitomi suddenly asked pointing at the pendant around her mother's neck.  
  
The young Amazon snapped out of her sad thoughts. "This?", she asked the girl letting it dangle before her eyes. Hitomi nodded and grasped the pendant with her small hands.  
  
"It's a gift from my mother.", she answered.  
  
"Granny?", Hitomi asked surprised.  
  
Her mother nodded and watched her daughter amused inspecting the pendant closely.  
  
"Why did she gave it to you and not to aunt Lea?", she asked her mother.  
  
"Well, Lea got the throne and I got the pendant. It's just fair, isn't it?", her mother asked back.  
  
"Mmh. And were did she get it? It's beautiful.", Hitomi asked with the typical curious-little-girl-voice.  
  
"I don't know. She never told me. Everytime I asked her she just smiled. The only thing she said about it was...", she lowered her voice to a cryptical whisper, "...that it contains the power to change the world."  
  
Hitomi looked up with wide eyes. "Really?", she asked. But her mother just smiled.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Hitomi blinked. This couldn't be. She looked up to face Van. She wanted to ask him if this story of him is really true but when she saw his gaze, she paused. He gazed at her but he didn't look at her, he was looking through her. She saw that he had grasped the hilt of his sword. His knuckles striking white. She opened her mouth but then gasped when she saw her pendant swinging from side to side before her eyes. She saw the trees around the two of them. Seemed as usual. But then, ominous shadows appeared between the trunks, encircling their camp. So this was what Van had seen. She wanted to turn around to look behind her but when she had half turned around something shot past her. She jerked. Hitomi followed it's path and stopped gasping. An arrow! It had been an arrow and it had hit it's target- Van's chest. He looked at the arrow sticking in his body and then at her in disbelieve and fell backwards.  
  
Then, the vision ended. Hitomi blinked her head aching a bit. Van still sat in front of her like before her vision had started attempting to open his mouth to warn her. And it was when she heard the noise. This unmistakable noise she knew all too well- the high singing of an arrow. It was the arrow which would hit Van in his chest. The arrow which would kill him. The arrow she saw in her vision. And she had the chance to avert it. The chance to save Van's life. And with that thought she screamed: "Duck!", and threw herself against Van sitting opposite her. She heard him gasp in surprise and felt the impact. Luckily, her strength was sufficient and Van was too surprised to fight. Both of them landed on the soft ground. Hitomi on top of him, her eyes wide in disbelieve.  
  
Why the hell had she done that? Why had she risked her life for him? A stranger? A nobody? Someone who wasn't even worth it to risk his life for? She could have died if Van hadn't been too surprised! But there was this feeling. She had felt it when she had seen the arrow sticking in his chest. It was as if someone had stabbed a dagger in her heart turning it around. It was strange.  
  
She felt Van breathing hard underneath her. Her own body rose up and down with every breath he took. Her head lay on his chest, her arms encircled his waist and her heart was beating so hard that she thought it would break Van's ribs within a few seconds. She took a deep breath to calm down noticing a familiar scent. 'This scent! Where did I smell it before?', she wondered. Meanwhile, there was a feeling rising in her stomach that made her feel very unease. She-she must get away from him! Away from this man! Now! But Van was faster than her. With a sudden "Uh, shit!", he grabbed her waist and threw her off his body.  
  
Hitomi landed on the ground beside him, painfully, really painfully. 'What? What was this guy think he is? She saved his life and he...?', she thought turning angrily around to face him. A brief moment, she saw his eyes widened in shock then something sparkling and really really sharp splittet the ground between herself and Van, only centimeters away from her nose . She shrieked and jerked back looking in her reflection. An ax! It was a giant Troll-ax. Terrified Hitomi crawled backwards. A Troll! She had never seen a single one but had read more than enough about them. She stared at it. Well, the rumours didn't say the truth. It was uglier than she had imagined. This Troll was the ugliest being Hitomi had ever seen. Tall and hairy and covered with scars and...er...ugly! It's face was round and dirty- green. Small and black piggy eyes stared at her. It's nose was crushed in it's face like it's ears and it's lower jaw jut out spittle dripping from it. The Troll leaned on it's long arms. They were as long as it's legs. It seemed so cumbersome. And then, Hitomi noticed it's smell. By the gods! If this being won't kill you with his ax then at least you will die because of it's smell. There was no apting word to describe this smell. But it matched his look, she must admit.  
  
Suddenly the Troll growled loudly and grabbed the hilt of it's ax pulling it out of the ground. Van did a backward roll and jumped to his feet. He unsheated his sword preparing himself for it's attack. Just at that moment, the ax smashed down on him. He stopped it, holding the flat side of his sword. Van was forced to his knees gasping in strain. This damn Troll was simply too strong. Van gritted his teeth, his outstreched arms trembling in exhaustion. He would't take it any longer. He must do something or he would be cut in two pieces. Looking straight ahead, he saw the Troll's legs and was hit by realization. He grinned and looked up. With all his strength he leaned against the ax of this Troll and with a sudden movement, the Troll didn't expect, Van let go and moved to the side. Surprised, the Troll lost his balance and fell forward. Van didn't hesitate and made use of the careless Troll. The young man raised his sword and thrusted it into the Troll's not-protected hollows of the knee. A scream of pain and rage escaped it's throat making the ground tremble. Van took some steps away from the Troll. Angrily, the injured being swirled around searching the one who did this to him. It spotted Van, bubbling in rage. Van swallowed. It had been a big mistake. Only one thing was worse a Troll- a Troll in rage!  
  
Hitomi stood aside watching the scene. She saw Van jumping from side to side not wanting to be splitted. Just the sudden neigh of a horse ended her paralysis. Dust! Hitomi had totally forgotten about him. She turned to the direction the noise came from. Her eyes widened. There was Dust retreating from a small, thin being. Some kind of Goblin. It held a sword in it's right hand. It was clear that the Goblin didn't intend to stroke Dust. Hitomi took an arrow and drew her bow. She wouldn't let this thing get closer towards Dust. She aimed at the Goblin's heart but then hesitated. It would be the first notch in her bow. No wind. Perfect. And then, she let go. With a light grin she saw the Goblin breaking down. She hadn't expected something else.  
  
Dust looked at her in distrust when she reached him.  
  
"Hey Dust, stop it! How long will you keep playing this stupid game?", she asked him annoyed.  
  
"Girl.", a raspy voice suddenly said from behind, startling her.  
  
Hitomi spun around retreating from the Goblin approaching towards her. She stopped at Dust's flank tapping the horse. The Goblin held a sword in his hands and glared at her.  
  
"Don't interfere!", he said threatening. "Nothing will happen to you if you don't interfere. Everything we want, is the boy."  
  
Hitomi was confused. They wanted Van? Why? He was just Van! But then she paused. She had sensed that there was more about him. He was keeping a secret. Hitomi glanced at Van. Things didn't look too good. He lay on the ground, the Troll leaning over him, pressing the ax down on him. The ax was positioned over Van's head. He was holding the blade of the ax with his hands trying to prevent that it will crush down him. His sword stuck in a trunk beside the two of them. Hitomi sighed. You couldn't leave this guy to his own devices!  
  
She could hear a raspy laughter. "Don't worry, it will be over in a few seconds.", the Goblin said.  
  
Hitomi glared at him. She couldn't leave Van to his fate. She couldn't deny that she wouldn't have manage it without his help. She owed him something. She would settle her guilt right now. But how? This Goblin had a sword, she only a bow and a dagger. She could kick herself in the ass! Why hadn't she taken her sword with her? She had been very careless. 'Stupid Hitomi!', she thought still tapping Dust. But then, she stopped. What was this? She had felt something very cold at the horse' saddle. She looked to the side and gasped. Her sword! There, aside Dust's saddle hung her sword! But she was sure she hadn't taken it with her. 'How could this be?', she wondered but then smiled. Of course, who else? Good old Thetis. Hitomi would hug the goddess when she saw her again. Without hesitating she unsheated her sword. She had never fought against someone else than her Amazon-sisters. Actually, she had never killed someone with her sword. But there was everytime a first time, wasn't it? She grinned.  
  
"I would give it another thought, if I were you.", the Goblin said.  
  
"I did yet!", Hitomi said raising her sword. And with a strike like lightning she cut the Goblin's head off. He didn't have a single chance. But Hitomi didn't care. Immediately, she let her sword drop and drew her bow. She aimed at the Troll still leaning above Van. The arrow hit the Troll in it's chest. Not deadly but distracting. While the Troll was drawing angrily the arrow out of it's chest, took Van the opportunity of crawling away from it. He jumped to his feet searching his sword. Hitomi saw it and stooped to pick her sword up intending to throw it over to Van.  
  
"Van! Catch!", she screamed throwing the sword.  
  
He cought it in flight firmly. Running towards the still distracted Troll he raised it and with a single strike he cut it's throat. The Troll growled falling to it's knees. It grabbed it's throat blood streaming out between it's fingers. Finally, the Troll thundered to the ground, dead. Van let the sword sink breathing hard. He turned around to face her, a huge grin on his face and started walking over to her.  
  
"That w...", he started to say but was interupted by something falling out of the trees above him, landing on top of him.  
  
"Damnit!", Van snarled kicking the Goblin off his body. The Goblin struggled back to his feet but before he could do something, Van struck after him. The Goblin could only block. Van was outraged.  
  
"You killed Riad!", he screamed striking after him again and again. The Goblin retreated trying his best to block Van's attacks.  
  
"He stood in our way. We had to kill him!", the Goblin defended himself.  
  
Van snorted angrily. Instead of replying he knocked the sword out of the Goblin's hand. Surprised he stumbled over a root and fell to the ground being at Van's mercy. But there was no mercy. Van raised his sword intending to spear the murderer.  
  
"Van, no!", Hitomi suddenly screamed realizing what he was going to do.  
  
"Why not?", he asked cold-blooded aiming with the point of the sword at the Goblin's heart.  
  
"You're not wanting to know why they tried to kill you?", she asked him back, approaching.  
  
Van remained silent. Hitomi was confused. He would rather kill the Goblin instead of asking him why? Why should he do that? She would like to know why someone was trying to kill her! Unless...  
  
"He knows why.", the Goblin finished her thought laughing madly. "But you won't manage it in time.", he told Van. "My Lord will find other ways to stop you. You will never beat him. He is the one and only."  
  
"He will never win!", Van hissed through clenched teeth. "Never."  
  
The Goblin just laughed. "I'm sorry my Lord, but I failed.", he said and grabbed the sword Van was holding in his hand. The Goblin looked him straight into the eyes and then thrusted the blade into his own heart. Van let go of the sword and the Goblin fell backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground. Van stared at him without any emotion. Hitomi looked at Van, stunned. And just by seeing the look in his eyes, she knew he won't answer her questions.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
Puh, that was hard work. *little drifts of smoke rise from her keyboard* Whoa!! A little bit too much I would say. Okay people, while I'm trying to extinguish the little fire here you review. Pleeease!!! I need reviews! They are the source of my lifepower!! *keyboard goes up in flames* O_O Oh shit!!! *grabs receiver* Hello? Is this the fire department? I---- connection cut off-----  
  
No, just kidding. ;) I wanted to update before the new year comes. And well, I managed it! Yuppieeeeee! I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I HOPE I SEE YA NEXT YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYEEEEEE *whispers* Review, review, review!!!  
  
Dariel 


	4. Reunion

Hi there, I'm back. Missed me? I hope so ^_^ Thanks soooooo much for all the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE WITCH: Thank you so much. Yeah, the two of them are arguing the whole time but hardly there is a troll to defeat they are a perfect team. ^_^  
  
Magicman() : You think so, yeah? I wouldn't be so sure about that. ;) I think they will swing a little bit more.  
  
TennyoAngel711: The blond hairs are such a cliché! *rans a hand through her blond hair* Er...it's pur chance! :P Well, yeah Van is a little genius, isn't he? And don't tell me don't know who this Lord is!  
  
Paige Moonsword: *blushs and taps herself* Thank you. And girl, will you stop editing your story!!! The way you wrote them is quite okay, so UPDATE!!!  
  
Aeka-himme: Yo, I updated! I like the two quarrellers, too. And oh yeah, Van is mean. Nasty-boy. No, just kidding. V+H forever!!!!!!! And dare you stop writing!! I swear I'll bind you to a chair and I won't let you go until you update!!! *grabs Van's sword and waves it in the air threatening* That's a promise!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: No thing. Thanx again for the review. Keep on.  
  
SabineballZ(): *ganz rot werd bei all dem Lob* Büddeschön, da ist die Fortsetzung. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Hoffe das bleibt so. Hihi. Nagut, bis demnächst.  
  
GAMEACE: THX. I like it, too.  
  
lnoal: Really? Thank you. Read on!  
  
Pretty Kitty: *raises her arms, appeasing* There is the chapter. Hehe, but don't get your hopes up too soon!! Nyarharhar  
  
Makura-Chan: As I said, thank you and I hope I'll receive your mail soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne (hell, I think everyone got it now) and I don't own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's creatures.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 Reunion  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining so bright that you would risk your eyesight if you looked into the sun for more than two seconds. Everything on Gaea's surface sparkled because of this intense sunlight. The sky was more than blue, supernatural-blue. Not a single cloud dared to dim that sky.  
  
"I hate that damned day!", cursed an angry Amazon-queen.  
  
The landscape tore along underneath her. She stood at the rail of a giant airship. The wind blew her long black hair out of her concerned face. Her unreadable grey eyes overlooked the fleet following her own ship. Ten ships with two-thousend Amazons. Her best army. It had taken two days to assemble all of her best Amazons. What was going on there? Why did he need so many warriors? You only need so many of them when you're going to start a war. A war. Was this his intension? Starting a war, covering Gaea's surface with bodies again? Bah, it was terrible. Not that she didn't like war, by the gods no. War was the meaning of her life but...she knew that this, he was going to do would be absurd. False.  
  
"My queen?", a shy voice asked from behind her.  
  
"What's the matter, Lelia?", Penthesilea asked still looking at the fleet.  
  
"We're reaching the border of...of...", Lelia stuttered.  
  
"It's okay. I know.", Penthesilea interupted her. "Go, tell the others. Prepare for the landing."  
  
"Yes.", Lelia replied and walked away.  
  
Just at that moment, the ship started landing. Penthesilea looked straight ahead. There was the landing place. One of the endless fields which were typical for that land. The birds fled from the nearby forest terrified by the loud ships landing on the field. The airships caused an intermediate storm making the deers run away. The ships stopped a few meters above the ground. Thick ropes were thrown over the rails and landed in the awaiting hands of some soldiers. They fastened them to huge pegs. The engines stopped, only the floating stones prevented the ships from crushing to the ground. A landing-stage came out of Penthesilea's ship. She was the first one entering the it, five Amazons following her. At the bottom, they stopped. Penthesilea looked around spotting three figures and four horses ahead. Two horses belonged to the soldiers standing beside them, one horse belonged to the grey-haired ambassador and the fourth one was her's, she guessed.  
  
"Lelia, take two of your best scouts and reconnoitre. Ask around, I don't think that I will be informed about everything I should actually know.", the queen ordered.  
  
Lelia bowed. "Yes, my queen."  
  
"Cassandra, Lysithea, Kallisto,", she said to the three Amazons behind her. "assemble the army. I think we will set out soon. And Leda,", she said looking at her first general, "you come with me."  
  
Leda nodded and followed her queen. Together they reached the small group of horsemen. The grey-haired ambassador took a step ahead greeting her.  
  
"Welcome in Fanelia, my queen.", he said and bowed. "You arrived in time. Good show."  
  
"Where is he?", Penthesilea asked sharply.  
  
"Oh, you can't await seeing him, right?", the ambassador said grinning.  
  
Penthesilea just glared at him. She couldn't explain but she hated this arrogant man like hell.  
  
"He is awaiting you in his palace in Fanelia. Can I offer you a horse?", he asked pointing at the horse beside him.  
  
"And my general? Should she go on foot?", the Amazon queen asked condescending.  
  
"No, of course not. Hey you,", he said to the soldier to his right, "get off your horse."  
  
The soldier did what had been ordered and got off his horse. He took the reins and led his horse to Leda. She took the reins and looked at her queen.  
  
"Let's go, Leda.", the queen said and mounted her horse. "We're going to see the king of this country.", she said grinning. She did attach great importance to the stress of the word 'king'. It sounded very sarcastic. She hadn't been able to stop herself from saying it. She laughed aloud. The ambassador glared daggers at her.  
  
"Gee up!", she said and clicked her tongue. Her horse reared up, leaped ahead and started galloping. Leda and the two others did the same and followed Penthesilea. Together they rode towards Fanelia.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
Fanelia was a beautiful city. It was situated in a ravine between huge rock faces. Small white houses snuggled up against the sourrounding mountains. The sun shone high in the sky filling the ravine with warm bright light. In front of the city were wide fields and a forrest. A lot of people were working at the fields. The wind carried the scent of warm grain. The city seemed happy. Happy to be alive. But Penthesilea knew that it was only in pretence. She sensed the ominous dark cloud floating above the city. Something was going on.  
  
The small group reached the city gates of Fanelia. Giant wooden gates looking like they would get through a hurricane and could stop the attack of a complete army. After passing the archway they entered the crowded streets. Hundreds of people were filling the streets, talking and laughing. It seemed that whole Fanelia was on the streets, this day. The people got rid of the group staring at the queen and her general. 'They don't know.', Penthesilea thought. 'He hasn't told them about our arriving. And I bet they don't know about the army waiting in front of their city.' And with that thought she reached the marketplace. It was huge, she could say. She overlooked the place and saw inumerable stands, men, women carrying wicker baskets, little children chasing each other. And it was loud. Pieces of conversation reached her ears but it were too much so that she understood nothing at all. Suddenly something blended her. She looked up and saw that it had been sunlight being reflected on a huge roof. It was the roof of the palace sitting in state above the city. The unique blue roof sparkled intensely in the sunlight. It was a wonderful building. Simple but royal- and their destination.  
  
The ambassador lead them on a broad street towards the palace. And after some minutes they could see the gates. They opened when they had nearly reached them. The horses didn't hesitate and passed the entrance. The queen saw that ten men had been necessary to open the gates. Now, the group walked through a short tunnel. At the end they saw bright sunlight. It was so intense that they were forced to close their eyes. The horses stepped in the open air. When they opened their eyes again they found themselves standing at a huge square. It was amazing. To the right and to the left were fountains and several trees. Four buildings sourrounded the square. They were of a shining white and had deep-blue roofs with small stony dragons sitting at the edges. Little guards looking who wanted to enter the palace. The building behind them, the one they just passed contained the stabbles and the quarters of the servants, the one to the left contained the guymelefs and the training halls. The actual palace was the building ahead and to the right.  
  
All four got off their horses. The ambassador gave the soldier a sign and he took the reins of the four horses leading them to the stabbles. Penthesilea and Leda followed the ambassador to the giant double doors. Two soldiers pushed them open, a long hallway appearing behind them.  
  
The ambassador turned around. "Follow me.", he said waving his hand. Penthesilea nodded and followed him. He lead the two of them through neverending hallways. The Amazon queen was glad having a marked sense of direction. It was very useful, at the moment. After countless corners they finally reached the throne hall. The doors were wide open. They entered the room. In the middle of the room stood a single figure with their back to them.  
  
"My Lord, your guests arrived.", the ambassador said to the figure.  
  
"Thank you. You can leave now, Dilandau.", the figure replied.  
  
The man bowed and left. Penthesilea turned to her general facing her.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to leave the room too, Leda? Please.", the queen asked gently.  
  
Leda looked at her queen, surprised. But then bowed and left the room closing the doors behind her. Silence.  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it Penthesilea? ,", the figure asked then turning around. Penthesilea looked at him. Oh yes, it has been a long time since she saw him the last time. His look hadn't changed a bit. His handsome features, his aqua-blue hair, his intense brown eyes and even his mischievous smile was still the same. He looked as if those years had never passed. As if he had never left her. As if she had never stopped...She paused.  
  
"Eleven years, Folken. Eleven years.", she answered.  
  
He nodded and walked over to her inspecting her from top to toe. Feeling his gaze she blushed lightly but replied his gaze. He just smiled. When he reached her, he encircled her inspecting every single detail of the queen. Folken then faced her when he finished his inspection.  
  
"What do you want from me?", she asked coldly.  
  
"You're still getting the point as fast as possible.", he said smiling.  
  
"I just don't want to waste time.", she answered. For a brief moment his look changed. Was it...was it sadness? But then he regained his cold attitude.  
  
"Fine.", he said. "I want something back that is mine."  
  
"And therefore you need my help?", Penthesilea asked distrusting.  
  
"I've never asked for your help. I just claim of my right. You must repay your dept.", he replied.  
  
Penthesilea snarled. "If I hadn't helped you with my army you wouldn't have been queen anymore.", he continued.  
  
He was right and she knew it. If he hadn't come to help her, the Orcs would have overrun and occupied her country. It had been her fault. She had underestimated the damned Orcs. She hadn't expected that they would dare to attack, hadn't expected that it would be such a giant army, hadn't expected that they would act so strategically. She hadn't been prepared for that attack. It had been all her fault. Everything. The fact that so many of her warriors had died and that Hitomi had lost her mother. She was still blaming herself for her sister's death. If she had taken the threat of the attack more serious she wouldn't have died. But she did. She had died and Lea could only listen to her sister's last wish and then drag her little niece away from the dead body.  
  
"You owe me something, don't you?", he said making her snap out of her depressing thoughts.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit.", she replied. "You still have your own way."  
  
"Really?", Folken asked. "Well, I must say you changed a lot. You're more beautiful than ever, you know?", he added gently after a brief moment.  
  
Penthesilea's eyes widened. She looked to the ground biting her lips. Her heart beated like intending to burst. No! This was the thing she had feared the most. She had intended to give him the cold shoulder, to pretend that nothing had ever happened, to pretend that it had meant nothing to her! But now, by hearing those words he said, her plan wasn't going to work. He had made her weak. But those words. How she had once loved it hearing him say those words and how she now hated him for saying them. Yes, she hated him.  
  
Suddenly she felt a warm touch on her cheek. His hand. Immediately she turned away and walked to the window at the other side of the room. She wouldn't allow him to come close to her and wouldn't allow herself to make this mistake again. She took a deep breath and looked out of the giant window. She had a breath-taking overlook at the city. His city. No, that wasn't right.  
  
"It still is not your city, is it?", the Amazon asked sensing him close behind her.  
  
"No, not yet.", he answered. "The thirteen years aren't over yet. But soon- soon it will be mine."  
  
"And you're sure...?", she asked carefully.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure.", he said firmly. "I know he is alive. He has a strong will but he won't manage it. I won't allow it. I worked hard to get what I want and I won't allow him to take it away from me."  
  
Penthesilea said nothing. She knew the law. When the legitimate king disappears, the new king can't run his office until thirteen years have past and the lawful king hasn't returned. And because the lawful king of Fanelia hasn't returned yet, he was just a representative of the lawful king with a lot less authorizations.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lea.", he suddenly said, his voice a whisper.  
  
She turned around facing him. She looked straight into his eyes. His beautiful eyes full of concern and full of...full of love? Was it love she was now seeing in his eyes? Did he still love her? It was the same look he had have at this fateful day, eleven years ago. The same look he had have when he had left her. The same look she loved so much. Yes, she loved him. She had never stopped loving him. Though she was the queen of the whole Amazon tribe, though she was betraying her religion, though she was breaking the law, though she better should not, she loved him. She had tried to ignore the feelings concerning him but it had been quite impossible. She had thought they would disappear but they had only increased during the time she hadn't seen him. She couldn't defeat them. They were powerful, more powerful than a mighty Amazon, even a queen.  
  
"I should have never left you. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made.", he said raising his hand. And this time, she didn't turn away. His hand trembled when he touched her cheek. How long had he waited for this to happen? An eternity. Lea closed her eyes enjoying his soft touch. She raised her own hand and touched his one opening her eyes.  
  
"I forgive you.", she whispered back.  
  
He lowered his head towards her intending to do something he should have done a lot earlier. Lea closed her eyes, waiting. But when his lips were just a breath away from her ones a knock on the door could be heard. Folken hesitated. Lea decided for him.  
  
"Go, maybe it's important.", she said quietly. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Come in!", he said aloud.  
  
The door opened and an old man entered the room. His light curly hair was grey and very long like his beard. He wore the uniform of an advisor. Lea couldn't see his eyes but he looked very familiar to her.  
  
"My Lord, there is someone who wants to talk to you.", he said and bowed.  
  
"I don't expect visitors.", Folken replied.  
  
"But it's very important. It's concerning...er...", he paused and looked at Penthesilea.  
  
"It's okay. I know.", Folken said frowning. "Lead my guest to the gathering hall, Isaac. I will meet him there."  
  
Lea gasped. Isaac! No wonder, he seemed so familiar. She knew him. She had met him when she had met Folken during the war against the Orcs but she hadn't trusted him. Sometimes there had been a glow in his purple eyes that had scared her. A fire of madness. He would betray Folken, some day. She knew it. Why did Folken trust him? Was he blind? Couldn't he see that his advisor pursues his own aim?  
  
"Excuse me, my queen. I'll be back soon.", Folken said and bowed.  
  
Then he gave her a warm smile. Lea smiled back and he walked away. When he was out of sight, she turned to the window and looked at the city again but this time without noticing the people out there. She was deep in her thoughts. She wondered who that guest could be. A huge grin appeared on her beautiful face and the glow in her eyes increased. In the afternoon, she would talk to Lelia. She would like to see what her scout had found out.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
Maybe he was a wanted murderer who had killed lots of people? And now, every head-hunter on whole Gaea was searching for him. Or he was a robber or the head of a gang being enemy of another gang? Or maybe there was a feud or blood feud? Lots of possibilities of what Van might be swirled through Hitomi's mind while she was staring at him from aside. Unfortunately, she didn't notice it.  
  
"And, did you come to a conclusion?", Van asked still looking straight ahead.  
  
Hitomi blinked shocked. She had stared at him the whole time and he had known it!!  
  
"I mean what I might be. That is what you're thinking about, isn't it?!", he asked turning around. A brief moment their gazes were locked. But Hitomi turned away immediately, feeling her cheeks burn.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about.", she said staring ahead trying to ignore him.  
  
Van looked at her smirking. 'She's cute when she is embarrassed.', he thought but then he shook his head. By the gods, she would kill him if she knew what he was thinking at the moment. But she was cute he couldn't deny. A cute crosspatch!  
  
Right then, they passed a bend and suddenly, Hitomi stopped in the middle of her tracks.  
  
"Great!", she said annoyed looking at something in front of her. Van followed her gaze and his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, no! No! That's impossible.", Van said in disbelieve. But it was true. There in front of them, was the camp they had left two days ago. The place where they had made the fire was still visible. Van walked to a tree and kneeled down before it. He outstreched his hand and touched the fine notches covering the trunk. He had made them in a state of pure boredom. It was the unmistakable prove that they had walked round in a circle.  
  
"But this is impossible.", he whispered.  
  
"No, it's not impossible!", Hitomi yelled outraged. "Arg. I can't believe it! A walk of two days wasted! And just because Mister Follow-me-I-know-the- way has lost his bearings! Well done!"  
  
Van jumped to his feet, angry. "It's not my fault that you followed me like a little dog! You could have go wherever you wanted to go!", he yelled back.  
  
"What?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah! Did I ever force you to follow me?", he replied.  
  
Hitomi gave a laugh. "Did I have a chance? Where should I go without a horse?", she screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah, blame the horse!", Van said.  
  
"What? I-I don't blame him!", Hitomi stuttered. "It's not my fault that my horse likes you so much...", she trailed of.  
  
"I don't have to justify myself!", she then said firmly. "Why do I argue with you, anyway? You aren't worth it!" And with that she turned on her heels and disappeared behind the trees leaving Van behind. This time, it was his turn to be speechless.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
'Idiot!', Hitomi thought and kicked a stone into the water. She stood at the shore of a small lake. She had dicovered the lake two days ago when they had been here, the first time. The intense red, orange and purple light that filled the sky was reflected on it's surface. The sun was setting. 'But this time, I let him seem dumb!', she smiled. Everytime he had left her when they had argued but this time it had been her turn. She was satisfied.  
  
"You're such a coward.", a voice said suddenly from behind making Hitomi spin around. It was Van.  
  
"I am cowardly?", Hitomi shouted. "You're leaving me behind in the middle of a dispute, continuous! And you call me a coward? I...", she continued yelling at Van. But he wasn't listening. He had walked past Hitomi ignoring her. She glared at him in disbelieve.  
  
"Look!", she yelled. "You're doing it again!"  
  
That was the last straw! It was too much. He would die. Right here, right now. All she needed to do, was to draw the bow and let go. The slim, silent arrow would seetle everything for her. Fast and clear. He wouldn't notice anything. He would be dead before he would hit the ground. There was nobody who would miss him, was there? Hitomi tightened the grip around her bow raising it. 'Calm down, Hitomi!', she said to herself. 'Why do you let him irritate you? He is just a man!' She breathed out and let her bow sink. But he needed a lesson. It was very unhealthy to mess up with an Amazon! Determined, she drew her bow aiming at Van's head. She paused. 'Just a bit.' And then let go. The arrow closed the gap between her and Van within less than a second.  
  
With a loud wooden noise the arrow hit the trunk of the tree Van was leaning on, only millimeters away from his face. Wood splintered. But Van didn't even bat an eyelid. He was still looking at the lake. In slow- motion, he turned his head towards her.  
  
"What's your problem?", he asked.  
  
Hitomi couldn't believe it. Maybe she should have killed him. "What's my problem?", she repeated his question.  
  
"Yeah! Do I speak indistinctly, somehow that you must repeat my questions?", he replied pushing himself off the trunk.  
  
"YOU are my problem!!", Hitomi screamed. "You and your arrogant behavior! Never taking me serious and always knowing everything better! I'm fed up with it!"  
  
"Have you finished?", he asked annoyed, now towering in front of her. He had walked over to her while she had been yelling. Hitomi noticed that he was taller than her. She didn't like it because it meant that she must look up to him. She glared into the boundless depths of his reddish-brown eyes. The red glow let it seem as if an unrestrained fire was burning within them.  
  
"Okay, I'm arrogant.", he said glaring back. "But ever looked in a mirror? There is nobody who could top you concerning arrogance!"  
  
Hitomi snarled furiously. "How dare you? Don't you know whom you're talking to?", she hissed.  
  
"Oh, I know quite well. I'm not blind.", he said grinning devilishly. "But do you think you're better than me just because you're an Amazon-"  
  
All of a sudden, a loud noise echoed over the lake causing some birds to fly away, terrified. Hitomi and Van stood still opposite themselves glaring at each other. Her eyes were full of anger and rage. His eyes were widened in shock. On his left cheek appeared a fire-red mark which was burning painfully. She had slapped him. Her right hand was red like Van's cheek and hurting like hell. But it was worth it. He had deserved it. Hitomi snorted scornfully and turned around leaving him behind again.  
  
Van turned to the side and looked at his reflection in the lake. The red mark was clearly visible. Carefully he touched it and flinched. 'That hurts!', he thought. She was very strong, he must admit. It had been his own fault. He had gone too far. But he hadn't intended to offend her. The words had just slipped out of his mouth. Argue with her yes, but not become personal. He glanced at her. She was stroking Dust intensely. Poor horse. But why must she be so stubborn, anyway? If she would be just a little bit less lively everything would be much easier for him. When did everything become so complicated? Van sighed. If he just hadn't lost his sense of direction! Why had he anyway? Up to now he had never lost his bearings! What was the matter with him? He shook his head chasing away the mess of thoughts in his mind. At first, he must reach Alexandria, everything else was minor at the moment. But this was exactly the problem. It seemed that something was stopping him from reaching the city. It was weird. He had been sure they had walked into the right direction. Damnit, Alexandria was just a few days away!  
  
Suddenly his head shot up. Actually, he should see Alexandria! The lighthouse could be seen at a range of miles. Van looked to the side and spotted the tree at the shore he had leaned on, an old huge oak. Half of it's mighty top spanned the lake. Hell, why not? He walked to the tree and looked up. It was high, almost twenty meters he estimated, but he could manage it. Hah, he won't admit defeat because of a tree! He took his cloak and belt including his sword off and rubbed his hands. There, a bit more than a meter above him was a branch, strong enough to take his weight. He went to his knees and then jumped pushing himself off the ground. He grabbed the branch and did a pull-up. Firmly he raised to his feet searching for the next branch.  
  
Hitomi had seen him move out of the corner of her eyes. But she peeved. She wasn't interested. Dust was now the object of her interest. But it seemed that the horse somehow didn't like it. A scraping noise, however cought her attention. What the hell, was he doing this time? Hitomi turned her head in stressing Van's direction. But there was no Van. She looked in every direction. No Van. Where could he be? Then she heard the noise again coming out of the tree. She looked up and spotted him pulling up on a branch. He was crazy. If he fell he would break his neck. But hey, she would be rid of him, wouldn't she?  
  
Van had managed half of his way getting on very well. It was easier than he had expected it would be. Finally he reached a huge branch in the top of the tree. He balanced his way across it fighting the foliage. A few steps farther it became sparse and he could see his sourroundings. Forest, what else? To his right, he saw the setting sun. The whole sky was burning. It was amazing. When he turned to the left he saw something sparkling over the trees in the distance. The lighthouse, no doubt. It was said that it's top was made of pure gold and it seemed that it was true. Van bent down and took a dagger out of his boot. He cut a piece of wood out of the bark indending to use it as a map. He carved four small notchs for every direction and aligned his little map with them. Then he looked were Alexandria was situated. It wasn't exactly in the east, a bit southern. He made a notch representing Alexandria's position and smiled satisfied. Now he was able to check their position. He wouldn't lose his way again. 'Great.', he thought. 'Let's head down!' Van put the piece of wood in his pocket and climbed down the tree.  
  
Hitomi stood beside Van's stuff and waited for him to fall down. But it didn't seem to her that he would do her this favour. That was a shame. She looked down and noticed his sword. She bent down inspecting it closer. It was beautiful. The sheath and hilt were of a dark blue with gold. Here eyes widened. Was it pure gold? She grabbed the sword. Woah, it was heavy! It looked so- expensive. How did someone like him get a sword like this? Did he kill someone therefore? He was definitely hiding something. Hitomi grabbed the hilt firmly and unsheathened his sword. The blade was smooth and sparkled in the light of the setting sun. She touched the blade carefully noticing something strange. Exactly under the hilt the blade seemed incorrect. It wasn't the same material the rest of the blade was made of. It looked as if it was added later but not really conscientious. It didn't went with the rest of the blade. She frowned deeply but then shrugged. 'Who knows?', she thought sheathing the sword and rose from the ground. Right then, Van jumped from above on a branch in her sight. He saw her looking up to him. So she was concerned for him after all! Hitomi saw his gaze and pouted turning away. He sighed. No, she was not concerned for him. Van jumped on a lower branch.  
  
"Hey, listen Hitomi. I...-", he started to say stepping to the side to have a better look at her.  
  
But that was the moment he stepped on wet slippery moss growing on the branch. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his left foot slip from the branch. He lost his balance completely. He tried to regain it by waving his arms about madly but it didn't work. A brief moment, he stood at the branch in a grotesque posture. His arms in the air his left leg dangling, his body tilted backwards and on the whole, contradicting every law of nature. But then gravity struck in. A despaired "Shit, no!" escaped his lips and he fell from the branch.  
  
Hitomi had heard it and turned around, timely. She could see him fall. With a loud splash he disappeared in the lake. She looked at the place where he had hit the surface in disbelieve. Had it been real or was it just a dream? Well, yes it was real! And with that thought she burst out laughing. That served him right. Hitomi laughed so hard that she ran out of oxygen. Oh, she wanted to see his face when he surfaced. Stop! Shouldn't he surfaced for a long time? Hitomi stopped laughing and walked to the shore. Maybe it was just a joke and he wanted to scare her? She could well believe it of him. Maybe it was truly just a joke. And what if not?  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
  
  
I'm so sorry but I had to stop here. No time. These cruel teachers with their stupid homeworks. I hate it!!!! Grrrrr. Anyway, I'm gonna go skiing,tomorrow. Yuppie. But don't think this will be pure fun. It'll be a week of hard work. It's part of my physical education lessons and I will be scored. Help, I never went skiing before!!!!!!!! I hope I won't break my neck or anything else! *bites nails* Well then, I'd like to see that my e- mail box bursted because of all the reviews you wrote when I'm back again.^_^ So, please be nice and review!!!!!! I know you're all nice people out there, aren't you? Tell me what you think!!! Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease  
  
Dariel 


	5. Closeness

I'm so sorry that it took so long but I had only little time to write. I was skiing for a week and then I had a report to prepare. Hard work I can say. And on Monday I worked with my best friend on her report till late at night. I was so tired. But after we finished I finally got the sleep I deserved. That's what you think! At 4 A.M. (!!!!!!!!) my telephone rang and I woke up with a start. Drowsy, I took the receiver and barked: "What?" (Usually, I'm really angry when someone wakes me in the middle of the night.) - "Is this ... (I didn't understand the name 'cause I was still half asleep)?", asked the shy voice of a girl. "Huh?", was all I was able to reply. The next thing I heard was that she replaced the receiver. Wrong number!!!! I was so angry! Who the hell, calls someone at 4 A.M.?! Oh yeah, I know someone. My best friend. Sometimes we talked at 2 or 3 at night via telephone. About guys, of course. Which other topic keeps poor girls awake for so long?   
  
And now my special thanks to those who made time for writing a nice review. I love you people!!!!! Wow, sounds like I'm at the Oscar Award! I'm a star standing on the stage receiving the Oscar. Everyone sees me and everyone loves me. slaps herself WAKE UP, STUPID GIRL!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE DAYDREAMING!!!!!!!!!! coughs and blushs Er...well...drools  
  
( ): I'm so sorry that I forgot to thank you last time. That wasn't intentional! I'm so grateful for every review I receive. I just love them. So, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase forgive me falls on knees Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase  
  
TennyoAngel711: Easy hill? Easy hill??????? At the second day, I had to ski down a red piste!! Imagine this, an absolute beginner on a red piste!! I thought I would die when I stood at the top. I was so afraid and it was so damn plunge. Well, I made my will and skied it down. And as you can see I survived. I fell only two times when I skied it down. Hah, I was so proud. And although I fell several other times on the other pistes I enjoyed it! I wanna back on the piste!!! School is boring!!! Another thing: I'm so sorry that I stopped there but I hope this chapter makes you forgive me.   
  
Aylee the Dragon (too lazy to log in)(): Mmmmmmmmmmmh, another delicious cookie. Thank you very much. And you liked the itty bitty VH fluff? (Besides I didn't know that there was one :) ) Well then, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. glances at Aylee's flamethrower I better buy a fire extinguisher.   
  
LOVE WITCH(): Glad you like it. Yeah, what was he going to say? Evil moss! Disturbing poor Van when he was just about to... I would read the story to find it out!  
  
Sailor Brittania(): Yeah, you're a really nice person I can say. I hope you'll like this chapter too. And keep on being nice and review again :P I'm happy about every review I get.  
  
Paige Moonsword: You see I'm still alive. Hehe. Fortunately, I didn't break any of my bones. I only got some bruises because of falling a lot of times. But it's all part of it. Anyways, I'm so glad you like it and I'm looking forward for your new story. I'm so excited. I can hardly await it. But don't stop writing on WTFC! It's such a great story and you stopped at such a...argh...bad point of time. Cliffy!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aeka-himme: Yay, a review from Aeka! I'm very sorry for the cliffy. But what are you thinking of me?! I could never let Van die!! It would kill me!! Actually, you should know it best! (as a crazy Van-fan like me giggles and blushs) Well see, I did forget something when I wrote the last review for your story. But there was so much on my mind, it was incredible! I wanted to say (write, whatever ) that the name of your site fits absolutely perfect! sighs And that pic! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! It's such a shame that it didn't happen in the series. I would have been a lot happier.sighs again Actually, I'm writing on another story (I really shouldn't) but I don't know if it's such a good idea. TT So, but I hope that I didn't forget anything, this time!! It's terrible, my memory isn't a sieve, it's a black hole!!!! It absorbs everything but doesn't let me remember anything!!!!! But I didn't forget this: giggles   
  
chimei-nakidasu: grins I know I'm evil. Here's the update.  
  
xdread(): HERE YOU ARE HERE YOU ARE HERE YOU ARE.....:))))  
  
SabineballZ: ICH WEISS!!!! dämonisch grins Aber ehrlich gesagt, bist du auch nicht viel besser! Eher noch schlimmer!! Das war grad mal mein erster Cliffhanger! Und bei dir sind bis jetzt alle Kapitel Cliffhanger gewesen! Also beschwer dich nicht!! Ach manno, ich bin immer so vorhersehbar. snüff Du kannst ja gleich meine Geschichte weiter erzählen...hoil Nee, es is nun ma offensichtlich wer Van ist. Oder? Nyarhar. Bor, pfui! Irgendwas tropft hier von meinem PC. Igitt, es ist dein Schleim! Also, erzähl keinen Blödsinn, deine Geschichte is spitzenklasse!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I (still) don't own Escaflowne and I don't own "Das Schwarze Auge" (oh-ho, what could that mean? Read and find out!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 5 Closeness  
  
Hitomi had heard it and turned around, timely. She could see him fall. With a loud splash he disappeared in the lake. She looked at the place where he had hit the surface in disbelieve. Had it been real or was it just a dream? Well, yes it was real! And with that thought she burst out laughing. That served him right. Hitomi laughed so hard that she ran out of oxygen. Oh, she wanted to see his face when he surfaced. Stop! Shouldn't he surfaced for a long time? Hitomi stopped laughing and walked to the shore. Maybe it was just a joke and he wanted to scare her? She could well believe it of him. Maybe it was truly just a joke. And what if not?  
  
..........................................  
  
"Damnit! This stupid guy can't swim!", she cursed and quickly took her cloak and chest-armor off, without thinking about what she was going to do. Slipping out of her boots she took a header into the cold water. It was icy- cold. It was as if millions of little pointed needles were pricked into her skin. She opened her eyes and could hardly see her own hands. How the hell should she find him? Panic rose within her. She must hurry! Just a little bit longer and it would be too late! She wanted to scream his name, to call out for him and more than everything did she want to hear him answer and say that everything was okay. But this was quite impossible. It was just about time she ran out of oxygen. She must find him! Right now! Suddenly the picture of him floating through the water appeared in her mind. She had to brace herself not to gasp. He was right in front of her! And the next time she outstreched her arms, she felt fabric between her fingers. She grabbed it firmly and swam towards the surface immediately.  
  
With a gasp of pure exhaustion, Hitomi broke through the surface pulling Van behind. At once he began coughing madly. He was alive. It was a load off her mind. She encircled his neck with her arm holding his head above the surface. Together they reached the shore. Hitomi crawled out of the water and rolled on her back breathing hard. Van did the same beside her still coughing. His lips were blue and his tanned skin was awfully pale. He trembled extremely. So did she. It was so cold. Her fingers were stiff and aching and her body twitched uncontrollably.  
  
"I-I'll go ma-make a f-fire.", Van said shivering after regaining his breath.  
  
Hitomi watched him leave. Her eyes widened. Not a single small "Thank you."! Was he too proud to thank her or what? She had saved his life, not the first time she must admit. Did he think there was no reason to thank her? Did he take it as a matter of course? Oh of course, he hadn't asked for her help! It was her fault. There was no need for helping him. Mister Perfect would have made it on his own. She snarled. Oh, this damned man! She should have let him drown. She was shaken by an attack of shivers again. Looking into the sky, Hitomi saw that the sun had set already. The night would be cold. The nights had been always cold but this time it would be worse. All the time, she had worn dry clothes and this time there wouldn't be any difference if she didn't wear anything! She was wet to the bones. It was going to be a funny night!  
  
"So you finally decided to join me?", she said when she heard quiet steps behind herself. Dust stopped beside her rubbing his nose against her cheek. She raised her shaking hand and stroked the horse.  
  
"Hey Dust, do you think we will find the dragon?", she asked him quietly. He snorted and nodded making Hitomi giggle.  
  
"Dust, the optimist!", she said smiling and wrung out her wet hair.  
  
..........................................  
  
It was going to be dark when Van appeared with his arms full of branches. He let them and himself drop to the ground before Hitomi. She noticed that he was still pale and shivering. His black bangs stuck to his face and his teeth chattered madly. But she knew she didn't look a bit better. She had wrapped her arms around herself and watched Van. He tried to start a fire with trembling hands. Without success, of course. Hitomi smiled to herself. It satisfied her to see that it didn't work. But on the other hand she would profit by the fire too, wouldn't she?  
  
"Hah!", Van said looking at his work. Finally, he had managed to ignite a fire.  
  
The small flame grew quickly causing dancing shadows on Van's body. He suddenly crawled a bit away from the fire and took his boots off. Hitomi looked at him, curious. And what was he going to do this time? She frowned when his socks joined his boots on the ground and he stood up. But then her eyes widened when he crossed his arms, grabbing his shirt pulling it over his head.  
  
Hitomi gasped and froze on the spot, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. The beating of her heart increased to an impossible intensity, seeming as if it was beating in her throat. And as if it wasn't enough already the strange feeling started to rise inside her again, making her feel uneasy like never before. She wanted to turn away but she could only stare at him. Stare and watch the flickering shadows of the fire dance across his tanned skin. By that time, her cheeks were burning. Why did he attract her that much?  
  
He turned to the side and let his shirt drop to the ground. And that was the moment, Hitomi spotted something that made her gasp. No! No, that was impossible! Absolutely impossible! It couldn't be! She had to be dreaming, a halluzination! She had expected everything- except this! Not here, not now, especially not him! It simply couldn't be! But there, at his right tanned upper arm and shoulder was the unmistakable proof, something she couldn't deny. A tattoo! A big bluish rhomb with a small hole in it's middle on his shoulder and a smaller one without a hole on his upper arm. It was the unambiguous, unique sign of the people of the desert- the Novadi! By the gods, he was a Novadi! A member of the Moving People! She couldn't believe it!  
  
The Novadi were a very old tribe. Their homeland was the Endless Desert. They were the only ones able to survive there living as nomads. Shy people trying to avoid others. It was said that they were gifted with special skills. That would answer a lot of Hitomi's questions concerning Van. For example, it would explain Van's non-existent ability to swim. Novadis weren't able to swim. Why should they? Where in the desert did they need to swim? It was an useless ability for them that's why they simply had forgotten how to swim. They had other abilities. They had a marked condition and were able to survive a longer time without water than other people. No wonder then that Van had never been exhausted or thirsty when they had rested, Hitomi however had nearly died because of these reasons. But the specialst thing about the Novadis was their link to horses. Nobody could deal with horses like them. Horses were not only utilizable animals, they were special friends, commerads or even a family. Horses were an important part of their lives. Almost like Dust and herself, just a little bit more intense. They had some kind of mental linking. And that was the reason Dust had excepted Van! They had communicated with each other. Unbelievable!  
  
But the fact Van being a Novadi didn't just answer her questions, it caused new ones too. If he was a Novadi, shy, his homeland -the deserts- hundreds of miles away, then what the hell was he doing here? Even without a horse? It was very unlikely that a Novadi would leave his homeland, at the latest without a horse! Where was this horse right now? There had been no one that had kept Van company when she had met him. And what would be so important that he had left the desert? What was worth it to take such an arduous journey upon oneself? Businesses in Alexandria. Hitomi wondered what businesses it might be adding that someone tried to kill him in order to stop him from reaching the city.  
  
Just at that moment, Van turned around, facing her.  
  
"You're not going to take off your clothes?", he asked, interupting her thoughts.  
  
Hitomi looked at him, puzzled. What was he driving at? "No, of course not!", she answered.  
  
"But you'll fall ill. Your clothes are completely wet and-", he said, shivering.  
  
"Do you really think I'm going to take off my clothes in your presence?", she interupted him.  
  
Van rolled his eyes. Women! Always the same!  
  
"If you're keen on falling ill, fine.", he said and shrugged. "It's not my problem!"  
  
Then he took his pants off and only wearing his boxers he wrapped his cloak around his cold body. After that he walked to the fire and let himself drop beside it. Hitomi glared at him. He was right. Damnit! If she didn't want to get a pneumonia she would have to take her clothes off. Like it or not. Reluctantly she grabbed her shirt, intending to take it off and glanced at Van. He was looking at her. It made her blush again.  
  
"Don't you dare!", she hissed and Van turned away immediately, a smirk plastered across his features.  
  
Hitomi snorted angrily and continued undressing. It was really hard to manage with stiff fingers. Finally, she finished and wrapped her cloak quickly around herself just wearing her underwear. She sat down next to the fire shivering and chattering. It didn't work. She didn't stop shivering. She started to rock back and forth rubbing her arms. It was so cold. Her whole body was aching. Glancing at Van she saw that he was doing the same. Suddenly he rose from the ground and walked over to her. Hitomi wondered what he would do. And well, it was something she hadn't expected. He grabbed her cloak and pulled it off her trembling body. Hitomi jumped to her feet, outraged.  
  
"What are you doing?", she shouted, snatching her cloak away from him. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"I'll sit close to you that we can warm each other.", Van explained calmly.  
  
"Not over my dead body!", she yelled. "I won't allow a damn man to touch me! Especially not you! I can warm myself!"  
  
"No, you can't!", Van snarled. "And I don't want to feel cold the whole night just because you're stubborn as a mule!"  
  
Hitomi only stared at him, holding the cloak tightly around herself.  
  
"So sit down and don't say a single word!", he said imperiously, pointing to the ground, an aura of authority sourrounding him. "I don't want any harm! Understood?"  
  
Hitomi wanted to protest but somehow she knew he wouldn't listen. And somehow he was right. Hitomi fought with herself. Should she listen to him or not? So what of it if she did what he said? Supposing he would do something he better should not do, she could hurt him. So why then feeling cold if there were chances of warmth?  
  
"Just one wrong move and you're dead before you can even blink an eye!", she snarled showing how the cat jumped. She didn't need him! She wasn't dependent on him. She could survive this night without him warming her. Without his arms being wrapped around her. Without his bare skin touching her one. Without...what? No! No, she wasn't thinking that! A man would touch her and she wouldn't -on NO account she would- enjoy it! No, she wouldn't! Really...she wouldn't?  
  
"Sure.", Van said casually, making her look at him. "Then, could you please sit down?", he asked, a lop-sided grin on his face.  
  
No, she never would enjoy it! And with that thought she turned away and let herself drop to the more than hard ground. Slowly she loosened her cloak baring her cold body. Immediately, she felt the wind blowing over her skin and shivered hard. Van sat down too and placed himself in her back. He was glad that she sat with her back to him because his head was red like a tomato. Although it was dark she would have seen it glow. Van came closer and Hitomi stopped breathing in anticipation of his touch. Why the hell anticipation? It was only a touch! A damn touch of a damn man! It couldn't be different from being hugged by one of her sisters! So, no reason to be excited!  
  
But she jerked when she felt his arms encircling her waist and stiffened. Oh, it was different! It was an absolutely unfamiliar feeling to her! But why? Why did it feel so different and why did SHE feel o different? Why had her heart stopped beating? And why did her cheeks burn like they were on fire? Then she felt his cold skin touch her back and suddenly she was flooded by an intense tingling feeling like a small island in the middle of the ocean by a giant tsunami - surprising and without any chance of escape. She would drown in this feeling! She had to take some action against it! Suddenly Van handed her his cloak over her shoulders making her snap out of it. She took it with trembling fingers and closed it in front of her chest pressing Van closer to her back. Just great.  
  
"Everything allright?", Van asked quietly, close to her ear.  
  
Hitomi just nodded. His raw hands lay gently on her stomach holding her tightly. She felt her skin starting to burn where he touched her. Her heart had now decided to beat like mad and she still wasn't breathing. Never had she expected that she would ever be so close to a man. The closeness cramped her. She felt Van breathe against her back and it caused shivers down her spine. There was an awkward silence between them. None of them knew what to say in such a 'situation'.  
  
"So, you're a Novadi.", Hitomi remarked after a while, finally finding her breath. Maybe, talking with him would make her forget about the mess of feelings torturing her.  
  
"Hmm.", Van said nodding causing his hair tickle her ear. She trembled.  
  
"What's the matter?", he asked concerned.  
  
She giggled girlishly. "Your hair tickles.", she replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.", he apologized sheepishly.  
  
Hitomi was surprised about herself. Why was she acting like this? Like an immature girl! And why could she talk with him without argueing? She couldn't remember of a conversation between them both that hadn't led to an argue. But not to argue was very pleasant. Though argueing was very funny. They were equals she couldn't deny. He wasn't a bit less stubborn than herself.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what you're doing here, after all?", she asked.  
  
"Er...As I said, I...-", he replied but Hitomi shook her head.  
  
"No, no. I want to know what you're really doing here. Far away from home without a horse but with some guys trying to kill you! Why?", Hitomi asked.  
  
"I-", he sighed. "I can't tell you. I don't want you to get involved in this whole...mess. Besides, it's very complicated."  
  
"So, you mean I'm dumb, don't you? I wouldn't understand, right?", she replied provoking.  
  
"No no!", Van said quickly not wanting to irritate her. "I just wanted..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I know. The mysterious reserved stranger only tries to protect the curious little girl from getting into trouble because of poking her nose in other people's businesses.", she finished his sentence in her way.  
  
"No! No, I...", he paused and snorted. "You haven't even told me what you're doing here. Then why should I tell you what I'm doing here? You're just a stranger!", Van then said and looked at Hitomi out of the corner of his eyes awaiting her reaction.  
  
Hitomi gave a laugh. "Touché.", she replied appreciating. As she said, they were equals.  
  
"Okay, Van.", she said. "I'm searching for something."  
  
"Mmh, that's interesting. And what?", he asked curious.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal. What about you?", she asked back.  
  
"I thought you're not interested in what I'm doing here.", he replied innocently.  
  
"Van...", she snarled impatiently.  
  
He chuckled. "Hey, calm down. I'll tell you. I'm going to make a crossing from Alexandria to the Easterly Continent."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened. Somehow, she had known it. The way he had acted when he had seen the birds flee, had been too strange. He knew what was going on there and was part of these events! With absolute certainty!  
  
"Why?", she asked aloud.  
  
Van just grinned. "That wasn't part of the deal.", he replied.  
  
Hitomi bit her lips. Damnit, why was she so curious? It wasn't of her business what he would do at the Easterly Continent.  
  
"It's better you don't know too much about my businesses.", he said seriously.  
  
Hitomi nodded lightly. Should he keep his secret. Should he do whatever he has to do. It wasn't her problem. They would separate in Alexandria. He would go his way and she would go her own way. She would never see him again. At this thought her heart skipped a beat. What the hell was wrong with her?  
  
The silence was now sourrounding them again. Both of them were lost deep in their own thoughts. Without having noticed they had stopped shivering. A pleasant warmth made Hitomi become sleepy. Very sleepy. She was just about drifting to sleep when Van's soft voice suddenly reached her ear.  
  
"Er...Hitomi?", he asked quietly.  
  
"Mmh.", she mumbled. It was all she could manage to say, half sleeping.  
  
"Earlier, you know. I was very harsh. I didn't mean to say these things. I'm sorry. Honestly. And-and,", he stuttered searching for words, "I wanted to thank you. You saved my live...Twice.", he added in a whisper. "And I didn't even thank you. So, thank you. Er...Hitomi?"  
  
"Mmh.", came her answer and her head fell limp on Van's shoulder. Finally she was asleep. He looked at her and smiled. At last, this strong and proud Amazon- not to forget loud and stubborn- could look like a vulnerable and fragile being awaking his protective instincts. He tightened the embrace around her waist and lay his head carefully on her shoulder not wanting to wake her. Soon, he wasn't able to keep his eyes open anymore and fell asleep too.  
  
..........................................  
  
Folken walked through the endless hallways of Fanelia's palace. He was on his way to the gathering hall where his guest was awaiting him. He wondered who it might be. He hadn't invited someone and usually nobody dared to demand an audience of him without an announcement. It concerned his plan, Isaac said. Was someone trying to stop him? Likely. He stopped wondering when he reached the giant doors of the hall. Two soldiers bowed and pushed them open when they saw him appear. Folken didn't look at them and entered the room. There was a long table in the middle of the hall with a lot of wooden chairs flanking it. At the left side of room were huge windows reaching the ceiling. He spotted two figures in front of them but he couldn't see who it was. Isaac walked towards him from the other side of the hall.  
  
"My Lord, follow me.", he said and turned around.  
  
Folken followed him. And when they were just a few meters away from the two people he could inspect them closer. It were a woman and a man. The woman was quite tall. She wore a long tight fitting, blue-white dress. Her delicate face was sourrounded by sandy-grey hair that reached her hips and her blue eyes looked at him seriously. The man standing at her side was a bit taller than her. He had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore some kind of blue uniform and a sword hung at a belt around his waist.  
  
"My Lord, this is Eries Aston, second princess of Asturia.", Isaac said pointing at the woman. She just looked at Folken.  
  
"And this is Allen Shezar, knight caeli of Asturia.", Folken's advisor continued pointing at the man. He stared at Folken and bowed hardly noticeable.  
  
"Ah, princess Eries.", Folken said bowing deeply. Then he took her hand and placed a light kiss on it. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit?", he asked gently, ignoring the knight completely.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Lord Folken, that I came here without an announcement but it was of extremely urgency.", Eries apologized.  
  
"It's allright.", Folken said. "Would you like to sit down?", he asked the princess still ignoring Allen Shezar.  
  
"Yes, thank you.", she answered and Folken led her to a chair. She sat down and smoothened the pleats of her dress.  
  
"Well, I'm here because of the ultimatum with which you threaten Freid.", she said frankly.  
  
Folken's look darkened. So, that was the reason. "I don't know how far this concerns you and your country?", Folken replied angrily. Why did they interfere?  
  
By hearing these words Allen had become very angry. "How dare you...!", he hissed.  
  
"No, it's okay Allen.", Eries said raising her hand to stop the outraged knight. "Well,", she then said to Folken, "it's just a little information for you. Asturia will support Freid in every way. So,...", she said but Folken interupted her.  
  
"Is this a threat?", he asked icy.  
  
"No. It's a fact. So, if you'll declare war on Freid, you'll declare war on Asturia, too.", the princess said firmly.  
  
Folken's anger increased. "Why are you so sure that I will declare war on Freid?", he asked.  
  
"Because Freid won't give way!", she replied.  
  
"You're not the queen of Freid. So stop conjecturing!", Folken said angrily.  
  
"But the Duke of Freid is my nephew and I speak for him.", Eries defended herself.  
  
"Oh, the little boy can't speak for himself.", he said condescending.  
  
"Enough!", Allen shouted and grabbed Folken's collar.  
  
"How dare you!", Folken hissed freeing himself from Allen's grasp.  
  
"You offended the Duke of Freid!", Allen snarled angrily.  
  
"And...-?", Folken started to reply but Eries interupted the men's argue by placing herself between them.  
  
"We are not here to argue, Allen.", she said over her shoulder. "We are here to warn Lord Folken.", she continued and glared at Folken. He glared back.  
  
"Thank you for warning me but I won't revoke the ultimatum. Duke Shid has something that is mine and if he doesn't give it back I'll get it myself, no matter how.", Folken said.  
  
"If that's so...", Eries replied.  
  
"Yes.", Folken said nipping every doubt in the bud. "If that was all for which reason you came here, then you can leave now."  
  
"But...", the princess protested.  
  
"No, I won't let myself in for any further discussions. My decision is definite.", he said harshly. "The soldiers at the door will guide you to your airship. Princess Eries, it's a shame that we haven't met under other circumstances. Fare well.", he said and bowed. Then he shot a dead glance at Allen and left, leaving a head shaking Eries and an angry Allen behind. All three were to busy with their own thoughts so that they didn't notice the diabolical grin appearing on Isaac's face.  
  
..........................................  
  
The morning sun gently carressed Hitomi's features. She awoke slowly from her dreams and smiled feeling the sunlight that came through her window warm her cheek. She still had her eyes closed to enjoy that moment. Laying on her soft bed, she had wrapped the warm sheeds around her body. She felt safe. She felt home. The world could decline it wouldn't matter. There was no place on Gaea where she would have been safer than here. She nuzzled deeper into the pillows. Just a few minutes and then she would get up. She sighed. It was when she heard a soft murmur. What was that? Was there someone in her room? It couldn't be! Then she heard it again and meanwhile her bed began moving. Her eyes snapped open. The bright sunlight was dazzling. She blinked. As soon as her eyes were used to the light she noticed her sourroundings. That was definitely not her room! It was a forest! And with that thought, the memories of the last few days and especially of the last night returned. Van! Hitomi looked down at his sleeping features. She wasn't in her bed, she lay on Van outstreched close to his right, her hands resting on his bare chest! It raised with every breath he took. She felt his pleasant warm skin under her fingers. It was strange. She looked at his calm features. He looked so peaceful. Almost like a child with his raven-black strands hanging into his face. She felt the sudden urge to carress his features. She couldn't explain it. She outstreched her hand. How would it feel to stroke his bangs out of his handsome face? To carress his lightly tanned cheek? To touch his soft lips? His lips. They attracted her.  
  
But then she realized what she was thinking of. Her fingertips only centimeters away from his lips, she stopped. Hitomi pulled her hand away shaking her head. What's got into her? She lay in the arms of a man and thought of carressing his face! By the gods, she was an Amazon! How could she dare thinking of that? She wanted away from him, away from these strange feelings overwhelming her everytime she was around him! She tried to raise but it was impossible. Van was embracing her. She fought and fought but this only caused Van still sleeping to tighten his embrace. The result of her action was that she now lay closer to him than before, pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart beating slowly. Soothing. She blushed. What was going on? Her heart beat faster than ever and there was a feeling in her stomach, absolutely incredible. It scared her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath intending to calm down, inhaling his scent. She knew it. Wild and free. He smelled like-dersert!  
  
The picture of a wide desert had suddenly appeared before her eyes but they were still closed. She was confused. What was this? Hitomi saw the desert from above. Yellow sand. No matter where she looked, in every direction till the horizon was yellow sand. She saw lots of mountains made of sand. Dunes. A bit away from her were foothills of a giant mountain range. It was a dreary landscape without life. But fascinating in a strange way. Hitomi looked to the sky and saw the sun being at it's zenith. It shone merciless burning everything. Hitomi was surprised that she couldn't feel it. It seemed so real. Suddenly, something at the ground cought her attention. A motion! She inspected the ground closer and spotted a figure running over the sandy plain, running for their life. She wondered who it might be. She gasped when she began to float towards the figure. She saw that the person wore a long cloak. It covered nearly their whole body. Every step the person took, brown boots appeared. Their hands were hid in brown cloves. Hitomi looked at their face but couldn't see anything. The cloak's hood was deep in their face and their eyes were hidden behind dark, reflecting glasses, in order to protect them from the sunlight. She could only see the nose and the lips, chapped lips. Not very much to identify someone. The person was still running and breathing hard, just about reaching the foothills.  
  
"No, I'm too late!", said an exhausted male voice.  
  
Hitomi looked at the man, surprised and then in the direction he was heading. Her eyes widened when she saw black drifts of smoke raising from a ridge. That promised nothing good. The man began running even faster and soon reached the foothills jumping easily over sharp rocks. When he passed a giant ridge Hitomi could see a huge camp. Lots of the tents protected from the wind by the mountains were ablaze. She heard people shouting and crying. Horses were running all over the place, terrified. The man didn't hesitate and ran straight into that chaos, Hitomi still at his side. He grabbed another man running past him at his arm.  
  
"Where is she?", he hissed.  
  
The man outstreched his arm and pointed at a tent larger than the other ones, near the foot of the mountains. He let go of his arm and ran towards the tent. He saw countless men and women trying to extinguish the fires causing havoc in the camp. Reaching the tent Hitomi saw a small group of people kneeling around something before them. Noticing the man approaching the group made room for him. They lowered their heads when he walked past them. Finally, Hitomi saw her. A beautiful woman lay on the ground. Long black hair sourrounded her pale face. Her eyes were closed but Hitomi spotted two purple dots on her forehead. A tall man with wild black hair and concerned brown eyes was holding her fragile body in his lap. He pressed a piece of clothing onto her stomach. It was blood-soaked like the beautiful gown she was wearing. It was blue with short sleeves and and a broad, pink-striped ribbon around her slim waist. Two long ribbons appeared from a knot behind her back wriggling over the ground like snakes. Then Hitomi noticed the alarming huge pool of blood the man was kneeling in. He raised his head and looked at the man who had just arrived, with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect her.", the kneeling man said.  
  
"It's not your fault, Oaud.", the other one answered.  
  
Then he took of his hood and sun-glasses and Hitomi could see who it was. Her heart stopped beating. It was Van. He let himself drop to the ground beside the mortally injured woman and grabbed her hand gently. Hitomi's mind was a mess. Too many impressions and too many questions. Van! What was he doing here? What was she doing here? What was this place? What the hell, was going on here?  
  
"It's my fault.", Van whispered making Hitomi snap out of her thoughts. "Everything! I left without my horse. If I had left with Tarik I would have been here to protect her.", he continued his voice trembling.  
  
"No, it's not your fault, dear son.", the woman said weakly, opening her eyes.  
  
"Mother!" - "Varie!", Van and Oaud said at the same time. This was Van's mother? Hitomi stared at her. Varie smiled lightly.  
  
"Van, you would have never been able to protect me. If they hadn't found me today they would have found me tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.", she said in a whisper.  
  
"But...", Van protested.  
  
"No, you could have never prevent it.", she interupted him stroking his cheek.  
  
Tears started to form in his beautiful eyes. He knew she would die. Everyone knew it including Hitomi. She stood aside and watched the scene stunned.  
  
"Before I...before I...", Varie whispered flinching.  
  
"No, don't say it! Don't even think of it!", Van said firmly. "You will survive!"  
  
"No, I won't and you know it. But before I go, you must promise me something.", she begged.  
  
"Everything.", Van replied his voice breaking.  
  
"Promise me that you'll return. You must take your father's sword. It's the only legitimate prove. You must take it and you must return to your birth place, to the city where you were born. Riad will go with you. He came here to call for you. You must hurry, there are just a few weeks left. You must stop him!", Varie said but then flinched again. The strain was too much.  
  
"I promise, mother. I promise.", Van said.  
  
Varie suddenly writhed with pain.  
  
"Mother! Oaud, do something!", he said angrily.  
  
"I-I-", Oaud stuttered.  
  
"No, Van. It's over. The pain is gone.", Varie whispered in relief.  
  
Van looked at her, hope shining within his eyes. But then a shadow fell over his face when he was hit by realization.  
  
"Don't go!", he begged quietly.  
  
"I must. I'm sorry.", she said to him. Then she lay her other hand on Oaud's one. "Oaud, thank you for everything."  
  
"Nevermind, Varie.", Oaud replied and kissed her hand. She then turned to her son again.  
  
"My last wish was to see you just once more. It was granted. Now, I can go but never forget I'll be always at your side. Fare well, my son.", she said and slowly closed her eyes. She breathed out and didn't breathe in again.  
  
"No!", Van screamed. "No!"  
  
He closed his eyes pressing the tears away. Just a single one slid down his cheek. He held his mother's limp hand tightly. Hitomi was covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide open and streams of tears rushed down her cheeks. But then her pendant swung from side to side before her eyes and the scene was gone. Blackness.  
  
..........................................  
  
Hitomi's eyes snapped open. She saw the forrest again and smelled this scent. His scent! She still lay on him! Immediately, she braced herself against Van's chest. She wanted to raise, wanted away from him. Now!  
  
"Van, let go of me!", she hissed but he didn't react.  
  
"Van! Wake up!", she nearly screamed and pushed him.  
  
"Mmh.", he murmured softly. Hitomi felt his hands gently stroking over her back. It caused goose bumps and the feeling increasing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?", she asked her voice trembling. This was too much for her. She had never felt like this before when someone had touched her.  
  
"Van, please stop it.", she begged and this time he heard. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"What...?", he asked but was interupted by Hitomi's shaking voice.  
  
"Let. Go. Of. Me."  
  
He saw her face and felt her body close to his one. Then he realized that he was holding her tightly. Quickly he pulled his arms away from her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry.", he stuttered, blushing.  
  
Hitomi grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself crawling away from Van. Far away. She breathed hard. What had just happened? She heard Van yawn very loud and glanced at him. He sat there, his bare upper torso straightened. Extending his arms he streched noisily and ran his hands over his sleepy face and through his disheveled hair. She would like to ran her hands through his hair, too. Hitomi gasped, putting her hand over her mouth and turned away. She felt bad. She felt dirty. She felt horribly guilty. But why? Why did she feel like that? Why did she feel like a damn traitor? And why did she have these weird thoughts? These absolutely confusing thoughts? Thoughts concerning him? He! He was the answer of her questions. She only had these thoughts when she was around him! To prevent these thoughts she must avoid him. That was the solution. She must avert that he comes close to her!  
  
"Oh no!", Van said annoyed. "The clothes are still wet. We should hang them up. What do you think, Hitomi?", he asked. "Hitomi!", he said louder when she didn't react.  
  
"What?", she asked back.  
  
"Your clothes. Should I hang them up?", he replied gently.  
  
Hitomi looked at him seeing that he was holding her clothes, his brows raised in expectation. She must avert that he comes close to her!  
  
"No!", she said harshly. "I can do it myself!" And with that she rose from the ground and snatched her clothes away from him.  
  
Van looked at her in pure disbelieve. What was wrong with her? He had thought the last night had changed the things between the two of them. He had thought that they would now get along a little bit better. But obviously he had been wrong. This girl was incorrigible! He snorted picking his clothes from the ground. He glanced at Hitomi. She had hung her clothes over some branches of a nearby tree. Now she was staring into the sky. Van shrugged. Gods knew what was going on in her mind. He turned around and walked to her horse. Dust snorted joyfully when he saw Van approaching.  
  
"Ah, good old Dust is happy to see his best friend Van, isn't he?", Van joked, reaching the horse.  
  
"How are you, this morning?", he asked, gently tapping him. Dust nodded, snorting.  
  
"Fine? That's good to hear.", Van replied, kneeling down beside the stallion. He inspected the horse' leg. It looked quite good. Dust was now able to walk and gallop without feeling pain. In a few days he would be able to carry her again. Van smiled. He had done a quite good job.  
  
"Hey Dust, don't you think you should go over to Hitomi and keep her company?", he asked, rising from the ground.  
  
The horse snorted and started to walk.  
  
"Good boy.", he said and tapped him on the back. Then he turned around looking for a branch.  
  
..........................................  
  
Hitomi was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't get the vision she had had this morning out of her head. Had it been a vision anyway? Why was she so sure about it? She couldn't explain it to herself, she just knew it. It had been so real and so sad. Was it his future or his past? Would it happen or had it happened already? Was his mother dead? It would explain the sadness sourrounding him sometimes. It would explain that she felt sorry for him because she had experienced the same.  
  
-"Hitomi!"-  
  
No, she didn't feel sorry for him! She couldn't care less. It wasn't her damn problem. But why the hell did she have these strange visions concerning strange people and strange events? Suddenly a thought hit her like lightening. Of course, it had been his past! His mother mentioned someone called Riad. And as far as she knew, was this Riad already dead. He couldn't play a role in Van's future. So, Van was on his way to his birthplace.  
  
-"Hitomi!"-  
  
The desert wasn't his birthplace? That was strange. He was a Novadi after all! Novadis were supposed to be born in the deserts! He was a mystery to her. Definitely. But this wasn't the only thing. His sword! She had sensed that there was something about this sword. Apart from that it was absolutely atypical for a Novadi -Novadis prefered scimitars- it was a prove? A legitimate prove? A prove whatfore? What could a sword prove and how? Strange. And his mother's wish to stop 'him'. Who could that be? The same one who was trying to kill him, Hitomi guessed. And this cryptical time-limit.  
  
-"HITOMI!"-  
  
Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts. Did someone call her name? No, it couldn't be, she was alone. She was alone? Looking to her right, her left, ahead, she spotted no Dust and no Van. Where were they?  
  
"I'm here, Hitomi.", a voice said from behind.  
  
Spinning around, Hitomi saw Dust and Van standing at a fork. They had stopped there and she had gone straight ahead not noticing it.  
  
"This way.", Van said pointing at the other path an amused look on his face.  
  
Damnit, he must think she was a complete idiot. But why did she care? Why? There was no need. She stuck her nose into the air and walked arrogantly past Van.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, what's wrong with you?", he asked. "I mean the whole time you argued with me and now you're acting completely contrary.", he continued grabbing her wrist.  
  
She spun around. "Don't touch me!", she hissed.  
  
Surprised, Van let go of her. "I simply can't understand you.", he said.  
  
"You don't need to understand me!", she replied icy. 'Keep your distance, Hitomi.', she thought. 'Don't allow him to come close to you!'  
  
"But...", he protested.  
  
"NO!", she forestalled his objection.  
  
Van knitted his eyebrows in anger. This stubborn girl! Couldn't she just let him finish his sentence? He opened his mouth to tell her that but-  
  
IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Both looked immediately in the direction the scream came from. A tree. They heard branches breaking and some kind of grunts. Van unsheatened his sword and Hitomi drew her bow, their bodies strained in expectation. Suddenly, it rustled in the foliage and something fell out of the tree. Van let his sword sink and narrowed his eyes, trying to see what this thing was. He guessed it was a ball of two beings fighting against each other. He saw arms and legs, blond hair, a tail, fur and something- something pink? Hell what was that? With another scream the two beings separated. Now they stood opposite each other and glared in their opponents eyes. Van's eyes widened. Infront of him stood a little girl with long blond hair tamed in a ponytrail. She wore clothes which were similar to Hitomi's ones. She had a quiver and a mini-bow strapped onto her back, too. Her glowing blue eyes stared in a pair of piercing blue eyes as well. But this pair didn't belong to a human being. At least not completely human. The eyes belonged to a sixteen years old cat-girl! She was slim and quite tall. She had a delicate face. It looked human apart from the three brown stripes on each of her cheeks and the long brown striking cat-ears. Her chin-long pink hair wasn't a bit less striking. She wore a short dress with brown spots on it. She had stripes on her legs and arms too and some kind of fluffy fur covered her wrists and ankles. A long, at that moment angry whipping striped tail completed her appearance. She looked really exotic and quite cute. And he knew her!  
  
"Merle!" - "Gabriella!", Van and Hitomi said at the same time.  
  
Both turned around and stared at each other.  
  
"You know her?", they asked in unison pointing with an outstreched arm at the two girls.  
  
They were just about to answer their question when a shrill scream startled them.  
  
"MASTER VAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!", screamed the cat-girl and tackled him.  
  
Hitomi watched the scene before her, stunned. Van lay on the ground the cat- girl on top of him. She had grabbed his shirt firmly pressing herself close to his body. And she was licking his cheek while purring softly: "Master Van."!  
  
"Merle, stop it! That tickles!", Van said chuckling.  
  
Anger rose within Hitomi. But why? There was no reason, was there? Was it anger because of that cat-girl, because of what she was doing? Meanwhile, a feeling was crawling through her. A feeling she knew, a feeling she didn't want to confess. Not concerning him! She clenched her fists gritting her teeth.  
  
"Hitomi?", a voice asked her. "What is this person?"  
  
Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts. "Gabriella?", she asked confused. "What...?"  
  
"Merle, listen! It's enough!", Van interupted her loudly and finally managed to push the cat-girl off his body. "In Rastullah's name, what are you doing here? Why didn't you stay in Kahd?", he asked not a bit less confused than Hitomi.  
  
Merle turned up her nose at his question. "With these Centaurs?", she asked annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong with them?", Van asked back raising his brows.  
  
"Well, they are dirty and they stink and I don't like them!", Merle answered. "I'd rather stay with you. My hero!", she chanted flinging her arms around his neck.  
  
Hitomi watched it with wide eyes. Had she just heard right? Her hero? What was going on between the two of them? A lot of questions and feelings which she couldn't assign were filling her mind. But one question was above all others. Why did she care?  
  
"But Merle...", Van protested trying to free himself from Merle's grip. It didn't seem that he was very successful.  
  
Suddenly she let go by herself. "I have something for you.", she said and before Van could ask a loud whistle echoed through the forrest. And right then something broke trough the undergrowth. Hitomi saw a black shadow enter the fork they were standing on. It was a horse. A beautiful horse. She saw out of the corner of her eyes Van jumping to his feet.  
  
"Tarik!", he said and the horse walked to him.  
  
It was his horse. The one Hitomi had missed. Pitch-black. His fur shone in the sun, his mane was disheveled and his eyes...by the gods, his eyes! They were brown and sparkled with a red Hitomi had seen only one time before- Van! They had the same eyes, the same honest eyes! Anyways, the horse' whole appearance...it was strange.  
  
"Tarik, I knew you would find me.", Van whispered in Tarik's ear tapping him. "Oh, and I see you found a little friend.", he added when a black and white spotted pony appeared behind Tarik, shyly inspecting him.  
  
"And who are you, little one?", he asked softly, outstreching his arm intending to touch the pony.  
  
"Rhea!", a call stopped him.  
  
Van looked up and saw the blond girl approaching. She looked at him with wide eyes. Curiosity burning within these blue depths. She reached the mare and stopped at her side never letting Van out of sight. This look of her. It was the same one with which Hitomi had looked at him. This look of stunning curiosity. He just stared back.  
  
"Who are you?", she asked him.  
  
"This is Van, Gabriella.", Hitomi answered instead of him. "I met him some time ago."  
  
"Him?", Gabriella asked in disbelieve, her eyes widen to the limit. "This is a man?"  
  
"Yes.", Hitomi replied putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
"I imagined them more ominous. I thought they were monsters.", Gabriella said.  
  
Monsters? Van blinked. "Well, I'm not a monster.", he stated. "Hitomi tell me, why isn't she going to cut my head off?", he asked then. This question had been in his mind the whole time since he had spotted that girl. She was an Amazon. No doubt. But why hadn't she tried to kill him like Hitomi?  
  
"Because her training hasn't started yet.", she answered.  
  
Van looked at her, distrusting. "Her training hasn't started yet but she is able to follow you the whole way from who-knows-where-you-came-from?", he asked.  
  
Hitomi paused. The question echoed in her mind, repeating itself on and on. Slowly she realized what the extent of Gabriella being here was. She shouldn't be here.  
  
"I followed Hitomi's tracks.", Gabriella explained, smiling proudly.  
  
"Really?", Van asked and she nodded, her hair flying madly. "You can read tracks?", he continued.  
  
The little girl nodded again, her eyes glowing. "It was part of my basic training."  
  
"But Hitomi...", Van complained but Gabriella interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah, she meant the real training. It starts when I'm seven years old. It contains the training of fighting skills like archery or fighting with a sword, the education of our religion, for example rituals and celebrations and many other things. All in all, I'll learn how to be a good Amazon. The training I have had is the basic training. It contains the things I need to know to survive in the forrest of my own, for example hunting, riding and of course reading.", she explained entusiastically.  
  
It began to dawn on Van. Of course, this men-hating-thing was part of their religion. And because the girl wasn't teached in their religion yet, she had fortunately no reason to hate him. He sighed mentally. Thank gods, he still had to get along with one men-hating Amazon. He wouldn't have been able to bear a second one. They would have killed him sooner or later. But now. He smirked. Maybe he could make friends with the little girl. He guessed Hitomi wouldn't like it. He was just about to reply when Hitomi suddenly came back to life.  
  
"Gabriella, do you know what you have done?", she asked grabbing the girl's shoulders tighter. "You broke the law! You weren't allowed to cross the border! You are too young!"  
  
"But you did the same!", Gabriella replied.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to.", Hitomi complained.  
  
"And me too!", the girl defended herself. "I had to follow you. You were all alone. I couldn't let you go alone. And because there were no guards at the border I thought that the gods wouldn't mind if I follow you."  
  
"Oh stupid little Gabriella.", Hitomi said and hugged her. "You risked all that trouble just to protect me?", she asked into the girl's hair. "Thank you."  
  
Van was taken aback. At least she had emotions at all. Who would expect that a little girl was able to make the ice shield around Hitomi melt away?  
  
"You know her?", hissed someone beside him.  
  
Van blinked and turned away from the girls. He spotted Merle, sitting on all fours and glaring at Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah, I know her. Hitomi saved my life twice.", he answered.  
  
"She did what?", Merle asked staring at him.  
  
"You heard right. You will have to get use to her. Like it or not but she will keep us company until we reach Alexandria. And later you'll tell me how you came here.", he said and added louder: "You know what? That was perfect timing!"  
  
Hitomi let go of Gabriella and looked at him. "Why?", she asked.  
  
"Because we can go on horseback, now.", he replied a huge grin plastered on his face. "We will reach Alexandria sooner than I had expected."  
  
"No, we won't. We haven't enough horses.", Hitomi complained. "Dust still can't carry me."  
  
"That's no problem. He doesn't need to carry you. You'll ride with me on Tarik. He is..."  
  
"What?", Merle cut him short. "And what about me?"  
  
"You will ride with Gabriella. I think Rhea will make it.", Van answered.  
  
"No, I don't want. I want to ride with you!", Merle exclaimed clinging on Van's arm.  
  
"Who appointed you leader?", Hitomi interfered angrily. "Does it matter what I want?"  
  
"No.", Van replied frankly earning a dead glance. "Except you'd rather walk the rest of the way."  
  
"You can't force me!", she shouted. "You're little friend wants to ride with you, then why don't you just grant her the wish?", she spat the words out like they were some kind of disgusting substance.  
  
Instead of yelling back he just smirked wider. Could it be? Could it really be? Even in his wildest dreams he had never expected this to happen. It was unbelievable. She was-  
  
"You're jealous.", he emphasized still smirking.  
  
"What?", Hitomi barked. Jealousy! Of course she knew it. She had known it when that cat-girl had licked Van's cheek and she knew it right now. She had tried to ignore it, she had tried to stop it but the feeling had only increased. But why the hell was she jealous? There was no damn reason! But it was so obvious now that Van had noticed it. Damn him.  
  
"Who do you think you are? I could never be jealous because of a damn man like you!", she shouted.  
  
"How dare you! Master Van offered you his horse and you're yelling at him with no reason!", Merle snarled defending Van.  
  
"You...", Hitomi started to shout back at Merle but was surprisingly stopped by Gabriella.  
  
"Hitomi,", she said calmly putting her hand soothing on Hitomi's arm, "why are you so harsh to him?"  
  
"Yeah Hitomi, why are you so harsh to him?", Van said innocently looking at her with puppy eyes.  
  
She glared back. But then turned away to look at Gabriella. She was on his side!  
  
"Gabriella, why are you defending him?", she asked in disbelieve.  
  
"'Tomi, why don't you just accept his offer?", Gabriella asked her calmly.  
  
"Because...", her voice trailed off. What should she answer? Because she felt strange in his presence? Because when she was near him she had the urge to do things she better should not do? She couldn't say that. Besides Gabriella wouldn't understand and there was Van still standing in front of her! She would never tell her reasons in his presence even if her life depended on it. She lowered her head. He won. Again.  
  
"See, there is no reason.", Gabriella said.  
  
Van frowned. Something was wrong with her. No doubt. It was just not like her to give up that early even without a verbal fight. He had expected one of her rumored outbursts, a detailed explanation why men were so bad or an attempt of killing him. But instead of all this she just lowered her head in defeat. What happened that night with her? She wasn't the same Hitomi anymore who swore to kill him if he dared to follow her.  
  
"Hey, what is now?", Merle asked impatiently. "I think this means that she accepts your offer, Master Van. Let's go!"  
  
"Huh?", Van asked startled. "O-of course. Let's go."  
  
Van walked to Dust and grabbed his reins. He lead him to Tarik and fastened the reins to the saddle. Then he placed his left foot in one of Tarik's stirrups and swung himself elegantly into the saddle. The horse didn't move. Hitomi looked up and gasped. He was born to sit in that saddle. And Tarik was born to be his horse. These were the first thoughts coming to her mind when she saw them. This black horse fitted his dark and mysterious appearence perfectly. Majestic. This was the only word which could describe the horseman and his comrade. Proud. Of course, Novadis were proud people. They had a long and honourable history they could look at. Sublimity. Again he was sourrounded by this awe-inspiring aura she had seen one time before. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath, only stare. Absorbe this picture of him, imprinting it in her mind.  
  
"Hitomi, won't you mount?", a voice startled her.  
  
"What?", the Amazon asked snapping out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked at Gabriella. The girl just pointed at Van. Hitomi turned towards him and saw that he had his arm outstreched offering his help. How long had she stared at him? It must have been a long time. The suspicious look on his face was an obvious sign. 'Don't!', a voice cried in her mind. 'Don't let him come close to you!' Right. Her look darkened.  
  
"I don't need your help.", she hissed in a low voice.  
  
She glared at him and he pulled back his hand. She walked to Tarik and jumping off the ground she swung herself into the saddle too. She sat in his back. She was close to him. Too close in her oppinion. She looked at Gabriella who was just about to mount her horse. Merle started to follow her but suddenly stopped. Something was on her mind. She looked around as if searching something. Finally, she turned towards Van, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Where is Riad?", she asked.  
  
Silence. Van lowered his head and looked to the ground, tightening the grip around the reins, his knuckles stricking out white.  
  
"Van, where is he? Isn't he with you?", Merle asked again, fear in her voice. She sensed that something had happened.  
  
"Who is Riad?", Gabriella interfered, curious.  
  
"Shh, Gabriella. I'll tell you later.", Hitomi replied seeing Van tremble lightly.  
  
"No, Merle. He's not with me. He's dead.", he finally answered Merle's question in a hoarse voice. "He had been murdered. I was too late. I'm sorry."  
  
"What?", the cat-girl gasped her eyes wide. She shook her head not wanting to believe what she had just heard. "But...", her voice trailed off when tears started to fill her eyes. A quiet sob escaped her throat and the tears began rushing down her cheeks. She put her hands over her eyes and cried. Her small body began to tremble and her shaking knees gave way inevitably. Sobbing she sat on the ground not able to stop herself. All of a sudden she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Merle looked up and through the veil of tears she saw Gabriella smiling at her.  
  
"We should go.", she whispered softly.  
  
Merle nodded rising from the ground and with Gabriella's help she mounted the horse. The girl placed herself in front of the cat-girl and waited for Van.  
  
"Hold on tight.", Van said to Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi nodded lightly. Reluctantly she encircled his waist. She could feel his abs through his shirt and smelled his scent. Gods, he smelled so good and he was so warm. She wanted to close her eyes and lean against his muscular back, tighten the grip around his waist and enjoy the feeling rising within her. She shivered. She had never been afraid in her whole life but this feeling scared her. She didn't know it. She didn't know what it meant.  
  
"Everything allright?", Van asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing.", she replied quietly.  
  
Van nodded and clicked his tongue. At once, Tarik reacted and began trotting. Rhea followed the three of them without the order of Gabriella and the small group left the fork in silence.  
  
Gabriella stroked Rhea's neck absently concerned about her new friend sitting behind her. She wondered what had happened to the person Merle was crying for. Hitomi's face had saddened too when the cat-girl had mentioned that name. The girl watched Hitomi out of the corner of her eyes. She was staring at the man's back seeming deep in thoughts. Something had happened to her. Gabriella just knew it. She wasn't the same Hitomi anymore who had left her, a lot of days ago.  
  
Meanwhile, Merle looked to the ground silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She couldn't see a thing through the salty water blurring her view. But anyhow she didn't want to see anything. Everything was the same for her. Riad was dead, one of the two persons being left for her. And now there was only Van left. She looked to the side and watched him.  
  
He stared ahead with dulled eyes. Why must everyone who meant something for him die? Why does HE take the persons he cared for away from him? They had nothing to do with all this. And as if that wasn't enough there were now three new people he had to care for. HE would take them too, sooner or later. But he couldn't allow it. He had to protect them at any costs.  
  
Hitomi still stared at Van's back trying to ignore the feeling which was just about to defeat her. She hoped that they would reach Alexandria as soon as possible. They would separate there and she would finally be able to fulfill Thetis' wish. And she was sure the feeling would leave her alone along with him. It would never torture her again. She would never feel it again. She would never see him again.  
  
..........................................  
  
And what do you say? It's a little bit long, isn't it?! Did you like it? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!! bites nails I sooooooooooo hope that you liked it!!!! I know this whole warm-each-other part is in a lot of other fics, too. But I just like it. So please don't flame me. Okay, today was my last day in school. The next two weeks, there is no school. Two looooooong weeks of relaxing! HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love holidays!! Anyhow, who does not? I think I'll make the time to write and maybe I'll be able to update earlier than this time. And can you do me a tiny little favour? Only a tiny tiny tiny tiny little one? Yes? I promise it isn't difficult and won't take much time. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It is a tiny favour, isn't it? THAAAAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I hope to read your review smiles widely  
  
Bye, Dariel 


	6. Who are you, little bird?

Hallo, alle zusammen!!!! (Hi everyone!) Long time no see, right? Yeah, I do feel ashamed. I had holidays and I didn't make the time to update. My friends dragged me out each day and I returned home between 1 and 3 AM!!!! Nearly every day!!!! Whoa that was strenuous!! You can say it was more strenuous than school and that means something!!!!! But it was very funny. I enjoyed the time I spend with my crazy friends ^_^ *sighs* School began a week ago and I was finally able to finish the chapter. Kinda twisted world, isn't it?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I still don't own Escaflowne and I never will *bursts into tears*  
  
Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!  
  
Aylee the Dragon: ^_^ Thanks for the cookie. And for the fire extinguisher *grins* Glad that you liked the chapter and the fluff. Whohooo!!! I liked it too!! A shirtless Van *sighs* Hitomi is a lucky one, isn't she?! And what's this ninja monkey thing all about? Do you breed them?! *bites nails* I should really update soon ^_^  
  
Aeka-himme: *blushs* Was it that good? Wow. I'm so happy that you love it. ^_^ Ah yes, good old Hitomi. She kinda drives you crazy, huh? Being around Van all the time (and being so damn close to him!!!!!!) and nothing happens! Muahahahahaha. I'm evil I know. But hey, even the most stubborn being on this planet (Hitomi!) can't resist this GOD (Van *giggles*) for eternity, can she?!  
  
SabineballZ: Yay! Es gefällt dir! Das freut mich ^_^ Und mich freut es außerdem riesig, dass du mir treu geblieben bist!!!! Juchuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Ich liebe treue Leser!!!!!  
  
drpepper4u(): Okay, I stop biting my nails because you say it was awesome ^_^ And thanx fot you're really really nice review!!!!!!  
  
Azure: HI AZURE!!!! I'm so happy that you reviewed and that you like it!!!! Fluff rulez!!!!!!!! Oh yes, Hitomi will make it all up. She simply must!!!! Hehe. And hey, I deserved that holidays!! The next ones are in 49 days!! (Yes, I count the days ^_^) Such a long time and so many exams to write. Oh man. I fear you won't be able to read the new chapter because of this grounding thing. But they can't jail you for eternity, can they? I hope not!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paige Moonsword: Of course, I do forgive you. It's not that bad don't worry. At least, you reviewed ^_^ and you liked it!!!!! Yay!!! Yeah, everything you need is practice practice practice. But you can't practice if you don't update your story *glares at Paige* No, just kidding!!! You said you'll update soon and I'll wait. *claps her hands* And you write another story. Yuppie!!!! And it's gonna be V/H!! YUPPIE!!!!! See, even if I wanted to I could never be mad at you ^_^ Oh hell yes, Van is soooo damn cute and it's such a damn shame that he isn't real *joins Paige in the corner to cry* Where is the fairy to grant me a wish?! I wanna make a wish!!!!!!  
  
CinderellaxVan: YOU reviewed MY story???? Oh yeah, I do feel honoured. Believe me. *grins from ear to ear* Van is hot, isn't he?! If I were Hitomi then watch out, Van!!!! Oh, I would have sooo nuzzled up against him...*drools* ^_^ But this stupid Hitomi-girl didn't do anything!!! Grrr. Someone should smack her over the head and tell her that she loves Van!!!!! Oh, actually that's my part, isn't it?! ^_^ *smacks Hitomi over the head* Fall in love with Van that I can write more fluff!!!!! *giggles* I like fluff!!!! *sighs* But I think it'll take some time till the next fluff. Why did I make Hitomi so damn stubborn?! *grumbles* Hope you keep on reading for all that ^_^  
  
Lilly(): ^_^ Glad you liked it and thanx for the 100 reviews!!!! *giggles*  
  
Infinitis ^.~: Here you are!!! Thx  
  
TennyoAngel711: *rubs hands* I forgive you ^_^ I'm very generous today, am I not?! You're absolutely right, Hitomi is such a lucky bitch!!!!!! I wanna curl up with Van too!!! *sniffs* Oh and BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! *hands Tennyo selfmade cake* Don't worry, you're not gonna die if you eat it ^_^ Your one was very delicious. Mmmmmmmmh. Thanx.  
  
lnoal: It's you again!!!!!!!!! Do you speak German? That would be funny ^_^ Danke für deinen review and I hope to read one of you again!!!!  
  
LW: YOU'RE BACK!!!!! *jumps joyfully round in a circle* I was so happy when I saw that you returned!!!! *waves LW-is-back flag* I really couldn't believe it when I read that your account had been deleated and that you wouldn't return. I simply had to write that review!!!! And now you're back!!!! Yuppie yuppie!!!! I soooooooooo love your stories!!!! I can't await till they are all uploaded again!!! And I'm so happy too that you like my story!!  
  
Chapter 6 Who are you, little bird?  
  
"Do you have any problem with me or my face or my appearance?", Hitomi barked angrily seeing Merle glare at her again. The whole time they were riding she had stared at her.  
  
"Hitomi!", Gabriella admonished looking at her seriously.  
  
"What?", asked the young Amazon. "She glares at me the whole time! It's so annoying! Who is she anyway?"  
  
"I think that Merle doesn't mean any harm. She just-", Gabriella tried to make peace but Merle interupted her.  
  
"I just wanted to see that you don't hurt Master Van. That's all. And to answer your question, I'm a dear friend of him.", Merle replied innocently.  
  
"Oh, of course. How could I forget that.", Hitomi said sarcastically. "Your beloved Master Van can't protect himself. He needs his little bodyguard."  
  
Merle snarled. "You don't know a thing about Master Van! So stop talking so badly about him or...", she hissed threatening.  
  
"Or what?", Hitomi mocked. "Will you scratch my face to pieces? I would think twice."  
  
Merle tensed. She was ready to strike. She would jump off the horse and tackle this stupid girl. She would regret to have ever said something bad about her Master. When she was just about to jump a voice stopped her.  
  
"Merle, don't.", Van interfered without turning around. He had said nothing at all the whole time. He had been deep in his thoughts but now it was time that someone stopped the two girls before they killed each other.  
  
"But...", Merle protested but was cut off by Van.  
  
"No, it's okay. You don't need to protect me, Merle.", he said calmly.  
  
"But I must!", Merle replied before he could stop her again. "I simply must. Can't you understand? You're the only one I have on this planet. I'll follow you wherever you go even if it is to the end of the world."  
  
Hitomi felt Van sigh by Merle's statement, her arms still encircling his body. He turned around and smiled warmly at the cat-girl who was just about to burst into tears. Her big blue eyes were watery and her clenched fists were shaking. Van outstreched his hand and stroked Merle's shining pink hair. Hitomi tightened the grip around his body knitting her brows angrily. Who was this strange girl and what linked the two of them? Why was he stroking that girl instead of her? She gasped and turned away hastily, breathing hard. Not again. Damnit, not again. She wanted to scream out loud. Loud enough to chase that confusing feeling away. That feeling making her think those stupid thoughts, that feeling torturing her, that feeling scaring her, that feeling defeating her. She wanted it to never ever return, to leave her alone. All alone.  
  
"Oh Merle, I'm so sorry.", Van whispered softly making Hitomi bite her lips. How she enjoyed the sound of his voice. So soothing. And how she liked the warm feeling crawling through her causing goose bumps on her skin. She inhaled sharply. Scream. Just scream.  
  
"You like each other very much, don't you?", asked a shy voice.  
  
Van turned away from Merle's now smiling face just to see himself locked with Gabriella's curious eyes. He nodded lightly. "We're really good friends, you know?", he said quietly.  
  
"How did you meet?", Gabriella continued never avoiding his gaze.  
  
He smiled. "That's a really long story.", he said.  
  
"I like long stories.", the little girl replied, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Well then...", he said and started to tell.  
  
~flashback~  
  
'Am I that weird?', a young man thought by seeing all the people around him staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Little children were tugging at their mother's skirts and pointed at him. Feeling very unease he ran a hand trough his raven-black and always disheveled hair. That was exactly the thing he didn't need at the moment-attention. A light tap on his shoulder made him turn around. His clear reddish-brown eyes spotted a smirking wolfman sitting on a dark-brown horse.  
  
"Looks like everyone here hadn't seen a horseman like you before.", he said amused.  
  
"Seems you're right, Riad.", the young man replied and sighed. "Seems you're right."  
  
But he still couldn't understand it. Yeah, maybe his horse was a little bit blacker than other horses and maybe he looked a little bit threatening but was this a reason to stare at him like this and to clear a path for them?  
  
"I think we should get off the horses.", he said to the wolfman and swung himself out of the saddle.  
  
"As you wish, Your-", Riad suddenly stopped and coughed madly seeing the young man's head swirl around his eyes flickering alarmed.  
  
"I go and ask where we can stay the night, Van.", the wolfman said getting off his horse giving Van an apologizing look.  
  
The young man nodded and looked around. He stood at a dirty street flanked by small houses. They looked as if they were crouching close against each other. The people standing in front of them still stared at him. He didn't like it. He wasn't used to have so much people around him. He scratched the back of his head. Where the hell was he? He didn't know the name of this town. They had just passed the mountains after crossing the easterly part of the Endless Desert. It seemed to him like years have past since he had left the desert. He closed his eyes when suddenly the memory of the reason why he was here came to his mind. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. One word echoed through his mind on and on. Why? Why her? Why must everything change so fast? Why couldn't he just live his life on, back in the desert? Why not? He hated the gods for letting all this happen. For letting her die. For letting him be so weak. His fist started to shake. All he wanted to do at the moment was slamming it into the ground and scream. But when he was just about to do it he heard the noises. He snapped out of his thoughts and opened his eyes.  
  
He spotted a group of male Centaurs coming along the street. Drunken. Really drunken. They shouted at the people and damaged nearly every stand in their way. It were five of them. Strong and awe-inspiring creatures. He saw the outlines of their muscles on their horse-bodies and their torsos. Their black and brown fur shone in the sun and the upper part of their bodies was wet of sweat. Van took a step back. He knew it wasn't good for his health to stand in a drunken Centaur's way. Despite he didn't need more attention than he already had. They had quite a far way to go.  
  
Fortunately, the group turned to the left and disappeared behind a row of houses.  
  
"For heaven's sake they left the street.", Riad remarked reaching Van. "Gods know what could have happened."  
  
Van nodded. "And what about the night?", he asked.  
  
"The inns are all near the marketplace over there.", Riad answered pointing to his right. "We just need to follow the street. I'm sure we'll find a room for the night."  
  
Van nodded and grabbed the reins of his horse. "Come on, Tarik.", he said and the pitch-black horse followed him. Riad joined his side, the reins in his left hand. They walked in silence along the street. The people still stared at the strangers but they didn't bother. Let them stare. The street seemed endless. After an eternity it finally widened and merged into a large place. At once the noises increased. Van heard the loud voices of the merchants extolling their wares, children laughing and crying, women shouting and discussing. The air was filled with different smells. Smells of exotic fruits, spices, animals and lunch coming from the inns. When he smelled the lunch his stomach began rumbling painfully. Van touched it groaning. He didn't know when he last ate a thing. But it was quite some time ago he could say.  
  
"We shouldn't be particular but take the first inn we see. Am I right, Van?", Riad asked smirking, seeing Van suffer.  
  
"That's the best idea you made for a long time.", the young man replied already heading towards an inn he had just spotted.  
  
It looked quite inviting. The façade was of a shining white with striking black beams. The frames of the small windows were black too and behind the glass hung coloured curtains. An old dilapidated nameplate dangled above the huge wooden door. The name of the inn was hardly visible. The rain had done a quite good job. "White Dragon". But it fitted very well. Van led Tarik to a railing and fastened the reins to it. Walking to the door he turned around. His friend was just about to grab his cloak. He threw it on and nodded. Van placed his hand on the cold iron knob and pushed the door open. At once a wave of noises and intense smells crashed against him but when he made a step into the room it became silent. Only the rustling of fabric and the moving of glasses and chairs could be heard when everyone turned towards the mysterious stranger standing in the doorway. Van looked around. It was dim. Only a few sunbeams were able to enter the room through small slits between the half-closed curtains. Nearly every seat was occupied, mostly by men. Huge mugs were standing on the tables infront of them. Some had stopped playing cards to stare at him. The looks were different. Some of the men looked at him with the typical curious-villager look and other ones tried to stab him with their looks. Feeling very unease Van ran a hand through his messy hair when suddenly a voice came to rescue him out of this awkward situation.  
  
"Don't be afraid, young man. They do this everytime a new guest arrives. They want to scare my guests away so that they don't need to share the beer.", it said and a deep laughter followed.  
  
Van turned towards the voice and spotted a short corpulent man standing in the doorway behind the bar. He wore a dirty apron over his usual clothes. The man scrutinized Van with light-blue eyes but then smiled. It was a friendly look without a sign of distrust.  
  
"I don't think that you will stay the winter in the doorway, won't you?", he asked amused. "Come here. I'm sure I can help you."  
  
Van nodded cleaning his throat and crossed the room. Seeing that their hostile behaviour hadn't worked the men at the tables dedicated themselves to their beers and cards again. Van sighed mentally. He hated attention.  
  
"My name is Tharod and I'm the master of this house.", the man introduced himself when Van reached the bar. "But now tell me, what can I do for you?"  
  
"My friend and I are only passing through and we need a room where we can stay the night.", Van replied placing his hands on the bar.  
  
"Okay let me see.", Tharod said and disappeared behind the bar.  
  
Van turned around when he heard someone enter the inn and smirked waving at Riad. The wolfman saw it and walked over to him. With a sigh he sat down on a chair beside Van.  
  
"What's the matter?", Riad asked. "Nobody there?"  
  
Van opened his mouth but it wasn't his voice which spoke.  
  
"Well, yes I'm here!", a muffled voice spoke from under the bartable and Tharod appeared again.  
  
With a gasp of strain he slammed a huge book onto the bar. It was made of leather and looked really old. Tharod opened it and yellowed pages appeared. He flipped through them and stopped suddenly.  
  
"Yup, I've got a room for you. It's at the second floor.", he said. "If you're here with horses you can bring them to the stabbles. They are in the backyard." Tharod reached behind himself and grabbed a key. "You can pay tomorrow before you leave.", he said smiling and passed Van the key.  
  
"Thank you very much.", Van replied and nodded. "I think we should bring the horses to the stabbles, at first. They must be really hungry.", he said then to Riad. The wolfman nodded and together they exited the inn.  
  
"This landlord is a really kind person.", Riad said and streched yawning. "Ah, it was soo time to make a rest."  
  
Van smiled and loosened Tarik's reins from the railing. It was when he heard the scream. Immediately his head shot up and his eyes scanned the marketplace. He couldn't see what might have caused this scream. There were too many people at that damned market. Suddenly he heard it again and this time he spotted the source. It had come from an inn at the other side of place. He saw a huge crowd standing infront of it. Without hesitating Van let the reins drop to the ground and stormed to the inn.  
  
"No, Van!", Riad shouted chasing after him. "Stop!"  
  
But Van didn't listen. The only thing he heard at the moment were the begs. Begs of a female voice. Of a young female voice. Riad catched up with Van and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around.  
  
"Van, please listen.", he said seriously. "It was you who said that we don't need any attention. So please, think twice about what you're going to do."  
  
"But I must help her!", Van replied and wrested his arm out of Riad's grip his eyes flickering with anger.  
  
"Someone else will help her, don't worry.", Riad tried to persuade his friend.  
  
"Can't you hear it?", Van asked angrily. "Nobody is helping her! Or do you think that she would still beg for help if there was one?"  
  
Without waiting for Riad to answer Van ran towards the crowd. Riad shook his head smiling. Stubborn through and through.  
  
Reaching the inn Van pushed his way through the crowd. The spectators created a circle around the crying and begging being. When he pushed the last man out of his way he saw her. It was a cat-girl. She was kneeling on the ground her orange dress getting dirty. Her striking pink hair sparkled in the sunlight and her big blue eyes were full of tears. But the tall man who towered in front of her while holding her wrist painfully didn't bother.  
  
"You should serve my guests and not steal their money!", he yelled outraged.  
  
"No, no.", the cat-girl sobbed. "I didn't intend to steal it. Please, you must believe me."  
  
"Believe you? A thief and a liar!", he shouted pulling her wrist. "Do you know what punishment to expect for stealing?"  
  
"Please, don't!", she begged clinging to the man's arm. But he raised his hand and hit her hard across the face making her fall backwards. She put her trembling hand over her cheek and looked in endless fear at the man.  
  
"Stoning, that is what you deserve!", the man shouted and raised his hand to hit her again.  
  
But he couldn't finish his move. A strong hand grabbed his arm firmly followed by a serious voice. "You don't hit women.", Van said calmly but threatening tightening the grip around the man's arm making him flinch in pain.  
  
"Who do you think you are? I can do what I want to her!", the man hissed angrily trying to escape Van's grip. Without success, of course.  
  
"No, you can't." Van replied firmly. "When she says she didn't steal the money, then I think you should believe her."  
  
"No, she lies.", the man barked. "I should have never bought you! I gave you food and a roof over your head and you deceive me! Ungrateful bitch!", he spat at her.  
  
Suddenly the grip around his arm was released making him, still trying to free himself out of it, stumble.  
  
"What does she cost?", Van asked.  
  
"Huh?", the man replied lightly surprised.  
  
"What does she cost?", Van repeated his question. "I wanna buy her from you."  
  
The man looked at him with pure distrust and blinked. Then he roared with laughter. "You?", he asked. "You wanna buy her from me? And how do you propose to pay, vagabond?"  
  
Van didn't move a muscle. He only stared back. But then he lifted his arm and the man took two steps back, frightened. Van allowed a light smirk to appear on his face. Stupid guy. Van would knock him down before he could even blink. Stepping back was pointless to save his worthless life. But instead of giving him what he deserved, Van put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and a loud whistle escaped his throat. The man looked at him curiously but then his eyes widened when he saw that the crowd cleared a path revealing a horse darker than night. He could see the horse' crimson eyes sparkle from under the raven-black mane. Proudly, the stallion walked over to Van and he gently tapped his muscular neck. The young man grabbed the backpack which lay on the saddle and began rummaging through it.  
  
"She's unmarketable.", the man said suddenly and Van stopped to look up a questioning look on his face. What was the matter?  
  
"I don't want your money.", the man continued with a greedy fire burning within his brown eyes and it began to dawn on Van.  
  
"I want the horse.", he exclaimed. "I've never seen such a beautiful horse. I want it!" Van inhaled sharply. He should have known.  
  
"Give me the horse and she's your's.", the man said taking a step ahead.  
  
"Why can't I just pay the money?", Van asked holding Tarik's reins tightly.  
  
"Give me the horse or she'll die!", the man barked not excepting any further discussion.  
  
Van's look darkened. He had no choice. He couldn't let this poor girl die. Without doubt she would if he turned around at this instant. He lowered his head in defeat and turned around to whisper something in Tarik's ear and the horse snorted loudly. The young man tapped his horse and outstreched his arm intending to grab his backpack when a harsh voice interupted him.  
  
"No, I want the backpack, too!", the man shouted. "You've got such a unique horse. Who knows, maybe you hid a treasure in this backpack."  
  
Van snorted but didn't complain. There was nothing in his backpack despite his provision. But should he keep it. The main thing was this jerk was happy. Van fastened the backpack to the saddle and grabbed the reins again leading Tarik to that man.  
  
"But Van, you can't...", a familiar voice from behind complained.  
  
"Yes Riad, I can.", Van interupted him stubbornly and passed the reins to the widely grinning man. He grabbed them with feverish hands. Van turned away a light smirk on his face. He walked to the still kneeling girl and offered her his hand smiling warmly.  
  
"Please stand up. I don't want any harm.", he said gently. "Trust me."  
  
The cat-girl whipped her tears away and took hesitantly Van's hand. He pulled her up and held her tightly when her knees suddenly gave way.  
  
"Everything alright?", he asked concerned.  
  
She nodded lightly leaning against him. "Why?", she whispered.  
  
"Why what?", he replied looking at the fragile being in his arms.  
  
"Why did you gave him your horse? You don't even know me.", she said again this time looking straight into his eyes.  
  
He smiled. He liked her eyes. They were honest and loyal. "Nah, it's my job you know. Saving helpless virgins out of a dragon's clutches.", he replied making her chuckle lightly. "Besides, Tarik won't make him happy."  
  
Merle looked at him curiously but he just smirked. "My Lady, would you like to tell me your name?", Van asked making her chuckle again.  
  
"Merle. My name is Merle.", she answered and smiled happily.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"Wow, it sounds like a fairy tale.", Gabriella said after Van ended.  
  
"Yeah, the knight in shining armor.", Hitomi replied sarcastically.  
  
She had listened carefully to Van's story trying to find out what was connecting him and the cat-girl. But what she had just heard surprised her. She hadn't credited him with doing that. He gave his beloved horse to this man to save the girl's life? This horse meant everything for him!  
  
"Yeah, he's my knight in shining armor.", Merle said ignoring Hitomi's sarcasm.  
  
"And that's why you're calling him 'Master'?", Gabriella asked the cat- girl.  
  
"Yes, that's why she calls me 'Master'.", Van answered before the words could leave Merle's mouth. "Although-"  
  
"But Master Van...", Merle interupted him knowing what he would say.  
  
"Although I said she should stop it.", Van continued louder to drown Merle's complaining. "I didn't 'buy' her. She is free and still calls me 'Master'!"  
  
"This little title is just my way to show respect to Master Van.", the cat- girl stated folding her arms.  
  
"Ah, respect.", Van repeated nodding. "I think you could take a leaf out of Merle's book, Hitomi.", he said and his voice dripped with mockery.  
  
He received a hard poke in the ribs from behind followed by a deep snarl. "I'm sitting in your back with a sword at my side. I would guard my tongue if I were you!", Hitomi hissed angrily but Van only chuckled. She cursed under her breath. He was making fun of her! Again! She really should push him off the horse. Maybe he would regain his senses.  
  
"And what did you do after you rescued Merle?", Gabriella interupted Hitomi in hatching plans.  
  
"Well, we travelled two weeks until we reached Kahd.", Van explained after he stopped chuckling. "We gave Riad's horse to Merle and told her she should stay there. Actually."  
  
"You know quite well that this was absolutely impossible!", Merle replied defending herself.  
  
"Why?", Gabriella asked curiously.  
  
"Because I owe him something!", Merle explained passionately. "To be exactly, I owe him my life! I couldn't just let him go!"  
  
"But Merle, I said you can do whatever you want. You are free!", Van replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I want to stay by your side!", Merle said seriously, nipping Van's next argument in the bud.  
  
He sighed desperately. This cat-girl was driving him crazy! But he was glad that she was back again. It just wasn't the same without Merle. "But I'm curious.", he finally said. "What have you done after we left?"  
  
"Well, I stayed in Kahd for two days and I must admit it was quite enough for my whole life. These Centaurs are so annoying.", Merle told them pulling a face. "I decided to follow you but at first I had to get Tarik back. I went back to my home town where you had left Tarik but I never reached it. Some miles before the town gates I met him. He had decided to follow you on his own. Somehow Tarik escaped this terrible man"  
  
"Ah yes, good old Tarik.", Van said smiling and tapped the horse' neck.  
  
"We went back to Kahd where I sold Riad's horse to buy some food. And then I led Tarik to you.", she continued. "But no, it was more that he led me.", she added frowning and scratched her head. "It was as if he could feel where you were. Incredible. I can't explain it."  
  
Hitomi looked from Merle to Van's back. She didn't know why? He hadn't told her that he was a Novadi? That could only mean that Merle wasn't that close to Van! If she was close to him he would have told her his secret! Hitomi's heart skipped a beat because of joy. Merle wasn't a rival! She was only a...stop! Why did she regard Merle as a rival? There wasn't a single reason, was there? Was there?? But before she could answer her question the noises of hooves galopping over leaf-covered ground interupted her. Instinctively Hitomi's right hand grabbed the hilt of her sword.  
  
"No need to worry.", Van said feeling Hitomi tighten the grip around his waist. "It's probably just a messenger." But Hitomi didn't believe him. She had felt him tense at the moment she had heard the noises. Whom did he expect? Another one intending to cut his head off? What was he hiding? And suddenly a white horse appeared from behind a bend. It headed directly towards them. Soon they saw that a man was sitting in the saddle. He stopped his horse infront of them.  
  
"Hello, strangers!", he greeted a friendly smile on his face.  
  
"Who are you?", Van asked harshly.  
  
"Who are you?", the man replied and the smile on his face widened causing Van to knit his brows in anger.  
  
"Don't worry.", the man said seeing Van tighten the grip around his sword. "I don't want any harm and I'm not interested in the reasons why you're here. I just thought that you may need my help."  
  
Hitomi felt Van relax in her arms. "Is this the way to Alexandria?", he asked pointing into the direction the horseman had come from.  
  
"Yes, it is.", the man answered. "It's behind the hill over there."  
  
Van smiled widely. Hah, he hadn't lost the way again! "Thank you very much.", he said and bowed lightly.  
  
"Nevermind.", the man replied. "Fare well." And tapping his non-existing hat he spurred his horse and disappeared in the forrest.  
  
"Was this another man?", Gabriella asked hastily when she couldn't see the horseman anymore.  
  
"Yes, that was a man.", Merle said matter-of-factly. "Hell, your Amazons are strange."  
  
"What right have you to say that?", Hitomi snarled. "You know nothing about us!"  
  
"Maybe I don't know very much about you and your kind but the few things I know are enough to call you strange!", Merle replied angrily.  
  
Oh, that stupid cat-girl! She knew nothing about them! Nothing about their religion, nothing about the reason why they were like they were, why they were teached to hate men! Never ever again should an Amazon suffer because of a man! Someone should tell her that!  
  
"Oh my god! Hitomi, look at that!", Gabriella shrieked interupting the little argue.  
  
"What is it this time, Gab-", Hitomi started to ask, annoyed. But when she turned around to check out what made the girl shriek like that she gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness...", her voice trailed off by the sight of that what lay behind the hill they just reached. Alexandria! She had seen the city in a vision but seeing it in real...stunning! It was a sea of thousands of houses filling the plain between the forest and the ocean. The sunlight was reflected at the countless roofs making the city sparkle like the ocean which could be seen near the horizon. The streets ran through the city creating a giant web. It connected the habor with the stores in the east and the factories in the west. Lots of people filled these streets looking like ants from the distance. And above all this towered the lighthouse made of stone with a golden roof guiding the ships through the Straits of Avaris. Hitomi absorbed the picture infront of her. Never had she seen something like that. It was so beautiful.  
  
"Welcome in Alexandria.", Van said and made Tarik walk down the hill.  
  
.....................**.....................  
  
"So, Princess Eries was here.", Lea mused standing on a small hill. Lelia had told her about it. What did the second princess of Asturia discuss with Folken? Had it been about that thing he wanted to get back? But then he would have visited the king of Asturia and not the princess him. Asturia had nothing to do with all that. Why did they interfere? Asturia was one of the richest countries on Gaea. The only aim this country could pursue was to extend it's power. Economical power. Saving alliances.  
  
It smelled like war. This scent was so unique she would always recognize it. And the giant army infront of her made it more than obvious now, too. They had pitched the camps here, some miles before the city gates of Fanelia. Hundreds of tents filled the fields and two thousand Amazons worked busily between them. They spared, practiced alone or simply sharped their swords. It looked like war and it sounded like war. She knew that soon bodies would cover a battlefield again. Fresh blood would soak the earth and the scent of death would float through the air. It was only a matter of time. Maybe not today or tomorrow but soon.  
  
"And everything alright?", a voice asked from behind making her snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Of course, Folken.", she answered turning around. She saw him smiling at her but she didn't returned it. Some meters behind his tall figure she had spotted a stocky person. It was his advisor, Isaac. He was always around Folken, never letting him out of sight. Always watching him, checking out if Folken did what he recommanded.  
  
"I see, you settled down quite well.", Folken said overlooking the camp.  
  
"Of course, we did.", Lea replied tearing her gaze away from the glaring purple eyes of the advisor.  
  
"I'm really sorry but tomorrow you'll leave this camp.", Folken told her. Lea turned around facing him.  
  
"Why?", she asked.  
  
"You and your army will set out for the easterly border of Fanelia.", he explained looking straight into the depths of her grey eyes. How he loved these eyes. More than everything did he want them to smile, to glow with joy. But this seemed quite impossible, at the moment. Why had everything changed? Why couldn't it be the way it had been before? Why couldn't they just stay at this hill enjoying the sunset? Did he want the war, anyway? Did he want her to fight? Did he want her to kill? Did he want her to die?  
  
"Freid.", Lea murmured and turned away. Folken watched her profile intensely. "So, this is the country which hids something you want back?"  
  
"Yes.", he answered quietly still staring at her. "Maybe Freid gives in when they see your army at the border. They'll know that I'm not kidding."  
  
Lea gave a laugh. Of course, they would know that he wasn't kidding. She was sure they already knew. Freid had already contacted his ally Asturia, no doubt. And when she and her army would reach the easterly border a giant army of Freid and Asturia would be already awaiting them.  
  
"Was it your idea..", she asked turning around, "..or his one?"  
  
Folken was a bit surprised by her question. What was she driving at? "Y- yes, it was my idea.", he answered stuttering. "Issac only..."  
  
"...only agreed with you?", Lea asked mocking. "You mean he persuaded you to send an army to the border and threat Freid even more. Folken, I don't trust him! He'll betray you! I know it!"  
  
Folken's look darkened. "I think that's none of your business, Lea.", he replied coldly. "Isaac was always a loyal advisor and stood by me when nobody else did."  
  
"If you say so.", she said sadly. He was so damn blind. But she didn't want to argue with him now. "We'll set out before sunrise.", she said monotonously and left without saying goodbye.  
  
Folken followed her with his eyes. Why must all this happen? Was this war right? Did he have the right to start this war, anyway? He didn't want a war but it seemed to be the only possibility to get his property back. It wasn't his fault! Why was Freid so reluctant in giving it back?  
  
"Don't worry, my Lord. Your decision was right.", Isaac said with his raspy voice, standing beside Folken.  
  
He didn't reply. Folken only stared at the field infront of him. The sun began to set and flodded the camp with it's dying light. Blood-red light. It seemed that the whole camp was blood-soaked. He wasn't superstitious or anything like that but the picture infront of his eyes scared him. It caused goose bumps on his skin and one question to echo in his mind: Had it really been his decision?  
  
....................**.....................  
  
The waves swept slowly the little beach. They came from far away, towered up when they approached the beach and broke soaking the white sand. The cold water swept her bare feet making the fine sand tickle between her toes. She dug her toes deep into the sand enjoying the feeling of it running down her skin. She had her eyes closed and her head was lifted so that the sunbeams could caress every part of her face. A soft breeze came from the ocean and tousled her long honey-blond hair. She smelled the salty scent of the ocean carried to the coast by the wind and listened to the soft noise of the waves breaking at the shore. Slowly she opened her shining green eyes and looked at the ocean. An endless, sparkling expanse which kissed the sky at the horizon. Never had she seen the ocean before. She had never been able to imagine how it looked like. And now by seeing it's incredible beauty she could do nothing but smile.  
  
"It's so beautiful!", Gabriella shrieked happily, destroying the pleasant silence which had sourounded Hitomi.  
  
The young Amazon turned around and looked at the little girl. Gabriella hopped through the water like a little, clumsy foal. Like herself had Gabriella never seen the ocean or a city like that before.  
  
"And look at all these different people!", she cried again pointing at the street which went past the beach. Merle sat beside the girl looking at her suspiciously.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the girl. She was so innocent and so naive. She had greeted this completely new world with open arms. She had inspected everything with such a curiosity, had stared at the people as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Hitomi had hated this new world. She had hated all these people staring at her when they had crossed the city from the forest to the ocean. It had taken a quite long time and she had hoped it would end soon. She had felt so damn unease. She wasn't used to so many different people being around her.  
  
Suddenly a shadow covered Gabriella from her sight interupting her thoughts. Hitomi blinked only to spot Van standing casually beside her, hands in the pockets of his beige pants, the wind giving his raven-black hair a tug. It had been such a long time since they had met and she started wondering when she had accepted him. Him as a man. Him as an equal. Him as a friend. NO! She mentally slapped herself for thinking that! He wasn't a friend! It had taken a long time for her to accept him as an equal but she would never accept him as a friend. He was still a stranger! She could trust a friend but not a stranger! She still didn't know who he really was and what his "businesses" were plus he was a man! How could she ever trust him?  
  
"What are you doing here?", he asked quietly.  
  
"Thinking.", she answered shortly but honestly and turned around to look at the ocean again.  
  
"Hmm. And what about?", he asked still facing the endless expanse infront of him.  
  
"None of your business.", Hitomi and Van said in unison. She spun around to face him, her brows knitted in anger. Looking at his profile she saw the smirk on his face.  
  
"Same Hitomi as usual.", he said and turned around his shining red eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
Hitomi growled angrily. "Why the hell is everyone saying that I'm predictable?", she asked throwing her arms desperately into the air.  
  
"Because you are predictable!", Van replied matter-of-factly causing her to throw him a look which could cut stones.  
  
"See!", he exclaimed. "I even could predict this death glare! Whoa! No, wait!", he said and backed away from her with appeasingly raised arms seeing her grab the hilt of her sword. "Wait! Before you cut my head off, please listen to me!"  
  
Hitomi didn't unsheat the sword but didn't release the grip around the hilt too. Van sighed in relief. Presumably he would have her full attention for ten to ten and a half seconds. Maybe less. So, better not wasting more time.  
  
"Okay. Look, you always react like that when I ask you something about you.", he said. "That's why you are predictable. You only need to tell me what you were thinking about and nobody will ever call you predictable again.", he ended awaiting her reaction. To his surprise she let go of the sword and turned away.  
  
Of course did she always react that way. It was her form of defense. A defense she needed to protect herself against him. Against the way he looked at her with the boundless depths of maroon and ruby that were his eyes sending shivers down her spine, against his smile which made her feel as if her knees weren't made of bones but of a wobbly substance not able to bear her weight, against his touch which set her skin on fire. She had been warned about that, about the fact that men could make her weak. She had never believed it but now...  
  
"What are you thinking about?", he asked again his voice so gentle and soothing.  
  
If she now answered this question her wall of defense would receive a crack. Maybe a little crack but it would grow with the time and sooner or later the wall would break. She would be weak and vulnerable. She would betray her Amazon teachings. She couldn't let it happen. Hitomi remained silent and stared at the ocean.  
  
She couldn't see the warm smile which appeared on Van's face when he watched her profile. It would have been too easy if she had opened up right now. She still didn't trust him although they had stayed together for a long time. But he couldn't blame her. Maybe he had to do the first step.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if the world is spinning to fast for me.", he said quietly turning around to follow her gaze. "Time flows by so fast and everything changes. I'm afraid. Afraid of being to slow for this speed, afraid of having made the wrong decisions, afraid of what'll await me in the future. I wish I could turn around just now and go back where I came from and everything would be the way it used to be. But I can't.", he stopped sadness falling over his features.  
  
Hitomi looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what he just said. It was as if she had spoken through his mouth, as if she had told her every thought with his voice. But why did he feel the same and why was he telling her all that? His fears and worries? He only showed weakness by telling her his thoughts. But somehow...somehow it didn't make him seem so strange anymore. Suddenly she felt a warm feeling run through her body coming from her heart and the urge to tell him that she felt exactly the same way. That she was afraid of the same things and that she was weak. She wasn't that strong she always pretended to be. She wanted to open up to him, she wanted him to hold her in his arms tightly showing her that she wasn't alone.  
  
Was this his intension? Trying to break through her wall of defense? Hitomi clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. A painful battle took place within her. Her common sense was telling her that she should hate this man, that he would only cause trouble and that she should keep her distance. She was an Amazon! She shouldn't stand at this beach and think about opening up to him!!! She should focus on her mission! She should fulfill Thetis' wish so that she could return and not waste her time with talking to that man!  
  
But her heart was saying the opposite. Hadn't she enjoyed to be so close to him? Hadn't she liked it when he had touched her? Hadn't she felt incredibly safe when she had lay in his strong arms? Didn't she like the way she felt when he looked at her? Didn't she like to stand with him at this beach? Didn't she want to open up to him more than anything? Didn't she want to tell him what was on her mind? Hitomi shut her eyes tightly. She hesitated in answering this question. But she wasn't allowed to hesitate, she was an Amazon! Hell, was that the only excuse she had? No, it wasn't an excuse! She was only following the teachings. She was a good Amazon. Yeah, maybe. But she was a coward too. She feared that feeling he caused. She feared that something would happen if she gave in to it. But an Amazon shouldn't be afraid, should she? She should be strong. Such a damn feeling shouldn't make her weak.  
  
Oh yeah, she was weak. Her emotions were about to tear her up. If she were strong this could never happen. If she were strong this man could never make her feel like that. If she were strong this battle wouldn't make her want to cry. Yes, she wanted to cry. She couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't bear to be near him. 'Run away!', cried the voice in her head. It was right. If she stayed any longer she would do something she would regret bitterly. And with the thought that she was doing he right thing, she turned around and ran away.  
  
Van didn't follow her nor did he even turn around. He simply stood at that beach and stared at the ocean. His features seemed emotionless but then, a small smile crept over his face. He had noticed her leave and he had noticed the small crack he had caused in an insurmountable seeming wall.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
Hitomi pushed her way through the hundreds of people filling the streets of Alexandria. She didn't look up when she bumped into several ones. She didn't see the looks they gave her when she pushed past them. She was confused. She was scared. She was angry. Why? Why her? Why couldn't anyone else fulfill the wish? Why her? She wasn't strong. She wasn't determined. Everyone else would have been a better choice than her! But it was her fault. If she hadn't been so damn curious and hadn't entered that path she would have never met Thetis. She would have never been send on this journey. She would have never left her country and her sisters. She would have never met him. Argh! Why was he still on her mind? He was stupid and unimportant! He was a damn man! He was someone not worthy of wasting a single thought about! He was...He is on your mind again, Hitomi! Stop thinking of him! Now!  
  
She shook her head hard trying to chase all these confusing thoughts away. She had to think about something else! Something else...something else...something which had absolutely nothing to do with him...nothing to do with him...with him...him. No, she wasn't thinking of him! She was an Amazon! Amazons. A sad smile crept over her face by the thought of her beloved sisters. She wondered what they were doing at the moment. Possibly, Cassandra was searching for another one to challenge to achery, Lea was meditating under her tree and the others were just doing what they always did, train and enjoy their life. Little does she know. If they were missing her? If they thought of her? Her smile grew even sadder. She missed them and she thought of them. She wanted to sit in the shadow of her tree, she wanted to challenge Cassandra and she wanted to talk to Lea. The queen would know what to do in her situation. She wanted back. But she couldn't.  
  
Gasp! Van's words! These were exactly Van's words! She just couldn't get him out of her head. Hitomi grinned. It was unbelievable. This stupid guy wasn't near her and though could drive her crazy. She could almost see him smirk devilishly. She shook her head. She really had other things to worry about. For example, what she would do next. And it was when it hit her. Realization. It was painful. Hitomi flinched and touched her forehead breathing hard. Cold sweat started to cover her body, she began trembling and her heart beated like there was no tomorrow. How could she forget that? How could she be so damn stupid and forget it! What would she do next? What would she do next? Hell, she didn't know! The thoughts raced through her mind causing a terrible headache. Forgotten were the Amazons and Van. Forgotten were the feelings troubling her. The only thing she could think of at that very moment was this one question! She had totally forgotten about it! So many things had happened and she had simply forgotten it. The last hint she had get, had been to go to Alexandria. Now, she was in Alexandria and what next? She should have searched for other hints during the journey instead of arguing with Van and racking her brains because of her feelings!  
  
Panicing, she looked up. She stood in the center of a huge marketplace. Her feet had led her there, without her noticing. The Amazon looked around with wide eyes. People. Everywhere she looked where people. People she didn't know. What should she do? What should she do? She was all alone in this giant city full of strangers. She had no money. Where should she go without money? What should she do without money? She didn't know! She simply didn't know! She burried her face in her trembling hands and took deep breaths. 'Calm down, Hitomi!', said the voice in her mind. 'Don't be so weak! You'll find a solution!' Slowly her heartbeat slowed down. Right, she would find a solution. Thetis would never leave her to her own devices. She would tell her what to do next. Don't worry, Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath and walked slowly to a tree on the other side of the marketplace. She was glad that the others hadn't seen her and she couldn't believe she had freaked out like that! What was wrong with her? Reaching the tree she leaned against it and slidded to the ground. She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the soft breeze cooling her skin. Too much had happened during the last few days. She was tired, that was all. Everything she needed was a little rest. Birds were chirping in the crown of the tree. Lucky ones. She bet they never had to deal with such problems she had to. Hearing a rustling noise and the chirping becoming louder she opened her right eye. The sparkling emerald spotted some Madharis hopping through the grass beside her digging with her beaks in the ground searching for some food. Hitomi opened her other eye too and watched them curiously. Funny birds. Suddenly one of them hopped fearlessly over to her and looked directly at the Amazon. It's feathered head was tilted to the side and it's intense blue eyes looked at her mischievously. It seemed...wait! Blue eyes? The eyes of the Madharis were red! Hitomi blinked but the eyes of the one Madhari infront of her remained blue. She leaned forward causing the other birds to fly away but the one right before her didn't hop a centimeter.  
  
"Who are you, little bird?", Hitomi asked gently staring directly into the bird's ocean-blue eyes.  
  
He stared back and a joyfully chirp escaped his throat making Hitomi gasp. Was she crazy or had this bird just chirped her name? She shook her head. No, it was impossible. Birds couldn't speak. She was only tired and needed to rest. That was all.  
  
"Hitomi."  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened. The bird had said it again! Yes, it had said her name! She was absolutely sure. Seeing that it had Hitomi's complete attention, the bird chirped again and flew into the sky. Hitomi jumped to her feet.  
  
"Wait!", she cried but the bird didn't bother and continued flying away.  
  
Hitomi grumbled and ran after it. She saw the bird fly towards the center of the marketplace. She followed the bird never letting it out of sight. What was this strange being? She was sure it wasn't an ordinary bird. The way it had looked at her had been too...well, too human. And these eyes. She felt like she had seen such eyes once before. Suddenly, the bird increased his speed and Hitomi ran even faster. Her head was lifted, her eyes focused on her little leader. She didn't look where she ran and and so it goes without saying that she bumped into someone.  
  
"Damnit!", she coursed out loud when she fell on her bottom.  
  
She had run into a woman with full speed. Rubbing her butt she looked up but couldn't spot the bird. Hastily she went back on her feet glancing over the ground. She saw some sheets of paper lay there. The woman must have lost it. Quickly Hitomi bent down and picked it up.  
  
"Hey, you lost your...", her voice trailed off when she turned around but couldn't see the woman. Hitomi turned round in a circle but there was no woman. It seemed that the earth had swallowed her just now. Hitomi scratched her head looking at the sheets she held in her hands and her heart stopped beating. No, that was impossible! That was a dream! That was...Thetis! Her head shot up and she saw the bird sitting on a nameplate of one of the innumerable inns.  
  
"Good luck.", she chirped and disappeared into the blue spring-sky.  
  
Hitomi smiled. She should have never doubted the goddess. Absently, she stroked over the two thin sheets in her hands. Two tickets for a crossing from Alexandria to the Easterly Continent.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
That's it and I'm not proud of it T_T This damned chapter was really hard to write. It simply didn't want to end. Puh, but now it's done and I sooooooooooo hope you're not disappointed. Maybe you thought that the last chapter would change Hitomi's mind and that more fluff would follow but I couldn't make her turn 180° just like that *snaps her fingers* She is still an Amazon and still stubborn as hell. Poor Van. But she changed a bit, didn't she? ^_^ I know this chapter wasn't exciting or anything like that but I had to write it. And I promise when they reach their destination at the Easterly Continent it's gonna be better. ^_^ Well then, I hope you review despite all this. Please be nice!!!!!! Please please please please please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*waves shyly* I hope till next chapter, bye Dariel 


	7. Paths separate

Here I am!!!!! Yes, I'm back!!!! There is nothing I could tell you. No important changes in my life. I'm still single and I still hate school!!! Grrrr  
  
Love you people and thank you so much for reviewing!!!! My special thanks are at the end of the chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own grumbles  
  
Chapter 7 Paths separate...  
  
"Which one is our ship, Hitomi?", cried a very excited Gabriella tugging madly at Hitomi's arm and dragging poor Rhea behind her.  
  
"I don't know. The name is 'Mermaid'.", Hitomi replied slightly annoyed.  
  
"We should have let Van lead us to the ship.", the little girl stated making Hitomi snort.  
  
Never would she accept help from him! She would find that damn ship on her own even if it was the last she did! Why the hell were there so many ships? Weren't ten of them enough? Noooo, there were hundreds of them! Hundreds and hundreds of ships and they all looked similar! Giant wooden hulls with masts which seemed to touch the sky and white sails waving gently in the soft breeze. The ships didn't look like they were just about to sail over the ocean but to sail through the air carried by the wind. Lots of men were loading the ones which would sail soon. Tons of boxes flanked the pier filled with exotic wares.  
  
Hitomi's gaze trailed over the hull of the next ship at this neverending pier searching the name. "Please, be the 'Mermaid'.", she begged quietly. 'White Dragon'. Argh! She wanted to tear her hair! She wanted to tear Gabriella's hair. This girl was driving her nuts! Babbling the whole time without even breathing! Even Merle would be a better company. But when she was just about to grab the girl's beautiful hair she stopped in the middle of her tracks and turned around looking at the ship she had just passed. That name! Where had she heard that name before? It seemed so familiar. After a few seconds of intensely staring she shrugged and turned away. She was just imagining things.  
  
Hitomi sighed. Only five piers more to check out. When she sourrounded another ship that wasn't the one she searched a beautiful wooden woman suddenly smiled at her. The Amazon looked down the perfectly carved body and saw that a long, swung fin replaced her legs. Hitomi shrieked mentally seeing the name at the side of the hull belonging to the wodden beauty. It was the 'Mermaid'. Finally she had found the ship which would carry her to the Easterly Continent. Without his help!  
  
"Hah! See Gabriella, I found the ship without Van's help. I don't need him!", she exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Yeah, I see. And you only needed one and a half hour more.", said a more than familiar voice from the side.  
  
Hitomi spun around and spotted Van sitting cross-legged on a pile of boxes grinning from ear to ear. She snarled angrily and turned away. She heard him chuckle and jump down the pile.  
  
"Merle is already at the ship reserving three boxes for the horses and cabins for us.", he said reaching her.  
  
"Merle is at the ship?", Gabriella asked excited and Van nodded in response. "I'm gonna search her!", she shrieked and ran up the stage leading to the deck dragging her horse along.  
  
"I won't sleep in a cabin beside you!", hissed Hitomi when the little girl was out of sight.  
  
"I don't think that you're in the position to claim.", he replied mocking. "You're probably the last one entering the ship and there won't be much cabins left. You can be glad that Merle is so kind and reserves a cabin for the two of you, too."  
  
Hitomi snorted. "She doesn't need to do so. I can find one for my own.", she stated. Who was she accepting help from that cat-girl?  
  
"Yeah, sure. Like you found that ship, right?", Van said and took a step away expecting her to beat him. When he saw that she didn't jump at his teasing he started another attempt. "And I still wonder were you got these tickets from. I bet you stole them from a poor old lady. But I know, it's none of my business.", he ended awaiting her outburst.  
  
But Hitomi remained silent. He's not worth it! Swallowing her reply she grabbed Dust's reins and started walking towards the stage. Van saw it and followed her signaling Tarik standing beside the pile of boxes to join him.  
  
"Yo 'Tomi, wait for me!", he called after her.  
  
The Amazon stopped at the base of the stage hearing him call her by her nickname, her heart skipping a beat. She was used to be called that way. Then, why did she feel so strange? Why was it so different hearing him say it? Why did she want him to say it again? No! She shook her head. She didn't want him to say it again!  
  
"Everything alright, 'Tomi?", Van asked when he reached her seeing that she looked kinda absent.  
  
"Don't call me that!", she hissed feeling her heartbeat fasten when he stood close beside her.  
  
"Call you what, 'Tomi?", he replied as innocently as a little child.  
  
She turned around and glared at him but he just smiled making her knees shake. He did this with full intention. He wanted her to start an argue with him. But she wouldn't do him this favour! He is not worth it! But she couldn't just walk off without a steep reply. He would call her a coward again. But did it matter what he thought of her? Actually it shouldn't but could she accept being defeated by a man in a verbal fight? No!  
  
"You know what, Van?", she said turning away and started to walk off. "I'm very impressed. I mean you can't swim and we're just going to cross a giant ocean. There will be nothing but water around you. In every direction you look is water. Water, water, water. And imagine,", she made a dramatical pause, "there would be a storm! I don't believe that the ship could resist these waves. It's only made of wood. I would be afraid of drowning.", she ended grinning and turned around expecting to face Van.  
  
She frowned when she faced nothing but air. There was no Van. She turned around completely and bursted into laughter. The picture infront of her was priceless. There he stood at the base of the stage, his horse beside him. Both looked at her absolutely baffled their mouths half opened in disbelieve. Hitomi tried to stop laughing but she simply couldn't.  
  
"You should see your faces! Don't tell me you never thought of that fact!", she managed to say between stiffled giggles.  
  
"You didn't!", she exclaimed nasty seeing him blinking in confusion. "Hah, Mister Mighty Novadi is afraid of placing a foot on this fragile ship!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!", Van defended himself.  
  
"Oh really?", Hitomi replied mocking. "Prove it!"  
  
Van snarled and grabbed Tarik's reins stepping determined on the stage. He couldn't make another step. By trying it he was forcefully stopped by a very reluctant Tarik who didn't waste a single thought of entering that ship. The Novadi turned around and glared at his friend.  
  
"Tarik, what do you think you're doing?", he asked growling. The horse only shook his head hard making his mane fly through the air.  
  
"She only tries to take the piss out of us.", Van continued pointing at a wild grinning Hitomi. "You make a fool of you infront of her." And as if stressing this statement of him Dust snorted loudly and it sounded like malicious joy.  
  
"Look, even he thinks you're a coward! What about your honour?", he asked Tarik tugging at his reins. The horse glanced unsure at the woman and the other horse standing on the stage. Seeing them smile sardonic he neiged out loud and stepped on the stage. Together the two of them walked past Hitomi their heads lifted proudly. 'You better watch out or your heads will hit the sky.', Hitomi thought with a smile. But she had seen the expression on Van's face and she could say he really wasn't sure of what to think of that ship. Sure, she hadn't seen a ship before too but he had a personal dislike against water. But then again, it wasn't her problem! Determined, she straightened and walked the rest of the way up to the deck.  
  
Oh hell, that were a lot of people! The deck was nearly completely filled. Some were searching their property between all the boxes standing at the deck, others discussed loudly and their voices caused a continuous hum floating in the air. Slowly she crossed the deck trying not to step on someone. She swallowed and the thought that she was stuck at that ship together with all these strange people for the whole crossing made her shudder.  
  
Gabriella came running towards Hitomi waving her hands through the air. Hitomi could only shake her head. Although she was miles away from home and her friends, although there were so many people around her she didn't know, although she didn't know what would await her at the other end of this ocean there was a bright and genuine smile on her face which reached her eyes. She seemed completely happy.  
  
"Hitomi, come!", she chanted and grabbed Hitomi's arm. "I lead you to the stabbles."  
  
Hitomi smiled and let the blond-haired girl drag her across the deck. They reached huge wooden doors a ramp following behind them which led down into the hull of the ship. It was quite dim and it smelled of horses. Hitomi guessed that the stabbles couldn't be very far away.  
  
"It's over there.", Gabriella said pointing towards a box ahead. "Van and Merle are already there."  
  
The Amazon spotted Van standing in the box beside Tarik tapping him and Merle leaning against the wall. It was very narrow. There was only a small hallway between the boxes for the horses and the wall. Hitomi led Dust into the box beside Tarik's one and fastened the reins. They were silent. When they were finished the four of them left the stabbles in order to find their cabins.  
  
Merle and Gabriella were infront of her chatting loudly. They were walking one behind the other because the hallways were as narrow as the ones at the stabbles. Hitomi felt as if she was in a trap. She hated this ship. And she felt Van's eyes in her back! He was walking behind her and she hated it, too! Scolding mentally Hitomi stopped and stepped aside.  
  
"Go ahead.", she snarled.  
  
Van chuckled. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?", he asked innocently but Hitomi only glared at him. "Okay okay.", he said and brushed past her but right at that moment the ship jolted. Hitomi fell backwards but fortunately the wall caught her and Van who had been directly beside her stumbled and fell towards her. He pressed his hands to the left and the right of Hitomi's head against the wall trying to steady himself. Hitomi didn't move. She stared with wide green eyes straight into Van's reddish brown ones. His face was only centimeters away from her and she could feel his breath tickle over her skin. She felt her cheeks burn and she was sweating madly. Why was it so hot in there all of a sudden? Her gaze left his intense eyes and trailed down his face over his nose, his slightly blushed cheeks to his lips. Once again she was captured by them. They fascinated her in a way she neither could explain nor understand. Her mouth was dry as sandpaper and she absently licked her lips.  
  
It seemed like an eternity until Van finally spoke. "Seems like the ship picked up speed.", he said and pushed himself off the wall making Hitomi snap out of her trance-like state. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and placed a hand over her wild beating heart. What had just happened? Looking up she saw Van walking away following the two girls to the cabins. The Amazon took a deep breath and followed them, too. She passed a lot of small doors with numbers on them. Loud voices could be heard from behind them. They were all occupied! She could forget to find another cabin. Like it or not but she would have to take the cabin Merle reserved. Dammit! But she wouldn't thank her!  
  
.........................................  
  
She stepped on the deck and inhaled deeply, the fresh and salty air filling her lungs. She couldn't deny that she liked that air. A soft breeze desheveled her hair and she streched noisily. That cabin was so damn narrow. She felt like a prisoner in it. Maybe she would sleep under the sky instead of sleeping in that cell. Slowly she scanned the deck. Most of the people were now resting in their cabins and the deck was nearly empty. The few people left were sitting in the shadows of the innumerable boxes relaxing. Enjoying the wonderful day. Hitomi decided to walk to the railing.  
  
Reaching the port side of the ship she encircled the railing with her fingers feeling the wet wood under her skin. She spotted a flock of seagulls accompanying the ship, waiting patiently for food to be thrown over board. She glanced over the sparkling blue expanse infront of her. The reflexion of the sunlight made her squint. There was really nothing around her but water. It seemed endless making her feel very small. But she liked it. This was a place where she could forget everything. There were no problems, no other people, only the ocean and herself. For a few moments she could relax and forget why she was here and what had happened to her before. She listened to the sound of the waves swepping against the hull making the ship rock softly up and down. The wind carried small drops of water through the air to her face. Licking her lips she tasted the salt. It was when she suddenly felt a familiar feeling crawling through her body. It tingeled reaching to her toes and fingertips causing goosebumps. She felt her heart beat strongly in her chest. It didn't fasten but she could feel every beat intensely.  
  
Slowly she turned around and saw the reason of the strange behaviour of her body. He leaned at the railing looking at the ocean. At once the feelings started to struggle within her again tying a double knot in her innards. But he looked so terribly lonely and she knew exactly how he felt. Guilty and angry. Guilty because of being not able to prevent it and angry because of the ones who did this to him. Without realizing she made two steps in his direction but then stopped. What was she doing? Feeling pity for him? No, it was understanding. She wouldn't do anything forbidden if she walked over to him. Yes, she would do nothing forbidden if she only stood beside him. Hesitantly she made another step. It didn't hurt so why was she so hesitant? It was only Van!  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked over to him and leaned over the railing beside him. Her heart beating in her throat, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes but she couldn't see his expression because his pitch- black hair was hiding his face. She sighed and tried to calm down. It's only Van! A small smile crossed her face. This was a perfect situation for him to try to break through her wall again. She expected him to ask her one of his stupid questions within the next seconds. But he remained silent. Hitomi frowned and glanced at him again. At least he should have teased her like he always did but he didn't. Someone should make him snap out of it. And she decided to be the one.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?", she said quietly directing her gaze at the ocean but he didn't react. Maybe she should lure him on a bit. Only a bit.  
  
"I like the ocean very much.", she continued. "I feel free when I look at it. I can forget all of the problems I have. I like to stand here at the deck and gaze at this endless expanse. I like the sound of the waves and the scent of the air. I could stand here for the rest of m life. And what are you doing here?", she finally asked and this time he reacted.  
  
Hitomi saw out of the corner of her eyes Van turn towards her. She smiled widely. Hah, he swallowed the bait! She knew it! A triumphant grin plastered on her face she turned around but as soon as she faced him the grin vanished and was replaced by a look of pure shock. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth holding her breath. His breath was heavy, his once sparkling rusty coloured eyes were now dull and glassy, sweat covered his forehead his hair sticking to his face and his tanned skin was...was...dammit, was it green? His skin had the colour of an ominous pale green!  
  
"Feeding the fishes.", he answered her question slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh my...V-Van?", she stuttered. "Wha-what's wrong with you?"  
  
He gave a laugh and turned away. "Since when are you so worried about me?", he asked.  
  
"You look awful!", Hitomi stated concerned.  
  
"Thank you very much.", Van replied swallowing hard and faced her. "But don't worry, it's nothing. I'm fine.", he added seeing her look at him distrusting.  
  
Taking a deep breath he pushed himself off the railing wheezing. But when his hands left the supporting railing he stumbled and fell over, groaning. Hitomi took quickly a step ahead and catched him before he could hit the ground. But he didn't make it easy for her. Her knees gave way and she fell to the wooden ground, Van leaning against her shoulder. He wheezed loudly and Hitomi could feel him tremble in her arms.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?", she asked again but this time she wouldn't accept an 'I'm fine.'  
  
"My head is spinning.", he groaned into her shoulder. "I feel so dizzy and sick. Hitomi, make it st...", his voice trailed off when he lost consiciousness in her arms.  
  
Hitomi shook him hard when she felt him getting limp. What the hell was wrong with him? She turned the young man around and tapped his hot cheek calling his name but he didn't react. He only continued wheezing and trembling. What should she do? She wasn't a doctor or anything like that. She couldn't help him! Panic began to rise inside her. Maybe he was about to die and she couldn't do anything! Her heart was beating madly and she was breathing hard. Help! She needed help! Her head shot up and her green, with worry filled eyes scanned the deck searching for someone to help her. And then, Hitomi spotted her. Never before had she been so happy to see her.  
  
"Merle!", she yelled. "Go and search a doctor!"  
  
"Why should I...", the pink haired cat-girl started to complain approaching but then saw Van's limp body lying in Hitomi's arms. "What did you do to him? You hurt Master Van!", she shrieked outraged.  
  
"I did nothing.", Hitomi shouted angrily. "Now GO and search a doctor!"  
  
The cat-girl jerked back but didn't reply when she saw the look in Hitomi's eyes. It was something which Merle never expected the Amazon to feel towards Van. Worry. Her eyes begged her to help. And it made Merle believe her. The cat-girl then nodded bending down on all fours and dashed off.  
  
Hitomi sighed and looked down at Van. She shifted a bit letting his head rest in her lap. Softly she touched his forehead and felt the heat of his skin. He was burning.  
  
"Hold out.", she whispered softly into his ear. "Hold out."  
  
.........................................  
  
'What has gotten into me?', Hitomi thought tightening the grip around the wooden railing making her knuckles strike out white. She couldn't believe she acted that way. What had happened to her? She didn't know herself anymore. Where was the tough Hitomi she once had been? Where was the Hitomi managing coolly every problem? The only thing which was left of the young woman who had been an Amazon with all her heart was a weak girl who couldn't even sort out her feelings. She sighed desperately. What did he do to her?  
  
She had been so worried when he had just fainted and she couldn't explain it. She had seen him lay helplessly in her lap, his face so pale and she simply hadn't been able to think rational anymore. Everything that had been on her mind at that moment was he. Van. The stupid guy who always teased her, who didn't take her serious, who turned her insides upside down. The thought that something could have happened to him had made her crazy. She had wanted to help him at any costs and not for the first time she must admit. She had thrown herself against him to save him from an arrow and she had jumped into a lake to save him from drowning. And she had done all this without even thinking. She could have died by trying to save him but at that very moment it had been absolutely unimportant. Her life had been unimportant.  
  
Crying out in frustration Hitomi chased this stupid thought away. How could she dare thinking that? The life of an Amazon was always more precious than the life of a man! And nobody would change it! Nobody, especially not he!  
  
"So, you are here.", said a gentle voice from aside.  
  
Hitomi turned around and spotted a young woman standing beside her smiling genuinely. Her beautiful face was framed by long blond hair tamed by a pink ribbon in a loose pony-tail which swept softly in the wind. She wore a simple, light-blue dress with short sleeves. Nothing seemed special about her despite her beauty- to inattentive eyes. Attentive eyes could see the small, silver ring at the thumb of her right hand. But it wasn't any ordinary ring. The fine letters and the snake on it identified her as a member of the best doctors league on Gaea. The Medi.  
  
"Where else should I be, Millerna?", Hitomi replied after a short moment of silence and turned away.  
  
The woman smiled and joined her. "Don't you want to know how your friend is?", Millerna asked curiously. She was the one Merle brought along after Hitomi had send the cat-girl to search a doctor.  
  
"No.", Hitomi answered harshly. "I'm not interested in it and...", her voice trailed off when she realized what she just did. "...he's not my friend.", she finished her sentece quietly. Her heart was beating hard. Why hadn't she said that he wasn't her friend at first? She had said that she wasn't interested at first. Why? She should have said that he wasn't her friend like a shot! She should have said it without hesitating! What did this mean?  
  
"Really?", Millerna said making Hitomi snap out of her thoughts. "But for not being your friend you were pretty worried."  
  
"What? I was not worried!", the Amazon nearly shrieked blushing furiously.  
  
Millerna saw it but decided not to go into the particulars of it. "Well then, maybe you don't wanna hear it but Van is fine.", she said and it was a load off Hitomi's mind. No! It wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't!!!!  
  
"He is only seasick.", the female Medi told her. "Okay, he looks pretty bad and feels very sick and obviously he'll be sick for the whole crossing but I think it'll be over as soon as he leaves this ship. It seems he's not built to sail. I've never seen such an extreme seasickness like his one."  
  
Hitomi smiled. Of course, he wasn't built to sail. He was a Novadi. She should have known. So, Van would be confined to bed until they reached their destination. It was funny to imagine and she bet he didn't like it.  
  
"You're an Amazon, right?", Millerna suddenly asked.  
  
Hitomi looked at her. "Yes.", she said shortly. Was it that obvious?  
  
"You may wonder how I could know it.", Millerna replied. "But the way you move, the way you speak, your whole behaviour just isn't the one of an ordinary woman. An aura of strength and self-confidence always sourrounds you. I saw you when you entered this ship and...", she sighed, "...I envy you, you know."  
  
Hitomi studied the young Medi intensely. Why should this woman envy her?  
  
"But there is one thing I don't understand.", Millerna then said and looked with her ocean-blue eyes directly into Hitomi's sparkling green ones. "I thought Amazons hate men. But you and Van-"  
  
"I said he means nothing to me.", Hitomi interupted her sharply. He meant absolutely nothing to her and he never would! "You seem very young to be a Medi.", Hitomi said trying to change the topic.  
  
The smile on Millerna's face vanished and was replaced by a serious look. "Yes, I am.", she replied and sighed leaning on the railing. She was silent for a moment and it seemed she was deciding if she could tell more or not. But then she took a deep breath and began to speak. "I left my home and my family some years ago.", she said quietly. "I wanted to make my dream come true and become a doctor. I always wanted to help people, you know. But my father didn't allow it. Of course, he had a reason to act that way, I had duties to fulfill, a life to live. But I didn't want to live this life. And so, there was only one solution for my problem. I ran away."  
  
Why did everyone suddenly have the urge to tell her about their problems? She didn't ask them to tell her everything about their lives! At first Van and now Millerna.  
  
"I ran away from my duties like a coward.", Millerna continued. "I studied in Alexandria. I think I was pretty good and that's why I got the opportunity to finish my study under the charge of a very talented Medi. And then I became one of them.", she said and looked at the delicate ring on her slim finger. "To become a Medi was my biggest dream. I never believed that it would ever come true. And now I am a Medi and I'm not happy. Strange, isn't it?", she ended and looked at the ocean.  
  
"Are you on your way home now?", Hitomi asked feeling that she should say something.  
  
"No.", Millerna answered. "I received a letter from my father. He said that something had happened and that he needed my help in Freid."  
  
"Freid.", Hitomi mused. "I've heard a lot about this country."  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful.", Millerna replied and a small smile crept over her features. "My nephew lives there with his father and I'm on my way to them. I haven't seen the little boy for a long time. I wonder if he grew a lot. He must be eight years old now."  
  
Hitomi remained silent. How she envied this woman. She was so strong. She had left her family to live her dream and now when her family needs her the most she is on her way to return, to give herself up.  
  
"And what are you doing here?", Millerna asked turning around to face her.  
  
"I'm searching for someone.", she answered quietly and sighed.  
  
"A special someone?", Millerna continued to ask.  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "I don't know him, her, whatever.", she said. "I was asked to find this whatever it is and to help them."  
  
"Wow, you came the whole way from Skythia to here without even knowing where you could find this being?", the Medi asked impressed and Hitomi nodded.  
  
"I could have never done this.", the blond-haired woman stated. "I could never leave my home without knowing what to do. I'm too afraid to do something like that."  
  
"But you're strong! You-", Hitomi started to complain but was interupted by Millerna.  
  
"No, I left my home with knowing what I would do.", she said determined. "I'm not strong, I'm a coward. But you, you are everything I always wanted to be. A strong woman who can take care of herself, who isn't dependant on someone else, who isn't afraid of leaving her home without knowing where to go, who doesn't run away from her problems."  
  
Hitomi said nothing. Instead she turned away from Millerna's intense gaze biting her lips. What should she reply? She was nothing of what Millerna thought she was. She was the complete contrary. She was weak and afraid. But she couldn't admit it. See, she was like a coward again! If she was strong she would have admitted her weakness. She would have said that she wasn't worth being called an Amazon. She would have said that she wasn't good enough being send on this mission. But she said nothing.  
  
.........................................  
  
Folken stood at one of the giant windows in a hall somewhere in Fanelia's palace. His head rested against the glass and he felt the coolness from outside. He gazed at the city beneath him but he didn't notice it. Although his eyes were open he didn't see a thing. He was lost in his thoughts. Penthesilea and her army had set out this morning before dawn. He hadn't been able to see her again and he hadn't said goodbye. He hadn't been able to caress her soft cheek once more, hadn't been able to stroke her silky hair, hadn't been able to look into her boundless grey eyes, hadn't been able to capture her lips with his own ones.  
  
He had never thought that a woman would ever make him feel like this. A small smile crept upon his face. Yes, she was special. She wasn't like any woman he had met during his whole life. He remembered the day he had seen her the first time as if it had been yesterday.  
  
flashback  
  
"Do you really think it is such a good idea to help the Amazons, Lord Folken?", said Isaac looking at the battlefield infront of him.  
  
"Of course, it is a good idea.", replied Folken standing at the railing of his airship which was landing at the moment. "When these Orcs are defeated the queen will owe me something. And this will be very useful in future."  
  
Folken glanced one last time across the land under him and then left his position walking towards the landing stage. He had gotten the news that the Amazons had been attacked and were about to lose the war not too long ago. He had decided to help them. Walking down the landing stage he spotted three Amazons sitting on horses awaiting him.  
  
"You placed your foot on the ground of the kingdom of Skythia without permission! Who are you and what do you want here?", one of them with shining red hair asked making her horse take a step ahead.  
  
"This is-", Isaac who just reached Folken's side started to say but was cut in by his Lord.  
  
"I can speak for myself, thank you Isaac.", he said. "I'm Lord Folken of Fanelia and I'm here to speak with your queen.", he then answered.  
  
"Our Queen is fighting but you can wait for her at the camp. Follow me.", she said and turned around.  
  
Isaac ordered a soldier to bring two horses. When he returned they mounted and followed the Amazon who was just about to diappear behind the trees of a nearby forest.  
  
"What about the two other Amazons?", Folken asked when he reached her.  
  
"They stay there to keep an eye on your men.", she replied harshly.  
  
Folken smiled. Amazons! Not trusting any man on this planet. But it didn't matter, sooner or later they would fight together that was for sure. A few minutes later the trees revealed a huge clearing. It was filled with lots of tents and hundreds of wounded women. They came to a halt and dismounted. Some Amazons walked over to them and talked with the red-haired woman.  
  
At that moment a group of Amazons arrived at the camp. Two of them were supporting a badly injured woman. She was bleeding extremely and Folken guessed she wouldn't survive the next hour. Another Amazon was walking beside them. His gaze rested on her. She wore the typical armor of an Amazon. Green boots with iron plates protecting her shins and knees. A skirt with a belt around her slim waist, a blood-covered sword hanging at her side. Blood covered her chest armor, her scratched arms, parts of her face and the feathers which once adorned her iron helmet.  
  
But the most unusual thing about her was the crying being she held in her arms. It was a girl of six years he guessed with sandy brown hair. She was beating the woman with all her strength and tried to free herself out of the grip. Unsuccessfully. The Amazon walked past him and he could see her face. It was scratched but beautiful. And then he saw her eyes. It were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were grey and incredibly sad. Never had he seen such sad eyes.  
  
"Bring her away from here, Kallisto.", the grey-eyed beauty said to an Amazon standing beside him.  
  
Kallisto took the still crying girl out of her arms and looked at the woman infront of her with a worried look. "What happened?", she asked confused.  
  
"She's dead.", the woman replied flatly and Folken saw something sparkle in her eyes. "Now go."  
  
Kallisto nodded her eyes wide in shock and turned away. Slowly the grey- eyed woman raised her hands and took off her helmet. Shining black hair appeared and fell on her hips. Folken stopped breathing and and stared at the angel infront of him imprinting her picture in his mind. He gasped when she suddenly turned towards him and looked straight into his eyes. The young, red-haired Amazon came running towards her and whispered something into the beauty's ear. At once her look darkened and anger filled her eyes. She shoved the young woman out of her way and walked over to him.  
  
"What do you want here?", she barked when she reached him.  
  
Folken snapped out of his trance and grinned. "I'm here to talk to your queen.", he said.  
  
"I'm the queen. What do you want?", she replied her anger increasing.  
  
Folken raised his brows in surprise but then bowed deeply. "Nice to meet you, Queen Penthesilea. I'm here to offer my help in fighting the Orcs.", Folken stated.  
  
"I don't need your help! Take your army and leave!", she said causing Folken to look around the camp. Everything he saw were wounded Amazons.  
  
"Really?", he asked suspiciously. "They don't look like they are able to continue fighting."  
  
Penthesilea was just about to shot back when a completely exhausted horse with a blood covered Amazon sitting in the saddle arrived.  
  
"Lelia!", the queen cried and ran towards the Amazon.  
  
"The Orcs defeated the northern front.", Lelia said between deep breaths. "They'll soon be here."  
  
Penthesilea's eyes widened in shock gazing around the camp. Never would they survive such an attack! They were all wounded! It would be a massacre! Her eyes finally found Folken grinning at her making her snort. She knew exactly why she hated these arrogant men. Thinking they were the best and strongest.  
  
"You know you wouldn't survive it.", Folken said matter-of-factly.  
  
The Amazon glared at him. Of course did she know! She wasn't stupid! What did this stupid guy think of her and why was he staring at her the whole time? She snorted. But she needed his help like it or not. She would send all the Amazons here straight into their death if she refused this help. She glared at Folken and his advisor who now stood at his side. She didn't like these purple eyes of him. They were strange and seemed to hide something.  
  
"And?", Folken asked seeing her struggle with herself.  
  
"What do you want for helping me?", she asked knowing that he wanted a reward. The Lord of Fanelia wouldn't cross the ocean and travell hundreds of miles with a giant army just because he was an unselfish man who always helped where he could. He was a strategist not doing anything without a plan. He smirked proving her right.  
  
"Not much.", he replied the smirk grewing even wider. "I only want you to put your army at my disposal for one time. I say when time has come. No complains. That's all."  
  
"That's all?", Penthesilea gave a laugh. As she said a strategist through and through. "Do you know what you expect from me?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly.", Folken replied smirking.  
  
There was a silence between them for a few moments and they could hear the voices coming from behind the forest which sourrounded them. It were battlecries and they became louder and louder each second. Folken saw the queen clenching her fists. She was really beautiful. She startled him when her head suddenly shot up and she looked directly at him.  
  
"Deal!", she said, her voice hard.  
  
Folken didn't hesitate and grabbed a big swung horn which had been hide under his cloak. A deep tone left it when he blew into it echoing through the forest. The response were the cries of hundreds of armed men breaking through the undergrowth. Folken mounted his horse and took the lead of the army waiting behind him. Putting her helmet on Penthesilea grabbed the reins of one of the horses walking along the camp. She mounted it and joined Folken's side. Her eyes sparkled intensely when she looked at him.  
  
"Let's go.", she said and he followed her together with his army.  
  
end flashback  
  
The doors swinging open made Folken snap out of the memory. He turned around and spotted a young, grey-haired man walking towards him. Dilandau bowed deeply when he reached his Lord.  
  
"Lord Folken, they failed.", he said quietly fearing his reaction. He knew that his Lord could be very angry when something went wrong.  
  
"I know.", Folken replied surprising Dilandau.  
  
"How...?", Dilandau started to ask but Folken interupted him.  
  
"I feel it.", he said knowing what his best soldier had wanted to say. "Did you really think it would be so easy to get rid of him?" He gave a laugh.  
  
"Of course not.", Dilandau replied. "These goblins were incapable. A professional should have settled this job. I should have never engaged them. It's my fault. I will take care of the job myself. My unit and I-"  
  
"No.", Folken cut in. "It's not necessary, Dilandau."  
  
"What does My Lord mean?", Dilandau asked taken aback. No outburst?  
  
"It would be a waste of time.", Folken answered coldly. "He is already on his way here. He will arrive in a few days. I can take care of him myself then."  
  
"But it will be quite dangerous. What when someone recognizes him?", Dilandau asked worried.  
  
"Believe me, nobody will recognize him nor will anyone believe him.", he replied. "He will come to me, don't worry."  
  
"As you wish.", Dilandau said and bowed. With a last look at his Lord he left the room.  
  
Folken looked out of the window again. "It's been a long time, Van.", he said quietly. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."  
  
.........................................  
  
Hitomi had made a decision. She had made it when they had left the ship in Revod. She had made it when she had seen him mount his horse. She had made it when she had noticed the way she looked at him, when she had noticed the warmth crawling through her entire body by meeting his eyes, when she had noticed that she was thinking of him and only him, when she had noticed that something would happen if she stayed with him. She had to leave him. As soon as possible!  
  
She hadn't said a single word since they had left the ship. They had mounted their horses and were now on their way to Fanelia. She had decided that they would separate there. He would go his way and she would go her own way though she didn't know were this way was. But this time, it didn't matter. The only thing that was important at the moment was that she left him. And ignoring the pain this decision caused in her chest she looked ahead.  
  
She was glad that Dust now was able to carry her weight. She wouldn't have been able to bear sitting behind him again, feeling his warmth again, smelling his scent again. She shook her head. When they reached Fanelia it would be over. No more confusing thoughts because of him, no more confusing feelings because of him. She would forget him. He would be nothing more than a vanishing memory. She would forget his disheveled raven-black hair that always hang into his handsome face, his beautiful rusty coloured eyes which seemed to look straight into her soul, his lips always curved to a mischievous smile, the way he made her feel when he touched her, the way she had felt when she was wrapped in his strong arms, the way she had felt when she awoke beside him, the feeling he caused when he said her name with his soothing voice. She would forget everything.  
  
She blinked trying to stop the burning feeling in the back of her eyes. Yes, everything would end there. The whole way to Fanelia she clinged to this thought. She heard Merle's and Gabriella's chatting voices. They were muffled and sounded as if they came from far away. He said nothing, his face emotionless. She didn't notice that he tensed when they crossed the border of Fanelia. She didn't notice the scent which floated through the air. The scent of fields caressed by the eternal breath of the wind and the gently fingers of the sun. His scent. She didn't notice when they passed the city gates and walked through the crowded streets of Fanelia. Merle's shrieking voice made her finally snap out of it.  
  
"Master Van, this is a wonderful city!", she exclaimed loudly.  
  
Slowly Hitomi turned around to look at him. What she saw surprised her. An incredible sadness lay on his features. He looked around and his lips curved in a sad smile. Why was he sad by seeing the city, by seeing the shining white houses sparkle in the sun, by seeing little children chase each other round their horses? What did make him feel that way?  
  
"What is this beautiful house at the hill up there?", Gabriella asked pointing to the north.  
  
Hitomi didn't look at her. Her gaze rested on his features. She saw him turn around and with spotting the object which had caught the little girl's attention his look changed. The sadness vanished from his face with an unbelievable speed, afraid. Afraid of a mighty feeling which was now flooding through him. A feeling that made him grab the reins so hard that his knuckles striked out white. A feeling that made him grit his teeth, that made his beautiful eyes darken. A feeling that could make you do things you never thought you would be able to do. Hate. It was pure hate which now lay on his features.  
  
"This is the palace of Fanelia.", he said and his voice was so cold Hitomi thought it would freeze the sun right now. She shivered goosebumps covering her skin.  
  
"Fanelia has a king?", Gabriella asked not noticing the change in Van's behaviour.  
  
"No.", he said icily.  
  
"But who rules the country when there is no king?", the girl continued.  
  
"A traitor rules this country. A man who sacraficed innocent lives to get what he wanted.", Van replied staring at the palace. "Only a few days are left until he will be crowned. But the crown he will receive is blood- stained."  
  
Hitomi looked at him with wide eyes. What was he talking about? "What do you mean by that?", she heard herself ask.  
  
"I heard about it.", Merle answered instead of him, her voice serious. "It is said that nearly thirteen years ago the king died. It was only a few days after the prophecy had been made. The right to rule had been given to the younger one of the two sons of the king. Then they were attacked by an unknown enemy. The king died and probably his wife and his youngest son too but their bodies could not be found. They had disappeared. The only one left of the royal family was the older son. But he was not allowed to rule his land as a king. It wasn't proved that the younger son, the legitimate king, was dead. So he had to wait as Fanelian law orders until the thirteen years have passed and the legitimate king has not appeared."  
  
"What happened to the queen and the younger son?", Gabriella asked captured by Merle's story.  
  
"Some people say they died and their bodies were hid somewhere nobody could find them.", Merle answered. "But some others say that they are still alive and that the younger son will return before his brother could be crowned to claim of his right to be king. The same people say that the older brother was the one who sent the army to kill the king. They say that he was angry that destiny choose his brother instead of him."  
  
"And is it true?", Gabriella whispered.  
  
"I don't know.", the cat-girl replied. "But supposing it's true, the young king must hurry if he wants to stop his brother. In a few days, there will be the coronation. Look, they are already preparing the marketplace."  
  
The blond haired girl looked around and saw a lot of men dismantle stands to make room for some kind of stage. Women were decorating their houses with the crest of Fanelia. The whole place shimmered in red and yellow. Hitomi still watched him. Van's features haven't changed. They were cold and expressionless.  
  
"So Master Van, this is your destination.", Merle said and jumped off Gabriella's horse. "What do you want to do here?"  
  
Hitomi blinked. This was the city he wanted to reach? This was the city he had been born? This was the place someone had tried to keep him away from? What could he want...she gasped. A thought entered her mind. Maybe...maybe he was the...? She gave a laugh. What a stupid idea! Him? A king? A mule would be a better king than him! She would have laughed out loud about this comparison if she hadn't spotted Merle, Gabriella and even Van look at her suspiciously just then.  
  
"Hitomi, what's so funny?", Gabriella asked making Hitomi shake her head hastily.  
  
"It's nothing.", she replied and jumped off Dust.  
  
She inhaled deeply and looked around. Yes, it was definitely a beautiful city.  
  
"What do you want to do now, Hitomi?", Van asked seriously.  
  
She stopped looking around. Yes, what would she do now? Leave! Leave him! That was of prime importance at the moment. She could wait for Thetis' next hint in every other city on that planet if only he wasn't near her.  
  
"I have something to settle here.", he said when she didn't answer. "Maybe you want to wait and then I can help you search this whatever you're searching."  
  
"No!", she said determined still looking at the city not at him. "No. I'm leaving. I'm leaving now."  
  
She knew if she stayed any longer it would only get harder. If she continued looking at him, in his beautiful eyes she would never be able to leave him. She had to turn around right now without hesitating, without doubting, without looking at him again. And that was what she did right then.  
  
"Farewell.", she said turning around without looking up. Hastily she grabbed Dust's reins dragging him away from the others and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Hitomi, wait!", Gabriella shouted grabbing Rhea's reins. "You can't just leave like this! Wait!"  
  
Merle followed the girl with her eyes when she dashed after Hitomi. She was dumbfounded. What had just happened? She turned around to face Van and became even more confused by seeing him smile.  
  
Gabriella had lost sight of Hitomi the moment she ran into a group of people. She called out for the Amazon without success. Hitomi could hear the girl call her name quite clear but she didn't react. She felt like crying. Crying because of boundless pain. It felt like a dagger was pricked into her heart and with every step she took it was twisted a bit more. But why? Why did she feel that way? Because she left these two people? They were still strangers and she didn't really like them. Yes, she didn't like them!  
  
Suddenly, a picture flashed before her eyes. The picture of a person. Wild black hair, honest reddish-brown eyes and captivating lips curved into a sad smile. She stopped shocked. Why was she thinking of him? Of course, they had shared some special moments but could this be an explanation for the feeling crawling through her? she had felt it before. It was when her mother had died. The feeling that you lost an important part of your life, a part of your heart. Something was missing. There was a deep, black hole somewhere deep inside her. She felt it. But why? Because of him? No! It couldn't be! It shouldn't be!  
  
And at that moment she wanted to cry. Only cry. Cry to wash this feeling out of her. This feeling which held her heart in a death grip, that feeling which hurted her so much. She didn't want to feel it again. She blinked the tears away and looked defiantly into the sky. No, she won't cry. Not because of him. She hated him! She must hate him!  
  
"Hey Hitomi!", she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hitomi!", the voice said again, this time close behind her. Why did he follow her? She hated him!  
  
She spun around to face him. "What?", she barked. Van smirked. Oh, it suited him so much.  
  
"Same Hitomi as usual.", he said grinning making Hitomi snort and glare daggers at him. "I forgot something. It'll cost my life but I think it's worth it.", he said cryptically.  
  
Hitomi looked at him distrusting. Suddenly he closed the gap between the two of them with one step and encircled her waist with his left arm. She was too surprised to react in time. Van pressed her against his body. She tried to escape by bracing herself against him.  
  
"Van, what are you doing?", she asked annoyed beating his chest and felt the outlines of his muscles under his shirt. It was useless, he was simply stronger than her and didn't waste a single thought about letting her go. Instead of releasing his grip he gently cupped her chin with his right hand and lifted it making her look straight into his eyes. Hitomi fought.  
  
"Don't be afraid.", Van said softly.  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened, her hands resting on his chest. She looked directly into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. She blinked. What was this in his eyes? She never saw it before. It wasn't his usual mocking look he always gave her when they argued. She jerked lightly when he closed his eyes bending down. Panic flodded through her and her heartbeat fastened. She thought her heart would burst within the next seconds.  
  
"Wha-", she started to say trying to push him off but was silenced by his lips. Her almost bursting heart stopped beating, her breath was caught in her throat and a feeling was overwhelming her, she couldn't describe. But it was so wonderful. It was the most wonderful feeling she ever experienced. Feeling him so unbelievable close, her defense melted away like an ice-cube in the summersun.  
  
She closed her eyes. She couldn't resist anymore, she didn't want to resist anymore. He was just about to let go, to break this wonderful moment in time when she suddenly leaned in.  
  
Van's eyes shot open. He couldn't believe what she was doing. He had expected her to slap him but instead of that she kissed him back! He smiled against her lips, closing his eyes. He pulled her slowly closer and ever so slightly deepened the kiss. Hitomi wasn't thinking anymore. She couldn't think, everything she was able to do at the moment was enjoying. Enjoying this blissful moment. Yes, now she could define the feeling. Bliss. Pure bliss.  
  
They stood there in the middle of the marketplace kissing and holding each other as if they never would let go. The world had stopped breathing and the time had stopped flowing for them. At that moment there were only the two of them at this planet. They didn't notice the people walking by, looking at the couple with a smile on their lips. They wondered what might be the reason for such a kiss. Maybe they haven't seen each other for a long time and now were happy to see each other again or maybe he was a merchant going on a long journey leaving his love behind.  
  
If it only was this way. If it only was this way. But it wasn't. It really wasn't that simple. She was an Amazon who's teachings forbid her to do what she was doing right now. An Amazon on her way to fulfill a goddess' wish. A wish really hard to fulfill. An Amazon who found something she never expected to find. She found someone who lost beloved ones, someone who knew what hate was, someone who knew what loneliness was, someone who was almost as stubborn as herself-someone just like her and yet so different.  
  
But everything had to end even the most wonderful moment she ever experienced. After what seemed like an eternity they parted. Reluctantly. Breathing hard, Hitomi leaned against him. She felt her cheeks burning and her heart beating rapidly. Licking her tingling lips she could still taste him. She felt him tighten the embrace around her waist and rest his chin on the top of her head. She felt save and warm, his heartbeat soothing her. She hated him!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Hitomi took a step back and looked up at him. She looked him straight in the eyes. There was this look again she couldn't identify. But at that moment it didn't matter. She hated him! Without hesitating, she raised her arm and slapped him hard across the face. When he opened his eyes again she was gone. He rubbed his cheek and smiled sadly. Yes, it definitely had been worth it.  
  
"Goodbye, Hitomi."  
  
.........................................  
  
ASDASDFAS(): Thank you!!!! Hope you liked it!   
  
LW: Glad you like the 'new' Hitomi. And your middle name is Alexandros? That's such a beautiful name! I wonder how your first name is. As far as I can remember you once said that you don't like it. And yes, Merle is very stupid but hey it wouldn't be Merle if she hadn't stayed with him, would it? Yay! I'm happy you like the story and thanks for reviewing!  
  
???: Yup, your German was really good!!! Dankeschön für das Lob!!!! Glad you like the story. You couldn't stop reading? blushs madly And I like fluff too!!! Fluff rulez!!!! Can't get enough of it!!!!  
  
hitomi21: Oh yeah, I love them together too! V/H forever!!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!!   
  
SabineballZ: Hi du! Tut mir ja wirklich leid, dass Van in die selbe Richtung muss wie Hitomi! Pff sich weg dreh um zu schmollen Nur'n Scherzerl'. Hehe. Freut mich, dass es dir noch immer gefällt.  
  
Aeka-himme: blushs hard Glad, you like it! I'm really really glad, believe me. I was so worried that you may not like it! But you did like it!!!! jumps around like there is no tomorrow and giggles like there is no day after tomorrow You're right I really concentrated on Hitomi's character and neglected my beloved Van!!!! clings to Van's leg Please forgive me, Van!!!!! I promise I'll improve!!!! Hehe. And don't worry, this points at end of chapter 7 isnt your fault. I had this on my mind for a long time. I simply couldn't let them be together grins evily The two of them (Van and Hitomi) wouldn't have allowed me to continue the story the way I want! giggles I hope you survived the end and don't be afraid it's still V/H!!!!!  
  
Paige Moonsword: Yes, you definitely should feel guilty and yes, you REALLY should hurry and update!!!!!! glares at Paige Update, girl!!!! And I agree, it would have been really strange if Van and Hitomi would already have gotten together. But it's so damn hard to NOT make them get together. Argh! I hope you liked the ending. They're still not together! Hehe. And thanks again for the review. I'm really happy that you liked it. Happy happy happy happy!!!!!  
  
Ruby: Yay, you liked it! And don't worry, I'll bring them together soon. It's a torture for me too seeing them not being together! Grrrr, why did I make Hitomi so stubborn? grumbles So, something pretty? I hope my idea is pretty   
  
CRAZY Dragon: ganz rot werd Find ich ja klasse, dass dir meine kleine Geschichte gefällt g Und jap, ich verstehe Deutsch. Ich hatt's am Anfang schonmal irgendwo erwähnt gehabt, ich komm nämlich aus Deutschland. Jaja, die Welt ist klein, nicht wahr?! Und nochmals danke danke danke danke für das Lob. Hab mich tierisch drüber gefreut. Und ich würd mich auch freuen, wenn ich wieder mal von dir lesen würde   
  
Silver Magiccraft: Glad you like my story and the length of it. I often feared that nobody would read it because it's so long. But you like it!!! I'm happy happy happy!!!! Thanx!!!!!!!  
  
van lover(): Hehe. I bet you heard it a lot of times but I must say it: I love your name!!!! g Thank you!!!!!  
  
naru(): Thanx for telling me Glad you like it and I hope you like how it went on too!!!  
  
A/N: grins from ear to ear I hope you all liked the ending. I do! Nyarharharharhar!!! Am I evil or what? I'm so happy I could write this!!!!! YAY!!! hides behind desk Don't flame me! Flame her!!!! shoves Hitomi a step ahead Is this girl stupid or what? Van kisses her and she slaps him!!! If I were Hitomi...drools I really wish I were her!!! blushs Well...er...what did I want to say? Yes, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!! I need to know!!!! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!!!!!! Review!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
See ya next chapter!!!! waves  
  
Bye Dariel 


	8. and sometimes join each other again

Hi readers!!!!! I'm back with a brand new chapter!!! ^_^ And at first I want to thank all the wonderful people who made the tiny time for writing a wonderful review!!!! Feel hugged!!!! I couldn't believe how many reviews I got! It was so great!!!! YAY!!! I could say it thousand times: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Your reviews really mean a lot to me. ^_^ The special thanks are at the end again and now I hope you'll enjoy it!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own, okay?!  
  
~...words...~ - italics (Why is it impossible for me to write in italics? ARGH!!!)  
  
CHAPTER 8 ...and sometimes join each other again  
She couldn't see a thing. Her vision was blurred. Rivers of tears streamed down her cheeks and she could do nothing to stop it. Her right hand covered her mouth trying to stifle the sobs. She cried. She cried because of him. Because of knowing that she would never see him again. But...but...but she wasn't allowed to feel this way towards a man. She wasn't allowed to cry because of him, to show weakness because of him. She should be strong! Angrily she wiped the tears away. But it was useless. New ones rushed down her cheeks, at once.  
  
She was such a damn traitor. She had broken the law. She had broken the law which was the basic of her life as an Amazon. Not the fact that he had kissed her made her know it. She had been forced to. In the beginning. He had intended to let her go and she had been supposed to kill him right then but instead she had kissed him back. Hitomi closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she had done this and less could she explain why! She didn't know! She didn't know what was wrong with her, why she suddenly acted that weird.  
  
What should she do now? She would be banished if the Amazons found out what she had done. She would be banished from Skythia for her entire life. And what would Thetis say? Hitomi was sure the goddess knew about it. She knew about everything Hitomi did. She would probably leave her. Hitomi was a traitor. Nobody wanted a traitor to do them a favour! But it was better that way. Someone else would do the job much better than her. Someone else wouldn't let a man distract them. Someone else wouldn't break the most important law of their kind for a man.  
  
Her right hand softly touched her lips. The lips he had kissed. So tenderly. With that thought the image of his handsome face appeared in her mind again and the memory of their kiss returned. She shook her head violantly. She was not allowed to think that way, to feel that way. She had to stop it! A new wave of sobs shook her.  
  
"Dammit, Hitomi!", shouted an angry voice.  
  
Gabriella! Hitomi froze. She had totally forgotten about her. She sniffed and wiped with her arms over her swollen eyes.  
  
"Hitomi, what's gotten into you!", the young girl asked and pushed the last man who stood infront of her out of her way. Hands on her hips, Gabriella positioned herself directly infront of Hitomi.  
  
The green-eyed Amazon turned her head away not wanting Gabriella to see her tear stained cheeks. "I just wanted to leave.", she whispered not able to speak louder without her voice breaking.  
  
"But why so soon and overhasty?", Gabriella wanted to know. "They helped us all the time and you leave just like that!" Angrily, the girl snapped her fingers.  
  
Hitomi sighed mentally. She didn't know. The girl hadn't seen what she had done, that she had betrayed her kind. At least she didn't need to explain that to Gabriella. Without answering the question Hitomi mounted Dust.  
  
"Hitomi!", the blond-haired girl shrieked in disbelieve.  
  
"Mount your horse, Gabriella.", Hitomi ordered. "We have something to settle or did you already forget that? If we had waited any longer we would have only wasted time. Thetis' wish is of prime importance.", she ended and heard her own voice call her a liar.  
  
Gabriella muttered something under her breath mounting Rhea. "But I'll miss the two of them.", she said quietly knowing Hitomi was right. She was behind Hitomi and couldn't see the tear which silently tickled down her cheek. The Amazon shut her eyes tightly pressing the last bit of salty water out of them. Determined she then looked into the sky. The streams the tears had left would vanish as would the memory of him. She would forget him. She had to forget him. And therefore she had to leave this city. This city in which the air floating through the streets smelled so incredibly like him. Hastily she spurred Dust.  
  
They followed the main street leading through the heart of Fanelia. It was a beautiful city she had to admit and she hoped they would soon reach the city gates. When they had arrived she hadn't noticed that the way from the gates to the marketplace was that long. Hitomi tried to distract herself from thinking of a certain someone without success. She tried to think of nothing but by the time she thought her mind was empty his smile appeared before her eyes and this warm feeling crawled through her again.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Soon everything would be over. Opening her eyes again she looked up and her heart twisted painfully. The gates. They were directly infront of her. Yes, it would end here and there would be no turning back. She entered the shadows the huge gates threw at the ground. A cold breeze disheveled her hair and made her shiver. The gates were wide open and she saw the fields lying behind them. Only a few steps and everything would end. It was when Dust stopped in the middle of his tracks. Hitomi nearly feel off him. She growled and tugged at the reins.  
  
"Dust, what's wrong?", she asked angrily and continued tugging.  
  
Gabriella made Rhea stop beside her and looked at Hitomi who was tapping Dust in his flanks with the heels of her boots. The stallion snorted madly and shook his head taking a few steps back.  
  
"No, Dust!", Hitomi complained. "That's the wrong direction!"  
  
But he didn't listen. His snorts grew even louder and he tripped from side to side as if he didn't know where to go. Hitomi was just about to yell at him when she heard the screams. Her head shot up and she looked around searching for the source of the screams.  
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?", Gabriella asked seeing Hitomi turning around in her saddle searching for something.  
  
"Didn't you hear it?", Hitomi asked back.  
  
"Hear what?", the girl replied looking at the older Amazon suspiciously.  
  
"The-", she broke up when a cold laughter reached her ears. "What the...?" She wasn't able to finish the sentence. Acting on instinct she grabbed Dust's mane when he reared up. He fell back to the ground violantly only to rear up again neighing loudly. Hitomi clung to Dust's mane not wanting to fall down. What was wrong with him? He didn't freak out without a reason.  
  
She gasped when suddenly her swinging pendant appeared before her eyes. A picture flashed through her mind but it was too fast. She couldn't see what it was. She blinked and at once another picture flashed and it felt as if a spear was rammed through her head. She saw chained hands. Blood covered them. Chained feet. A stifled scream echoed through dark, wet hallways sending shivers down her spine. She heard the laughter again and then it was gone. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt Dust still refuse under her. She spotted Gabriella standing infront of Dust trying to calm him. She must have dismounted her horse when she had had this...this whatever it had been. She wanted to say something but wasn't able to form the words. She was in a daze. The world was spinning before her eyes.  
  
She hardly noticed the figure who pushed Gabriella away and grabbed the reins.  
  
"Calm down.", said a melodic female voice.  
  
Hitomi saw the woman drag Dust away from the gates and somehow he calmed down. He stopped snorting and finally stood still as if nothing had ever happened. Hitomi touched her forehead trying to stop it from spinning so damn fast. Groaning she jumped down and steadied herself at the horse' flank. The nausea which had nearly overwhelmed her faded away. Slowly she lifted her head in order to thank the person who had possibly saved her life. Her eyes widened by the moment they met sparkling brown ones belonging to a delicate face framed by shoulder-long, shining red hair. The world seemed to vanish around her only the red-haired woman and herself were left.  
  
"Yukari!", she said in disbelieve.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
She was gone. Somehow he had known she wouldn't stay even if he kissed her. A little part of him had hoped she would. He had wanted her to stay so desperately. He had wanted to hold her until the end of time, had wanted to feel her warmth near him forever. But she wasn't his. And she had showed that quite clearly. It had hurt. Absently he touched his lips which were curved into a light smile. But she had enjoyed it, he could say. Sadly, he wondered if he would ever see her again.  
  
"Oh Master Van, what happened to you?", Merle asked concerned when she reached his side spotting the red mark on his cheek.  
  
"Nothing.", he replied quietly. Truly, it was the only thing which would remind him of her. "Let's go, Merle.", Van said and grabbed the reins of his horse, Merle had brought along.  
  
Together they walked in silence through the streets of Fanelia. Merle rummaged through several stands flanking the streets while Van was dragged through the crowd by Tarik. He was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of a certain green-eyed Amazon. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. He wondered if she was thinking of him, if she would miss him. He would miss her. He would miss their arguing. He would miss teasing her. He would miss her arrogant behavior, the way she studied him out of the corner of her eyes when she thought he didn't notice, the way she smiled, the way she smelled, the way he had felt when she was close, the feeling he had experienced when she had lain in his arms.  
  
He smiled remembering the night he had held her in his arms. She was so fragile he had thought she would break if he held her tight. It had felt so wonderful. The warmth which had sourrounded them had been so comfortable he had wanted it to never fade away. Her hair had smelled like a forest in the summer. And never would he forget the feeling of her skin touching his one.  
  
It made him remember the day when they had met. He had been amazed by the way she had 'thanked' him for helping her. He had liked her from that moment on. And later she had repaid it. She had saved his life for the first time, without knowing. He had lost Riad and with him the last person who had meant something for him. Again he had been too late. Again he hadn't been able to protect a dear person. Again he was the one to blame that an innocent person had died. And suddenly he had been all alone. All alone with his feeling of guilt and his boundless sadness in a forest he didn't know. He didn't know what he possibly would have done if she hadn't been there.  
  
She had stood behind a tree watching him, her sandy blond hair framing her beautiful face. There had been this look in her stunning green eyes he loved so much. It was as if she had felt the same he had felt, at that very moment. And in some ways he was sure she hadn't noticed that. But she had been there. Someone who had needed his help -although she would have never admitted it- someone he could protect. Someone who had kept him alive. Yes, she had saved his life and she had done it again and again. She had kept him from falling into that hole full of nightmare memories. She had kept him from thinking about his past and thinking about his future.  
  
And therefore he had thanked her. He had given her something he had never given to anyone else before. He had opened his heart for her. He had shown her his feelings but she hadn't understood this gesture. He smiled lightly. But he didn't regret the kiss and yet...yet there was this minute chance that she didn't regret it, too.  
  
"Master Van, wait!", a shrieking noise made him return to reality.  
  
He turned around and spotted Merle running towards him. She smiled widely when she reached him.  
  
"What were you thinking of?", she asked seeing the absent look on his face.  
  
"Nothing.", he lied.  
  
"Hmm.", Merle replied and sighed. "Believe it or not but I miss them."  
  
Van gave a laugh. He had expected everything despite this. Of course, she was missing Gabriella. The two of them had become very close friends. But the fact that Merle missed Hitomi was quite surprising. The same Merle who had wanted to scratch this Hitomi to pieces. He sighed.  
  
"I miss them too.", he said quietly. They were silent again until Merle spoke.  
  
"What will you do now?", she asked looking at him. And once again his look darkened causing Merle to frown.  
  
"I'm here to speak with an old...friend.", he answered flatly.  
  
"Oh.", Merle replied. "Maybe-"  
  
"I'll talk to him alone.", he continued ignoring the fact that he had interupted her.  
  
"Oh.", Merle said a bit startled by the unfamiliar sound of his voice. A cold sound. "Maybe-"  
  
"Merle!", Van said seriously and grabbed her shoulders. "I said I'm going alone. Alone! And this time you won't follow me! Only this one time, you won't follow me! Did you understand?"  
  
Merle nodded intimidated.  
  
"No, Merle.", Van said and tightened the grip on her shoulders almost painfully. "Promise you won't follow me!"  
  
"I-I promise.", she stuttered and he let go.  
  
"Thank you.", he replied and smiled. "You and Tarik can wait here. I'll be back soon."  
  
And with that he handed Merle the reins and turned around to leave. It was when delicate fingers grabbed his arm making him stop.  
  
"Promise you will return.", Merle whispered and he heard her voice shake.  
  
"I promise.", he said and smiled warmly stroking the cat-girl's pink hair. Then he turned around and walked away.  
  
Hands in his pockets he slowly walked up the street leading to the palace. It had been such a long time since he last saw it. He looked around absorbing the city as it was now trying to remember how it once had looked like. It had changed. The houses which had been destroyed during the attack had been rebuilt. New houses had been added and new streets as well. A lot of families must have moved here. He sighed sadly. Thirteen years could change a lot. But despite all that the city hadn't lost anything of it's spirit, he thought smiling to himself.  
  
The smile vanished when the walls of the palace suddenly towered infront of him covering the sun. He looked up. The walls were white again. They had overpainted the black colour the fire had left. There was nothing left that could remind of the events which had taken place a long time ago. Nothing was left despite the memories which returned right at that moment. They returned with such violance that he was knocked to the ground. The smell of smoke filled his nostrils. It was so intense that it hurt sending an incredible pain like a needle through his body. He felt the heat which emerged from the innumerable fires all over the palace. Fire. Everything around him was ablaze. He felt hot tongues sliding over his skin leaving trails of pure pain behind. He knew they would cover his whole body within the next seconds.  
  
Hands clasped around his head, he shook it violantly. He didn't want these memories to return. Not now. He forced himself to open his eyes and the pain was gone. The shining white walls infront of him nearly blinded Van and the chirping of birds reached his ears. His breath was heavy and slowly he rose to his feet. His legs were shaking but he didn't notice. This old feeling crawled through him again giving him the strength to stand. The time had finally come. He had waited thirteen long years, had lost every person who meant something to him and now his brother would pay.  
  
Like the Amazon queen a few days ago the young Novadi walked through the gates of the palace. But this time there were no guards. Of course he was awaiting him. Like Van felt his presence he could feel Van's presence too. He walked through the short tunnel leading to the courtyard. It looked exactly the same like he had last seen it. Memories of a better time returned, of a time when everything had been alright.  
  
He crossed the courtyard and was overcome by an enormous sadness. Sadness because of the time that would never return, because of the moments he linked with this place, because of what had happened, because of what he would have to do. He looked around and spotted wide opened doors ahead and again there were no guards. Van smiled. Yes, he would accept this invitation.  
  
Van entered the hallway which lay behind the doors. He slowly outstreched his hand and touched the wall. Feeling the cold stone under his fingertips he heard the laughter of a little boy echoing through the hallways coming from another time. He withdrew his hand from the wall and followed the way through the endless hallways. After all that time he still knew where the throne hall was. With every step he took the feeling of his brother's presence increased together with the only feeling Van felt towards him. Hatred. Only hatred and nothing else.  
  
Finally, he reached a huge hall. The doors were wide open and he entered. Looking around Van spotted the throne at the left side of the hall. A small smile crept over his face when he remembered that he had often hide behind the throne in order to escape certain disgusting vegetables. The smile disappeared by the moment he spotted a figure standing infront of one of the windows flanking the right side of the hall. The curtains were closed and only a few rays of sunlight hit the ground inside the palace.  
  
Van knew who it was and he was awaiting him. The young man stopped in the middle of the hall. He took a deep breath trying to calm down his unbelievable heartbeat. He hadn't seen his brother for a quite long time and he really didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Folken.", he said and his voice sounded more demanding than he had intended.  
  
The figure turned around. "Van.", whispered a male voice. "You finally came here."  
  
Van only stared at him. It seemed like those years had never past. Folken looked nearly the same like thirteen yeas ago. His unique aqua-blue hair framed his long slim face and his brown eyes were as intense as they once have been. He was now taller and his shoulders were broader. The black cloak with the violet stand-up collar stressed that even more. If the circumstances had been different he would have flung his arms around his brother's neck right now. But they weren't different.  
  
"You look so much like father.", Folken said warmly seeing his brother wouldn't take the first step. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"Really?", Van spat out.  
  
"I haven't seen my little brother for thirteen years.", Folken replied calmly. "Am I not allowed to be happy because I finally met him?"  
  
"How dare you say such things?", Van hissed. "How dare you say such things when you were the one who tried to kill me!"  
  
"Why are you so embittered, Van?", Folken said causing his brother to open his mouth in disbelieve. "Did you expect me to let you come here so easily when you were the one who could foil my plans?"  
  
"What happened to you?", Van asked finding his voice again. "What turned you into the monster you are now? The monster which killed it's own parents?"  
  
"Don't call me a monster!", Folken shouted. "You don't know me! It was their own fault, I hadn't intended to kill them!"  
  
"You what?", Van yelled back angrily. "Mother was all alone when they came! She wasn't able to defend herself! She was nearly dead when I arrived. I was too late. Folken,", he said and clenched his fists trying to prevent them from shaking, "she suffered. Can you imagine the guilt I felt when I saw her lying there in a pool of her own blood knowing I could have prevented it?"  
  
"Van, please-", Folken tried to say but was cut in by his brother.  
  
"No!", he said sharply. "Don't say anything. Don't try to make me understand. I could never understand why you did all that."  
  
"Of course, you can't understand.", Folken replied sadly directing his gaze to the ground away from his brother's accusing eyes. "Everything was given to you from birth on. You were the miracle. They had said that mother wouldn't be able to bear a second child. It seemed that I would be the only heir of Fanelia.", he stopped and gave a laugh.  
  
Van could nothing but stare. He had never heard about that. Nobody had ever told him that his mother hadn't been supposed to bear a second child.  
  
"But then you were born.", Folken continued. "You should have seen mother's and father's eyes. They shone so bright, it was wonderful to see. They were happy like never before and they loved you so much, even more than me. But I didn't mind. I was happy too. You were the brother I actually should never have and I loved you with all my heart. But then there was the prophecy. I should be king! I was born first! I got the education to rule this country!", he said passionately now looking Van straight into the eye.  
  
"But destiny choose you.", Folken said and looked to the ground again. "A child. A child that didn't even know how to rule a country! You can't imagine how disappointed I was."  
  
"And that's why you sent the army.", Van replied still not able to believe what he just heard.  
  
"He gave me the possibility.", Folken said quietly. "He gave me the army and I gave the order to attack."  
  
"Who is he?", Van asked coldly.  
  
Folken looked up and turned to the side. As if it had been an order a person stepped out of the shadows. Curly, grey hair shimmered in the little light which filled the hall and a pair of dangerously glowing, violet eyes stared at him. Never would he forget these eyes.  
  
"Isaac!", Van said and he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.  
  
It caused an evil smile on the advisor's face but he said nothing. He only continued staring at Van, studying him, trying to see through the young man's eyes straight into his soul. Van shivered but didn't turn away. He had never liked this man. He had distrusted him from the moment on, he had appeared out of no-where in Fanelia, from the moment on, he had become the closest advisor of his father.  
  
"You deceived father from the first second on!", Van yelled and his angry voice caused a multiple echo to reveberate through the hall.  
  
"No Van, that's not right.", Folken said calmly.  
  
"What?", Van replied not sure if he had just imagined hearing Folken say that.  
  
"Isaac didn't deceive father.", Folken continued. "He only acted for the good of Fanelia as well as myself."  
  
"For the good of Fanelia?", Van repeated in disbelieve. That wasn't happening! That couldn't happen! It was a dream, a nightmare. Soon he would awake and everything would be over. He wasn't standing in the throne hall of Fanelia's palace. He wasn't listening to his brother, the traitor who killed his own family, letting him explain that he did it for the good of his country! He was just dreaming!  
  
"Yes, Van. For the good of Fanelia.", Folken replied destroying Van's last hope. It wasn't a dream. "You would have never been able to lead the country! You were just a child! I was supposed to be king not you! And Isaac knew it, too. He gave me the army to become king."  
  
"And you think that was right?", Van shouted. "You think it was right to kill mother and father and Vargas and even Riad who had absolutely nothing to do with that whole mess?"  
  
He was angry. His emotions were nearly overwhelming him and this old hatred forced it's way to the surface wanting to break free. Van unsheated his sword. The cold steel shimmered in the dim light of the hall making Van's crimson eyes glow. The fire of hatred which had always burnt within their depths since the day, his life had been destroyed by his own brother was now burning so hard it seemed to create an ominous aura around him.  
  
"Van, don't do anything you will regret sooner or later.", Folken said seeing his brother tighten the grip around the sword.  
  
"I won't regret it, trust me.", Van replied icyly every emotion gone from his voice.  
  
"If that's the reason you came here, go ahead.", Folken stated and spreaded his arms wide giving his brother the best possibility to kill him with one strike. Van's hands started to shake and he grabbed the hilt of his sword even tighter.  
  
"Kill me.", Folken ordered his voice incredibly sad and signaled Isaac with a sweep of his hand not to interfere.  
  
Van didn't move. He seemed to struggle and then slowly, he let his sword sink. He couldn't kill him. He simply couldn't kill him. But why? This traitor killed his family and even tried to kill his own brother. Was he still worth it to live? Didn't he deserve death? Shouldn't he be punished for what he did? Anger rose within Van. He was angry at himself. Angry for not being able to kill this traitor. But could Van be blamed for his incapacity, for his weakness? Folken was his brother after all. The same blood was running through their veins. He was everything Van had left of his family. Together they were the last ones of their kind. He couldn't kill him. Defeated he lowered his head.  
  
"I'm glad you think that way.", Folken stated pride filling his voice. "Maybe there's hope for us."  
  
Van's head shot up feeling the sudden presence of another one in the hall. But it was too late. Before he could turn around to see who stood behind him, an enourmous pain emmited from the back of his neck making the world before his eyes started to spin. The last thing he saw was Folken's smiling face and then everything went black. Van was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
His senses returned slowly after a few hours. His eyelids twitched and a moan came over his lips. He felt a cold and wet wall in his back and the air smelled musty, old and used. He opened his eyes and lifted his head but regretted it at once. By the moment, he moved his head a millimeter an incredible pain shot through it. Acting on instinct he wanted to clutch his head with his hands but it was impossible. Surprised, Van looked up and the pain increased. He moaned in pain and tried to lift his head again. It felt as if someone was hammering from the inside of his head against the top of his skull. Trying his best to ignore the pain he looked up. Although it was dark he saw something sparkle at his wrists. Perfect. His hands were chained above his head. Moving his legs he heard the sound of chains being dragged over the stony ground. Van sighed and leaned against the wet wall.  
  
Of course, they had put him in chains. What had he expected? That his brother would let him go as if nothing had happened. Unlikely. He guessed he was in the dungeons under the castle. He had never been there before. Even as a child he had avoided this place. Sometimes he had heard the calls of the prisoners. It had been quite scaring. But now it was more than silent down there. Only the sound of water dripping from the walls and the sound of bare rat-feet skittering over the cold ground reached his ears. Looking around he saw stony walls and the outlines of bars in the not existing light of the dungeons.  
  
He was in a rather painfull and hopeless situation. He was sure if they ever set him free, his arms would drop off at once. How had he gotten into this mess? He didn't know. And how would he escape this mess? He didn't know. 'Hell Van, do you know anything?', he wondered desperately but the answer was already on his mind. No. He smiled. Maybe there was something he knew. He bet he knew what Hitomi would say if she saw him like this! Men, you can't leave them to their own devices! He chuckled by imagining the look on her face.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped chuckling when he heard footsteps. Oh, someone was visiting him? Maybe they brought him something to eat! He sighed. Unlikely. He narrowed his eyes seeing a light flickering over the stony walls of the dungeon. The footsteps grew louder and soon he could see the outlines of a figure. He heard keys rustle and then the door of his cell swung open with a disgusting squeaking noise. It was Folken who entered the cell. He was alone.  
  
"Ah, His Majesty condescends to visit the prisoner in his dirty cell.", Van said sarcastically.  
  
"Van, you know I could kill you right now if I wanted to.", Folken replied coldly putting the torch he had brought along into the holder. "So, guard your tongue!"  
  
"And why am I still alive then?", Van asked mockingly.  
  
"Can't you understand?", Folken asked passionately. "I want you to rule this country with me. Together we could make Fanelia the richest and most feared country of whole Gaea. Van, come with me!"  
  
Van gave a laugh. "Come on, Folken.", he said coolly. "You know exactly that I would never do that, that I would never help you to make your insane dreams come true. What do you want from me?"  
  
Folken snarled and Van knew he was right. Folken needed something from him that was for sure. He wondered what it could be. Actually Folken had everything Van once could call his own.  
  
"Where is the sword?", Folken hissed.  
  
"Huh?", Van said surprised. Well, he didn't expect that. "Which sword?"  
  
Folken grabbed him by the collar and pressed him against the wall. "Don't play the idiot!", he said angrily. "You know what I mean! Where is father's sword?"  
  
"Calm down, Folken.", Van tried to sooth his brother. "You have it already."  
  
"What?", Folken replied his anger increasing. "This old thing isn't father's sword!"  
  
"But...", Van trailed off. What the heck was going on here? His mother had given him this sword. She had said it was his father's one, it was the only legitimate proof. And now Folken was telling him it wasn't the right sword? Did it mean that he had travelled hundreds of miles in vain? No! His mother and even Riad had died to protect that sword! What was going on here?  
  
"Van!", Folken yelled and pressed him harder against the wall making him snap out of his thoughts. "Maybe you don't know how important this sword is for me. You need it to prove that you're the legitimate king of Fanelia but I need it to prevent a war! Do you hear me? The sword is useless for you now! My coronation is in a few days and you are down here in the dungeons. Accept that you were too late! You can't prevent the coronation, anymore. So, give me the sword that I can prevent the war!"  
  
"Which war?", Van asked confused. That was too much for him.  
  
"The war against Freid!", Folken hissed. "The army Isaac gave me and an army of two-thousand Amazons are standing at the border to Freid!"  
  
"A-Amazons?", Van stuttered. Did Hitomi know about that? She had never mentioned it.  
  
"Yes!", Folken replied. "And they will soon attack if you don't give me the damn sword!"  
  
"Why do you need the sword?", Van asked making Folken snort.  
  
"The Duke of Freid has something which is mine!", he answered. "He refuses to give it to me. He said only the one with the royal sword of Fanelia has the permission to get it. The army was send as a threat but he simply didn't give in. Damn him!"  
  
"You're trying to tell me that you want to prevent a war you instigated yourself?", Van asked amused.  
  
Folken remained silent and a wide grin spread over Van's face. "Ah, I see.", he exclaimed. "It wasn't your idea. Let me guess, dear Isaac said you should send the armies?" Van's look darkened. "Folken, can't you see that this man is snake-in-the-grass?"  
  
"Don't say that!", Folken growled. "This idea was right. And I can prevent the war if you only give me the sword!"  
  
Van smiled making Folken furious. "What could be so important that you, who sent an army to kill his own family, now tries to prevent a war?", Van wondered out loud.  
  
"That's none of your business!", Folken barked making Van chuckle.  
  
"You can't imagine how often I heard that phrase within the last weeks.", he said smiling.  
  
"Van!", Folken shouted just about to explode because of anger.  
  
"What's your problem, Folken?", Van yelled back. "I said the only sword I took with me is the one you have! If you say it's not the right one then I'm very sorry but I can't help you along! Mother didn't live long enough to tell me everything about the sword!"  
  
Folken glared at his younger brother and then let go of him. "If that's your last word...", he said sadly.  
  
"Yes, it is!", Van hissed.  
  
"Then you're no longer of any use.", Folken replied coldly. "The people of Fanelia will watch their true king die and they won't do anything to prevent it."  
  
"What?", Van asked confused.  
  
"You will see.", Folken answered flatly and without saying anything else he turned around and left a dumbfounded Van behind.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
"Good to see you again, Hitomi.", the red-haired woman said smiling.  
  
Hitomi opened and shut her mouth over and over again but no words came over her lips. She looked like a fish gasping for air. Her mind simply wouldn't accept that the woman infront of her was Yukari! Yukari! By the gods she hadn't seen her since that day two years ago. She had thought she would never see her best friend again. And now she stood right infront of her. In flesh and blood smiling patiently.  
  
"Yukari!", Hitomi cried and threw herself against the surprised red-head hugging her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again. What are you doing here?", she asked still unable to believe that she was real.  
  
"Well,", Yukari said hugging Hitomi back, "I live here."  
  
"You what?", Hitomi asked in disbelieve.  
  
"I live here.", Yukari repeated smiling. "Together with...", she added but trailed off by seeing Hitomi's look darken. "Don't look at me like that! We had discussed that in detail and I don't want to do that again. It was my decision and that's it."  
  
Hitomi remained silent. She only stared at her best friend. She still couldn't believe that was happening. That was Yukari! She looked different in these clothes. She wore a dress which looked pretty much like the dresses the woman wore here in Fanelia. She had a cloak thrown on and all in all she looked like a normal Fanelian woman if there hadn't been her brown boots which destroyed her perfect housewife image. Some things never change.  
  
"Hi Yukari.", a shy voice then said causing Yukari to turn towards the little girl who had watched the reunion curiously. "Can you remember me?"  
  
Yukari's eyes widened. "Gabriella, is that you?", she asked surprised.  
  
The question caused the girl to nod her head furiously. She took a few steps ahead and hugged Yukari's legs. "Where have you been all the time?", she asked quietly. "And why did you have to leave anyway?"  
  
"Hitomi?", Yukari questioned looking at her friend confused. "Why is Gabriella here? She is too young!"  
  
"That's a long story and this is not the right place to talk about it.", Hitomi said meeting Yukari's intense eyes.  
  
The redhead nodded slowly. "We should go to my place.", she said. "You must be very tired. You can rest there and we can talk about everything you and I want to know. And this is quite a lot I think."  
  
With that she grabbed Dust's reins and made an attempt to leave the gates. "Come on, you two.", she said turning around.  
  
Gabriella joined her side and grabbed Yukari's hand. She trippled beside her like a little dog. Slowly, Hitomi followed them never leaving Yukari out of sight. She couldn't believe she had met her. Here out of everywhere. Here in Fanelia when she had been just about to leave the city. Hitomi frowned. It was strange. A light laughter interupted her thoughts. Yukari was laughing together with Gabriella about gods knew what. She seemed absolutely happy. But actually she shouldn't be.  
  
Yukari was a Fallen Amazon. Banished from Skythia for her entire life. Banished because of betraying her kind. She had done the worst thing an Amazon could ever do. She could be glad Penthesilea hadn't killed her because death was the penalty you pay for choosing the life of a man over the life of an Amazon. Yes, that was what she had done. Hitomi could still imagine the picture clear infront of her eyes after what she had heard from Lea. Yukari standing infront of an injured man, her sword unsheatened protecting him. Another Amazon was standing infront of her, her sword unsheatened as well ordering Yukari to go out of the way. Yukari refused. The other Amazon was getting angrier and angrier with every second until the moment she had enough of it. She started attacking Yukari in order to kill the man who was a fleeing prisoner. Two seconds later she was lying on the ground, blood-soaked, Yukari's sword in her chest. She was dead.  
  
Hitomi shook her head chasing the picture away. Yukari had left Skythia the same night, alone without saying goodbye. Lea had told her about Yukari's where abouts the next morning. Although she had known Yukari would have to pay for her doing and although she should have been happy that Lea had spared Yukari's life Hitomi had been shocked. She had tried to imagine what it would like if Yukari wasn't there for her but it had absolutely asked too much of her. She had felt so incredibly lonely. She had missed her best friend. She had missed to talk with her, to train with her, to laugh with her. All these thoughts rushed through her mind at that moment while she watched this certain friend walking infront of her laughing together with Gabriella.  
  
She kept staring at Yukari's back until they stopped infront of a small house. It looked almost like the other houses along the street made of bricks. Hitomi could see them through the innumerable holes in the façade. The window frames were painted a dark green and they looked not as old and dilapidated as the rest of the house. But somehow it seemed the house had character. Yukari grabbed the iron doorknob and turned it around when suddenly the door was pulled open. Surprised Yukari stepped back revealing a brown-haired man standing in the doorway. He cupped Yukari's face with both of his hands bending down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry. Work. Must go.", was all he said before he ran down the street with an unbelievable speed.  
  
Hitomi stared at his vanishing figure. Slender form, brown eyes, shoulderlong chestnut hair. So that was him. That was the man for whom Yukari had given up her life as an Amazon, the man for whom she had left her home, for whom she had left her family. She should be angry. She should hate him with all her heart. And she wanted, she really wanted to. He was the one who took Yukari away from her but seeing this smile on Yukari's face, so absolutely happy, she just wasn't able to hate him. She couldn't hate someone who caused such a wonderful smile on her best friend's face.  
  
"Yukari, who is this man?", Gabriella asked making her snap out of it.  
  
"This is Amano, my boy-friend.", Yukari answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't indroduce you but he seemed in a hurry. He will return soon I think. But now, come in. You can bring your horses to the stable. It's around the corner."  
  
Gabriella and Hitomi slowly walked past Yukari who disappeared into the house.  
  
"What is a boy-friend, Hitomi?", Gabriella asked making Hitomi inhale sharply.  
  
"Nothing you should worry about.", she replied seriously signaling Gabriella not to ask any more questions. It wasn't healthy for the little girl to be close to Yukari. Hitomi would have to keep an eye on her.  
  
The two Amazons circumnavigated the house and reached a small backyard. At the moment they placed a foot on it they could hear someone barking angrily. The barking grew louder and louder and suddenly a brown mongrel came running out of the stable. It stopped infront of the two girls and snarled his brown eyes glowing dangerously. Dust and Rhea were taking a few steps ahead while Hitomi and Gabriella tried to sooth them. The dog wasn't really big but it's teeth were impressive.  
  
"Ben!", Yukari cried from the back door. "Would you please stop scaring our guests!"  
  
At once the dog stopped barking and his tail swung happily from side to side. Gabriella was in raptures about the dog.  
  
"Oh, Yukari.", she begged. "Please, can I play with him if I bring the horses to the stable?"  
  
"Feel free!", Yukari replied and Gabriella shrieked happily grabbing Dust's reins and disappeared into the stable followed by a very excited Ben.  
  
"You have a dog?", Hitomi asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow but Yukari only shrugged.  
  
"One day, he sat at the front door and never left since then.", Yukari explained. "He is a tramp, that's all."  
  
Hitomi smiled and entered the house after Yukari gave her a wink with the hand. It was furnished lovingly. Hitomi looked around and discovered something new and beautiful every second. There were so many details which made it unique. Yukari led her through a small corridor into the kitchen. The scent of fresh lilac filled the room. She spotted a bunch at the old wooden table. Looking around she spotted a lot of closets made of the same wood. Yukari pointed at one of the mighty chairs around the table and Hitomi sat down. Yukari sat down as well and looked at Hitomi. There was a brief silence until she spoke.  
  
"Ask me, Hitomi.", Yukari said. "I know this question is on your mind for two years now."  
  
Hitomi took a deep breath. "Why didn't you try to come back?", she then asked frankly. "You could have tried to come back! You could have proved that you're loyal! You could have-"  
  
"Hitomi.", Yukari interupted her calmly. "The reason why I didn't came back is that I didn't want to."  
  
Hitomi was shocked. "Why?", she asked quietly, disappointed.  
  
"Look,", the red-haired woman said, "if I had come back I would have never had the chance to be with him."  
  
"But Yukari!", Hitomi complained. "What about your sisters?"  
  
"Hitomi, look around!", Yukari said and smiled brightly. "This house is wonderful. This city is amazing and the people are so friendly. I never ever dreamt of something like that. And he is here to share this with me. I love him with all my heart."  
  
"Love?", Hitomi asked sceptically.  
  
Yukari gave a laugh. "Of course you can't understand.", she said sadly. "You don't know this feeling. You don't know how it feels to love someone so much that you would die for him. Someone who makes your legs shake when you look into his eyes, someone who makes your heart beat so hard that you think it will burst by smiling at you, someone you want to be close to at any costs, someone in whom's arms you feel secure like no-where else."  
  
Hitomi remained silent and stared at the ground, her eyes wide. Her heart was trying to break through her rib cage. Yukari's words reveberated in her mind. So she didn't know this feeling, did she? Did she? No, she didn't know it, she wasn't allowed to feel it. It was different with Van. She had never spoken to a man before nor had she ever met a man before. She had been confused when she had seen him. She hadn't known what to feel. It was different, okay?!  
  
"Hitomi, everything alright?", Yukari asked concerned seeing Hitomi clench her fists.  
  
Hitomi snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah.", she said hastily afraid Yukari could read her mind.  
  
"Do you hate me?", Yukari whispered.  
  
"What?", Hitomi replied.  
  
"Do you hate me for what I did?", Yukari repeated.  
  
Hitomi sighed mentally in relief. Good, she didn't read her mind. Yukari didn't know what she had just thought. She didn't know what Hitomi felt for him, she didn't know that he -stop! What exactly did she feel for him? Hadn't she just said that she had been confused but that she didn't feel that way towards him? And was she now just about to admit...to admit that...no! No, she didn't feel anything for him! He was only a man. A man not worth to waste a single thought about. A man-  
  
"Hitomi?", Yukari's voice reached her ears.  
  
"What?", Hitomi asked her head shooting up and looked directly into Yukari's confused face. "Oh. No. No, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But tell me what did you do after you left us?"  
  
A bright smile appeared on Yukari's face. "Amano waited at the border for me.", she said. "We travelled across Thessalia to the ocean. Amano told me that we could start a new life in Fanelia. He said it was a beautiful city and well, he was right. We reached this city and I fell in love with it. We decided to stay here and you see we still do."  
  
"Do you...do you regret anything?", Hitomi asked quietly.  
  
"No.", Yukari said without hesitating. "It was the best decision I ever made."  
  
Hitomi nodded. She should be happy for Yukari. She had left her whole life behind, her sisters, her teachings, her best friend. She had to leave her birth place without anything and had had the strength to start a completely new life. And she should be happy that he was at her side. Hitomi was sure if Amano hadn't been there for her, Yukari wouldn't have been able to do that. He wasn't the one to blame. Nobody was the one to blame. It had been Yukari's decision and only her one. And if she was happy Hitomi should be happy too.  
  
"But now tell me what could be so important that even Penthesilea herself came here.", Yukari then wanted to know making Hitomi prick her ears.  
  
"Huh?", Hitomi exclaimed surprised snapping out of her thoughts. "What do you mean with Penthesilea is here?"  
  
"I thought you could tell me.", the red-haired woman said confused. "I thought you came here with them."  
  
"Yukari, what are you talking about?", Hitomi asked slightly impatient.  
  
"A few days ago,", Yukari began, "I walked along the streets and saw Penthesilea and Leda riding across the marketplace together with Lord Folken. You can't imagine how surprised I was. I couldn't believe they were here. Here in Fanelia! You can't really be farer away from Skythia. I wondered why they were here but I simply couldn't find an explanation. And then I saw you this morning and it only made me more confused. But I thought maybe Penthesilea took you along as an exception, you know? And then I saw Gabriella and I was...is there a comparison of 'more confused'?", Yukari asked but then shook her head. "Anyways, now tell me Hitomi, why is Penthesilea here?"  
  
Hitomi didn't answer. She only stared at Yukari with wide eyes. Penthesilea was here? Here in Fanelia? It couldn't be! She wasn't supposed to be here! She should be at home, in Skythia! She should teach young Amazons and should talk with her tree but she should not be here! What could it mean? What had happened? Lea never left Skythia so overhasty. And how did she come here so fast? Hitomi had travelled a few weeks and had just reached Fanelia and Lea was already here? What was going on?  
  
Events were coming thick and fast. At first Yukari and now Lea. Had it been planed? It couldn't be! Lea would have told her. She told Hitomi everything. Something must have happened after she had left. Something important.  
  
"Hitomi?", Yukari whispered seeing the absent look on Hitomi's face.  
  
"I don't know.", she finally answered and blinked. "I didn't came here with her."  
  
"What?", Yukari asked getting more and more confused. "But-but..."  
  
"Thetis sent me.", Hitomi explained making Yukari's eyes widen. "She asked me to do her a favour. She said I should find the dragon and help him. I left Skythia that night alone-"  
  
"Thetis...?", Yukari interupted Hitomi but was cut in by her again.  
  
"Gabriella followed me on her own. She caught up with me after a week or so.", Hitomi said skipping the fact that she had met someone else before. It was unimportant! She didn't need to know about him!  
  
"But how were you two able to cross the border?", Yukari asked. "What about the guards?"  
  
"Don't ask me.", Hitomi replied shaking her head. "But I think Thetis had a hand in the pie."  
  
"Wow.", was all Yukari could reply. "Thetis. I haven't heard that name for a long time.", she then said and for a brief moment a sad smile flashed across her features but then she smiled genuinely. "How have you been?"  
  
Hitomi grinned back and started to tell. She told Yukari about Skythia, about Lea, about her Amazon sisters. They joked and laughed. It was like in old times. She had missed it. She had missed to talk with Yukari like she would miss the warm sunlight caress her face, like she would miss the wind disheveling her hair, like she would miss the scent of earth after a shower. Of course, she had had other friends but it hadn't been the same. She hadn't trusted them like she trusted Yukari. Hitomi trusted her with all her heart. 'Liar! Liar!', her own voice cried in her mind. 'You don't trust her with all your heart!' Yeah, yeah! Yeah, she knew it! She knew it, dammit! If she trusted Yukari, she would have told her. She would have told her everything about him. She would have told her about her feelings, about the confusion he caused, about his smile, about the way he looked at her and that it made her knees shake. But she didn't. She sat there at a chair in Yukari's house and listened to her telling about her life. Hitomi pressed her lips to a thin line while feelings of guilt were gnawing in the back of her mind.  
  
It was when they heard a loud rumble from the back door. They turned towards the noise and a few seconds later Gabriella entered the room stumbling over Ben who was running around her legs. Hitomi smiled lightly. This girl could brighten everyone's day even without noticing.  
  
"Can we go to the marketplace, Yukari?", she asked. "We stayed there only for a short time until Hi-"  
  
"Yes!", Hitomi said hastily interupting Gabriella who was just about to mention a certain someone. "I think Yukari won't mind, will she?"  
  
Why didn't she want Yukari to know about Van? And why was this extreme heat rushing into her face making her feel like her cheeks were on fire by only hearing his name or better by only thinking of his name? Why? Oh well, maybe she had done something she better shouldn't have done and maybe she didn't want Yukari to jump to conclusions. Maybe she didn't want to talk about him because...because...dammit, why did it hurt? Only thinking of him hurt so much it caused a burning feeling in the back of her eyes and her throat. She was confused. She shouldn't act that why, should she? Blinking hard she turned her head away from Yukari and Gabriella. She couldn't see the concerned look on Yukari's face with which she watched Hitomi.  
  
"Let's go.", the Amazon said hastily raising from her chair and walked to the front door wich could be seen from the kitchen.  
  
Yukari and Gabriella followed her and together they left the house. They walked side by side along the streets. Gabriella was pointing at every thing which seemed worth her attention and pestered the living daylights out of Yukari. But she didn't mind. She patiently answered every question the curious girl asked always a smile on her lips. The two of them didn't notice that Hitomi dropped back more and more until she was finally a few meters behind them wanting to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Yukari and Gabriella suddenly stop and bumped straight into them.  
  
"Uff.", was all she said while stumbling back. "What's the matter, Yukari?"  
  
"Look at all these people.", Yukari said and Hitomi looked around. Just then she noticed the people and the noises around her, she hadn't noticed while dreaming. There were really a lot of people at the marketplace and they were more than loud. Most of them gathered around the stage which had been prepared for the coronation.  
  
"What's going on here?", Yukari mused. "These are too many people for the ordinary Fanelian marketplace."  
  
"Are you searching something special, Yukari?", Hitomi asked watching her friend whirling round in a circle.  
  
"Yes. The local newspaper.", Yukari replied and then cried outloud, "Maria!!!!"  
  
"I'm here, Yukari!", a female voice then suddenly cried from aside trying to drown the other noises filling the air causing Yukari to turn around. "Have you heard the latest news?"  
  
"No!", Yukari yelled back. "What's going on here?"  
  
"An execution!", the woman answered. "A public execution! They will soon tell why."  
  
"Oh.", Yukari said. "Thank you!"  
  
Yukari turned back to Hitomi. "We haven't had a public execution for a long time.", she said more to herself. "I wonder what had happened."  
  
"They really execute someone in public?", Hitomi asked surprised.  
  
"Hmm.", Yukari nodded. "They use it to make an example. It won't be different this time."  
  
"What's an execution?", Gabriella interfered not for the first time, this day.  
  
"Someone will die because of doing something really bad.", Yukari replied. "They will probably-"  
  
"People of Fanelia!", a male voice cried from the stage cutting her in and even the noises around them faded away. Yukari grabbed Gabriella's and Hitomi's hands and dragged them towards the stage.  
  
"This morning, we caught an intruder in the palace of Fanelia.", the speaker continued earning a gasp from the crowd. "He had tried to kill Lord Folken!"  
  
His voice reveberated through the streets causing a shocked whisper to rush through the crowd and even Yukari stiffened. The tense was visible now.  
  
"He's an assassin from Freid!", the man standing infront of a group of soldiers said and it was like a punch in the face. An outcry echoed over the marketplace. Voices could be heard, angry and confused. Freid? It couldn't be! Yukari had taken a step back.  
  
"Freid?", she whispered. "That can't be right. Fanelia is befriended with Freid for generations. It can't be right! It can't be right!" Yukari wasn't the only one who couldn't believe it. The people around them were looking at each other, discussing loudly.  
  
"Freid will pay therefore but at first the assassin will die.", the man cried trying to calm the crowd. "He will hang in two days and..."  
  
Hitomi didn't hear what else he said. She only stared at the chained person who had been pushed out of the group of soldiers and stumbled at the man's side. Hitomi's eyes were wide in shock. Chained and humilated but unbelievable proud he stood beside the man and glared at him with dark rusty coloured eyes, his raven-black hair sparkling in the midday sun.  
  
"Van.", she whispered and her heart clenched painfully.  
  
~And then I wonder if I would have agreed to go to the marketplace if I had known you would be there too. I know the answer and I'm afraid of it. I'm afraid of it because it's...yes.~  
  
....................**.....................  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
TennyoAngel711: YAY! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the cookie ^_^ I love them! And I'm glad that you still like it ^_^ I hope this chapter answered your question concerning Van's and Folken's feelings for each other. I hope I made it clear. Was it clear? And *laughs like mad* Nurse Tennyo!!! Hahaha!!! I liked that part!!! So funny!!!  
  
Lk: *blushs* Thank you. I hope your heart liked the chapter ^_^  
  
Amieva: Hehe. *imagines Van taking off his clothes* Oh my...*drools* ^_^ Glad you liked it!  
  
CinderellaxVan: Yes, fluff rules!!!!! I really should write more ^_^ And Hitomi has quite a strange way to show her feelings, hasn't she? Hehe. Someone should tell her that she really shouldn't slap a cute guy who kissed her but cuddle him even more! More than ever if it's Van!!!! ^_^ And you girl, update soon or...*grabs a hockey stick which suddenly appeared out of no-where*...HOCKEY STICK FIGHT! En garde!  
  
Fushizen na: ^_^ And I grinned the whole time while writing the last chapter ^_^ I love fluff too!!! Thx!!!!!  
  
Azure: Of course, you stay with the hottie no matter what!!! *smacks Hitomi over the head* Why did you slap Van and then left him, huh? You stupid stupid...whoops! Er...I wrote that, didn't I? *erases end of chapter 7 and writes a new ending* ...Taking a deep breath Hitomi took a step back and looked up at him. She looked him straight into the eyes. And then without even thinking she flung her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. They married and had a lot of little green-eyed Amazons and cute little black-haired boys. The end ^_^ See, it was better I made her slap him! My story would have been over.  
  
fireangel: Believe me, I wouldn't have left as well! *imagines being Hitomi at that certain moment* *drools* ^_^ Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
merlegirl: I don't think that too. I love Merle and I'm very sorry that you misunderstood it.  
  
hitomi-chan: You don't need to be sorry because of not reviewing every chapter, I liked that review!!! ^_^ Hehe. And you like my story! YAY! Yeah, poor Van! He plucked up all of his courage and kissed her and she...she acts just like Hitomi! I really should make her apologize, shouldn't I?! ^_^ I really really enjoyed reading your review, thank you very much!!!!  
  
Kiya: Wow, you read my whole story at once? *blushs* I feel honoured and I'm glad you think it was worth it. ^_^ Thankiez!!!!!  
  
Ruby: I got it, you liked it! YAY!!! Fluff rules, right?!  
  
Princess Neptune: You like long chapters? That's great! I hope you liked this one too. Thanx!!!!  
  
CrazyCoolGurl25: Like your name!! ^_^ It's cool!!! And thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Ferai: One sitting? *blushs* Thank you!!!  
  
Love Witch: YAY! FLUFF!! And don't worry, you're not insane. I often speak to the characters too. Or wait! Maybe this means that I'm insane too! ^_^ Noooo. And girl, you have a beautiful name! Sounds a bit like Garnet's one from FF9. And it seems that your first name will remain a mystery forever, won't it? ^_^ I can't imagine a name which could be that bad. Anyway, thanks for the review!!!!  
  
CRAZY Dragon: Hey, da bist du ja wieder!!! *freu* Hab absolut nichts dagegen, wenn du deinen Senf dazugibst ^_^ Hoffentlich hat es dir diesmal auch wieder gefallen. Bis demnächst, hoffe ich ^_^  
  
Heavens-Angel: *blushs* Thank you. I really really feel honoured. Wow, I feel good ^_^ Hehe. And did you like it?  
  
Arwen: YAY! I love your cute reviews!! ^_^ "*beem*" - I like that!!! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
van lover: It's you again!!! YAY!!! And no, it's not the last chapter!! Don't worry, I can't end there, can I? At least, she must apologize ^_^ Hehe.  
  
Silver Magiccraft: ^_^ Thank yoooouuuu!!!! And was it incredibly long enough? Hehe.  
  
Aeka-himme: IEK! *ducks her head because of a scolding Aeka* Okay, okay, I understood. I raise my expectation on the feedback, I promise. ^_^ After all you liked it! YAY!!!! And YOU ask me how I make it to describe a kiss? You can't be serious! I have two words for you: "Love happens"!!!!!!!!!!!! *sighs and swoons* Did I ever say that I love your fics? ^_^ But *glares* you didn't update for a long time! *shakes Aeka almost senseless* UPDATE!!!! I must know what'll happen next!!!! Update! Update! Update! *stops shaking Aeka* Okay, I'm calm. ^_^ And yeah, Hitomi this mule! Imagine Van kisses you and...*drools* Hehe. But hey, give me my Van back!!!!! You have your plushie and I have nothing!!! Let me have Van!!!! *runs over to Aeka and snatches Van away from her* My Van!!!! *hugs Van* ^_^  
  
V/H~alwayz&4eva: *blushs* Thank you, thank you, thank yoooouuuu!!! I'm glad you like my little story that much. ^_^ And here is the little note: I try to update every third week. Up to now I always managed it. So probably, the next chapter will be out in three weeks. But you can also give me your e- mail address and I write you a mail when update the next chapter. ^_^  
  
???: It's you! *grins* Hehe. It's nice of you that you don't tear my hair off ^_^ Glad you liked the ending. You see, I just couldn't let them be together. But I promise they soon will be *grins even wider*  
  
SabineballZ: LOL!!!! Herrlicher comment muss ich schon sagen. ^_^ Tja, das ist eben Hitomi wie sie leibt und lebt. Aber keine Panik, sie wird's schon noch früh genug rausfinden. Hehe. Und das mit der Hochzeit würd ich mir nochmal überlegen, ich mein sie hat den armen Kerl geschlagen bloß weil er sie geküsst hat, nicht auszudenken was sie mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er sie fragt ob sie ihn heiraten will!! ^_^  
  
Brittney Burns: LOL That name! LOL And oh yes, I so waited for them to kiss in the series and they didn't! They didn't!!! Argh!!!! At least when she left he should have kissed her!!!! But noooo, he only hugged her *sighs* But I'm glad you like my story!!!! THANKS!!!!  
  
Valerie AKA Fanelia Princess AKA BorinquenCaramel: - I like that ^_^ Thanks for the mail and I hope you liked this chapter too! Till next time!!! ^_^  
  
Silent Guardian: *blushs* Thank you!!!! But why don't you publish your story? You think they are wonderful and your friends say they are wonderful so why not publish, huh? You really made me curious ^_^ And yeah, if ANYONE did this, but not if VAN!!!!! Hehe. ^_^  
  
A/N: Well, that's it! Tell me what you think about it!!! Tell me!!! In the previous chapters I concentrated on Hitomi's thoughts and tried to make you see the world through her eyes. This time I tried to describe Van's thoughts, feelings and fears. I hope it was okay. It was kinda hard to write a guy's point of view (I wonder why ^_^) So tell me what you think!!! Please!!!!  
  
YAY! Only one week and then: EASTER!!!! YAY! Two and a half weeks holiday time!!!!! I really need it. My mind is empty. Too many exams. *sighs* Well then, till next time!!!!! Bye bye  
  
Dariel 


	9. Pandemonium

Hey, it's me again!!! And OMIGOSH, over 100 reviews!!!!!! bursts into tears Thank you, guys!!!!! Thank you so much!!!! That's so great!!!!  
  
And a big hug to Paige Moonsword for beta-reading!!! Thank you, girl!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I know, I don't own Escaflowne! grumbles  
  
CHAPTER 9 Pandemonium

He would die. He would die. He would die. The words reveberated through Hitomi's mind over and over again causing a sudden nausea. The world before her eyes started to spin. Her hand over her mouth she stumbled away from the stage and pushed her way through the crowd. She stumbled over the marketplace until her outstreched hand made out a wall by touch. She leaned against it and tried to catch her breath feeling her heart beating madly.  
  
Had that been the business he wanted to settle here in Fanelia? Killing Lord Folken? Was he truly an assassin from Freid? It couldn't be. It simply couldn't be. He was born here in Fanelia and she knew he had stayed his childhood in the desert with the Novadi. He himself was a Novadi. It was absolutely impossible that he was from Freid. But why did they tell that? Maybe they didn't know exactly who he was and supposed he was from Freid. But even if they knew he was a Novadi they would still accuse him of having done a murderous attempt. But did he really try to kill Lord Folken? Why should he do that?  
  
She paused. His mother had told him to stop someone in the city he was born, Fanelia. This certain someone had later tried to kill Van and now they were in Fanelia and Van would hang for trying to kill Lord Folken. It hit her like lightening. Suddenly everything made sense. Hitomi touched her forehead. The toughts were rushing through her mind with an incredible speed bringing an unbelievable truth to light. It meant Folken was the one Van should stop! And that again meant that...oh my...of course, that was the only solution! The rumours were true! Van was the second son of the king of Fanelia, the one who was supposed to be king, the legitimate king of Fanelia! So off-beat it might seem at the first moment, it was true. Slowly she sunk to her knees trying to guess the extent of all that.  
  
After thirteen years the king of Fanelia had returned and therefore he would die. The people of Fanelia would shout with joy when the assassin would be dead not knowing that they had just watched their king die. That mustn't happen! Someone had to avert it, she had to- no! No, she wouldn't do anything. It wasn't her damn problem! It wasn't her problem that he was not able to sneak into a palace and kill someone without being captured. Should he get out of the mess of his own! She wasn't his baby- sitter!  
  
"Hitomi!", someone cried behind her.  
  
Slowly Hitomi turned around and spotted Yukari and Gabriella running over the marketplace in her direction. Great, and what should she tell them? Especially Yukari? How should she explain it? Gabriella had probably told everything to Yukari.  
  
"Hitomi, this is Van!", Gabriella cried when she reached her, Yukari at her side. "Have you seen it? This is Van!"  
  
Hitomi was just about to reply when suddenly another voice cried her name.  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!", Merle screamed running towards her Van's pitchblack horse following her. She didn't stop infront of the Amazon but tackled Hitomi and pinned her to the ground. "You must save Van!", she demanded. "You know he's not an assassin from Freid. You must save him!"  
  
"No, it's not my problem, okay Merle?", she shouted outraged and rose from the ground pushing the cat-girl off her.  
  
"But Hitomi.", Merle whined. "I thought you-"  
  
"No!", Hitomi shrieked her hands shaking. "I don't care! I don't care!"  
  
"No Hitomi, you're lying!", Merle yelled, angry with the stubborn Amazon. "I watched you for a long time and I've seen the way you looked at him. You care! I could see it in your eyes and I see it right now! You care! You care!!"  
  
"Hey, can someone tell me what this is all about?", Yukari interfered, slightly confused.  
  
"No!", Hitomi answered harshly. "It's unimportant. You don't need to know!"  
  
"Yes, I can tell you!", Merle complained getting more and more angry. "The name of the chained man there at the stage is Van. I don't know everything about him but I know for sure that he's definitely not from Freid and less is he an assassin! We travelled here with Gabriella and Hitomi from Thessalia. He helped her a lot of times and now when it's her turn to help him she refuses just because she won't admit her feelings!"  
  
"That's not true!", Hitomi screamed clenching her fists.  
  
"Oh yes, it is!", Merle replied as loud as Hitomi.  
  
"Hitomi, do you really know this man?", Yukari asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"So, you didn't tell her, huh?", Merle asked suspiciously. "Why not, Hitomi? Why not?"  
  
Hitomi remained silent. She clenched her fists even tighter trying to stop them from shaking. Why not? Why not? Oh, everything was so easy for Merle. Yeah, just tell Yukari that this man turned your world upside down, tell her that he made it quite hard to follow the Amazon law, tell her that he made you do crazy things, tell her that you risked your life more than one time for him, tell her that you feel different near him, tell her that he is on your mind from dawn till dusk and even at night, tell her that! Tell her everything! Tell her that he kissed you and tell her that you kissed him back! Dammit, tell her that you liked it!  
  
"Hitomi, do you really know this man?", Yukari asked again.  
  
"Yeah!", the Amazon shouted angrily. "Yeah, okay? I know him!"  
  
What had she just thought? Had she just admitted that...that...by the gods! She was loosing control. She wasn't able to control her feelings, anymore. She wasn't able to restrain them, anymore. Restrain? No, she wasn't restraining anything! There was nothing she could restrain! She wasn't feeling anything towards him. He was just a damn man! Nothing more. Just a damn man who would soon hang. Why did it hurt? Why the hell did it hurt to think of his death? Why did it hurt to think of the fact that she wouldn't see him anymore, that he wouldn't tease her anymore, that he wouldn't kiss her anymore? Slowly, she touched her lips. Why did it hurt?  
  
"And why didn't you-", Yukari then started to say but was cut in by Merle.  
  
"That's so typical for her.", she said angrily.  
  
"But how can you be sure he's not an assassin from Freid?", Yukari asked. "Maybe he lied to you."  
  
This caused Merle and Gabriella nearly to explode. Both of them told her now that Van would never lie. Yukari couldn't understand a thing because they were talking at the same time. Yukari rose her arms and tried to calm the two girls. She tried to drown their voices but it seemed that it was useless. Finally, all three of them where shouting at each other not understanding what the other one was trying to say. And suddenly they stopped yelling. Slowly they closed their half-opened mouths and turned towards Hitomi. She leaned at the wall and looked to the ground. Yukari was the first to find her voice again.  
  
"Hitomi, would you please repeat what you just said?", she asked patiently.  
  
Hitomi didn't look up. "I said Van is the legitimate king of Fanelia. He's Folken's brother."  
  
At first, they said nothing. They just stared at her and their mouths fell open again but then the storm started. "What?", they screamed. "Hitomi, how do you know? Are you sure? How could this be?"  
  
The Amazon nodded lightly. "I'm sure, he is the king.", she said quietly. "No doubt, trust me."  
  
"Are you telling me that the people of Fanelia will watch their king die and nobody will do anything to avert it?", Yukari asked in disbelieve.  
  
Hitomi nodded again and her hands were shaking hard. She had made a decision.  
  
"Yes, he will die.", she said determined and then added in a whisper while tears started to form in her eyes, "He will die if we don't help him."  
  
.........................................  
  
Amano walked through the hallways of the palace. His shift was over and he was on his way home. Checking the dungeons had been his last duty and now he would leave the palace. It seemed to him that he had worked here for his entire life but it had only been two years. He came here with her after that instant. He had searched for work and had found one soon. He was glad that guards were always needed in the palace. They had bought the house from one of his friends and had started a new life, a happy life and during this two years of contentedness he had almost forgotten the circumstances which had made this life possible.  
  
He still couldn't believe that she was his. Finally, after all the problems they had had she was his. Sometimes he thought he didn't deserve her. She was so wonderful, so caring, she had given up her whole life for him and he couldn't repay it. Though she always said that she was absolutely happy and didn't want more he saw that she was missing her old life in some ways. Maybe not exactly the life but the people she had left behind. She had often told him about her sisters and especially about her best friend, a green-eyed girl named Hitomi. He could do nothing but smile by hearing Yukari talk about her, her beautiful eyes sparkling. He was sure Yukari missed her. She had never admitted it but he just knew it.  
  
Amano had never met Hitomi. He hadn't met a lot of Amazons during his "visit" in Skythia. He gave a laugh. Yeah, "visit". It hadn't been planned. Of course, it hadn't been planned. No man with common sense crossed Skythia! He had come from one of the northern countries where he had been born. He had intended to follow one of his friends who had left some months before. Amano had never left his country before and well, he had lost his bearings. But hey, it wasn't his fault, okay! Every damn forest looked the same for him! There was no difference between a forest in his country, a forest in Thessalia or even a forest in Skythia! Unfortunatelly, he had gotten hold of the Skythian forest.  
  
It had been too late when he had noticed it. They had caught him a few miles behind the border. He had been brought to Pergamon. He had been surprised that they had spared his life. It was said that Amazons would kill an intruder as soon as they caught him. So reaching Pergamon alive couldn't mean something good. He had gotten to know when he had met the queen. He had thought he would die by only seeing her. She was such a beautiful and proud woman. He hadn't been able to speak in her presence. She had looked at him and he had thought a goddess was judging him. She declared him the choosen one. He should be sacraficed during a ritual.  
  
With these words his life had been over. He had sat in his cell waiting for his death until the day two sparkling brown eyes sneaked a look at him through the bars. He had loved the curiosity with which she had looked at him. He had loved her shining red hair, he had loved her first question.  
  
"Are you a man?", she had asked and he had laughed. It had been the first time he had laughed since reaching Skythia.  
  
The curiosity in her eyes only increased. She didn't understand why he was laughing. She was so wonderfully naive. He answered her every question so patiently and she was giggling the whole time. Her beauty was totally different from the queen's beauty. The queen was like a goddess, unattainable and timeless but she seemed cold. The girl infront of him however was so full of life and so cheerful it made him forget his sourroundings. He only saw that girl and her wonderful smile. She ran around his cell and inspected him. But then they heard voices and she left immediatelly but not without telling him her name.  
  
"My name's Yukari.", she whispered and disappeared.  
  
Yukari, what a beautiful name. A bright smile on his face he leaned back. When the queen came to visit him, he answered her questions still smiling. He saw her that night again. They laughed and they talked. He enjoyed the time with her and she seemed to enjoy it too. She visited him every day as often as possible. And then one day, he wasn't there anymore but she wasn't surprised. They were preparing the ritual and she knew about it. She awaited him. And then, events happened so fast that even Amano didn't saw it exactly though he knew what would happen. Yukari was suddenly lying on one of the guards and Amano took the chance to free himself out of the grip of the other guard. He knocked her down but when he then turned to Yukari he felt an incredible pain at his shoulder. It was so immense that he fell to the ground. The Amazon who had sliced him raised her sword and Amano already saw his head lying ten meters away from his torso. He closed his eyes hoping it wouldn't hurt.  
  
The clashing of swords made him snap his eyes open again and at once they widened. Yukari was standing infront of him stopping the other Amazon from cutting his head off. She cried and pushed her rival away. Yukari grabbed Amano and dragged him away as fast as she could still making use of the confused Amazons. They couldn't believe what had happened. But it was true. One of them had rescued this man and was now fleeing into the forest. Yukari ran for her life and dragged an injured Amano along leaving a trail of blood behind. She could hear the angry voices in her back. They were close. She ran even faster ignoring the branches which dashed into her face and the thorny bushes which scratched her legs.  
  
But suddenly she was pulled to the ground. Amano had stumbled over a root. He lay on the ground and the world was spinning. He was too weak to notice that an Amazon had caught up with them, that Yukari stood protectively infront of him refusing to go out of the way. He didn't notice that Yukari killed the Amazon. The next thing he knew was that Yukari was leaning over him.  
  
"I bandaged your wound.", she whispered. "Go to the border and wait for me. I've something to settle here."  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. He met her at the border of Skythia, that night and they left together. She was quiet for a few miles but then all of a sudden she bursted into tears. She cried the whole night and he was there for her.  
  
The sudden noise of footsteps made him snap out of his memories. Footsteps weren't supposed to be heard in this part of the palace. Slowly he passed a corner and spotted a group of soldiers walking towards him. When he approached he saw that they had a chained person among them. A prisoner? They hadn't had a prisoner for a long time. He wondered what he could have done. They met in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Amano.", one of the soldiers greeted. It was Dilandau. "Have you met our new guest, yet?" He pushed the prisoner making him stumble over his chained legs and fall to the ground. They laughed nastily.  
  
"No, I haven't.", Amano replied and watched the prisoner raise from the ground. It was a young man with messy raven-black hair which fell into his face. He straightened proudly and as if feeling Amano's gaze he turned around and looked him straight into the eyes making Amano jerk lightly. The prisoner's eyes were glowing with an intense red in the torchlight wich filled the hallway. His eyes made Amano shudder. They were so cold and full of hate. It is said that eyes were the window to the soul. If that was true this young man must have experienced more than a mortal human being was able to bear.  
  
"What did he do?", Amano asked turning away from the young man's intense eyes.  
  
"Well, our guest here tried to kill Lord Folken.", Dilandau answered and punshed the prisoner violantly into his stomach. The young man didn't make any sound. He sank soundlessly to the ground not even able to hold his stomach because his hands were chained behind his back.  
  
"He did what?", Amano asked.  
  
"Yes, he tried to kill Lord Folken!", Dilandau replied a devilish smile appearing on his face. "And therefore he will hang. But before he will die we will have some fun with him, won't we?" The silver-haired man laughed and kicked the defenseless young man on the ground.  
  
Amano flinched by seeing this violance. Of course, he himself was a soldier but he would never beat someone who wasn't even able to defend himself. The prisoner would be punished for what he did, he would get his just deserts so there was no need to torture him more than necessary. Dilandau grabbed the prisoner by the shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Amano didn't want to see more of it. He was just about to turn away when the young man's eyes found his ones again. His unbelievable look was burnt deep into Amano's mind. Never would he forget these eyes. He had to force himself to turn away. But even when he stood with his back to the prisoner Amano could feel his dark eyes on him. The young soldier walked away. He could still hear Dilandau's laughter when he had almost left the dungeons.  
  
Amano stepped into the daylight and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He shuddered violantly and noticed the goose bumps which were covering his skin. That had been strange. He was glad that his shift was over. Yukari was already awaiting him, he thought quickening his pace. If she knew about the latest events? He guessed Dilandau had just returned from the marketplace. If Yukari had been at the marketplace this morning she would probably know about it. Amano said goodbye to the guards at the entrance of the palace and jumped down the steps. He ran the rest of the way home. He couldn't await to relax and watch Yukari making the dinner. A bright smile on his face he reached for the doorknob, but before he could touch it someone pulled the door open from inside. Surprised, Amano looked up only to find a very serious Yukari looking at him.  
  
"Amano, we have to talk.", she said grabbing his arm and dragged him into the house.  
  
.........................................  
  
Where was the time? The two days had passed so fast it seemed she had only blinked one time. She sighed. She tilted her head back so that the Fanelian sun could warm her face. A cold breeze rustled through the trees and chased the warmth away. Shivering, she nuzzled into her cloak. A frown appeared on her forehead making her emerald green eyes narrow. The wind wasn't good. She hoped it wouldn't increase. Absently she made the slim arrow rotate between her thumb and index finger. Suddenly she shifted her position until she lay flat on her stomach. Carefully, she crawled to the edge of the roof she was lying on and looked down.  
  
She looked directly on the marketplace of Fanelia, the people walking across it unaware of her. Her eyes trailed over the crowd which gathered around the stage. More and more people had arrived within the last hours and it would be even more till midday. The gallows had already been erected. She turned away and spotted a cloaked figure leaning at a wall near the gallows. Hitomi pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and made the reflection of the sunlight dance over the person's cloak heading towards the figure's head. When the little spot of light hit the person's eyes Hitomi let the mirror sank and waited for a reaction. Delicate hands threw the hoot off and sparkling red hair appeared. Yukari turned towards the roof and smiled. Hitomi couldn't see it but she smiled back.  
  
Hitomi then shook her head and crawled away from the edge. She leaned against a chimney and exhaled. There she was, sitting on a damn roof waiting for a damn man to be executed. Yes, she would help him. She hadn't another choice, had she? Yukari and the two girls had positively forced her to help him. They were three and she was all alone. She could do nothing but help him. Hell yeah, she knew she was lying. Dammit, she was lying. She had wanted to help him so badly it had hurt. Seeing him chained on that stage had nearly killed her. She had wanted to rescue him right then. She wouldn't have been able to do it on her own and she knew it.  
  
They had planned everything together with Amano. He had been pretty surprised when he had seen them sitting in his kitchen talking about rescuing an assassin. And he had been pretty more surprised when he had gotten to know that this assassin was the legitimate king of Fanelia. He had sat on a chair and had said nothing at all for ten minutes. Yukari had asked him to help them and he had agreed without hesitating. He said he trusted Yukari and the fact that he was one of the guards in the palace was really useful.  
  
He was now on his way to the palace to get something there. Hitomi didn't feel good by thinking of the fact that she had to rely on him. But she could do nothing but trust him. He was the one who had access to the palace, he was the one who had access to the armory. Yes, he was on his way to get Van's sword. Hitomi couldn't see him but he was walking along the hallways of the Fanelian palace right now.  
  
How had he gotten into that? At first, he had met that strange young man in the dungeons who had tried to kill Lord Folken and would hang therefore and then Yukari told him that exactly this young man was the legitimate king of Fanelia! Of course, he had been shocked! He had served Lord Folken loyally for two years and then he got to know that his Lord was in this position because he had killed his parents and now he would hang his brother to become king! He had heard the rumours like almost everyone in Fanelia but he hadn't believed it. Why should he believe such rumours? It had been too unreal. But, by the gods, had he been wrong!  
  
The rumours were true! The king of Fanelia would hang, today. He would hang if there weren't five people who knew about his identity, who knew the truth. And Amano was one of them. It was crazy. If someone had told Amano he would deceive his Lord, whom he had served two years, Amano would have laughed out loud. It was just crazy. He was deceiving his comrades. Yeah, he felt bad. And he felt even worse by thinking of what Yukari soon would do.  
  
She would fight and she would kill. His Yukari would kill. Only imagining her with a bloody sword in her hands made his heart ache. He had been against this idea. He hadn't wanted Yukari to fight. He had wanted to go to the marketplace. He had been willing to kill his comrades to prevent that Yukari would kill. Only to prevent that she would kill. But it had been impossible. He was the one with access to the armory and so he had lowered his head in defeat.  
  
At that moment, he was walking down a stairway. A simply stairway with simple red carpets which stiffled his footsteps. Simple but beautiful. The whole palace was of such a simple beauty. Nothing was exaggerated or expensive. At the bottom of the stairway, he stopped and looked up. Infront of him was a long hallway. And suddenly, he realized that it was probably the last time he would walk along this hallway, the last time he would walk through the palace, the last time he would see his comrades. He realized that he was just about to give his life up for her.  
  
A smile on his lips he continued his walk. The armory was only a few minutes away. During his walk he tried to absorb every detail of the palace, the sound his boots caused on the carpets, the cold and fresh scent which was floating through the hallways, the grey stone the walls were made of, the rays of sunlight which entered the palace through giant windows, the silence. He liked it but he was willing to give it up for her.  
  
"Hey, Amano.", a voice suddenly interupted his thoughts "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Hey, Jarod.", Amano greeted the young guard who stood at the door to the armory. "I don't know. Am I not allowed to smile?"  
  
"Oh, of course you're allowed to smile.", Jarod replied and his deep-blue eyes sparkled. "I just thought there was a special reason."  
  
"Maybe the beautiful day?", Amano suggested.  
  
"Maybe.", Jarod laughed running a hand through his short black hair. "Then why are you here in the palace?"  
  
"I want to bring some swords to the training arena.", Amano lied and pointed at the door the young guard was standing infront of.  
  
"Oh, sure.", Jarod said and opened the door for Amano. "Feel free!"  
  
"Thank you.", Amano replied but not without a bad feeling in his stomach and entered. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay.", and with that Jarod closed the door behind Amano leaving him alone with hundreds of swords and his feelings of guilt.  
  
Amano took a deep breath and looked around. He hoped the sword was here. He hoped it with all his heart. He wasn't sure about it. He had thought they would bring it here. But after Hitomi had said that the sword was of great importance, that it was the royal sword of Fanelia he hadn't been so sure about that, anymore. Lord Folken would probably put it under his pillow and Amano had absolutely no idea how he would get it then! But maybe it was here. He took a step ahead to inspect the room closer when a light noise caught his attention.  
  
The young guard looked down and at once his eyes widened. Immediately, he stooped to pick the thing up on which he had stepped. Hitomi had described the sword quite detailed. The sheath was of a dark blue as was the hilt. And there was gold, too. A small golden ring at the top of the hilt made it complete. Amano couldn't believe his luck. That was the sword! He held the royal sword in his hands and it had lain on the ground like litter. It couldn't be right. They wouldn't throw it into the armory so carelessly. Slowly, he unsheatened the sword and the blade sparkled in the light which filled the room but when he looked at it his happiness disappeared. There was no crest. The red crest of Fanelia which was supposed to be on the royal sword was not there. Amano cursed out loud. Perfect! And what should he do now? Without a crest it was just a worthless old sword!  
  
But had Hitomi mentioned a crest? Had she said that there was a crest at the blade? No. as far as he could remember she had never mentioned a crest. She had only said that there was a strange patch at the blade near the hilt. Amano touched the blade carefully and ran his hand along the blade. He stopped at the hilt and gasped. There was really a strange patch! Could it be? He grinned. King Goau had been famous for his cleverness and it seemed that he had outwitted his first son. Lord Folken must have been so angry when he had seen that there was no crest that he hadn't noticed this fault at the blade. Fortunately.  
  
Amano sheatened the sword and looked around. Well then, he had said he wanted to bring some swords to the training arena so he would bring some swords there. He grabbed various swords from the shelves until he had his arms full and the royal sword was covered with them. Turning around he knocked at the door with his foot and it was pulled open from outside.  
  
"Oh Amano, didn't you take on too much?", Jarod asked when Amano stumbled out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle that.", Amano replied.  
  
"If you say so.", Jarod grinned. "Is your shift over then?"  
  
"Yeah.", Amano answered.  
  
"Do you go home to your girl?", the young man asked and Amano nodded. "I wished that someone is waiting for me, too."  
  
Amano smiled. "You'll find her.", he said and he knew it was his goodbye. "Or she'll find you."  
  
"If you say so.", the grin on Jarod's face even widened. "Have a nice day, Amano. See you around."  
  
"Goodbye.", Amano said and turning around he added in a whisper, "Have a nice life."  
  
Jarod didn't hear it and Amano left. He ran up the stairs and hid the swords except for the royal sword in one of the innumerable small and empty chambers along the hallways. He then left the palace hastily. When he entered the courtyard he stopped in the middle of his tracks. Lots of soldiers were running across the yard and their screams filled the air. Amano sighed. It looked like everything had worked out as planned. He should leave then. He was just about to walk down the stairs when someone from behind bumped into him.  
  
"Don't stand in my way!", an angry voice yelled.  
  
Amano turned around and spotted Dilandau a huge wound decorating his face. He glanced at Amano with angry red eyes and was just about to yell again when his eyes fell on the sword Amano was holding in his right hand. Dilandau's red orbs widened at once when he recognized the sword.  
  
"Why do you carry this sword?", he asked and his eyes sparkled dangerously.  
  
Amano thought about his possibilities when he kept standing infront of Dilandau. The silver-haired soldier would grab him in a few seconds and drag him back into the palace. He would have to justify himself infront of Lord Folken and it would be quite difficult to escape with chained hands. It would be better if he left now. Amano looked Dilandau directly into the eyes and then dashed off. He entered the yard and ran across it hearing Dilandau scream behind him.  
  
.........................................  
  
The voices on the marketplace grew louder with every second. The people were impatient. They had waited long enough and they wanted to see him. They wanted to see him hang and they wanted to see it now. They didn't need to wait any longer. A loud cheer went suddenly through the crowd under her and he entered the stage. Hitomi's heartbeat increased, she started to breath faster and her hands were shaking. She grabbed her bow for support and watched the scene.  
  
Van wasn't able to walk alone. He was dragged by two soldiers. When they let go of him he fell to the ground, breathing hard. She could see his torn clothes and his whiped back and it made her heart ache. There was nothing left of the proud Novadi she was used to know. She tightened the grip around her bow so hard that her knuckles stuck out white. She wanted to kill the one who did this to Van. She watched him rise to his feet with great strain because his hands were chained behind his back while one of the soldiers was speaking to the crowd earning cheers. Hitomi didn't listen to him, everything she saw was Van standing at the stage on weak knees and a damn reflection of sunlight wich suddenly blinded her.  
  
The Amazon shaded her eyes with her right hand and looked in the direction were the reflection came from. She spotted Yukari who was pointing at the stage and she remembered why she was actually here. Hastily she grabbed her own mirror and signaled her best friend that she was ready. Yukari nodded and disappeared into the crowd pushing her way to the stage. Hitomi took a deep breath and turned to the stage. She saw that Van was lead to the gallows. They forced him to step at a small ledder and a soldier put a thick rope around his neck. Van said nothing. Neither did he struggle nor fight. He had given up, had accepted his fate, his death. There was nothing he could do. But she could.  
  
The bow in her left hand begun to shake violantly. Only one attempt. She had only one attempt, only one chance to rescue him. There was no second try. She wouldn't have the time to send a second arrow on the way to cut the rope. Van would be dead before it would reach the rope around his neck. Only one chance. Only one. If she failed he would be dead. It would be her fault. Only her's. Her's. Her's. Her's. She shook her head. Too many thoughts. There were too many thoughts on her mind. She had to think straight. Think straight, Hitomi!  
  
Determined, she grabbed the arrow which lay beside her and drew her bow. She closed her left eye and looked with her right eye along the length of the arrow at the stage. Slowly she moved the bow in order to align it with the rope. That is she tried to align it with the rope but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Damn sweat was tickling down her forehead into her eye making her blink permanently. Quickly, she wiped the sweat away and noticed that her hand was shaking like mad. She wanted to cry. She could never do that. Never! How should she hit a rope that was as thick as two of her fingers at a range of probably a sixty or seventy metres with sweat in her eyes and shaking hands? How? Dammit, how?  
  
The arrow could only cut the rope when it was taut. At that moment, the rope hung more than slack from the gallows and encircled Van's neck. The rope would be taut for less than a second until it was too late and that was the time the arrow had to hit it. It would be when the ledder Van was standing on would be kicked away and he fell down. The rope would stretch and before it could break his neck the arrow had to cut it. It had to be perfect timing. If she hesitated a millisecond, if she didn't aim right, if she didn't pay attention to the wind it wouldn't work.  
  
All these thoughts rushed through her mind causing a headache. Her heart was beating hard against her ribcage and the air came out of her nose in short heavy breaths. Only a few minutes and Van would hang and she was very far from being able to rescue him. She could never do that. She... 'Believe in you, Hitomi.' Startled, she looked up. Had she just heard something? She looked around but could only spot a falcon sitting on the chimney beside her. She was just about to shrug it off as a halluzination when she heard it again. 'Believe in you, Hitomi. Believe in you and your abilities.'  
  
A pleasant warmth was suddenly flodding through her entire body making her heartbeat slow down and her hands stop shaking. Hitomi exhaled and felt a tickling feeling in her fingertips. She was such a crybaby! She was the best archer in whole Gaea and let a damn rope scare the hell out of her? No way! She would cut this stupid rope with her arrow with no trouble at all! She snorted and drew her bow again. Aiming at the rope which hang from the gallows she saw that one of the soldiers had his foot already at the ledder. There wasn't much time left. She would make it. She would make it!  
  
Taking a deep breath Hitomi closed her eyes in order to concentrate herself. It was when her pink pendant appeared before closed eyes and swung from side to side revealing the stage with Van and the rope unbelievable clear. The rope was so close she thought she could touch it if she outstretched her arm. The Amazon gasped and opened her eyes. The picture was gone and she blinked hard. What had it been? She looked down at her pendant, her eyes widening by seeing that there was a light glow around the gem and suddenly she remembered Van's words. She remembered what he had told her about the carfuncle and it's powers. A light smile crossed her features. It was worth trying, wasn't it?  
  
She closed her eyes again and concentrated on Van with all her strength. She imagined him, his unruly raven-black hair she wanted to ran her hands through, his beautiful rusty coloured eyes which made her knees weak, the outlines of his face she wanted to trace along with her fingertips so badly, his smile which made her wanting to be the only one on this planet he gave this smile. She could almost hear his wonderful voice which sent shivers down her spine close to her ear. She tried to catch this image of him which rushed trough her mind. She concentrated so hard that little pearls of sweat tickled down her cheeks. Her pendant flashed briefly before her eyes and she concentrated even harder. Only a little bit. Only a little bit more.  
  
And then she saw him. She saw him standing on the ledder, the soldier behind him and the rope around his neck directly infront of her. She aimed at the rope and hoped with all her heart that it would work. It simply had to work. She concentrated so hard that she didn't notice the wind disheveling her hair and that she was clenching her hands so hard around the bow that her nails dug deep into her palm causing a fine trail of blood to run down her arm. She didn't notice that she had stopped breathing a long time ago and she didn't notice her incredible heartbeat.  
  
The only thing which was on her mind at that moment was the rope. It was her part. If she made it -and she was sure she would made it- and Van fell down without hanging it was Yukari's turn then. She stood beside the stage and waited for Hitomi. Waited for her arrow. And then the time had come. Hitomi saw that the soldier behind Van got the signal to kick the ledder away. He nodded and took a step back in order to raise his foot. Hitomi waited, her eyes closed, sweat covering her forehead. The soldier grinned and with one mighty swung his foot hit the ledder, the falcon cried and Hitomi let go.  
  
The arrow flew through the air like a wooden lightning while Hitomi was opening her eyes. She didn't see that the ledder was kicked away from under Van's feet. She didn't see that Van fell, didn't see that the rope stretched to the point it would break his neck, didn't see that her arrow cut the rope with no effort at that very moment. She opened her eyes completely when Van hit the ground. She heard the hollow noise with which his body crushed onto the wooden stage and heard the cries erupting from the crowd. Hitomi fell back covering her mouth with a shaking hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Tears of joy. She laughed. She couldn't believe it. She had made it! She had really made it!  
  
Yes, she had made it. She had caused havoc on the marketplace. Yukari made use of the confused soldiers and jumped on the stage with an unsheatened sword. She threw the first soldier who stood in her way off the stage with one strike. He had no chance. Jumping over his body, she stopped another soldier from killing Van who lay on the ground. She thrusted at the soldier but he blocked it. Yukari grinned.  
  
"You don't make it easy for me, huh?!", she said.  
  
She had missed it. Defintitely. Though she had always told Amano that she didn't miss her life back in Skythia, though she had found new tasks here in Fanelia, she had missed it. She was born an Amazon and she would die as an Amazon and nothing could change that. Not even Amano. Amazon blood was running through her veins. That was a fact. So, it wasn't surprising that her skills were still that good. She had trained secretly at night whenever Amano had had a shift. Of course, she had felt bad, very bad, but she simply had to train. And the latest events showed that it hadn't been in vain. A battlecry escaped her lips when she intensified the thrusts at the soldiers. He was surprised about her strength and stumbled backwards. Yukari raised her arms and knocked the sword out of the soldiers hands. She swirled around in this motion and knocked the lights out of him.  
  
But she couldn't take care of every soldier. When she looked up from the dead body which lay before her, the smile on her face vanished and was replaced by a look of pure shock. A soldier stood behind Van who still lay unconscious on the ground. He had his sword raisen high into the air in order to stab Van.  
  
"Nooo!", Yukari cried.  
  
Dammit, why hadn't she watched out? Why not? Why not? He would die. She wouldn't reach him in time. He would die and it would be her fault! Yukari could already see Van with a sword in his chest when the soldier suddenly gasped his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He fell to the ground like a wet rag a wooden arrow in his chest. Hitomi! For heaven's sake, these soldiers had no good chest armor. Yukari sighed and then turned around a huge grin on her face. She was just about to wink towards the roof Hitomi was supposed to sit on when something shoot past her. Another arrow! She jerked back and heard a hollow noise behind her. Turning around, she spotted another soldier on the ground. She guessed he had been after her. She exhaled. That had been very close. Too close.  
  
"Don't be so careless, Yukari.", she scolded herself.  
  
Looking around, she saw that two more soldiers fell, hit by arrows. Yukari was a bit angry with Hitomi for spoiling her enjoyment but she knew they had absolutely no time for that. In the distance she saw a group of soldiers running towards her and other ones were forcing their way through the screaming crowd. Hastily, she ran over to Van and kneeled down beside him. She squirmed by seeing his back. It looked terrible. The streams on it looked like cuts of a whip and they were deep. He lay on his stomach and Yukari didn't want to turn him around because she thought it would hurt a lot. She rather shook him.  
  
"Your Highness!", she said shaking him but he didn't react. "Your Highness! Wake up, please!"  
  
Yukari cursed under her breath. "Okay, if you don't want to wake up I have to take harder measures.", she said. "But don't complain, okay? I warned you."  
  
She hesitantly grabbed Van's shoulders and turned him around as carefully as possible. When his wounds touched the ground he moaned loudly and squirmed in pain. But he was awake now. He roled at his stomach again and tried to raise but his arms gave way.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Your Highness.", Yukari apologized, her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry but you simply didn't want to wake up!"  
  
Van turned towards her. "W-who are you and how do you know?", he whispered with a raspy voice.  
  
"My name's Yukari.", she said grinning. "I'm a friend of Hitomi. She asked me to help her help you, Your Highness."  
  
Van grinned back as far as it was possible in his situation. "So, Hitomi?", he asked and Yukari nodded. "I should feel honoured, shouldn't I? I thought she would be happy seeing me hang but I didn't expect her to rescue me."  
  
"Oh, she was pretty worried I can tell.", Yukari said and her eyes sparkled mischievously. "She said 'We must rescue him! We must rescue him!' over and over again. I thought she would never stop but then -"  
  
"I think we should talk about that later.", Van interupted her kindly and tried to raise again. Without success.  
  
"Of course, Your Highness.", Yukari said hastily placing one of Van's arm around her neck as support and stood up lifting him. He inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness.", Yukari apologized again.  
  
"It's okay.", Van replied in a whisper. "And please, call me Van."  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness.", Yukari said and giggled seeing the look on his face. "Just kidding." And without a warning she whistled loudly.  
  
"Gabriella! Merle!", she screamed. "I hope they hurry up."  
  
Van looked up and saw what Yukari meant. Three soldiers were approaching from the palace and five other ones were coming from out of the crowd. It looked pretty bad for the two of them.  
  
"I think I won't be able to help you in any way.", Van said, downcast.  
  
"Oh, you can fall to the ground and make the soldiers stumble over you.", Yukari replied making Van chuckle lightly. "Okay then, it's just about to start!"  
  
One of the soldiers who came out of the crowd entered the stage. He stormed over to Yukari and thrusted at her quickly. The Amazon blocked and dodged skilfully even with Van hanging at her left side. Yukari tangled her sword up with the one of the soldier and kicked the now defenseless man there where it hurt. The man groaned in pain and stumbled backwards. Yukari took the opportunity of kicking the man completely off the stage.  
  
"That was mean.", Van commented Yukari's doing.  
  
"Don't you dare criticizing me!", Yukari growled with faked anger. "Would you rather die?"  
  
Van was about to reply when two more men from the crowd entered the stage.  
  
"Uh-oh.", Yukari said and prepared for the attack.  
  
But suddenly, she heard a wonderful noise from behind. The neighing of horses! Yukari shrieked with joy and turned around. She saw Gabriella and Merle on Rhea galloping out of a side-street, Tarik following them. They reached the stage before the group of soldiers who came from the palace. The horses came to a halt directly infront of the stage.  
  
"Hurry up, Yukari!", Gabriella screamed trying to keep Rhea calm. It was too loud for the horse.  
  
"Oh, Master Van!", Merle almost cried. "What did they do to you? What did they do to you?"  
  
"Later!", Yukari replied harshly. "Van, mount your horse!"  
  
And with that she threw him off the stage and turned around to block an attack of one of the soldiers. She didn't hear the angry "Yukari!" from Merle. Yukari had her hands full with trying to stop the soldier from chopping her head off. She didn't saw that Van crawled towards Tarik who had kneeled down beside him. The young man pulled himself into the saddle and the stallion rose from the ground.  
  
"Yukari!", Gabriella cried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying, okay?!", Yukari replied slightly annoyed blocking another strike.  
  
Did it look like she was relaxing or what? It was quite difficult to fight with two men at the same time! She ducked and kicked the man infront of her in the hollows of the knees making him fall backwards. She stifled a cry when she felt a burning pain at her left shoulder. Quickly, she turned around and blocked the next thrust from the man behind her. She struggled and pushed him away. Yukari thrusted after him so that he had to walk backwards away from the other man who was just about raise from the ground. The soldier she was fighting with blocked her next thrust making the metal of the swords spark. They leaned against each other trying to push the other one away. Suddenly, Yukari let go stepping to side and was in his back with one move using him as a shield.  
  
The man who had lain on the ground had slowly walked into her back after standing up. He had intended to stab her from behind but he hadn't expected her quick move. He couldn't stop the thrust which had actually gone for Yukari and stabbed his comrade straight into the chest. Shocked he let go of the sword and stepped back. Yukari jumped over her stabbed 'shield' and pushed her way past the still shocked man infront of her, threwing him to the ground. She didn't wait for him to fall and for the next men to enter the stage but turned on her heels and ran towards the horses. She mounted Tarik quickly and placed herself infront of Van, grabbing the reins.  
  
"Hold on tight!", she yelled and spurred Tarik.  
  
Gabriella did as well and followed with Rhea and Merle. Together they dashed towards the palace. Someone was waiting there for them. Only the group of soldiers stood in their way. It didn't seem as if Yukari would stop infront of them. She spurred Tarik even harder. Tarik jumped with a mighty jump in their middle and stomped on one man who wasn't able to dodge in time. Yukari raised her sword and killed the man standing beside her with one strike. She was just about to turn around and look for the other one when Rhea suddenly appeared beside her crushing the other soldier.  
  
"Let's go!", Yukari screamed and they sprinted off heading for the palace, the yells from the crowd following them.  
  
They gallopped through the streets with an unbelievable speed. Rhea and Tarik hardly touched the ground but the sound of their mighty hooves stomping onto the dusty ground echoed along the streets. They left a trail of dust behind while they rode like the wind. They didn't reach the palace. Amano came riding towards them on his horse gesturing wildly with his arms before they reached the gates.  
  
"Turn around! Turn around!", he cried making Yukari frown.  
  
But then, they appeared. Four of them from a side-street on the left side and four others from a street on the right side. Eight men on eight pitch- black horses. It was obvious that they weren't ordinary soldiers. Seven of them wore uniforms of black and blue and one of them wore a uniform of red and black. He was their leader. His seven men drew up behind him so that they were now following Amano in formation.  
  
"Turn around, dammit!", Amano cried again.  
  
And this time, the girls reacted. Yukari and Gabriella pulled at the reins violantly trying to stop the horses. They neighed in protest and reared up turning around on their hind legs. Merle and Van grabbed the person in front of them even tighter. Yukari spurred Tarik again although he still stood on his hind legs. The stallion neighed loudly and leaped ahead. Yukari turned around and saw Gabriella and Amano following her. He catched quickly up with them.  
  
"And?", Yukari cried.  
  
"I got it!", Amano yelled back. The words hardly reached Yukari who was riding right beside him because the wind was tearing them away from his lips.  
  
"Great!", Yukari replied. "And how will we get rid of your friends?"  
  
Amano turned around and saw the group of horsemen following them. They were so close that he could see the silver hair of their leader sparkle in the sunlight.  
  
"We separate!", he answered. "I take the girls and you take Hitomi! She is waiting for you at that house. We meet at the airport, okay?"  
  
"Okay!", Yukari yelled. "And you are sure that he prepared everything?"  
  
"Don't worry!", Amano replied. "Although he's sometimes a little bit scatterbrained you can rely on Dryden. I know him since we were kids. Believe me, you can trust him."  
  
He earned a suspicious look from Yukari and he knew it went for the "sometimes". Yeah, he knew Dryden since they were kids. He was the friend whom Amano had followed, he was the reason why he had left his homeland. Because of him Amano had met Yukari. The same Yukari who pulled violantly at the reins of Van's horse and disappeared in one of the innumerable side- streets right at that moment.  
  
"Be careful!", she heard him cry when she was around the corner.  
  
She would try her best. Turning around she saw that four of the mysterious soldiers including the leader were following her. She looked ahead again and grinned. She wondered if these soldiers knew the streets of Fanelia as good as she did. Leaning forward she spurred Tarik harder.  
  
"Hold on tight, Van!", she yelled. "Let's have a little chase!"  
  
And with that she pulled Tarik's reins again and guided him into another side-street. It was quite narrow but Yukari didn't care and chased Tarik along the street. He gallopped over litter and through puddles making the water splash. Glancing back briefly she saw the soldiers following her.  
  
"Faster! Faster!", she said close to Tarik's ear.  
  
The stallion snorted and quickened his pace even if it seemed that he couldn't be faster than he already was. Yukari pulled at the reins making him slow down to guide him into a street to her right only to sprint of again and disappear in a street on the left. She changed the direction constantly trying to shake her hunters off while Tarik was jumping over innumerable obstacles which lay in the backstreets of Fanelia. After four more corners, Yukari turned around and couldn't spot the soldiers anymore. Hah, these idiots. For heaven's sake she had such a fantastic sense of orientation. Soon she would reach Hitomi who was hopefully still waiting for her. Yukari pulled at the reins and Tarik turned to the left but -  
  
"Ahhh!", Yukari shrieked when Tarik came to a dead stop and reared up, neighing like mad.  
  
The stallion stomped back onto the ground and reared up again stepping from side to side. Yukari felt Van tighten the grip around her waist. She clung to the reins and looked ahead. What she saw made her eyes widen.  
  
"Hitomi?", she asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Yeah, it's me.", came the reply from Hitomi who clung to Dust's reins as well. "It's okay, Dust. Calm down."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?", Yukari asked angrily. "You were supposed to wait at the house and not to walk through the streets on your own! You could have gotten lost!!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... ", Hitomi apologized when she spotted Van behind Yukari. "Oh my god, Van! Van, are you alright? What did they do to you?"  
  
"He's alright.", Yukari replied. "We can talk about that later. At first, we must reach the airport."  
  
"But...", Hitomi complained but was interupted.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to you.", he said and smiled weakly. "We should go or our hunters will find us."  
  
"That's right.", Yukari agreed and pointed in the direction Hitomi had come from. "Hitomi, turn around. We have to go this way."  
  
Hitomi did what Yukari had ordered and waited for her to take the lead. When Yukari walked past her the Amazon looked at Van. She frowned when she saw him grin from ear to ear.  
  
"So, I do mean something to you.", he whispered. "If I was just a stupid man you wouldn't have rescued me, would you?"  
  
Hitomi felt the heat shoot into her cheeks by hearing his words and by seeing the sparkle in his eyes. Hastily, she turned away and pretended to pout making him chuckle. This stupid guy! She should have better let him die! And she should tell him that! She spun around to yell at him but when she opened her mouth no words came out. Yukari had walked completely past her so that Hitomi now looked directly at Van's back. She saw the wounds and could feel his pain. She felt the streams of burning pain the whip had caused, on her back. Tears started to form in her eyes and she clenched her fists. Who did something like that? How could someone be so cruel? Why did his brother let it happen?  
  
"Hitomi, are you coming?", Yukari asked making her snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah.", Hitomi replied blinking the tears away.  
  
She spurred Dust and followed Yukari. Hitomi was just about to catch up with her when suddenly two of the soldiers appeared from a side-street infront of them. Yukari cursed loudly and turned Tarik round on the spot. Hitomi did as well and together they dashed off their hunters following them. They rode as fast as they could but it wasn't fast enough. Hitomi who rode behind Yukari heard the sound of hooves on the ground and the heavy breath of a horse coming closer and closer.  
  
"Yukari!", she screamed.  
  
Yukari quickened her pace and Hitomi followed her. They passed a corner, jumped over various boxes, passed another corner on the left, rode along a narrow street, gallopped through a puddle, passed a corner on the right, on the left, on the left, on the right until-  
  
"Oh shit!", Yukari pulled the reins and Tarik turned around.  
  
Hitomi saw what caused Yukari to turn around when the red-haired Amazon shot past her. The two soldiers had suddenly entered the street infront of them and were now riding in their direction. Hitomi also turned around and followed Yukari. They rode the street back they had come from. They were just about to pass a corner when two other soldiers entered the street before them. Yukari and Hitomi turned around immediately but spotted in the distance the other two strangers approaching. They were trapped.  
  
"Dammit!", Yukari cursed while Tarik danced nervously from side to side. "No no no!"  
  
"And what will you do now, you bastards?", they heard the silver-haired leader speak. "You're trapped!"  
  
"He's clever, isn't he?!", Yukari whispered.  
  
"Van!", the leader yelled. "You will pay for what you did to me! You disfigured my face! You will pay! You will pay, you bastard!"  
  
"Van, what did you do?", the Yukari asked over her shoulder. "He seems a little bit outraged."  
  
Van gave a laugh. "I just showed him how much it hurts to be cut in your bare skin.", he growled angrily. "I cut him with his own dagger when he turned his back to me. He thought that I was so weak that I couldn't even move a single finger but he was wrong."  
  
Yukari smiled lightly and turned around looking in every direction if there was a chance to escape. But there stood two of them at the street infront of her and the other two stood at the street behind her. She turned back again but then stopped in her motion. A light grin appeared on her face. Maybe there was a chance of escape.  
  
"Hey, guys.", Yukari then said dismounting Tarik. "Can't we talk about that like civilized human beings?"  
  
"No!", the silver-haired soldier yelled approaching. "I don't want to talk about it, I want revenge!"  
  
"Fine!", Yukari shouted back. "Hitomi, don't ask just follow me, okay?", she then whispered and Hitomi nodded confused.  
  
"Then, come here and get your revenge!", Yukari said provokingly while walking slowly towards the wall beside her, towards the door beside her. "Hold on tight, Van."  
  
Yukari grabbed the reins tighter and looked at Hitomi. She nodded briefly and then opened the wooden door with a mighty kick. Wood splintered and the sound echoed along the street.  
  
"Come!", Yukari shouted and pulled Tarik into the house.  
  
Hitomi followed her quickly and heard the frustrated cries from outside. If the situation hadn't been this serious Hitomi would have laughed out loud. She was walking through a kitchen on horseback! Dust swept some glasses and vases aside as well as Tarik. They crossed the whole house until they reached the front door. Nobody was at home. Hitomi guessed that they were still at the marketplace waiting for Van to be hung. How ironic! Yukari pulled at the doorknob but the door was closed.  
  
"Get out of the way.", Yukari then said and took a few steps backwards.  
  
Hitomi made Dust step to the side when they heard a loud rumble from the backdoor of the house. They had entered the house. Yukari didn't hesitate and threw herself with all her strength against the door. It offered no resistance to Yukari's shoulder. The redhead feel through the doorframe together with the damaged door. Hastily, she jumped to her feet and reached for the reins.  
  
"Hurry up, Hitomi! They'll soon be here.", Yukari said mounting Tarik. "Hold on, Van, we're almost there."  
  
They sprinted off before the soldiers reached the front door and continued their little journey through the streets of Fanelia changing the direction regularly. Hitomi had given up to guess where they actually were, a long time ago. She only followed Yukari along the streets. They glanced back every minute but couldn't spot their hunters anymore. Hitomi guessed that they had lost the track in the house. Hopefully, they would soon reach the airport but without their hunters following them. And they did, after an endless ride through a labyrinth of streets they reached a huge place full of airships. The sight was breath-taking. Hitomi could nothing but stare. They walked between the giant ships which seemed to float in the air as if they were as light as feathers. Unbelievable.  
  
"Hitomi! Yukari", they heard someone shriek.  
  
"Master Van!", another voice screamed.  
  
"Looks like they're awaiting us.", Yukari said over her shoulder and Hitomi nodded.  
  
They spotted Gabriella and Merle on one of the dozens of ships waving their arms like mad. Yukari smiled and entered the landing stage followed by Hitomi. They guided their horses carefully up to the deck. The two girls came running towards them laughing and blabbering. Hitomi smiled brightly at them and then looked up. She spotted Amano standing at the deck together with another man. That had to be Dryden. He was quite tall and looked at them with curious brown eyes, the glasses intensifying this look. His long face was framed by curly dark-brown hair and he wore a green poncho over his clothing. Yukari and Hitomi stopped infront of them the two girls at their side.  
  
"Amano, Dryden, this is Van Fanel, King of Fanelia.", Yukari said dismounting Tarik and pointed at Van who looked at that moment like everything but a king.  
  
"It's an honour to met you, Your Highness.", Dryden said and bowed deeply.  
  
Amano and Yukari bowed as well and even the two girls curtseyed clumsily. Hitomi sat still on Dust and looked around. She watched with her mouth half- opened that Dryden's complete crew now stood around them in a circle bowing to Van. Slowly, she realized that he was a king. A king! He was a king! And she had yelled at him. She had made fun of him. She had slapped him. She had seen him almost naked. She had, by the gods, she had kissed him. Could she ever look him in his eyes again? How should she now act around him? But at that moment, Hitomi could only stare at him.  
  
"Please, you don't need to do that.", Van said weakly and slowly dismounted Tarik.  
  
He let go of his horse, took a step ahead and fainted.  
  
.........................................  
  
TennyoAngel711: LOL!!!! I hope you could escape together with mouse-Yuki! I really enjoyed reading your review! I could do nothing but grin. But hey, girl! Where are your updates??? Your stories are so great!! I love them!!! And you haven't updated for such a long time sniffs Does stupid school keep you from updating?? Grrrr  
  
Love Witch: Of course, Hitomi saved Van She really needs to sort out her feelings (maybe with the help of Yukari ). I can't let her hate Van for the rest of the story, can I? And wow, we have really loads in common! That's cool!!!   
  
Geminidragon: Glad you liked it and thanks for the review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.   
  
CinderellaxVan: LOL Wow, it seems you don't like Folken. Folken walks by all bruised The poor guy. I hope you liked that chapter though it wasn't Hitomi who did the "crazy Xena, Warrior Princess ass kicking" (LOL!!!!!) but Yukari!  
  
fireangel: falls to knees I'm sorry!!! Please don't hate me!!!! And yes yes drools into bucket   
  
Sammy: blushs Thankies!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paige Moonsword: Hey! You already know that I like the movie drools Two words: Van's wings!!!! drools even more Thanks again for beta-reading and your cute emails!! I hope school wasn't that bad today! Homeworks are so annoying!!!  
  
SabineballZ: LOL!!! Freut mich sehr, dass dich meine Geschichte so fesselt wie wild in die Hände klatsch Ich hab so gebrüllt als ich deinen review gelesen hab, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen!!! Man, das war ein Satz! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hier war wenigstens etwas zufriedenstellend. Hätte ich all das eingebaut was du wolltest, dann wäre meine Geschichte ja schon zu ende gewesen!  
  
m. nljhklvjhklv: Thank you!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked it!!  
  
CRAZY Dragon: Jup, du zerplatzt wäre sicher kein schöner Anblick gewesen Ich hoffe ich konnte es verhindern. Hehe. Und was bitte ist ein Palmesel???? Ich hab's dreimal gelesen und konnte mir immer noch nichts drunter vorstellen!!!!  
  
van lover: Yup, I'm evil and I'm sorry I hope this chapter was a little compensation.  
  
V/Halwayz&4eva: Yes, you made me blush Thanks for the review. And, did you like it?  
  
Athar-Luna: Hey, someone who likes Folken! And yes, of course Van made it! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Brittney Burns: Of course, she saves him After all, it's Hitomi! Stubborn but fallen for him!  
  
DragonTamer9741: I'm sorry!!!!! But I'm glad you like it Hehe, thanks for the review!!!  
  
Aeka-himme: wipes brow Poo, I'm glad you're still reading fanfics! I can't imagine that a fanfic can be that bad that you never want to read a fanfic again! Wow! And I was one of the authors who saved your life? blushs Wow, I do feel honoured And hey, you don't need to feel sorry for not reviewing earlier. After all you did And what? You won't update "Love happens" for a while? sniffs So sad!!!!!!! I love this story!!! But you will update "Always together" soon, right? wipes tears away I love this story too!!!!! Van and Hitomi are so cute!!! And I'll get a gift!!! Awww!! I love gifts!!! Hurry up and update, girl!!!!!!!!!! And see, I didn't kill Van! I could never kill my, I stress MY Van!! Mine and only mine!!!! Nyarharhar   
  
???: And here was another long chapter! I really try to not make them so long but then I write and write and just can't stop writing shrugs But if you say you like that, well then I make them extra-long   
  
Fushizen na: Vannikins - Sweet!!! Glad you liked it and thanks again for reviewing!!!!  
  
A/N: Well yeah, that's it I hope you enjoyed it!!! rubs hands Yeah, now it's time for Hitomi to sort out her feelings!! And yeah, this scene on the marketplace reminds a bit of Robin Hood so I say it before someone can sue me: I don't own Robin Hood! But YAY!!!! rubs hands even more I can't await to write the next chapter!!! Fluff!!! School starts on monday again sighs Yeah, holidays are over and I don't like it!!! Grrr  
  
Well then, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Please please please!!!!  
  
Till next chapter  
  
Dariel 


	10. Revelation

Hey again!!! You know what? I have chapter 10 for you!!! I hope you enjoy it!! *coughs* fluff *coughs* ^_~ I also started another story. It's also an Esca fic and of course V/H ^_^ Maybe you want to check it out...  
  
Well then, on with the story!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *turns on cassette recorder* I don't own Escaflowne *turns off cassette recorder*  
  
Oh yeah, before I forget: Vargas is Balgus.  
  
CHAPTER 10 Revelation  
  
~Dryden, my love,  
  
I hope you received the letter. It's quite hard to send a letter without knowing where exactly you are. I'm now on my way to Freid. Father asked me to go there and help Eries. I don't know what had happened. He didn't tell me. But it must be something really important. I'm afraid, Dryden. I'm afraid of what will await me there. I'm afraid that something bad had happened. And I'm afraid of what they will say. Will they hate me, Dryden? Will they hate me for running away? I left Eries all alone with all the work. Dryden, I don't want her to hate me. What can I do to make her forgive me? I dont know. I simply don't know. Dryden, I need you. I want you here by my side but I know it's impossible. You and your merchant fleet. What's your next destination? Probably some country at the other side of the planet. That would be just like you. I hope the journey is successful. I miss you.  
  
Love, Millerna~  
  
Slowly, Dryden folded the letter from Millerna and smiled lightly. He looked out of the window of his cabin and his glasses reflected the sunlight. Outside, clouds and birds were passing by. He grinned.  
  
"Millerna, I'm not at the other side of the planet," he said. "You wouldn't believe how close I am."  
  
....................**.....................  
  
It hurt! It hurt so damn much! It hurt so much he wanted to cry. His back felt as if it was on fire, as if someone was sratching over his back with burning nails, leaving streams of pure pain behind. Van moaned into the pillow he was lying on. Was there nobody who could make this pain end? He didn't want to suffer anymore. If it had been possible he would have fallen to his knees but so he could only beg silently to the Gods to make it end. Make it end!  
  
And it seemed as if they had heard him. Suddenly, he felt gentle fingers trace across his back, causing goosebumps on his skin. Where they touched his back the pain was gone. Van relaxed a bit and sighed into his pillow. It was a wonderful feeling. He wanted it to never end. He wanted these fingers to caress his back until the end of time. He wanted to see who made his pain fade away. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the side.  
  
"And I thought you would never wake up," said a beautiful voice beside him.  
  
"Hitomi?" he whispered and only the thought that it was her who caused this feeling made him smile. "It was you."  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi replied. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You made the pain fade away," he answered and looked at her.  
  
"Well actually, it was this paste Dryden gave me," she stated and showed him the small bowl, filled with a white substance she held in her left hand.  
  
Van grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that?" Hitomi asked with a raised brow.  
  
"I was right," he replied. "You care."  
  
"What?" Hitomi shrieked. "That's not true! I only cared for your wounds because nobody else wanted to do that! Especially Yukari. She said she had hurt you quite enough."  
  
"If you say so," Van said, still grinning.  
  
"Yes, I say so!" Hitomi growled, turning away and pouted, her cheeks bright red.  
  
"Where am I?" He looked around, that means he tried to look around but it was quite impossible because he lay on his stomach.  
  
"On Dryden's airship," Hitomi answered matter-of-factly, still pouting. "He was the guy with the glasses who bowed at first to you," she said and added quickly, "But don't expect me to do that! I would never sink so low to bow to you even if you're the King of Fanelia! And don't expect me to call you Your Highness or Your Majesty or King Van or-"  
  
"I don't want you to call me that anyways," he interupted her softly.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi replied and looked at him.  
  
"I don't like this formal stuff, that's all," he said, looking to the ground. "But please tell me, how did you know that I'm the King?"  
  
Hitomi hesitated. Should she really tell him? Should she tell him that she had seen his mother die? He would be hurt or angry or worse. But after all he had the right to know, hadn't he?  
  
"I had this crazy vision, the morning after you fell into that lake in Thessalia," Hitomi begun and Van looked up.  
  
"A vision?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah," Hitomi nodded. "I think my pendant caused it but don't ask me how."  
  
"What did you see?" Van asked.  
  
"I-I saw...," she stuttered and took a deep breath. "I saw your mother die."  
  
She didn't dare to look at him when she heard him inhale sharply. She knew she wouldn't have been able to bear the look in his eyes, the pain he felt by remembering these events. Quietly, she continued.  
  
"I saw you in the desert in the burning camp of the Novadi," she said. "You kneeled at her side. Another man was holding her and she was bleeding so much. Gods, it was so much blood on the ground. A-and then she told you all these things, that you should return, that you should stop him and that you should take your father's sword. I-I didn't know what it meant until we reached Fanelia. You told this story about Lord Folken and then I left and then I saw you at the marketplace again and I couldn't believe that your business had been to kill Folken. But-but suddenly everything had made sense."  
  
Hitomi had said all that without even breathing. Now, she took a mighty breath but continued quickly.  
  
"Suddenly, I knew that you were the King of Fanelia," she said. "The puzzle was complete and I even figured out what that was all about your sword. I had known that there was something about it when I had seen it the first time. I just hadn't known what!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Van suddenly asked, making her jerk. "Folken said it wasn't the right sword. It's useless. Though I'm the legitimate King, I can't prove it!"  
  
A wide grin appeared on Hitomi's face. "Amano told me that he had found your sword in armory of the palace," she said. "He said that it had lain there as if someone had thrown it to the ground carelessly."  
  
"You took my sword from the palace?" Van asked in disbelieve and Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Did you ever inspected it closely?" she asked back and Van shook his head in response. "Well, I think Folken didn't either and I think he will be quite outraged when he gets to know that he had held the royal sword of Fanelia in his hands but had thrown it away!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Van asked, getting more and more confused and Hitomi only grinned.  
  
"It's sealed," she said and the grin even widened. "Your sword is sealed."  
  
"What?", Van said and tried to raise from his lying position. "It is sealed? But how? I mean who? Who should have...", he trailed off when pictures from his past appeared before his eyes. "Oh my..."  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Daddy, what's the matter?" a little five years old boy asked, sitting up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Why did you wake me?"  
  
"Come, Van!" his father said and took Van in his arms. "We have to leave the palace!"  
  
"What?" Van asked and clung to his father's uniform. "But why and where's mummy?"  
  
"Don't worry, Van," the King said and tightened the embrace around the small body of his son. "Vargas is with her."  
  
Van nodded and nuzzled deeper into his father's shoulder. Goau ran through the room and kicked the door open. At once, Van began to cough when the smoke filled his nostrils and lungs. He looked around and his eyes widened. The carpets at the floor and at the walls were ablaze, causing an ominous light in the hallways. He heard the sound of fire, gnawing at wooden doors, he heard the screams of soldiers in the hallways, heard the clashing of swords. Goau noticed hi little son trembling in his arms and quickened his pace. He turned to the right and ran down the hallway.  
  
"Daddy, what's happening?" Van asked, scared.  
  
"Your brother," Goau said coldly.  
  
"What?" Van replied, shocked. "Why should he do something like that?"  
  
"Later, Van," his father answered and passed another corner.  
  
Van was quiet. He clung to his father's uniform while the King ran through the burning hallways of the palace. The little boy saw dead men, lying on the floor and heard the moans of the wounded. It was horrible. Never had he experienced anything like that. His home was burning, the guards which had always smiled at him when he was running through the palace were dead. His young mind couldn't understand it. Why should anyone do something like that? Why should his brother do something like that? It was too much for Van. He was breathing hard and his reddish-brown eyes were wide in terror. What he saw, heard and smelled was creating a deep wound in his soul. A wound that would never heal completely, a wound that would leave a scar forever.  
  
"Your Highness!" a deep voice suddenly shouted from behind.  
  
The King turned around and spotted a tall man, walking towards him, a fragile woman with long black hair at his side.  
  
"Mommy!" Van cried, spotting his mother and tried to free himself out of his father's grip.  
  
Goau smiled lightly and bent down to set Van down to the ground. The littly boy ran to his mother as fast as he could and jumped into her embrace when he reached her.  
  
"What's going on here, mommy?" Van asked into her dress.  
  
"I don't know, darling," his mother replied quitely, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
Goau turned away from his wife and son and smiled at his best samurai. Vargas was almost a head taller than himself and as broad as a closet. His arms were as thick and as strong as the branches of the trees in the Fanelian forests and his hands were paws. A huge scar went over his left eye, making him look very threatening. Goau was glad to call Vargas his friend. The samurai would give his life for his King, without even hesitating. He had helped Goau so often and never demanded anything in reward. Goau didn't know what he would do without him.  
  
"Thank you, Vargas," Goau said quietly.  
  
"You don't need to thank me, Your Highness," Vargas replied. Of course, that was just like him, never demanding anything in reward, not even a "thank you".  
  
Suddenly the noises around them increased, making Vargas look around in worry. "We should leave now," he said. "You aren't save here, anymore."  
  
"You're right, Vargas!" Goau said and grabbed his old friend by his arm, determined. "Take Varie and Van and bring them to the airport! Everything is prepared. The airship will bring them to my brother Oaud."  
  
"But Goau!" Varie complained.  
  
"No, Varie," the King said and she knew he wouldn't accept her complain. "Oaud lives in the desert. He is a Novadi. He will take care of you. You're save there. They won't find you. And when the time has come and Van is grown up, he can return and claim his right! Van will stop him!"  
  
"But Your Highness, I can't just leave you alone!" Vargas said and Goau smiled.  
  
"Yes, you can," Goau replied. "Take care of my wife and my son and guide them to the airship. And then you'll bring Escaflowne to Freid as we planned. Explain Mahad everything and give him the letter. He will understand. The Duke of Freid will know that it is of extremely urgency to hide Escaflowne because if HE gets the Guymelef nobody will be able to stop him."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness." Vargas said and bowed, accepting his King's last wish.  
  
"Take this," Goau said and gave Vargas the royal sword. "Seal it, Vargas. Nobody shall know that this is the royal sword. Varie will explain Van everything when he's old enough."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Vargas said again.  
  
It was when they heard the voices. They heard the cries from the invaders in the distance. Soon they would be there. Soon they would get them.  
  
"Now go," Goau said. "I'll stop them. Maybe I can talk to Folken."  
  
"Daddy!" Van whimpered. "Don't leave us!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Van," the King said and took his son out of Varie's arms. "I have to leave but Vargas will take care of you."  
  
"Why does Folken do such things?" Van whined in his father's shoulder and Goau could hardly understand him because the sound of the fires and fights in the hallways was incredibly loud.  
  
"I don't know," Goau whispered sadly.  
  
Varie joined them and encirled her husband's waist with shaking arms. She leaned against his chest and sobbed into his shoulder. Goau embraced her with his free hand and pressed her even closer to his body, whispering soothing words into her ear but she only cried harder. Vargas watched the family with sad eyes. He knew that it was probably the last time that they were together. And they knew it, too.  
  
"Please, don't leave us, Goau," Varie begged, her voice shaking.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll join you later," he said and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Liar," she whispered, looking up and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Instead of replying, Goau bent down and kissed her softly. Van watched his parents. He saw the tears in his mother's eyes and saw the smile on his father's face. Never would he forget this moment when they were united for the last time.  
  
"Father!", a voice suddenly drowned the noises around them.  
  
Goau spun around and spotted his oldest son at the end of the hallway, a group of soldiers behind him. The King hastily gave Van back to Varie and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You must leave now!" he said. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Your Highness!" Vargas said and handed Goau his own sword. "Be careful."  
  
The King took the sword, smiling and turned around. Determined, he walked down the hallway towards his other son.  
  
"Daddy!" Van cried and Varie struggled to calm him. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
"Van, don't worry, everything will be alright." she said and tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Van didn't listen and continued to call his father. He tried to free himself out of his mother's grip. He wanted to stay with his father so badly. He didn't want to leave him behind. He knew if they now left he would never see him again. He watched the back of his father becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. The picture was imprinted in his mind. He saw the dark sillouette of his father, illuminated by the innumerable fires around him. Van stared at his father until the ceiling which was weakened by the fires fell to the ground and blocked his view. It had been the last time he had seen his father.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Van's auburn eyes snapped open and he stared at Hitomi.  
  
"I must see the sword!" he said and straightened, ignoring the pain it caused on his back.  
  
"Not now," Hitomi replied and rose from the chair, she was sitting on as well. "Dryden sais you need to rest."  
  
"Just let me see the sword," Van said and got off the bed, the sheets falling from his body, leaving him only in his beige pants.  
  
"No listen, you really should lie back down!" Hitomi ordered angrily, trying to look him straight into his eyes. She had to force herself not to stare at his bare chest.  
  
"But-" he started to complain but then paused confused.  
  
What was happening now? His legs didn't follow his orders anymore. He wanted to take a step ahead but his legs didn't move! And why was the world around him spinning so fast? Oh, his head hurt. And was he falling? It seemed so because the wooden floor was coming closer and closer. Hitomi catched him before he could hit the ground. She was on her knees and Van leaned against her. She sighed heavily.  
  
"And that's why you should lie in your bed!" she growled. "Now come, I help you to stand up."  
  
"Please, can I rest here just a moment?" he asked quietly into her shoulder and encircled her waist.  
  
Hitomi felt the heat rush into her cheeks and her heartbeat increasing even more. That was this feeling again! This feeling only he caused! She had thought that every man would cause such a feeling but she had been wrong. She had talked with Amano for hours and even talked with Dryden but she hadn't felt the way near them she felt near Van! Her cheeks hadn't been as hot as they were now and her heart hadn't beated so loud that she could hardly understand her own thoughts when she had talked with the other men. Why was it so different with Van? Why did he made it so hard for her to think straight? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to allow him to rest against her.  
  
"I-I don't know...," she tailed off, feeling him tighten the embrace.  
  
"Please," he begged in a whisper and Hitomi sighed.  
  
"Okay," she replied and felt him relax.  
  
She sat there on the ground infront of Van's bed, stiff as a board in his arms. It was quite uncomfortable. He wasn't really light and her back started to ache. But she couldn't push him off, could she? But maybe it was more comfortable when she...but she just couldn't ...but it was so damn uncomfortable...she gulped. Slowly, her arms encircled his neck and hesitantly, she leaned a bit forward to rest her head in the crook of his neck. Van moved a bit only to nuzzle into her shoulder again. Her cheeks were burning and her heart would break through her ribcage in a few moments. She just knew it. But by the Gods, it was so comfortable and he was so warm. So wonderful warm. She felt as if a warm cloak was wrapped around her. She tightened the embrace around his neck.  
  
What the hell was she doing here? She was sitting on the ground, cradled in Van's arms and enjoyed his presence. When did she say that she enjoyed it? She wasn't enjoying that! She was only sitting there because he wanted her to stay. So, he wanted her to stay and she just followed his order? When had she started to listen to a man? No, it wasn't that way. He was injured and she couldn't just stand up and go. So, she couldn't? Yeah, she couldn't! She was...why was she always searching for excuses? Did she want him to stay so close to her? Did she want him to embrace her?  
  
Hitomi was too busy with arguing with herself to notice that she was running her hand through Van's hair at the back of his head and fondling his neck. Van, of course, didn't mind. He had his eyes closed and enjoyed her closeness and her tender caress. He wanted to stroke her back and create small circles on it. He wanted to make little knots in her long hair but he didn't dare to move because he didn't want her to snap out of her trance. He only hoped that she didn't notice the goosebumps she was causing on his skin. A blissful smile on his face, he enjoyed every second he could hold her, he could feel her close to him.  
  
"I thought I would die there at the marketplace. I didn't expect you to come," he whispered and his warm breath tickled her neck. "Why did you rescue me?"  
  
Hitomi gave a laugh. "I don't know," she said, still fondling his neck. "I simply don't know."  
  
Van smiled. "Thank you, nevertheless," he whispered.  
  
"Nevermind," she replied. "But I would say the moment is over, isn't it? You really should go back to bed."  
  
Slowly, she leaned back, forcing him to lift his head from her shoulder and his warmth seeped out of her. Van growled in protest but leaned back as well. His arms still around her waist. Her arms still around his neck. She looked straight into his reddish brown eyes, his face only a breath away from her. Her heart leaped a beat when she noticed how close she was to him and gasped.  
  
She really should stop it now. She should go now. She should...Gods, his eyes were so beautiful. There was this look in them again she had seen at the marketplace. So warm and caring and vulnerable. She could sit there and look into his eyes for the rest of her life. She liked this sparkle within their depths. She liked the way his black strands always fell into his view. She removed her right hand from behind his neck and stroked the unruly strands out of his face. But that wasn't her who did this. It couldn't be her. She was just watching and someone else was commanding her hands. But if she really just watched why could she feel his silky hair between her fingers, why could she feel his soft skin under her fingertips? Her hand slowly slid down his temple and traced across his cheek until she reached his lips.  
  
And once again it was as if they were casting a spell on her, making it impossible for her to speak, to think, to complain, to resist. And ever so carefully she touched his lips with her index and middle finger. They were so soft, so unbelievable soft. She didn't withdraw her hand when he kissed her fingertips but smiled. Why did she smile? Why had she touched his lips? And why were her eyelids suddenly so incredibly heavy? It was so strenuous to keep her eyes open by looking at his lips. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was that Van tilted his head slowly to the side. Her right hand joined the other one around his neck again, allowing him to pull her slowly closer. She liked the feeling of his arms around her waist. She liked his scent everywhere around her, she liked the sound of his calm breaths, she liked the tickling feeling his hair caused on her arms. Her heart leaped a beat when she felt his breath fan over her face, causing a warm sensation in her stomach. She smiled and parted her lips lightly, taking a deep breath. He was so close that she could almost feel his lips on her ones. Everything he had to do was pull her a little bit closer. She felt his fingers twitch at her back. Only tiny little bit. Hitomi's whole body was tickling in anticipation and she was just about to explode when the door was pushed open, making the spell break.  
  
Hitomi gasped, opening her eyes and jumped to her feet and out of Van's arms. Her eyes flickered across the room, making her look like a hunted animal. She spotted Dryden in the doorway, bandages and a red shirt in his hands. He looked at her with a questioning look behind his glasses.  
  
"Everything alright?" He spotted Van sitting on the ground, his head lowered to the ground and his face hidden behind his black hair and Hitomi who tried to vanish inside the wall behind her.  
  
"Yes. Yes," she said hastily, a little bit too hastily. "We just wanted to...I-I mean I wanted to...he didn't listen...Van fell from the bed and- and...I was just about to help him, I mean..."  
  
Gods, she didn't even made sense to herself. She had to go. Immediately! She couldn't risk to stay in the same room with him any longer. That had to stop. She wasn't able to control herself when she was close to him. She had to go or she would regret it for her entire life, she would make the biggest mistake an Amazon could do. She had to go!  
  
"O-kay," Dryden said slowly, trying to guess what Hitomi had just tried to explain.  
  
"I-I should g-go now," she stuttered and walked to the door. "You care for his wounds, d-don't you?"  
  
"Of course," Dryden replied, confused.  
  
Without looking back at Van, Hitomi reached for the doorknob and left the room. She closed the door carefully behind her and leaned at the wall beside it, closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Her whole body was shaking. She sobbed quietly and hugged her knees. And then she cried.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
"What happened at the marketplace?" Folken asked coldly looking at Dilandau who kneeled infront of him, his head lowered. "He was supposed to hang!"  
  
"I know," Dilandau replied.  
  
"Fine, if you know!" Folken barked angrily and Dilandau ducked even more. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," the silver-haired man answered quietly. "I wasn't there when it happened. Some soldiers said that someone had rescued him. They had killed the soldiers at the marketplace and had fled then on horseback."  
  
"They know about his true identity!" Folken said. "They must know it! Why else should they rescue him? I wonder if he knew them and if he told them about it. Did you see them, Dilandau? Did you see his saviors?"  
  
"It were two women, two girls and a man," Dilandau looked up. "I only saw the man closely when I bumped into him at the stairs of the palace...," he trailed off, seeing the look on Folken's face.  
  
"He was here in the palace?" Folken asked in disbelieve. "How could he enter? There are guards everywhere!"  
  
"Maybe because he is a guard himself," Dilandau stated dryly.  
  
"What?" Folken shouted and the word reveberated through the room. "Do you want to say that one of my guards betrayed me?"  
  
"Maybe," Dilandau made an evasive answer. "He only wore the uniform of the guards of the palace. It doesn't mean that he was a guard. Maybe he..."  
  
"You said two women had helped him, too?" Folken interupted him.  
  
"Yes," Dilandau answered. "They were awaiting the man. They separated when we followed them. The man took the two girls. I followed the woman who rode together with him. She later joined another woman. They were quite tough."  
  
"Tough?" Folken repeated, surprised.  
  
"Yes, My Lord," the silver-haired soldier replied. "The red-haired woman had a sword at her waist and the other one carried a bow. I don't want to offend you, My Lord, but they looked like...like-"  
  
"Amazons?" Folken asked and Dilandau nodded hesitantly. "That's impossible! How dare you accuse our allies?"  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lord," Dilandau uttered.  
  
"The Amazons always keep their promise, they would never betray me!" Folken glared at him.  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Dilandau said through gritted teeth.  
  
"But I wonder who they were and what this man was doing in the palace," Folken mused, looking to the ground. "Wouldn't he have been of more use at the marketplace?"  
  
"He stole the sword," Dilandau said and Folken slowly looked up.  
  
"Which sword?" he asked.  
  
"Van's sword," Dilandau replied and Folken's eyes widened.  
  
"What? But why should they steal this sword?" he asked confused. "It isn't the royal sword. There was no crest. It's useless. Why..." he trailed off and turned to the window. "Did you lie to me, brother?"  
  
Dilandau looked at Folken and saw that he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles striked out white. He prepared himself for his Lord's outburst.  
  
"Thank you, Dilandau," Folken said quietly. "You can leave now."  
  
Dilandau blinked, confused. "A-as you wish," he stuttered and left the room as fast as he could.  
  
When Dilandau had disappeared, Folken walked to the window and looked at the city infront of him. So, his little brother was still alive? That was a problem. But somehow he had known it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of him. Van was a fighter. Old blood was running through his veins, strong blood. The same blood which was running through Folken's veins. And it seemed as if fate had other plans with his brother. Plans, different from his own ones. They hadn't met for the last time, that was for sure.  
  
"My Lord?" A voice beside him suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes, Isaac?" Folken replied, without looking at his advisor.  
  
"Your brother will probably go to Freid and claim it himself," he said suggestively. "But it is your's, My Lord. He will take it away from you. You won't be able to stop him once he took possession of it. He will take everything away from you. Do you want to allow that?"  
  
Folken remained silent and continued looking out of the window. He felt Isaac leaning closer. Folken felt his advisor's breath at his ear when he spoke and it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"You must take some action against it," Isaac whispered in Folken's ear and his voice sounded like the hissing of a snake. "You must give the order to attack. You must take it away from him."  
  
Folken clenched his fists again. "You're right," he said slowly. "Prepare my ship. We will set out as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, My Lord," Isaac said and smiled.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
And there she was again, on a ship with absolutely no clue what to do next. That seemed to happen frequently, recently. They were on their way to Freid. Dryden had said that it was the best they could do, at the moment. He knew someone in Freid and it would be no problem to stay there for a while. Would she stay, too? Or would she leave? Was it even right to travel to Freid? But Thetis hadn't said anything so Hitomi guessed it was okay to travel with them. The goddess would have told Hitomi if she was going in the wrong direction.  
  
She wondered what would await her in Freid. She wondered if her journey would be over there. Maybe the dragon would be there and she could help him and then she could finally return. But there was nobody awaiting her in Skythia. Lea wasn't there. What had happened after she had left? Had it been accident that Lea was in Fanelia at exactly the same time she herself was there? Somehow, she couldn't believe that it had happened without purpose. Something was going on. Something she couldn't even imagine. So much had happened during the last few weeks, it just couldn't have happened by chance. But then she had to wonder if it had been accident too that she had met Yukari, that she had met Van.  
  
That name again! She didn't want to think of him anymore! She had been at the wrong time at the wrong place and that's why she had met him! That's all and nothing more! It was no higher power who had brought them together but just a stupid accident! She ran a hand over her face, trying to clear her mind. Touching her eyes, she felt that they were still swolen. She couldn't believe that she had cried! And she didn't even know why! She had sat there at the ground and had cried her heart out without a reason! She hadn't been able to stop the tears falling. They had just rushed down her face and she could do nothing but sob. But she had to admit that she had felt a lot better after that. Somehow she had felt immensely released. It was strange. She had changed so much during the last few weeks that she didn't even know herself anymore. She sighed heavily.  
  
Her feet had led her to the stables by themselves. She smiled. Back at home, the stables had always been the place where she had hidden, where she had found a little bit peace. It seemed that it was the same now. She walked along the narrow hallway, searching for her horse. Dust could always cheer her up. She could tell him everything and he never told it anyone. She could trust him. Suddenly a loud snort made her stop. Hitomi turned to the side only to look in a pair of sparkling reddish-brown eyes which were partly covered by strands of unruly black hair. It was incredible how much this horse looked like him. It even seemed that the stallion looked at her with the same amusement in his eyes with which he always looked at her.  
  
"Hey Tarik," she said and walked to his horse.  
  
The stallion walked towards her, allowing her to pat his neck.  
  
"I can imagine that it's quite hard to have such an arrogant boss," she said and stroked his forehead. "But it's not easy for him, huh?"  
  
Tarik neighed and nodded. "He is all alone. He is a King but has no country to rule. His own brother deceived him. You can say he has no family," She stopped stroking Tarik. "I can understand him, you know? But that means nothing, okay? It's just that I understand him. My mother died when I was a child. I've still nightmares. But he lost his mother, his father and his friend, Riad. It must be very hard for him. Maybe that is the reason why he is like he is. I-I don't hate him but..." she trailed off.  
  
What was she doing here? She was talking to a horse! And she had just admitted that she didn't hate Van! Was she crazy? It was part of the Amazon law. She was teached that way since she was a child! She couldn't say she didn't hate him just like that, as if it meant nothing to her! But maybe it was only the thin air up here in the sky. She wasn't used to it. She was confused. Yeah, she was confused.  
  
"No, I hate him," she looked at Tarik again who looked at her, all in a fluster. "And you know why?"  
  
"He can be so annoying!" she cried. "Do you think he can get any more arrogant? I bet he will as soon as he's king, I mean really a king. Everyone will serve him and they will all look up to him and all the pretty princesses will pounce on him like little dogs, trying to get his attention. 'I'm pretty, Your Highness. Choose me!' and then the next one sais, 'Oh no, I'm prettier. Choose me!' " she imitated in a high pitched voice, making Tarik snort in protest.  
  
"Yes, they act this way!" Hitomi said determined. "Believe me. I heard a lot about them. Lea often told me about the princesses she had seen when she had met the king of another country. Yeah, and he will think they're pretty and he'll choose one of these...these 'women' and will make her his queen. I can't understand them. Do they have any pride? I would never sink so low and show off infront of such a stupid and arrogant man like him!"  
  
"And I would never choose such a stubborn and conceived woman like you as well!" a voice from behind said, making her shriek in shock and swirl around.  
  
There he was, leaning casually at the doorframe, the light of the setting sun surrounding him. He wore his usual beige pants and the black boots. Instead of his brown shirt he wore the red sleeveless one Dryden had given to him. It exposed his muscular arms which were crossed in front of his chest. She remembered the situation in which they had been earlier this day and at once her heartbeat increased and she blushed extremely. She felt his arms around her waist and the warmth of his body on her skin. He had been so close. So unbelievable close. And they had almost kissed. Seeing his lips close in front of her, she shook her head violantly and tried to chase the picture out of her mind.  
  
"How long have you been listening?" she hissed angrily.  
  
"Long enough," he replied and pushed himself off of the wall, heading in her direction.  
  
Hitomi glared at him and her cheeks glowed red. Had he heard everything she had said? Had he heard that she had lost her mother? Had he heard that she understood him, that she didn't hate him? No, she didn't want him to know about that! She didn't want that he knew what was on her mind! It were her privat thoughts! He would make use of it! He would tease her! Why was it suddenly so dark? Hitomi blinked confused and jerked extremely when she found him standing directly infront of her, looking her straight into the eye.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed and glared at him, regaining her composure.  
  
"I want you to..." He leaned even closer. She felt his breath tickle over her skin and the scent of his fresh-washed shirt filled her nostrils. She saw that his shirt was unbottoned at the top, revealing a little part of his chest which was covered by white bandages. Her cheeks were on fire. Was he challenging her? Well, she wouldn't retreat!  
  
"Yes?" she asked and their noses were almost touching. She looked directly into his reddish-brown eyes but this time there wasn't this sparkle within them. They were cold and sad. What was wrong with him?  
  
"I want you to go out of my way," he replied and her eyes narrowed in confusion. "I want to brush my horse, if you don't mind."  
  
"No need to be so rude," Hitomi said quietly and stepped away from Tarik. What was wrong with him? "What's biting you?"  
  
"Nothing," he lied, without looking at her.  
  
"Van, what's wrong?" she asked, even more confused.  
  
He didn't reply. It seemed as if he wanted to say something but then shook his head lightly and grabbed a brush which lay in Tarik's box. He began to gently brush the black stallion. Hitomi looked at Van but then shrugged. Was it her problem? If he didn't want to tell her what was wrong then let it be. She didn't want to know it, anyways. She didn't care. Turning around, she glanced on last time at him and her eyes softened. He was so sad. She didn't like it when he was so sad. He had already suffered so much and didn't deserve it to be ever sad again. Why didn't he want to talk to her? Slowly, she turned around when his voice stopped her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that the Amazons are in Fanelia?" he asked, making her gasp.  
  
"How do you know?" She looked at him, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Folken told me," Van answered shortly.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked. "Did he say why they came to Fanelia? Do you know the reason?"  
  
"You don't know why they are in Fanelia?" he replied, surprised.  
  
"No, I don't," she answered. "Yukari only told me that she had seen Lea, my queen, in Fanelia. But Yukari didn't know why either. Tell me, why are they in Fanelia?"  
  
"The Amazons are Folken's allies," Van said quietly. "They are now at the border to Freid, waiting for his order to attack. Folken will declare war on Freid."  
  
"What?" Hitomi shouted in disbelieve. That was the reason why Lea was in Fanelia? She was helping Folken to fight against Freid? That couldn't be! Why should she do something like that? The Amazons had nothing to do with Fanelia or Freid! Why should Lea agree to fight against Freid? What had happened?  
  
"Why will Folken declare war on Freid?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Because the Duke of Freid has something Folken wants to have," he explained. "But the Duke of Freid doesn't give it to him and that's why Folken wants to force him to hand it over. Even if it means war."  
  
"Why doesn't he hand it out?", Hitomi asked.  
  
"My father once asked the Duke of Freid to hide it and to give it only to them who has the royal sword of Fanelia. And only to them," Van said.  
  
"What is it?" Hitomi was sick of Van talking in riddles. "What is it that Folken wants to have at any costs? What is it, the Duke of Freid protects though it means war?"  
  
"Escaflowne," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Esca-what?" she replied.  
  
"You don't know Escaflowne?" Van looked at her, a confused look on his face. "You don't know the white dragon?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "And don't say it as if I'm stupid or something! I...," she paused. "Did you say white dragon?"  
  
Van nodded. "Yeah, Escaflowne is the white dragon who protects Fanelia. He was a gift from the Ispanos to the King of Fanelia. It's an old legend and I can't remember anymore why they gave him to the King. Escaflowne is very powerful and I can't let Folken have him."  
  
Hitomi didn't mind that he couldn't remember anymore. She didn't even listen! Her eyes looked straight through Van as if he was made of air, her heart beated like mad against her rib cage and a smile started to appear on her face. White dragon! Could it be? She remembered Van's words. She remembered the name of the inn where he had stayed when he had met Merle- White Dragon. The picture of a ship she had seen in Alexandria flashed through her mind. She saw the name, carved into the wooden hull- White Dragon. It seemed that this name had chased her during the whole journey. It couldn't be accident! It simply couldn't be! Hints? Had it been hints, Thetis had given her without her noticing? Could it mean that this Escaflowne was the dragon she should find? That Escaflowne was the dragon she should help? Could it mean that her search was over, that she finally could fullfill Thetis' wish?  
  
"Hitomi, everything alright?" Van's voice made her snap out of it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied but the absent look just didn't want to vanish from her face. "I leave you then." And with that she turned around and walked up to the deck.  
  
"Yeah, like you always do," Van replied in a whisper and turned to Tarik in order to brush him, a sad look on his face.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
"Dryden, what did you do?" an outraged Van yelled, running towards the bridge.  
  
The men who had gathered on the bridge jumped out of his way when he bursted through the door. He looked around, searching for Dryden and his auburn eyes glowed with rage. Spotting the captain at a window on the other side of the room, Van slowly walked over to him.  
  
"Dryden," he growled angrily when he reached him but the brown-haired man just smiled.  
  
Van snarled and without hesitating, he pinned Dryden to the wall behind him. "You recovered quite fast," Dryden stated calmly.  
  
"What did you do?" Van shouted, outraged.  
  
"Nothing," Dryden replied innocently.  
  
"Nothing?" Van yelled in disbelieve. "You're landing in the center of Freid's capital, in front of the palace, almost the whole royal army of Freid is awaiting us down there at the landing-strip and you say that you did nothing?"  
  
"Well, I did nothing bad," the captain corrected himself. "Calm down, Van. I've everything under control."  
  
"You-" Van hissed but was interupted by an angry feminine voice.  
  
"Dryden, are you completely crazy?" Yukari yelled from the door, the other three girls and Amano behind her. "I knew you would do something stupid but I couldn't imagine it would be that stupid! I should chop off your head right now!"  
  
"Yukari, no!" Amano said and grabbed her arm when she made an attempt to walk to Dryden. She wouldn't kill him but he knew she would at least hurt him.  
  
"You guys can't take a joke, huh?" Dryden asked, still pinned to the wall by Van.  
  
"NO!" they all shouted at the same time, making him chuckle.  
  
"Okay, I got it," he said. "And if His Majesty now releases my collar I can explain everything."  
  
Van snorted and let go of Dryden. "Thank you very much," he said, bowing lightly and walked to the door.  
  
"Spoilsports," he complained and left the bridge.  
  
A big grin on his face, he walked through the hallways of his ship, heading to the landing stage. She was there. Down there, somewhere in the palace, she was waiting for him without even knowing it. He would finally see her again. After all these months, he would see her again. He quickened his pace and so did his heart. It was beating madly in his chest. He passed a corner and knocked one of his men to the ground. He didn't even notice. Everything that was on his mind was her. He reached the deck and ran to the stage. Some of his men were hiding behind boxes while they watched the soldiers who stood at the bottom of the stage.  
  
"Dryden, wait for us!" He stopped and turned around.  
  
Amano walked in his direction and the others were following him. The group reached Dryden and looked down at the soldiers. Right beside the landing stage, stood two giants made of iron. Their black and green armor reflected the sunlight and made Dryden and the others blink. The two giants didn't move. They only stood there like ominous sculptures, each of them holding a spear in their hand. It was quite clear that there was no chance of escape anymore.  
  
"What's that?" Gabriella shrieked when she pushed her way past Hitomi.  
  
"Guymelefs," Dryden answered and looked at them again.  
  
"Guymelefs?" Gabriella repeated, fascinated. "Do they...do they live?"  
  
Dryden chuckled lightly. "No, they don't live. But the pilot who sits inside of this heap of iron and controls it, does live."  
  
"Wow," the girl replied.  
  
Guymelefs. Hitomi knew them. She had seen Guymelefs once, a long time ago. It had been in the battle in which her mother had died. She had sat in the camp after Lea had dragged her away from her mother. The earth had suddenly started to shake, the birds had fled from the forests and the trees had rustled although there had been no wind. And then, they had appeared. They had broken through the trees as if they were just withered brushwood. Guymelefs. More and more had come out of the forest and had stomped over the plain, leaving big holes where their feet touched the ground. Never would she forget that moment.  
  
"I really hope you know what you're doing," Amano whispered to Dryden, not wanting the others to hear.  
  
"Yeah, and I hope that he's really the King of Fanelia," Dryden whispered back. He glanced seriously at Amano and then said loudly, "Well, let's greet them!"  
  
Dryden was the first to enter the stage and the others followed him. They spotted a blond haired man standing in front of the soldiers. He wore a blue uniform and his unsheatened sword sparkled in the sunlight. He seemed to be their leader.  
  
"You landed in front of the palace without permission!" he yelled towards them. "I'm Allen Shezar, Knight Caeli of Asturia, and in the name of the Duke of Freid I arrest you!"  
  
And with that the soldiers left their position behind Allen and stormed towards the group which had just left the landing stage. Hitomi and Yukari pushed the two girls in their middle and prepared themselves to protect them. Van was just about to unsheat his sword when Dryden's voice reached his ears.  
  
"Let it happen," he whispered. "Trust me and let it happen."  
  
Van looked at Dryden, his hands still on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Please," Dryden begged quietly and Van released his grip.  
  
Just then, two soldiers reached his side and grabbed him by his arms, making it impossible for him to move them. He struggled and tried to free himself out of their grip but they only tightened their hold on him. He winced when he felt his fingertips start to tingle. It hurt. Looking around, he saw that the others were in the same uncomfortable position. He clenched his fists. He really hoped that Dryden knew what he was doing. Getting arrested was the last thing he needed, at the moment!  
  
Hearing soft footsteps, Van turned around and spotted the knight walking towards them. Reaching them, the blond haired man eyed every member of the small group. Van stiffened when he watched the knight's gaze rest on Hitomi, looking her up and down. A feeling of pure hatred was rushing through him, seeing the sparkle within the knight's blue eyes. But this feeling was different from the hatred he had felt for his whole life. He had never felt this way before. It was a strong feeling, making him want to rip the knight to pieces. He clenched his fists even tighter.  
  
Hitomi didn't saw it. She was glaring at the man in front of her. She didn't like the way he looked at her, the way he scrutinized her. He wasn't looking at someone else but only stared at her. She felt unease. She wanted to turn away but she just couldn't give in to this man. That's why she continued to glare back and he seemed to even like it because his lips curved up into a smile. Hitomi felt unbelievable humilated. She was a proud Amazon and wasn't used to be at a man's mercy.  
  
"If you were a true knight you wouldn't look at her like she was a piece of meat," a calm voice suddenly said, breaking the silence.  
  
Everyone turned towards Van who looked at Allen, his reddish-brown eyes glowing with hatred. Allen smiled at the raven-haired youth and Hitomi blushed deep red.  
  
"Ah, her little protector has a voice," Allen replied mockingly.  
  
"She doesn't need a protector," Van said, ignoring the teasing.  
  
Hitomi blushed even more. What was wrong with her? Was it because of him? Was it because he was protecting her? But she shouldn't blush because of that. She was an Amazon. She should take it as an insult! She could speak for herself! She didn't need him to...she liked it. What? No! No, she didn't like it, she didn't...she...she...She what? No more arguments? Couldn't she find more arguments to prove that she didn't like it? Or maybe she just didn't want to find more ones because she...No! No, she didn't! She didn't like it! She didn't like that he was protecting her! She didn't like that there was someone who cared so much for her, she didn't like that he respected her as a woman, she didn't like that he accepted her as an equal, she didn't like that...What the hell, was she thinking? It made no sense! Her thoughts were absolutely inconsistent! Her whole mind was a mess. And why? Because of him. Just because of him.  
  
"So, we are a gentleman, huh?" Allen interupted her thoughts and took a step towards Van. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's not important," Dryden interfered before Van could even open his mouth. "Bring us to the Duke of Freid so that we can explain everything."  
  
"You're prisoners!" Allen said angrily. "You have no right to demand anything!"  
  
"But it is very important!" Dryden insisted, slightly annoyed because of the stubborn knight. "We have some important information about the imminent war between Freid and Fanelia."  
  
"What?" Allen shouted in disbelieve. "How do you know about the war? You must be spies from Fanelia!"  
  
"No, we aren't spies," Dryden said slowly. Only a few seconds more and Dryden would reach his limit of patience. "Please, let us explain everything to the Duke!"  
  
Allen remained silent. He seemed to struggle wether to let them speak in front of the Duke or not. "Okay," he finally said and looked at them. "We bring them to the Duke. He shall decide what to do with them."  
  
And with that the soldiers pulled them to their feet and forced them to follow Allen. The knight had turned around and walked in front of the group. Hitomi's blush was slowly subsiding. She glanced at Van out of the corner of her eyes. He looked to the ground while the soldiers dragged him along the street.  
  
"Good choice, Hitomi. He's cute," she heard Yukari's voice whisper in her ear and at once her cheeks were deep red again.  
  
Yukari snickered beside her but Hitomi pretended not to notice it. She stared to the ground. She had to be careful. It was so obvious now that Yukari already noticed it. Just a moment-what was obvious? There was nothing what she could hide from Yukari or the others, right? Right? Yeah, there was nothing. Yukari was only making fun of her. She didn't mean it serious. Hitomi glanced at Van again- and met his auburn eyes. He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Hitomi's heart leaped two or three beats and then decided to sink to the hollows of her knees, making her legs shake. She tried to remain calm and turned away as slowly as possible, not noticing that she was holding her breath. Was there really nothing?  
  
"Wow, is this a real palace?" Gabriella asked curiously and stared at the palace in front of her with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, it is," Yukari replied. "And soon you'll meet a real Duke and I would like you to be completely quiet, okay? It's very impolite to speak when you're not asked to."  
  
"Okay," Gabriella nodded wildly and added with a serious voice, "Don't worry, I'll be as quiet as a mouse. You won't even notice that I'm there."  
  
"Fine," Yukari said and smiled.  
  
They were led into the throne hall where the Duke of Freid was already awaiting them. To their surprise it was a little boy. A little boy with short blond hair and blue eyes. Hitomi wouldn't have believed that he was the Duke if there wasn't the golden crown which was placed on his helmet. He was pacing in front of the throne, his small sword dangling back and forth with every step he took. A tall woman with long ash-blond hair, wearing a tight-fitting dress stood beside him. When the boy heard the group enter he stopped his pacing and looked up. The soldiers stopped at the stairs which lead to the throne and forced their prisoners to their knees. Hitomi growled in dislike but didn't dare to oppose when she saw the look Yukari and Amano gave her.  
  
"Who are you?" the Duke of Freid asked, his eyes sparkling with curiousity. "I hadn't had guests who landed directly in front of the palace for ages."  
  
A small smile crept upon Dryden's features. "I'm very sorry if we offended you but we have important reasons to do so," he said and bowed his head lightly.  
  
"Be careful, Duke Chid," Allen said and joined the Duke's side. "Maybe they are sent by Lord Folken."  
  
"No, we are definitely not sent by Lord Folken," Dryden replied. "I'm just a simple merchant. My name is-"  
  
"Dryden!" a voice suddenly shrieked from behind.  
  
Every head in the room turned towards the blond-haired woman who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. She wore black pants and a light pink blouse. A look of pure disbelieve was lying on her beautiful face. Both of her shaking hands were covering her mouth and she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Dryden," she whispered his name again.  
  
"Yes, Millerna-darling," Dryden said and grinned widely. "That's my name."  
  
She gave a laugh and then ran towards Dryden. She fell to her knees and flung her hands around his neck when she reached him. Tears were rushing down her cheeks while she cried and laughed and kissed him fiercly on the cheek. She couldn't believe that it was him. He was in Freid! He was here with her in Freid! She had thought he was at the other side of Gaea. Why hadn't he told her that he was in Freid in a letter? Why not? She narrowed her eyes which were still full of tears and looked at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were in Freid?" she asked and poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch!" Dryden pretended to be hurt but couldn't hide his grin. "Well, let's say some very interesting people suddenly bursted into my life and changed my plans as they pleased."  
  
"Millerna?" a whisper suddenly caught Millerna's attention, making her look up.  
  
"Oh my holy...Hitomi!" Millerna's eyes widened to the limit when she spotted the Amazon kneeling behind Dryden. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Hitomi replied, her eyes as wide as Millerna's ones.  
  
"Millerna!" a feminine voice reached their ears. "Do you know these people?"  
  
"O-of course, Eries," Millerna stuttered still in shock over the sudden appearance of a group of people she had thought would never cross her way again.  
  
"Well then, maybe at last someone can tell who they are and what they want here!" Allen said impatiently.  
  
"Allen!" Chid scolded. "Don't be so rude to aunt Millerna's friends."  
  
"But Duke Chid!" Allen complained. "They landed disrespectfully in front of the palace and..." He couldn't say more.  
  
"It's enough Allen," the young Duke said firmly and glared at the knight. "I know that. But they say they have important reason and-"  
  
"But..." Allen interfered.  
  
"And they are aunt Millerna's friends!" Chid continued ignoring Allen's complains. "I think we can trust them. Let go of them."  
  
Hearing the Duke's order, the soldiers let go of them and they stood up. "And now, please tell why you're here."  
  
Dryden and Amano stepped aside, revealing Van who stood behind them. "I'm here to claim Escaflowne!" he said firmly.  
  
It was completely quiet in the room and everyone seemed to held their breath.  
  
"What?" Allen asked, surprised.  
  
"I'm here to claim Escaflowne," Van repeated calmly.  
  
"You too?" the Duke asked. "Maybe you don't know but you're not the only one who wants to have Escaflowne. Lord Folken of Fanelia is standing at the border to my country with a huge army and threatens to declare war on Freid if I refuse to hand out Escaflowne."  
  
"But I won't threaten you," Van replied and looked up to Chid. "I won't threaten you because I don't need to."  
  
Slowly, Van unsheatened his sword, making the glowing metal sing. The guards who had watched him from aside and Allen quickly unsheatened their swords as well and took a step towards him. The Duke didn't move. Van looked him straight in the eye, taking two steps ahead and before the guards or even Allen could reach him, he slammed his sword with all his strength and edge-first on the step. A light noise echoed through the hall when metal splintered and the guards stopped dead in her tracks. They created a semicircle around Van, watching him raise from his knees. He lifted his sword and the blade reflected the light. The Duke of Freid gasped and took a step back while his guards were falling to their knees, spotting the crest of Fanelia at the bottom of Van's sword.  
  
"Because I'm Van Fanel, the King of Fanelia!" The seal was finally broken.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
fireangel: *grins* Thanks!!!  
  
SabineballZ: Ich freu mich tierisch, dass es dir mal wieder gefallen hat *wie ein Tier freu* Haha. Und ich hoffe das Kapitel hat ein paar Fragen beantwortet ^_^ Ich hoffe das mit dem Schwert ist klar. Es kommt mir vor als würd ich hier haufenweise Verwirrung stiften. Und na ja, die Sache mit dem Kuss ^_^ Hehe. Tjaja, der gute Dryden hat alles vermasselt. Und du immer mit deinen Hochzeitsglocken!!!!  
  
Valerie/ FaneliaPrincess: Thanks for e-mailing again!!! I'm glad you still like it!!! ^_^  
  
Night of the Raven: *blushs* Thank you!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked this chapter, too!!!!  
  
hitomi-chan: ^_^ Hey you!!! Thanks for reviewing!! I must say I love your reviews, too! And hey, "awesome" is a great word, especially together with "story"! Hehe ^_^ And yes, Van is cute when he teases Hitomi. But he is also cute when he doesn't tease her, so yeah, he's always cute ^_^ Just Van (with a sexy German voice ^_~)  
  
CinderellaxVan: LOL!!! I just love your reviews!! Poor Folken and poor Dilly! Somehow, I feel pity for them ^_^ And I'm so happy that you keep on writing. Writing for fun is cool. But what did you do before you made this decision? Didn't you write for fun?  
  
TennyoAngel711: *wipes brow* I'm glad you escaped! ^_^ And yeah, I just can't kill Van! Hehe. So, you're a lazy girl, huh? ^_^ Nah, it's not that bad. At least, you're honest! ^_^ And you said you would update, some time!! *rubs hands* YAY!!! And thanks again for the funny review!!!!  
  
Love Witch: LOL Well, it wasn't a kiss but I hope you liked it! ^_^  
  
GJH: I'm sorry for stopping there!! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! ^_^ Thank you!!!!  
  
dilly s lover: ^_^ Oh yes, that's true!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Sharlee: Hey woman!! How are you? I just wanted to say thank you again. It's so great what you're doing for me!! ^_^ *hugs Sharlee* I tried to pay attention to your advices and I hope I improved a bit. *uneasy laughter* Did I improve?  
  
Aeka-himme: ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed it! And it's not bad that you didn't update for a really really long time (just kidding ^_^)! It's sad but not bad! I can so understand you!! Well, I'm not THAT busy like you are (poor you *pat pat*) but I've my exams right now and it's really no fun! I'm really looking forward on the next week because my last exam is on monday! YAY! And what? You're starring in Frankenstein??? Sounds like a lot of fun and stress, huh? I can't act, that's a fact plus I don't like being on stage. Everyone is staring at you and what if you forget the text? *gulps* I would die right then! Did you already perform the play? I hope it was successful!!! And thank you so much for reviewing!!! You're a very loyal reviewer and your reviews are always a highlight ^_^ THANKS!!!!  
  
Nix: Yes, I do feel bad u_u and I'm so glad that you don't think that it is boring n_n I feel honoured that my story is the first esca fic you read *feels honoured* ^_^ Thank you!!! I hope you got my email!  
  
Athar-Luna: *blushs* THANKS!!!! And yup, I like Dryden too! He is such a honest character. And did you like the chapter? ^_^ I mean Hitomi staying by his side? ^_^  
  
B.Burns: Hehe, yes Hitomi deserves the RAG (Rescuer Award of Gaea), right? *gives Hitomi RAG* ^_^ And to your question: Probably, next chapter will answer. Muahahaha  
  
Silent Guardian: *blushs* You think it's that good? Thank you!!!! I'm glad you like it!! And I can remember that you already reviewed chapter 7 or at least someone with your name ^_^ I hope I could keep you out of your boredom again!!!!  
  
ponch: ^_^ Thanks!!!  
  
CRAZY Dragon: *die Erleuchtung krieg* Ah, ja jetzt weiß ich was ein Palmesel ist!! Vielen Dank für die Erklärung *verbeug* Ich hab das wirklich noch nie gehört. Das muss ich mir merken, aber ich glaub ich würd den Titel ohne Probleme kriegen. Ich muss wohl in einem früheren Leben ein Faultier gewesen sein. Haha. Danke noch mal für deinen review!!!  
  
A/N: ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter!!! And for the almost-kiss...I'm sorry, Dryden but *shoves Dryden two steps ahead* Flame him!!! ^___^ Yes, I know I'm evil!! *cackles* Oh, I wonder what'll happen next chapter *whistles innocently* No, I know it!!! Hehe. And you'll know it, too if you keep reading ^_~ So yeah, just one thing *looks to the ground* It would be really really nice if you could review *beams* THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
Well then, till next chapter!!!!!!!!  
  
Dariel 


	11. It's you!

Hey again!! Only four weeks and then are summer holidays!!! But it seems that I won't go out of town u_u Me and my friends were pretty lazy and didn't look after a holiday cottage. And now, there are only the expensive ones left *sighs* But maybe we get some last-minute flight. On with the story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
~...words...~ - Italics  
  
CHAPTER 11 It's you!  
  
"It's an honour to meet you, King of Fanelia," Duke Chid said and smiled widely.  
  
"Likewise," Van replied and bowed.  
  
They were still in the throne hall of Freid's palace. After everyone had gotten over the shock of Van's revelation, the Duke had ordered the guards to return to their positions. Van still stood at the bottom of the stairway and the others were waiting behind him. Allen was glaring at him.  
  
"It was said you were dead," the Duke said and tilted his head curiously to the side.  
  
"You see, I'm not," Van replied.  
  
"I see," Chid said and smiled. "And you're here to claim Escaflowne?" Van nodded.  
  
"Yes, I must stop Folken," he said and his voice was like ice again. "This war is absolutely useless! Nobody profits from it! There will only be deads, wounded, widows and orphans. Gaea doesn't need blood soaking the land and dead bodies covering her surface. I can stop Folken but I need Escaflowne!"  
  
Everyone in the room watched in awe when Van dropped to his knees. His head was lowered to the ground, his black strands hiding his eyes and his fists were clenched violantly. His pride had always been the most important thing in his life. He had lost everything, everything except his pride and he had kept it like a treasure. Nobody had been able to break it. Nobody, not even his brother. But at this moment, it didn't matter. The only thing which was important, was to stop this madness! To stop Folken! Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked at the young Duke with hard eyes.  
  
"I beg you, Duke!" he said with firm voice and the words reveberated from the walls. "Please, give me Escaflowne!"  
  
The Duke looked at him with an unreadable look on his face but then smiled warmly and gave a light nod with his head. "Voris," he said quietly and the huge mountain of muscles who had watched behind him the whole time, took a step ahead.  
  
"Yes, Duke Chid?" he said and bowed, folding his hands in front of his chest.  
  
"Please, bring me the sword," Chid said.  
  
"But Duke Chid!" Everyone turned to face Allen who hadn't been able to keep quite anymore. Eries was trying to calm the knight but without success. "You can't trust them! You-"  
  
"I don't think that you're in the position to judge Duke Chid's decisions, Allen Shezar!" Voris' mighty voice echoed through the hall. "King Aston sent you to help and not to assume the Duke's duties! It is his decision and if he trusts them, then let it be!"  
  
It seemed as if Allen wanted to reply but he decided that it was better to keep quiet. He lowered his head to the ground and placed his left fist on his chest. "I'm sorry, Duke Chid," he apologized. "I didn't want to doubt your decision."  
  
Chid smiled. "It's okay," he said and turning to Voris, he added, "The sword, Voris."  
  
Voris nodded and with a last look at Allen, he walked off. Van had watched everything with a half-opened mouth. He followed Voris with his eyes until the man disappeared behind a huge door. Honestly, he didn't want to meet this man at night.  
  
"You can rise," a friendly voice then said and Van's head turned around. He looked directly in the Duke's sparkling blue eyes. "It's not necessary that you kneel in front of me, King of Fanelia."  
  
That boy could cheer up everyone. Only by seeing the bright smile on the Duke's face, Van's eyes softened. The people of Freid could be happy to have such a wonderful Duke. Van smiled lightly and shifted his position until he was kneeling on his left leg, leaning at his raised right knee. A form to show someone respect. Van's reddish-brown eyes were now in level with Chid's ones.  
  
"I can see that you found a sanctuary with the Novadi," Chid said and looked at Van, especially at the bluish tatoos at his arms. "If you're alive then Queen Varie must be alive, too. She fleed together with you, didn't she?"  
  
Van's eyes saddened. "Yes, she fleed with me," he answered quietly. "But she died, some time ago."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the Duke said. "It's hard to loose your family. I know this feeling. My mother died when I was a baby and my father died because of an incurable disease, a few months ago. But my grandfather, the King of Asturia, sent my aunts and Allen Shezar with his crew to help me. It's a good feeling to know that you're not alone. And I see you have also a lot of friends who help you."  
  
A small smile crept upon Van's features. "Yes," he said warmly. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them."  
  
The little boy was just about to say something when the sound of a heavy door opening, interupted him.  
  
"Ah, Voris!" he exclaimed happily and ran towards his guard.  
  
He took the mighty sword which Voris held in his hands, in his tiny little ones. Proudly, he brought it to Van. The young man inspected the sword and saw that it wasn't a usual one. The hilt was decorated with dragons and there were big notches in the grey blade which wasn't sparkling. The whole sword looked like an oversized key.  
  
"This is the Sword of Freid," Chid explained, seeing Van inspect the blade curiously. "It had been built to protect Escaflowne until you come to call for him. Escaflowne is hidden in the catacombs under the city. The entrance is locked and this sword is the key. I was told to give it only to the one who has the royal sword of Fanelia. And now, he arrived and my duty is full- filled. It is your's."  
  
And with that the Duke gave the sword to a surprised Van who took it with slightly shaking hands. This was the key! The key to Escaflowne! He would stop Folken!  
  
"But you should rest before you go there," the Duke said and Van looked up. "It's late and I think you're pretty exhausted from your long journey. You'll need all your strength if you want to get Escaflowne."  
  
"Why?" Van raised his brows in surprise.  
  
"A guardian is protecting Escaflowne," Chid answered seriously. "He doesn't care if you're the King of Fanelia or not. He only tests if you're worth to get Escaflowne, if you have a pure heart. That's why I beg you to rest the night."  
  
"Of course, Duke," Van replied and Chid smiled happily.  
  
"Thank you," he said. "You'll be lead to your rooms. You can go now."  
  
Van bowed and rose from the ground. He turned around and looked at his friends with a smile on his face. It vanished when his eyes met Hitomi's ones. Hitomi jerked when she saw his features harden by the sight of her. There was nothing left of the warm look with which he had often looked at her. She wondered what had happened to him. He was acting so strange since they had travelled on Dryden's ship. She would find out the reasons.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
She strolled quietly through the hallways of Freid's palace. It was late at night and she just couldn't sleep. A certain someone was keeping her awake. Stupid Van. She had thought about him the whole time and now she couldn't sleep. She wanted to hurt him therefore. But at first, she had to find him. But it was really unlikely that he was awake at this time of day or better night. She cried out in frustration and ruffled her hair. Why her? Why her? Why did all this happen to her? She sighed. She surrendered. It had been Thetis' choice and there was nothing she could do to change that. She was only-  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed and rubbed her nose, sitting at the ground. A sudden impact had made her stumble backwards and fall. "Stupid wall!"  
  
"Well, actually I'm anything but a wall," a soft voice said and Hitomi's head jerked up.  
  
Her eyes widened by the moment, they met sparkling blue ones. Allen Shezar, Knight Caeli of Asturia, was standing in front of her and smiled down at her. He stretched out his hand in order to help her stand up. Angrily she pushed his hand away and rose elegantly from the cold floor.  
  
"I don't need your help," she hissed and glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," the knight said and bowed, making Hitomi look at him suspiciously.  
  
She wasn't used to this kind of behavior. She was used to a more than impolite Van. He simply would have shrugged, called her a crosspatch and walked off, without turning around to look at her. And to be honest, she would have liked that a lot more than being treatened like one of the princesses she hated so much.  
  
"But tell me, what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" he asked and looked at her with his intense blue eyes, still smiling. "A lady like you should be in her bed."  
  
"It's none of your business what I'm doing here!" she barked.  
  
"You're absolutely different from the women I met up to now, you know?" he said.  
  
Of course, she was different! She was an Amazon! But he didn't know. Nobody in the palace knew about it. They had decided that it would be better to keep it a secret. They didn't know how the Duke would react if he got to know that Hitomi and Gabriella were Amazons. Amazons like the ones who stood together with Folken's army at the border to his country. It wasn't good to tell him that his enemies were in his palace though Hitomi and Gabriella had nothing to do with it. They hadn't even known that their sisters were about to fight against Freid. And Gabriella still didn't know it. It was better this way.  
  
"If you excuse me, but I have something to settle," She glared at him one last time and then walked off, feeling Allen's eyes at her back. Maybe she should go outside and cool down. She couldn't know that someone else had the same idea.  
  
She found him that night at the pond, in the gardens of Freid's palace. It was quite dark and a chilly breeze was rustling through the trees around her. He was standing there and watched the reflection of the stars and the two moons at the surface of the water. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had spotted the figure at the pond. She had known it was him. He had been cold and unfriendly towards her the whole day. She wanted to know why. He hadn't even talked a word with her! And she had to admit that she liked him more when he teased her. She had decided to ask him and she had decided to ask him now.  
  
"Hey Van," Hitomi said quietly when she reached his side but he didn't reply. He just kept staring at the pond. "Van, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered flatly.  
  
"You're lying," the Amazon said and turned towards him, studying his profile. "You're not the Van anymore I met in the forest. No teasing, no arguing. Please, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe I can help you," Hitomi replied softly.  
  
"Hah, you want to help me?" Hitomi jerked when he spoke. His voice was cold and bitter. "That's funny!"  
  
"Van..." she whispered.  
  
"And you know why?" He turned around to face her, his eyes sending shivers down her spine. "Because of you! You are the reason why something is wrong with me! You and only you!"  
  
"Me?" she asked, confused. "But why, Van?"  
  
"Oh stop it, Hitomi!" he said angrily. "I can't stand this stupid game anymore!"  
  
"Which game?" Hitomi took a step away from him. He scared her. What did he mean?  
  
"Which game?" he repeated, his eyes sparkling dangerously. "You're playing with my feelings the whole time! One time you kiss me and the next time you slap me! One time you let me hold you and the next time you act like you were made of ice! One time you care for me and the next time you don't give a damn about me!"  
  
"I-I don't play with your feelings!" she shouted, her voice trembling. "I- I..."  
  
"You what?" he interupted her stuttering. "You don't play with me? Well then, tell me what you're doing with me! Tell me why you act this way!"  
  
"I-I..." The words just didn't want to come out of her mouth. Why was it so hard to form the words by seeing him so angry? But then again, what should she say? To form the words, she needed to have them on her mind! But there was nothing on her mind. She didn't know what to reply. Why did she act like she act? She didn't know! And why did it hurt so much to see this sadness and bitterness in his eyes?  
  
"Do you feel anything towards me?" he asked quietly, looking her directly in the eye.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered and looked to the ground. She couldn't bear his intense gaze. She was afraid that he would look into her soul and find something. Something that scared her. "I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" he asked, his voice ominously low. She liked his voice but at the moment, it was scaring her, causing goosebumps on her skin. "Why not? Is it so difficult to say if you love me or not? It would make it a lot easier for me!"  
  
"I don't know because...because..." she stuttered.  
  
"Dammit, just tell me, Hitomi!" Van yelled impatiently.  
  
"Because I don't know what love is, okay?!" she shouted and tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
Why couldn't he try to understand her situation? Was it so hard to accept it? Couldn't he just give her the time she needed to sort out her feelings? Why did he want to know it now? Why was he making it so hard for her? She would tell him everything if she knew it herself! But she didn't know it! She didn't know what she felt for him! It was all so confusing! She had been teached to hate him, she simply had to hate him but...but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to hate him, she just couldn't. Was it love? Was it love, she felt for him? But how could she say that she loved him when she didn't know what love was? She hadn't been teached about this! She didn't know it!  
  
"I don't know it!" she said with shaking voice. "I'm an Amazon, Van! I was teached to hate men, to hate you and not to fall for you! You were the first alive man I ever saw in my life! I was confused. I didn't know how to act around you and all these new feelings started to torture me! You can't imagine how afraid I was! I didn't know what these feelings were! They scared me, okay?! Everytime you were near me I just...just freaked out! I did all these crazy things! I risked my life for you so often! And you know what? As an Amazon I'm not allowed to do that! Hell, I even kissed you! And you know what else? I'm gonna be punished therefore! Amazons aren't allowed to kiss men just like that! When they find out I'll be punished. I'll be banned from Skythia for my entire life! I'm not worth being called an Amazon anymore! I'm a traitor! You turned my whole world upside down, without even letting me a little bit time to take a breath! I never felt all these feelings I feel around you! They are new for me! Nobody ever told me about them. They only said that men could confuse you and make you weak! Well they were right! Dammit, they were right!" She had screamed the last words.  
  
"Hitomi..." he trailed off when he saw the tears sparkle in her eyes and her fists shaking.  
  
"I don't know what to feel anymore," she continued and her voice was trembling. "And as if this isn't enough already, I got to know that my sisters are going to fight against Freid together with your brother! You know what it is what I'm searching for? Escaflowne! A goddess asked me to find Escaflowne! What am I supposed to do? I feel as if I'm swimming in the middle of a river full of crocodiles. Escaflowne is at one side of the river and my sisters are at the other side. I must hurry and decide on which side I want to leave the river before the crocodiles reach me but at the moment, it seems that the crocodiles will eat me! Can you understand me? I can't just ignore a goddess' wish but I can't abandon my sisters either! Oh and not to forget, you're still there, distracting me whenever you have the possibility to do so! These feelings I feel towards you, are complicating everything even more!"  
  
"Hitomi, please..." Van took a step in her direction but she retreated hastily.  
  
"No!" she said. "Don't touch me! Don't even come near me! I don't want these feelings to continue torturing me. I need to be alone."  
  
With a last look at him she turned around and disappeared in the darkness of the forest. Van looked to the ground and clenched his fists violantly.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered to himself.  
  
"Well, I would say you acted like a complete idiot," a calm voice suddenly said, making Van jerk. "I'm sorry to say that, Your Highness, but I'm just honest."  
  
Yukari leaned casually at a trunk of a huge tree and looked at him. Her hands were crossed in front of her chest and her red hair sparkled in the moonlight. He was sure she had heard everything. Of course, she had heard everything or she wouldn't call him an idiot! Slowly, he turned away.  
  
"I know," he said shortly. "But..."  
  
"But what?" Yukari asked and walked to him.  
  
"Nothing," he said and looked at the pond. "It's not your problem, Yukari."  
  
"The hell it is!" Yukari replied. "My best friend is going to make the hardest decision in her entire life! I think it's really much of my business! And you know what? You shouldn't have said that! It only makes everything more complicated."  
  
"I know, okay!" Van said. "It's really difficult to talk with her!"  
  
"But she likes you, Van," Yukari whispered. "Hitomi likes you very much. I know it."  
  
"Oh, really?" Van replied angrily. "I just wished that she..."  
  
"...that she would show it?" Yukari asked and Van nodded lightly, making her sigh. "Van, you must understand her. She is an Amazon!"  
  
"Yeah, I know that too, okay?!" Van shouted angrily. "I hear it every time!"  
  
"But then, you must understand her!" Yukari said again. "She has a law to follow! Her teachings forbid her to love you! She was teached that way from birth on! It's not easy for her!"  
  
"And what about me?" Van yelled. "Do you think it is easy for me? Do you think it is easy for me when she is near me? When she looks at me? Gods, everything I want to do is hold her! Only hold her! But she just..." He snorted. "Sometimes, she allows me to be close to her but then, she pushs me away! Am I asking too much?"  
  
Yukari shook her head sadly. "But she can't just give everything up! She really-"  
  
"What about you?" he interupted her.  
  
"What about me?" Yukari raised a brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you were an Amazon, too?" he explained. "But you left everything behind to be with Amano!"  
  
"I'm different, Van," Yukari said and smiled. "Hitomi is so much stronger and so much prouder than I am. The teachings mean a lot to her. They are the basic of her world. You can't just force her to break them. I see it different. I think that rules were made to be broken but Hitomi doesn't agree with that. And there is another point which makes it really hard for her to confess her feelings to you."  
  
Van looked up when she paused. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Did she ever tell you about her relatives?" Yukari asked back, instead of answering and Van shook his head. "Well Van, Queen Penthesilea is her aunt. Hitomi is the Queen's niece, the Queen's only relative and that makes her a princess, Van. She will be Queen of the Amazons when Penthesilea dies or retires."  
  
Van's auburn eyes widened and his mouth fell open in disbelieve, hearing Yukari's words. That was impossible! It couldn't be! She couldn't be...it was...it made everything only more complicated! A princess! Gods, he was such an idiot! But he couldn't have known that, could he? She must hate him now. He had demanded of her to give up all that for him, without letting her time to think about it. He had demanded of her to betray the teachings in which she believed, he had demanded of her to tear down the pillars which supported her world with her own bare hands.  
  
"You see Van, it's a lot more difficult than you expected it was," Yukari said and looked at him.  
  
Van turned away and looked at the pond again. A big, glittering fish broke through the surface of the water and fell back with a loud splash. Small waves emitted from where it had hit the surface and ran across it in concentric circles, making the stars dance on the pond.  
  
"And what should I do now?" Van finally asked after a long silence.  
  
"If you really love her, you let her time to decide," Yukari said but didn't wait for him to reply. With a last smile, the young woman turned around and left him behind, the noises of the night surrounding him.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
Hitomi sat at a stairway, somewhere lost in the palace of Freid. She was hugging her legs and her head was burried in her knees, her eyes wide open. She wasn't crying. She couldn't cry anymore because there were no more tears left. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she had told him everything! It had been on her mind for so long and she had wanted to give vent to her feelings. But she had never had the courage to let everything go. But earlier, when he had yelled at her...she hadn't been able to hold it back anymore. She had been so angry! Angry at him because he didn't want to understand her! Why was he so damn stubborn?  
  
"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Hitomi shrieked and was on her feet in less than a second. She was desperately searching for her sword.  
  
"Calm down, Hitomi," Hitomi interupted her doing and looked up. Her eyes widened at once.  
  
"Amano?" she uttered, staring at the brown-haired man who sat at the stairs beside her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Let's say I couldn't sleep," he said and smiled up at her. "Hitomi, Van isn't the only one who is stubborn. Both of you are horribly obstinate. You make it really hard for yourselves, you know?"  
  
"W-what do you mean?" the Amazon asked, stuttering. Did he hear what she just said? Did she say it out loud?  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Hitomi," Amano said and turned away, tapping with his hand on the place beside him. "Sit down." Hitomi hesitated.  
  
"I won't bite," Amano said, grinning.  
  
Hitomi snorted and sat down beside Amano.  
  
"Did Yukari sent you?" she asked angrily but he just smiled.  
  
"You're angry," he stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, I'm angry!" she snarled and looked ahead. "But that's none of your business!"  
  
"Why are you angry?" Amano asked, ignoring the dangerous sparkle in her eyes when she glared at him.  
  
"I said it's-"  
  
"I know what you said, I'm not deaf," he replied calmly and Hitomi blinked surprised. "But why do you refuse to talk to me? I'm offering you my help. Everyone needs to talk, even you! So please, take off your mask of indifference and tell me what is wrong!"  
  
Hitomi stared at Amano, a look of pure disbelieve on her face. Nobody had ever dared to talk to her like that! Nobody, except Van, of course. But he was right. She needed to tell someone what was bothering her and even more did she want to tell it someone. She wanted to know what was wrong with her and what she could do!  
  
"He doesn't understand me!" she blurted out. "He thinks that I'm playing with him! Everything is all easy for him! But for me it's not easy! It's the complete contrary! I-"  
  
"Did you ever consider to understand him?" Amano interupted her quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi turned to look at him.  
  
"Did you ever try to understand that it is really hard for him to be around you?" Amano said. "Hitomi, he likes you and he wants to be with you. He wants to touch you, to hold you. But your behavior...it's only natural that he thinks you're playing with him. He's hurt, Hitomi."  
  
"But what am I supposed to do?" she screamed.  
  
"Answer his question," Amano replied calmly. "Tell him if you love him or not."  
  
"But-but I can't just answer this question when I don't know this feeling," Hitomi stuttered. "I-I..."  
  
"Does a tingling feeling rush through your body when you're near him?" he suddenly asked and she nodded slowly, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered.  
  
"Does the world around you vanish when you look into his eyes?" he continued, his eyes focused on a spot somewhere far in the distance. "Do your knees feel weak? Do you want to rest against him and listen to his heart beat?"  
  
Hitomi remained silent and fresh tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want him to embrace you, to hold you tight?" he asked. "Do you feel secure then? Do you enjoy the warmth of his body, surrounding you, penetrating you? Do you like the feeling of his skin under your fingertips? Do you like his voice whisper in your ear and his breath tickle over your face? Do you get goosebumps then? Does an indescribable feeling rush through your entire body? Do you want it to last forever?"  
  
She bit her lower lip violantly.  
  
"Are you jealous when he is talking to other women, when Merle clings to him? Do you feel that incredible urge to protect him? You don't want him to suffer. You want him to smile and you never get tired of that smile." He paused. "Do you trust him, Hitomi? Do you trust him with all your heart? Would you give your life for him, without even hesitating? Do you feel all this and a lot more for him?"  
  
The Amazon shut her eyes tightly and the tears tickled unstoppably down her cheeks. She was showing weakness. She was showing weakness in the presence of a man. It didn't matter. She nodded.  
  
"This is love, Hitomi," Amano said. "This is love."  
  
"B-but I'm not allowed to feel that-" she stuttered, her voice trembling.  
  
"No, Hitomi!" he interupted her. "Just one time, just for two minutes, forget that you are an Amazon! Forget it! Forget that there are teachings, that there are laws, forget the voices in your head. Just be yourself, be a woman and listen to your heart. It'll lead you."  
  
Her heart would lead her. These were Thetis' words. Had the goddess known it? Had she known that Hitomi would have to decide between her sisters and Van? Had she already known it when they had met, the first time? Had she meant that Hitomi's heart would lead her now? Did it mean that she should listen to this pure voice from deep within her?  
  
"I hope I could help you a little bit," Amano suddenly said.  
  
Hitomi looked up at him but he just smiled. With a light nod of his head, he rose from the step and walked away.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
....................**.....................  
  
He hadn't slept very well, that night. He had woken up early in the morning and hadn't been able to fall asleep again. Quietly, he had left his room. Nobody was awake and he didn't want to change that. Merle would only be worried. He could get Escaflowne and return before they even noticed that he was gone. It couldn't be that difficult. And he didn't want to meet Hitomi. He had thought about Yukari's advise and she was right. He had been terribly selfish. He hadn't even wasted a thought about what she felt. He would give her time. He would let her decide. And if she decided against him...His eyes saddened. He would accept it.  
  
Van passed innumerable doors and corners, until he finally reached an old and stony spiral staircase. One of the maids had told him the way. Down there, at the bottom of the staircase, began the catacombs. A huge system of tunnels and chambers, built by an ancient folk which had lived here, a long time ago. They had burried her deads down there but today, it wasn't used anymore. It was a perfect place to hide Escaflowne. His father had planned everything. A smile on his face, Van walked down the stairs. He would make him proud.  
  
It smelled of dampness and mould and the flickering light of torches made it seem as if the shadows were alive, following him down the stairs. A cold breeze was coming from down there, making him shudder. His eyes reddish- brown eyes widened when he reached the huge hall which awaited him at the bottom of the staircase. When he looked around, he spotted a figure leaning at the wall under a torch. He narrowed his eyes but couldn't see who or what it was. He remembered that Duke Chid had spoken of a guardian who watched over Escaflowne. Maybe this was the one. But he didn't look very threatening. Van wouldn't have any problems to get rid of the guard.  
  
"Don't be conceited about me being here, understood?" an all too familiar voice snarled and Van's eyes widened.  
  
"Hitomi?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, it's me!" she said and pushed herself off the wall. "Who else is so stupid to come down here? Except of you, of course!"  
  
He couldn't believe it was her! Why was she here? He had thought she would leave or something like that. Maybe going back to her Amazon sisters but not waiting for him in the catacombs under Freid! Did it mean she had decided for him? He looked her up and down when he approached but it was really her. She wore her usual clothing together with her cloak. Her bow and quiver were attached to her back and her sword hung at her belt. She had crossed her arms in front of her chest while her right foot was tapping impatiently the dusty ground. Van couldn't hide the grin which started to appear on his face, making his auburn eyes sparkle.  
  
"I said don't be conceited about me being here!" she repeated angrily. "So stop grinning like that! I'm not here because of you!" Sticking her nose in the air, she turned away.  
  
Van only grinned wider. "So?" he said suspiciously, his brows raised in amusement and Hitomi's head spun around.  
  
"Yes!" she hissed. "I'm here because I was asked to. Thetis asked me to search Escaflowne and to help him. And well, I found him and that's why I'm here and not because of you!"  
  
"You already said that," he replied calmly. "But I really don't know where you got this idea from. I never claimed that you were here because of me, did I?"  
  
An unbelievable heat rushed into Hitomi's cheeks, making them glow a deep red. She should just shut up and never say a word again. But looking at him, she saw that he was waiting for her response. His sword was in the sheat at his belt and he was holding the Sword of Freid in his left hand. A light grin was lying on his features and his eyes sparkled intensely in the light of the torchs. He looked adorable. His black strands were shading his face and his skin seemed even darker in the dim light...She slapped herself mentally. Now was really the wrong time to let these thoughts carry her away. Stop staring at him, Hitomi, and say something!  
  
"You don't take me serious!" she snarled. How imaginative!  
  
"Me?" Van said, placing his right hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt. "Never!"  
  
She wasn't able to stop the grin which appeared on her face. He was impossible. She was impossible. Amano was right, they were both obstinate. She had found someone who was a match for her. Someone who was able to bear her. There was only one problem. Someone had to do the first step.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier," they suddenly said in unison, breaking the silence. Looking at each other, they smiled.  
  
"Let's talk about that later, okay?" Van suggested. "At first, we should find Escaflowne."  
  
"Okay, if you then please open the door?" Hitomi pointed at the stony door in front of her. "I don't want to stay the winter here!"  
  
"As you wish," Van bowed and walked slowly to the door.  
  
He stretched out his hand and touched the cold stone with his fingertips. He ran his fingers along the outlines of one of the innumerable stony dragons which crawled across the door. The material was raw and old. Several crevices decorated the door, letting it seem really brittle. But it wasn't. Van was sure nothing could open these doors, nothing apart from the Sword of Freid. His gaze rested on a huge slit in the middle of the doors. He grinned. It was made for the sword.  
  
"You sure I should do that?" Van asked, looking at Hitomi over his shoulder. "Maybe there is something behind..."  
  
"Just do it, Van!" Hitomi yelled angrily.  
  
A scratching noise could be heard when Van put the sword into the slit. It vanished into the stone to the hilt. Van let go and took a step back. He looked at the door and then at Hitomi. She nodded and he took a deep breath. He grabbed the hilt of the sword firmly and turned it around. It was easier than he had expected it would be. He heard a light click and at once, the stone vibrated. The small stones on the ground started to jump and dust came out of the crevices at the door. The doors opened with a hiss and Van jumped backwards, unsheating his sword.  
  
He didn't know what would await him behind the doors, but he was pretty disappointed when it was only a hallway. He sheatened his sword and looked at Hitomi. She nodded and joined his side. And together they entered the catacombs. It was cold and a steady breeze blew through the tunnels. There was no noise apart from the sound of their footsteps which echoed along the path, advising whatever was awaiting them about their arrival.  
  
Hitomi looked around, frowning. A dim light was illuminating the hallway, coming from the walls. They were glowing a bright white-blue light but it seemed to have no source.  
  
"What is it?" Hitomi whispered, still staring at the walls.  
  
"Maybe fluorescent stones," Van replied and turned towards her. "They're reflecting the light and intensify it somehow."  
  
"It's beautiful," Hitomi said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he replied, watching her profile but she didn't notice. "Let's go. We shouldn't waste any more time."  
  
They continued their walk through the giant tunnel and Hitomi kept inspecting the walls. Who created such a huge tunnel? They must have needed decades to dig it. She suddenly stopped, spotting something strange at the wall. Four deep and long crevices. But that wasn't what made her frown. An earthquake could have created them. What made her eyes widen was that they were parallel. Hitomi strechted out her hand and ran her fingers along the notches. It seemed like trails of claws. Huge claws. What on Gaea had such claws?  
  
"Oh, perfect!" Van's voice made her jerk.  
  
Hitomi looked up and saw what he meant. The tunnel, they had followed, seperated into three ones, directly in front of them.  
  
"And what now?" Van asked. "Which tunnel should we take?"  
  
"I..." Hitomi said but trailed off.  
  
"Does every tunnel lead to Escaflowne?" he mused and eyed the tunnels intensely, trying to foresee where they lead. "We'll get lost, that's for sure."  
  
"I have an idea, Van," The young man turned to look at Htomi and frowned.  
  
Van watched her grab her pendant and close her eyes. Gods, she was beautiful. He loved the vertical wrinkle which always appeared on her forehead when she frowned. He loved the way her hair fell into her face, he loved the sparkle in her eyes when she told him that she hated him, he loved it when she blushed when he was near her, he loved the sound of her voice, he loved her strength, he loved her pride. He loved her.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "This way," she said and pointed at the left tunnel. "We must go this way."  
  
Turning around, she found Van looking at her intensely, making her blush. Had he watched her the whole time? What was he thinking when he looked at her? Did he have the same thoughts she had when she was looking at him? Did his knees feel weak? Did he feel as if the ground was cut from under his feet, as if he was drowning? He suddenly realized that he was staring at her and blushed lightly.  
  
"Well then, let's go!" he said hastily and giving her a lop-sided grin, he turned around and entered the left tunnel.  
  
"Why do you believe me?" she asked, reaching his side and looked to the ground. "Maybe this is the wrong way and we'll never find Escaflowne and..."  
  
"I trust you," he said softly.  
  
Hitomi blushed a deep red and looked up, meeting his sparkling auburn eyes. How she loved these eyes. She wanted to drown within them. Should she tell him what she felt for him? Could she risk it? She would never be able to return home to her sisters. But did she want to return? She would have to live her life without him. She would have to forget him.  
  
"Van, I..." she started to say but was interupted by a loud and deep growl, coming from deep within the catacombs.  
  
Both of them looked ahead and slowly unsheatened their swords.  
  
"Looks like someone is awaiting us," Van said and started to walk slowly in the direction where the growl had come from, Hitomi following him.  
  
They walked in silence. No growl. The only noise which could be heard, was the hollow sound of their footsteps and the steady sound of their breaths. It was too silent. After a while, they reached a huge hall where three tunnels met. It was so high that they couldn't even see the ceiling. The ground was stirred up and the walls were scratched. Something had been here. Something huge. They looked carefully around but couldn't spot anything. Whatever it had been, it was gone.  
  
"Van, look!" Hitomi said and tugged at his arm, pointing at the other side of the hall. "A portal!"  
  
Van looked up and saw a small portal at the other side of the hall. The frame was decorated with ancient symbols, the creators of the catacombs had left. He was sure that he would find Escaflowne there. They crossed the hall slowly until Hitomi suddenly stopped, dead in her tracks, grabbing Van's arm.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Van pricked his ears but heard nothing. He didn't hear the sound of calm breaths coming from above but Hitomi heard it. Goosebumps crawled over her skin and she looked slowly up, tightening the grip around Van's arm. The beating of her heart increased and her breaths came out faster. She knew that something was there but honestly, she didn't want to know what it was. Narrowing her eyes, she pierced the darkness above her. She gasped when her eyes locked with a pair of glowing yellow ones. She heard a quiet snarl and saw a huge muzzle, equiped with daggerlike teeth, open. Without hesitating, she threw herself against Van by the moment, a jet of fire escaped the muzzle and hit the spot where they had stood, burning the ground black.  
  
Hastily, they jumped to their feet and watched a giant grey dragon fall from the ceiling. The earth shook when he landed on the ground, his claws digging deep in the ground. Leathery wings unfolded and a pointed tail swung dangerously from side to side. The muscular legs of the dragon were as thick as the trunks of hundred years old trees. They carried his huge, scale-covered torso. His yellow eyes lay deep in his scull and two swung horns grew from the back of his head. When he opened his muzzle, a deep growl escaped his throat and his chest started to glow a deep red.  
  
"Problem," Van said and Hitomi nodded, jumping apart when the next jet of fire aimed at them.  
  
Hitomi wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was a little bit too hot for her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the dragon come in her direction. A huge claw aimed at her and she made a back flip. Landing elegantly on her feet, she raised her sword and stabbed the claw which had sliced the ground in front of her. Sparks flew when her sword slid down the horn scales which covered the dragon's fingers. She cried out in frustration and jumped aside, the other claw trying to slice her.  
  
Meanwhile, Van tried not get speared by the dragon's tail. The young man thrusted desperately after the dragon, in vain. The scales were so thick that his sword couldn't cut through them. He didn't even leave scratchs! How should they beat him? Van glanced at Hitomi who was dodging the dragon's muzzle, snapping at her. He was inattentive for a few seconds. Mistake. He heard that something very fast cut through the air but he had no time to react. The tail pressed the air painfully out of Van's lungs, hitting him square on the chest. Van flew a few meters through the air and slid over the ground after he had hit it. He coughed and shook his head, trying to chase away the stars which were dancing before his eyes.  
  
"Van!" Hitomi screamed. "Everything alright?"  
  
She wanted to run to him but the dragon didn't allow it. She snorted angrily. His chest and his belly were the only parts of the dragon which weren't protected by scales. But he knew it too! She cried out and raised her sword when the tail of the dragon suddenly crashed down on her. The impact was so hard that the sword was knocked out of her hands and she was forced to her knees. The dragon opened his mouth and Van saw that his chest was already starting to glow again. Hitomi would have no chance. He raised his arm and threw his sword with all his strength at the dragon. It hit his heel and sliced through the sensitive flesh.  
  
The dragon cried out in pain and his head swirled around, an angry growl escaping his throat. Van's eyes widened in shock when the dragon opened his mouth. A jet of fire shot in Van's direction and he quickly jumped out of the way. He could feel the heat on his skin and heard the fire crackle close to his ear when he rolled over the ground. The dragon turned away from Hitomi and concentrated on his new target. Van. The young man jumped back, long bent teeth making a snap at him. The dragon took one step after another in Van's direction while he was trying not to get sliced.  
  
"Watch out!" he heard Hitomi shout.  
  
His head snapped up, just in time to see a pointed tail aiming at him. Without thinking, he pushed himself off the ground and jumped ahead. It was when the dragon's tail split the earth at the place where Van had stood, a second ago. Van's hands were the first to touch the ground. He rolled over his shoulder, decreasing the impact and was quickly on his feet again. He looked up and froze, by the moment he met glowing yellow eyes. The dragon exhaled and hot breath tickled over Van's skin, causing goosebumps. Seeing the dragon open his mouth, Van shielded his head with his arms and ducked, closing his eyes tightly. He wouldn't stand a chance to survive this hell.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a high singing noise which made him look up. He saw three arrows hitting the dragon, within the blink of an eye. They hit him in the side of his neck, near his ear. The dragon threw his head back and screamed in pain, making Van jerk. The scream was so loud that it hurt. Van noticed that the dragon's chest wasn't protected by horn scales. A sword could easily cut through the pale leathery skin.  
  
He didn't waste any time and raised his sword. Everything he had to do to get Escaflowne, was to stab it into the exposed chest of the dragon. Nothing more. But seeing these yellow eyes so full of sadness, he just couldn't do it. The sense of life of this dragon was to watch over Escaflowne until the day, the one came who was able to kill him. But Van wouldn't be the one. He just couldn't kill this dragon. He felt as if he would kill some dear friend. He couldn't do it. He couldn't!  
  
"Van!" Hitomi's voice rang in his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Van's eyes softened and he let his sword slowly sink. He took two steps back and watched the dragon pull the arrows out of the flesh of his neck, thin trails of blood running over his scales. The dragon bent down and looked Van directly in the eye, his head on level with him. The young man could smell the dragon's strong, old scent and felt the heat of his body. He didn't move. He just stared into the yellow depths in front of him. He had failed. He wasn't worth to get Escaflowne. He wasn't able to kill this dragon how should he be able to stop his own brother? He was weak. He could never rule a country. Why did Destiny choose him? Why not Folken? All that wouldn't have happened if Destiny had chosen Folken! His parents would be alive. Vargas and Riad would be alive. There would be no war between Fanelia and Freid. Why had he been chosen?  
  
He blinked. What was that? A soft touch had made him snap out of his thoughts. Van's auburn eyes widened, seeing that the dragon had touched his arm with the tip of his mighty muzzle. The eyes of the dragon sparkled intensely, making him look like he was...like he was smiling. Bowing, the dragon took a step back and closed his eyes. Van gasped when the dragon suddenly crumbled into dust. Scales fell from his body, muscles followed until his bones were the only thing left of him. Both of them jerked when the huge skeleton hit the ground with a hollow noise. Van stared at the place where the dragon had stood, a few seconds ago. A thick layer of dust covered now the ground.  
  
"Was it some kind of spell?" Hitomi asked in a whisper.  
  
"Do you see that, too?" Van said, ignoring her question.  
  
He didn't wait for her to reply but walked straight in the direction of the pink glowing, coming from under the layer of dust. Determined, he stepped into the remains of the dragon, his feet sinking into the dust to the ankles. Van kneeled slowly down beside the intense light and dug his right hand into the ash of the dragon. His fingers closed around something round and warm. Reddish-brown eyes widened when he pulled his hand back. A pink glowing stone lay in his palm.  
  
"An energist!" he breathed.  
  
"It was a test," Hitomi stated when she reached his side.  
  
"Do you mean the dragon?" Van asked, looking up at her and she nodded.  
  
"I think it was the right decision to spare the dragon's life," she replied. "It proved that you have a pure heart and that you're worth to get Escaflowne - although I highly doubt that a jerk like you can have a pure heart." She smirked.  
  
"Surprised, huh?" Van said and grinned. "I bet you thought I would die."  
  
Surprised, he watched the smile on her face vanish and her green eyes harden. "Don't you dare to ever do that again!" she snarled angrily and clenched her fists, trying to stop them from shaking.  
  
Van smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, Hitomi," he whispered.  
  
Taking a step ahead, he stretched out his hand and touched her cheek. She jerked lightly when his fingers came in contact with her skin. It was still an unfamiliar feeling but more than anything else did she want to get used to it. Her clenched fists relaxed when he stroked her cheek tenderly, his eyes smiling. She wanted to leave everything behind. She wanted to forget the teachings and wanted to be with him. She wanted to reach up and pull his head down to her. She wanted to feel his warmth, wanted his breath to tickle over her face, wanted to taste him, wanted to be the only thing on his mind. But every time she was so close to him and had these thoughts, she saw Amazons everywhere around her, glaring at her, accusing her, hating her.  
  
Van saw the struggling emotions within the depths of her emerald eyes. He pulled his hand away from her soft skin and with a last smile, he turned away not wanting to force her to anything. Hitomi opened her mouth, wanting him to stay, to continue. But she shut it slowly before the words could be formed. She was afraid. She was afraid of what would happen if she let her feelings take control over her. But on the other hand did she want to know it. She wanted to know what would happen if she took the step in his direction. But now was not the right time to argue about it. She took a deep breath. There was a war to stop.  
  
After Van had picked up his sword, they walked through the portal, the dragon had guarded and reached a huge cave. A mysterious light without a visible source was illuminating it. She could see a long suspension bridge lead to a platform, in the middle of the cave. It was surrounded by nothing. The abyss was pitch-black and seemed to have no bottom. Van didn't hesitate and stepped on the bridge, which started to swing dangerously, at once. Hitomi gulped and followed him. A cold breeze was coming from deep down, making her shiver. But it wasn't as bad as she had imagined it would be. Placing carefully one foot after another and focusing her eyes on Van's back, she reached the platform without any problems.  
  
And what now? There was nothing at the platform, apart from the colourful pattern which covered the ground. She had at least expected some kind of hint which would lead them to Escaflowne. But there was absolutely nothing. She snorted. She didn't want to believe that the whole way here had been in vain!  
  
"And were is Escaflowne?" Van asked and looked around, slightly annoyed.  
  
And as if it had heard his question, the energist started to glow. The light was so bright that they had to shut their eyes so that they wouldn't become blind. By the moment the light died down, the earth started to shake lightly and stones began to fall from the ceiling. Both of them looked up and saw a huge stony sphere, attached to the ceiling. With a loud crack, the sphere broke open and something fell out of it. Something giant and white. Van and Hitomi jumped backwards when a huge gyumelef landed on the ground before them while the earth continued to shake.  
  
"Escaflowne!" Van said in awe and ran to the white giant who kneeled in front of him.  
  
One metal arm leaned on a raised metal knee, the other arm was leaning on the ground. A bright green stone glowed at each shoulder and a pink one stuck out of his chest, at the place where the heart was. Escaflowne's white armor sparkled in the light which was illuminating the cave and a huge blue and red cape fell from his broad shoulders to the ground. Van stretched out his hand and touched the cold metal. Finally, he had found Escaflowne! He would make the suffering end. He would stop his brother.  
  
A small smile crossed his features, remembering that his father had often stood in front of Escaflowne like that. He had just looked at the guymelef, a smile on his face. Van had hidden behind a pillar and had watched his father. He had always wanted to be like his father and pilot Escaflowne. Who could have known that this wish claimed so many sacrafices? Taking a deep breath, he climbed up the guymelef's leg. When he reached Escaflowne's knee, he pulled a dagger out of his boot and ran his thumb along the blade.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hitomi shouted up to him.  
  
"I'm going to make the blood pact," he replied and let the blood drip from his thumb onto the energist. "Escaflowne must be bind to his pilot by a blood pact. It was always this way and it always will be."  
  
And with that, he immersed his right arm together with the energist to the pink stone at Escaflowne's chest. His arms vanished into it as if the stone was made of water. It felt as if a cold wind was tickling over his skin. When he pulled his arm out of the stone, the energist was gone. At once, the pink stone started to beat and the earth began skaking. Hitomi stared at the guymelef with wide eyes. She didn't notice that her pendant had begun glowing as well. With every new heartbeat, the shaking of the earth increased. Van turned hastily around.  
  
"Hitomi!" he shouted. "Hurry up, we must leave!"  
  
The earth shook violantly. Huge stones broke from the walls around them and fell to the ground. Hitomi struggled to stand on her feet, staggering from one side to another. Suddenly, she heard a deep growl come from under the earth and the shaking increased even more. Deep crevices started to appear, running across the ground. They crossed each other and created a chaotic pattern. Hitomi watched in shock when the clod on which she stood, slowly sunk. Acting on impuls, she wanted to jump off the clod but it was already too late. A high scream escaped her lips when the clod slipped and she fell into the darkness of the abyss behind her.  
  
Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide, watching the precipice becoming smaller and smaller with every meter she fell. She heard Van scream her name. She saw little stones falling together with her. She saw darkness surrounding her. Her heart was beating madly against her ribcage and thousands of thoughts were swirling through her mind while she heard her own voice scream. She was falling! But this abyss wasn't boundless. Soon she would reach the bottom. She-she would die! She would die! Suddenly, the screaming stopped, her heartbeat slowed down and she became unbelievable numb. She would die and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Would it hurt? Would she feel anything when she hit the ground? She wondered how long she would fall. She wondered what would await her. Would there be something or would everything come to an end? Would she loose consciousness during her fall so that she wouldn't feel anything when she hit the ground? The wind tugged her hair violantly, making it swirl all around her and she felt unbelievable light. She wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to accept her fate.  
  
It was when she heard laughter. It was her own voice. It was the voice she had had when she had been a child. A flash suddenly blinded her and the smiling face of her mother appeared before her eyes. Trees were surrounding her, a light breeze making their leaves rustle. The air was glimmering because of heat. Hitomi gasped.  
  
"Mom?" she whispered.  
  
~"Hitomi," her mother said softly and her bright green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "Stop tugging at my hair, please!"  
  
"But it's so much fun!" Hitomi's young voice replied, giggling.~  
  
Slowly, Hitomi stretched out her hand, trying to touch the face of her mother. It vanished before she could even reach it and was replaced by the face of a certain red-head. Yukari sat at a riverbank and watched some birds swim along the river. She sighed deeply and rested her head on her knees.  
  
~"Did you ever want to know how the world is like, beyond the river, Hitomi?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Hitomi replied and sighed.  
  
"I bet it's fantastic!" Yukari exclaimed. "There are so many different people! I so want to see all that! I can hardly await that I turn eighteen!" She added after a brief silence, "Are you afraid?"  
  
Hitomi didn't reply. She stared at the plains beyond the river, lost in her own thoughts.~  
  
The image vanished again and tears started to form in Hitomi's eyes. It were memories! Yukari. She would never see her again! She would never see Lea again. She would never see her Amazon sisters again. Skythia. The trees. A sunrise. The ocean. She would never see anything like that again. Tears poured out of her eyes but they had no chance to touch her cheeks. The wind teared them harshly away from her eyes. And suddenly, a new flash of white light blinded her.  
  
~"Hitomi!" everyone around her cheered. They were saying her name over and over again and applauded. There were dozens of Amazons around her, smiling at her.  
  
"Hitomi," a familiar voice then said beside her and all the voices around her died down. Hitomi turned around and spotted Lea standing in front of her. The Queen's grey eyes sparkled intensely.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Hitomi," she said. "Today, you proved that you truly are Thaleia's daughter. Like her did you win the archery competition. I think she is proud of you, too - from where ever she is watching you."  
  
"Thank you, Lea," Hitomi whispered.~  
  
The tears kept falling. Lea. She would miss her. She would miss everyone of them. They had been always there for her. They were her familiy, after her mother had died. Her mother. Would she see her again? Would she see her mother again? Was she awaiting her? And suddenly, a voice was echoing through her mind. His voice.  
  
~"I said this way!" Van yelled angrily and pointed at the path to his right.  
  
"But I want to go that way!" Hitomi shouted back and pointed at the other path.  
  
"Why can't you just listen to me one damn time?" Van asked and ran a hand through his raven-black hair, ruffling it in frustration.  
  
"Because I don't trust you!" she answered. "Who knows where you're leading me and what you're going to do with me!"  
  
"What the hell should I do with you?" Van spread his arms. "I couldn't even sell you as a slave because no man with common sense would buy you!"  
  
"I hate you!" she screamed, outraged.  
  
"I hate you more!" he said, turning around and walked away.~  
  
Hitomi shut her eyes tightly. Stupid Van. She wanted to tell him so much. She wanted to tell him that she would like to kill him, because of making her fall in love with him. She wanted to tell him how much she liked his smile, how much she liked it when he held her, how much she cared. She wanted to thank him for making her feel this way. But she wouldn't be able to do this. She wished she had had the courage to tell him earlier about her feelings. But now, it was too late.  
  
She opened her eyes again which were filled with tears and gasped. In the distance right above her, she saw a bright white light. It filled her whole body with a pleasant warmth. It felt as if she was standing on a wide field after a shower and the sun was caressing her, while a warm breeze blew over her skin, carrying the fresh scent of drying blades of grass. She had heard a lot about it. The old Amazons had talked about it on their death-beds. Before you die, you see a beautiful white light in front of you. It is warm and takes away all your pain and fear. It is the portal to what comes after you died. Could this be the special light? Was she almost dead? She felt no fear anymore. Somehow, this light soothed her. There was no need to fear, she knew it. She watched in awe the light becoming brighter and larger which every second that passed. A tickling feeling rose in her stomach and rushed through her whole body.  
  
A black spot within the light suddenly caught her attention. It grew very fast and the outlines became clearer. She would have clasped her hands over her mouth if she hadn't been so surprised. It was a person! A person with huge wings! She could clearly see it against the white background. And this person was flying in her direction, carried by mighty wing strokes. Was it some guide who would bring her somewhere else? She had heard about it. Her mother had told her about them to take away the fear of death. They were called angels and guarded the portal to the heavens. Did this angel come here to take her there?  
  
During her wondering, he had come so close that she could almost see his face. It was a man. His bare upper torse was glowing in the white light. Black hair was swirling around his head, shading his eyes. He stretched out his hand and without hesitating, she grasped it. She knew she could trust him. His hold was tight but not violant and his skin was wonderful warm. It caused a pleasant warmth to spread through her entire body, making her feel secure. Slowly, he pulled her up and pure white feathers danced around her. Her gaze never left his face when suddenly the wind blew his unruly hair out of it. Sparkling reddish-brown eyes were smiling at her and the time stopped for the wing stroke of a butterfly.  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat and her heart stopped beating, emerald eyes wide. She could do nothing but stare at him, stare at Van. The angel was Van! The same Van, she had met at that fateful day in the Tessalian forest. The same Van who had teased her the whole time, who had made her furious, who had made her do crazy things, who had turned her world upside down, who had caused strange feelings within her, who had made her doubt the teachings, who had made her weak. Her Van!  
  
She felt one of his arms support her back and the other one slid under the hollows of her knees, pressing her closer to him. She gasped when he stopped their fall with two mighty wing strokes and acting on instinct, she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't drop you," he said softly and his voice caused goosebumps on her skin.  
  
She could smell his warm scent and felt her cheeks getting red. Her eyes wide, she stared at Van's profile, still not able to believe that it was him. Tightening the hold on her, he soared up, back to the platform. Hitomi felt his muscles tense with every wing stroke. She wanted to stretch out her hand and touch his wings, wanted to feel his feathers but she didn't dare to do it, fearing that everything was just a dream.  
  
Van flew the whole way up, she had fallen down and Hitomi was listening to the soothing sound of his wings cutting through the air. But it only lasted a few seconds. Van flew carefully over the edge and landed softly on the ground. Almost reluctantly, he let go of her and she placed her feet on the ground. Slowly, she removed her hands from behind his neck and took a step back, her knees weak. She looked at his wings, his beautiful wings. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Everything was real. He was a Draconian.  
  
"It's you!" she said, suddenly realizing the extent of it. "You are the dragon!"  
  
By hearing her words, his smile vanished and his eyes hardened. Sadly, he turned away from her intense gaze. His beautiful wings which had been lifted majestically above his head, sunk limp to the ground and disappeared in a swirl of feathers. The white glow which had surrounded him, vanished together with them. Hitomi blinked.  
  
"Where are...where...?" she uttered, confused.  
  
"They are gone," Van answered flatly. "I don't need them anymore."  
  
He didn't look at her and turned away. He walked to his shirt which he had taken off before he had rescued her. Picking it up, he said flatly, "Come on, we should return to the palace. The others are waiting."  
  
....................**.....................  
  
van lover: ^_^ Thankiez!!!  
  
TennyoAngel711: LOL, I'm glad you liked it. And YES, Van really should have said that to Allen in the series! But noooo, Mr. I-won-the-contest-in- hiding-feelings rather watchs Allen taking Hitomi away from him *snorts*  
  
hitomi-chan: *blushs* Thank you ^_^ Yes, the moment was really perfect and that's why I had to put Dryden in. Hehe. Imagine what could have happened if nobody had interupted them ^_~ Lol, secret...well, I have some kind of creative phase between 10 and 12 PM. The ideas sometimes seem to crush me. And I know what you mean with the goofy grin in connexion with fluff ^_____^  
  
athena reloaded: *blushs like mad* Thanks!!!! I'm learning English at school for eight years now. And to answer your question, I'm using Microsoft Word. But I'm not satisfied with it because I can't use Italics *grumbles*  
  
I-Wuv-Muffins: *grins* I'm glad you like it!! Thanks!!!  
  
fireangel: Ieks! *grabs fire-extinguisher platinum model* Hehe. ^_~ Yeah, I know what you said about cliffies and I'm sorry. But I really had to stop there. I would have never stopped if I had continued ^_^ But I guess the end of this chapter wasn't even better...*hides behind chair*  
  
CRAZY Dragon: Hihi, freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und jep, warten ist echt besser als platzen. ^_^  
  
Aylee the Dragon (too lazy to log in): *blushs the deepest red possible* Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! And awwwww, a Van plushie!!! *nuzzles Van plushie* My Van!! *glares at Hitomi plushie and nuzzles Van plushie again* My Van!!! ^___^ I hope I could answer some of your questions! You see, Van is a Draconian! I love his wings!!! *sighs dreamily and nuzzles Van plushie again* And Hitomi will have her big scene later, don't worry ^_~  
  
Inda: Thanks!!  
  
GJDGHJDGHJG: LOL, Thankiez!!!!  
  
SabineballZ: Jap, der gute alte Dryden ^_^ Hehe. Aber nagut, ich hoffe, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. War diesmal nich soooo aufregend aber naja, sie brauchten mal 'ne Aussprache.  
  
Celidh of Unicorn's Forest: *blushs* Thank you!!!!  
  
ponchita: Thanks!  
  
~Rani~: *isn't able to stop blushing* Thank you!! I hope you liked it!!  
  
Suki: ^____^ Thanks! And yeah, Hitomi and her pride...it's difficult. But I think this chapter was a big hint ^_~  
  
???: Lol, not that bad. And hey, Hitomi is an Amazon! I simply have to make her fight, don't you think?! ^_~  
  
Love Witch: Hey Queen of FLUFF!!! I'm sorry that it wasn't that fluffy but I try to improve ^_^ Thankiez!!!  
  
Athar-Luna: *blushs like there is no tomorrow* Thank you!! I'm glad you liked the fluffiness ^_^ And hey, I love Millerna and Dryden together!! Dryden is so cool!  
  
B. Burns: Lol, and did you like the good old-fashioned trouble and the spectacular rescue? I so laughed when I read your review because it was exactly what I wanted to write! Only the fluff is missing, huh? ^_~  
  
Infinitis: Thanks! I'm glad you like the long chapters ^_^  
  
Silver Magiccraft: *grins* Thank you!!!  
  
Aeka-himme: Lol, stupid finger! *blushs* You liked it! Hehe. But hey, you carved 10 notches into your desk! *one-woman-symphony-orchestra starts to play monumental music* We have a winner! *grabs Aeka's wrist and holds her arm high into the air* Aeka-himme!!!!! ^_~ I think more then 10 notches aren't possible *counts her fingers* Nope, more then 10 aren't possible n_n *suddenly spots the Van-shaped cookie* AWWWW, A VAN-COOKIE!!!! MY VAN- COOKIE!!! And it has red sprinkles and chocolate sprinkles!!! Cute!!! I can't eat it. *nuzzles Van-cookie* I'll preserve it and put it into a shrine ^_^ THANKIEZ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hhhhh: Thanks!!!  
  
Nix (onlyme701@yahoo.com): ^_^ Actually, I try not to write cliffhangers but then I just have to stop otherwise the chapter would never end ^_^ And I hope the chapter answered your question about Van being so cold.  
  
Ryuu Angel: o_O Wow, you read from 5 PM till 1 AM??? *blushs* I do feel honoured!!!! Thanks!!  
  
=) : Dankefein!!! Und jep, du solltest auf jeden Fall die ersten Kapitel lesen! Sie haben sich nämlich schon geküsst!!!! Hah! Siehste! In Kapitel 7 war das ^_~ Ich hoffe ich hab die richtige schnulzige Mischung getroffen ^_________^  
  
Scarlet Pheonix: ^_^ Thanks!!  
  
A/N: Yes, I admit it, I love this scene where Van rescues Hitomi and shows her his wings, the first time. I saw the episode on tv again, two weeks ago. I LOVE IT!!!! So yeah, I simply had to put it in my story ^______^  
  
Just to say, I don't hate Allen, okay? Or at least, not the whole time ^_^ I really would like to put some Allen-Hitomi-Van twist in my story but I couldn't make her fall for Allen! She needed 10 whole chapters to realize that it is NOT hate she feels towards Van!!!! So falling for Allen just like that *snaps her fingers* would be a little bit unreal, you know what I mean? Plus I have so many else to put in the story that this kind of twist would be too much for my poor little brain ^_^ Haha. So yeah, I hope you can forgive me that this is a sweet little romance without any rivalry or better to say, without lots of rivalry (Van is so cute when he is jealous, isn't he?! ^_~)  
  
Okay then, don't forget to review, okay? ^_^  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
Dariel 


	12. Hold me now

And here is chappy 12!!! With a lot of cherries on top!!! ^_~ I hope it's enough! 

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, we all know that I don't own Escaflowne...blah blah

CHAPTER 12  Hold me now

A fragile yellow butterfly flew over a giant meadow. It flew over the fresh green grass and past huge stones which lay in its way. The sun shone brightly from the skies, warming the plains and made the air vibrate because of damping heat. The butterfly didn't notice its surroundings. Everything it saw was the glowing red flower, a few meters ahead. A little bit exhausted, it came to a rest on one of the flower's petals. It was when a big black boot crushed the flower. The boot belonged to a young man who wore a red and black uniform. His silver hair sparkled in the sunlight and his red eyes glared ahead while he was unconsciously stroking over the scar on his right cheek.

Damn this Van Fanel! The bastard would pay for causing this scar! He would pay for hurting him and he would pay for being so lucky! Van had almost hung but noo, these witches rescued him! Dilandau clenched his fists violantly. But on the other side, it gave him the possibility to get revenge! The silver haired man grinned satisfied and looked up. He stood in the middle of a huge camp full of soldiers. It was Folken's army. But it weren't Fanelian soldiers. 

The people of Fanelia didn't know what was going on, at the border of their country. Isaac had brought these soldiers along. Dilandau didn't know where the advisor had gotten them but then again, he didn't care. He kicked a stone which lay on the ground with his boot. It was boring! He hated it to sit around and wait! He wanted some action! He couldn't just sharpen his sword or train with one of his comrads! He wanted to destroy something!

"Dilandau?"

"What's the matter, Chesta?" Dilandau replied, without turning around.

"Lord Folken wants to see you," the blond haired soldier answered.

"Did he say why?" Dilandau turned around and looked at Chesta.

"No," he said and Dilandau sighed.

....................**.....................

She stood at a huge window on the bridge of a giant floating fortress. Underneath her was the camp of her army. One tent followed after another. It were innumerable ones but they were forsaken. The Amazons gathered together with Folken's army at a wide meadow, before the camp. From above, it looked like a dark moving carpet, covering the grass. It were thousands of them. Thousands of armed women and men were waiting for the signal to attack. Armors, spear-points and shields sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun, innumerable guymelefs among them. It had been a long time since she had last seen such a huge army.

Lifting her gaze, she saw that the ridge of the hill range in the distance sparkled the same way. Drifts of smoke rose over the horizon. It were the armies of Freid and Asturia which gathered there. They would meet at the meadow between the hills and Folken's camp, if the war started. And it would. There was nothing she could do to stop Folken. Although he loved her, he wouldn't listen to her. Something had clouded his mind, had made it numb. He didn't hear the voice of his own heart anymore.   

"I want you to take position farther in the south," a voice suddenly said beside her, making her snap out of her thoughts. "Watch the army of Freid and prepare for the attack."

"Was that all you wanted to tell me, Folken?" Lea replied flatly.

She turned around to look at him and met his intense eyes. She stared into their boundless depths, searching for something. It had once been there, clearly visible. This one feeling which he had only shown her. It had once been strong but now, something else was making his eyes dull. She tried to break through this veil before his eyes. She wanted to see it in his eyes again. He turned away and her grey eyes saddened.

"As you wish," she said quietly and turned to leave.

He clenched his fists. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay, he wanted to tell her something. Something he had wanted to tell her, a long time ago. He had wanted her to know it but he had never had the courage to tell her. He was afraid of her reaction. He was afraid of rejection. But he knew that this was his last chance to tell her. 

"Lea, wait!" His voice reached her when she was in the middle of the hall and her heart skipped a beat.

She stopped. What did he want? She heard the sound of rustling fabric and then there was silence.

"There is something else, I want to tell you," he said softly.

Again, there was a rustling noise but this time, it was different. It was something light and soft. Slowly, she turned around. Her eyes widened in disbelieve and her mouth fell open, by the sight of him. He had removed his tunic, revealing his bare upper torso. His right metal arm stuck out. But that wasn't what made her doubt her senses. She knew he had lost his arm when he had fought with his father. He had once told her that his father had cut off his arm when they had fought against each other for the last time, in the burning palace of Fanelia. He had told her that Isaac had created an artificial arm, in order to save his life.

What made her gasp was a pair of mighty black wings, sprouting from his back. Beautiful angelic wings. They were proudly raised above his head, black feathers raining down around him. Lea clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes glassy.

"I'm a Draconian, Lea," he said and spread his arms.

Oh yeah, she saw it. Lea couldn't tear her eyes away from his wings. They were so incredibly beautiful. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because he trusted her so much that he told her about his secret. How she loved him! And how she wished that she wasn't the Queen of the Amazons! She wanted to leave her duties and laws behind and just love him! Why couldn't she be selfish and just do it? Why not? 

"But-but how...?" she stuttered, her eyes still wide.

"My mother was a Draconian," he answered. "She was the last one who survived. My brother is one too. We're the last ones of our kind."

She slowly walked over to him. With every step she took, her heartbeat increased. He waited patiently, giving her time to understand what she saw. Lea stopped in front of him, looking him directly in the eye. She was surprised to see that they were full of fear. She looked at his wings again and stretched out her arm hesitantly. She paused and he flinched.

"Can I...can I touch them?" His eyes lit up, sparkling at her.

"Feel free," he replied quietly.

Lea took a deep breath and touched his wings. She gasped at the feeling. His black feathers were unbelievable soft. Never had she felt so soft feathers. They tickled over her palm when she ran her hand across his wings. Folken had his eyes closed, enjoying her caress. 

"They're...they're black?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, they changed their colour when I got this artificial arm," Folken answered and looked at his right arm, the metal reflecting the sunlight. "The liquids which were pumped into my system to make the arm work, caused this reaction. It was my sacrafice to live on."

"They are beautiful." She pulled back her hand and suddenly encircled his waist, leaning agaist his chest. 

Folken gasped in surprise but then smiled and placed his arms around her. He inhaled the fresh scent of her jet-black hair while she was listening to his heartbeat. It was so strong. Why couldn't he hear it? Why didn't he listen? She shut her eyes tightly and exhaled deeply. They were both silently enjoying the closeness they shared, a pleasant warmth surrounding them. At least, she could be a little bit selfish.

"I'm glad you like them," he whispered into her hair, breaking the silence.    

"Yes, I do. Thanks for sharing this with me." Lea took a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "And you're still convinced that this war is the only solution?" 

"Do you doubt my decision?" Folken replied and held her of armslength.

"It wasn't your decision," she whispered coldly, looking to the ground.

"What?" he almost shouted. "Lea-"

"Why can't you accept that Destiny chose your brother?" she interupted Folken, looking angrily at him. "It wasn't meant that you became the King of Fanelia! Why can't you accept it? Do you think this war will change Destiny's decision?"

"I-" he started to say but was cut in by her again.

"And even if you win this war and defeat your brother, you'll rule over a hated country!" she said. "A country whoms King was willing to sacrafice the lives of thousands of innocent people and who was willing to kill his own flesh and blood!"

"But it is my right!" Folken shouted.

"Oh really?" Lea replied and rose a delicate brow. "Who sais that? This old man who seems to make every decision for you?"

"Don't talk about Isaac like that!" Folken hissed and glared at her.

"This man is a traitor!" she replied. She couldn't believe that he was so blind. "I can see it in his eyes! And you would see it too if you weren't so blinded by his speech!"

"Guard your tongue!"

"No!" she replied, determined. "You know exactly that you're sending all these soldiers in a useless death!" 

His eyes flickered and he turned away.

"So this is how you decide?" she asked quietly. "You keep believing his lies instead of believing me?"

Folken remained silent.

"It's good that I finally know what you feel for me," she said sadly.

"Lea-" he began but she interupted him with a gruff sweep of the hand.

"No, Folken!" she said, her eyes hard. "It is too late. Do whatever you believe is your right. I'll keep my word," The Queen bowed deeply and added flatly, "My Lord."  

Without looking at him, she turned around and headed for the door. She didn't see that Folken retracted his wings, black feathers swirling around him. She didn't see that he clenched his fists and directed his gaze to the ground. She didn't see that someone stepped out of the shadows in a corner of the hall. The grey-haired advisor crossed the hall, his long tunic dragged over the ground. He stepped on black feathers which covered the ground around Folken and stopped in his back.  

"It was the right decision," Dornkirk said quietly. "It was your decision."

"I know, Isaac," Folken replied, without looking up. 

Footsteps suddenly caught his attention. Heavy footsteps. Boots of a warrior. Could it be? Did she return? Was she here to give him a second chance? He looked up, his eyes full with hope but this look vanished by the sight of Dilandau.  

"You called me?" the red-eyed soldier asked and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Yes," Folken answered and looked out of the window. "Take your unit and some soldiers and invade the capital of Freid." 

Dilandau's face lit up and a big grin started to appear on his face. "Do you give me a free hand?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Do whatever you want to do," Folken replied. "Make yourselves invisible and cause some havoc. Chase the Duke out of the city. It will confuse and distract them. A perfect time to attack with the army."

"With pleasure!" Dilandau bowed quickly and left the bridge, running.

....................**.....................

"Allen, I want you to join the army at the border of Freid," Duke Chid said and smiled warmly at Allen who returned the smile.

"Yes, Duke Chid."

Millerna who stood beside the throne together with Eries, looked from Allen to Chid and back at Allen. It was amazing how similar they looked. When she saw the care in Allen's eyes, she bit her lips. She jerked lightly, feeling a warm hand on her forearm. Turning around, her eyes locked with Eries' bright blue ones. 

"I'll talk with him," she said quietly and looking back at the Knight Caeli, Millerna nodded.

It was when a guard stormed into the hall, completely exhausted. He fell to his knees beside Allen and leaned on his arms. Everyone held their breath, waiting for him to speak. 

"A dragon landed in the yard!" he uttered between taking deep breaths.

"Escaflowne!" Chid exclaimed happily, causing Gabriella and Merle who had sat in front of Yukari and Amano, to jump to their feet. 

"King Van!" – "Hitomi!" they cried and stormed out of the throne hall, the others following them.

The light of the setting sun greeted them when they exited the palace and entered the yard. Their mouths fell open by the sight of Escaflowne. The dragon stood in the center of the yard, his wings stretched out above his back and guards surrounding him. Half of the staff gathered in different corners, watching Escaflowne with due respect. Van stood in front of the guymelef, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head lowered to the ground. 

"King of Fanelia!" Duke Chid said cheerfully when he spotted the young King. "I'm glad you returned together with Escaflowne! We already missed you and Lady Hitomi!"

Van lifted his head, just in time to see the blur of pink and orange who suddenly hit him. Merle clung desperately to his chest, nuzzling into his shirt. Quiet sobs escaped her throat and her body started to shake when the tears started to fall. Yukari smiled, watching the scene. But then she blinked, noticing that something was missing. The red head looked around and then found her sitting on Escaflowne's back. Hitomi was hugging her knees and watched Van with an unreadable look on her face. Yukari frowned deeply and glanced back at Van. He wasn't replying Merle's hug. 

"Duke Chid!" Van said and Merle froze, hearing his cold voice. "I'll set out soon to find Folken. Where can Escaflowne stay until then?"

The smile on Chid's face vanished and was replaced by a serious look. "Over there in the halls were the other guymelefs are resting," he answered and pointed across the yard.

Van wriggled out of Merle's frozen grip and bowed lightly. Hitomi watched him turn around and climb up at Escaflowne. She rose from her sitting position and took a step in his direction. She had seen that he had refused to notice Merle. The poor cat girl had probably almost died because of worry and the only thing she had wanted to do was hugging Van and of course had she wanted to be hugged back. Hitomi couldn't understand why Van was acting so cold again. They hadn't spoken a single word after he had rescued her. They had left the cave through a huge hole in the ceiling which had appeared after the earth quake.

Had she said or done something wrong? Had she hurt or offended him in any way? Somehow she knew that it was her fault. He was acting that way because of her. Again. But she just didn't know why. Sometimes she just wanted to hurt him! Couldn't he just say what was bothering him? They could argue and yell at each other! Everything was better than his refusal to talk!  

"Van..." she whispered when he reached the dragon's back.

"Get off of Escaflowne, Hitomi," he interupted her, his voice like a stab in the heart.

The Amazon hesitated but seeing his stiff and cold posture, she nodded lightly and jumped down. By the moment she turned around to look up at Van, Escaflowne turned into his humaniod form, causing his spectators to jump backwards. With steps which made the earth shake, Van left for the guymelef halls. Merle glanced at Hitomi and then ran after Van. The Amazon smiled sadly and sighed, preparing for the tons of questions which would flood her, in a few seconds. Her friends were already running in her direction.

Only two persons remained staying at the entrance of the palace. Allen and Eries who had grabbed his arm, in order to keep him from running to Hitomi. Allen turned around to look at her, surprised. His look changed and he frowned deeply when he saw Eries' serious blue eyes. 

"What's the matter, Eries?" he asked.

"Allen you must stop it!" Eries said and tightened the grip around his arm. "You must stop to look at Chid this way! It's so obvious!"

Allen's eyes widened and he turned away.

"Allen, it's not good when-" she started to say but the knight interupted her harshly.

"What is not good?" he barked angrily. "That I show my son that I love him?"

"He is not your son, Allen," Eries said quietly and let go of his arm.

"What?" he shouted in disbelieve. "I'm his father and you know that!"

"Yes, I know!" Eries replied firmly and looked him directly in the eye. "I know that my sister Marlene had been unfaithful! I know that she had an affair with you! And I know that Chid is the only heir of Freid!"

A shadow flashed across Allen's features. "But you can't expect from me that I..."

"Yes, I can," Eries cut in. "Do you know what'll happen when anyone else, except Millerna, you and me, gets to know that you're Chid's father? It'll be really hard for the poor boy then! They'll probably depose him! He won't be the Duke of Freid anylonger!"

"But..." he trailed off and looked to the ground, seeing the look in her eyes.

"As his father you always want the best for him, don't you?" she asked and he nodded lightly. "And do you think it is the best for him to tell him that you're his father?"

Allen looked up, his eyes sad.

"Please, accept it, Allen," Eries begged and squeezed his arm. "You're his father but he'll never get to know it."

She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. With a last smile, she turned around and headed to Hitomi.

....................**.....................

Chid was walking through the halls of his palace, lost in his thoughts. The King of Fanelia hadn't returned after he had brought Escaflowne to the guymelef halls. They had waited for him, had wanted to congratulate him but he just hadn't returned. Instead, Merle had returned, unbelievably sad. She had told them that Van wanted to be alone and they had accepted it. Millerna and Dryden had left then. Yukari, Amano and Gabriella had grabbed Hitomi to continue the questioning and Chid had wanted to talk to Allen, but when he had turned around, the knight had been gone.

The little Duke had decided to take a walk. He had found Van in the gardens but it had seemed that it wasn't such a good idea to start a conversation. Chid had somehow ended up strolling through the palace. Sometimes, he liked it to be alone. Of course, he enjoyed the company of other people but sometimes he just needed to think. Just like now. The blond haired boy stopped at a huge window, across from a stairway. He grabbed the window-sill with his tiny hands and felt the cold of the stones on his skin. He looked out of the window and his gaze rested on the two moons, shining brightly at the night sky.

He had been forced to grow up quickly. His mother and father had died and he had become Duke. He had had no time to enjoy his childhood, he practically had had no childhood. He had never met children at his age. He had never had the possibility to talk or play with them. He had just watched them play and have fun when he had walked with his maids through the city. He was still just a child. He didn't know if it had been the right decision to make him Duke. He didn't know how to rule country. He didn't know if it was right to fight against Fanelia. He didn't know if he could win that war. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was just a child.

The sound of soft footsteps suddenly made him snap out of his thoughts. Slowly, he turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw who appeared from around the corner.     

"Oh, Duke Chid!" Hitomi said surprised when she saw the little boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh no, you don't disturb me!" the blond haired boy said hastily, not wanting her to leave. He suddenly didn't feel like being alone anymore. "Are you searching for someone?"

"Um...well, actually I'm..." Hitomi stuttered and blushed a deep red, making the Duke grin.

"You're searching King Van, don't you?" Chid said and his grin widened, seeing Hitomi blush even more.

Hitomi coughed and nodded. Gods, was it neccesary that she blushed so hard only his name was mentioned? Especially when there were other people around her! They didn't need to know what was going on inside her! It were her thoughts, her feelings! It was already enough that Yukari could read her every thought just by looking at her! It was as if her thoughts were written at her forehead! Why wasn't she able to hide her feelings?  

"He's in the gardens," Chid said and turned away. "I saw him when I was out there. He was at the pond."

"I should have known," Hitomi mumbled, smiling lightly. "Thank you, Duke Chid!"

She was just about to turn around when his voice stopped her. "Um...Lady Hitomi?" he asked and looked at her with curious eyes. "Am I allowed to ask you a question?"

"Of course," Hitomi replied and smirked. The politeness within these walls was incredible. 

"You're an Amazon, right?" he said and the smirk vanished.

He knew? He knew it the whole time? But how? Was it that obvious? And why hadn't he said anything? Why had he remained silent? Why had he let her walk through the palace as she pleased, instead of throwing her in some dungeon? She was his enemy! Her sisters stood at the border to his country and the war would start sooner or later! Her sisters would kill his soldiers and he just smiled at her.

"Surprised?" he asked and raised his brows in amusement. The look on her face was priceless.

Hitomi blinked. "No, not really," she replied and smiled. "I mean, which woman walks around with a bow and a sword?" Chid chuckled lightly, his eyes shining.

"I just wondered why you didn't throw me into the dungeons," Hitomi said and leaned against the wall. "Although you knew who I am."

"Why should I?" Chid replied and looked at her. "You could have killed me by the moment you entered the throne hall. I don't doubt that. But you didn't. And somehow I knew that I could trust you. It sounds strange but I just knew it."

"No, that doesn't sound strange, that sounds brave," Hitomi stated honestly and replied his gaze. "It needs a lot of brave to trust someone you don't know and who's actually your arch enemy, just because of a feeling. The people of Freid can be glad that you're their Duke and you should never doubt your strength."

"Thank you," Chid smiled. "I think you should-" 

"Hitomi!" An angry screech interupted them.

Both of them turned around and spotted Merle standing on the steps, hands on her hips, her right feet taping impatiently on the ground and her tail wagging dangerously from side to side.

"What did you do to King Van?" she yelled.

"He got a new title?" Hitomi replied with raised brows, earning a look from Merle which could cut stones.

"Of course! He's a King, after all!" Merle shouted and walked down the steps. "And you should show some more respect in his presence! But that's not the subject! What did you do to him? He's all cold and unfriendly!"

"I wish I knew," Hitomi said and sighed. "I wish I knew."

"Lady Hitomi was just about to search and ask him, Merle," Duke Chid said and smiled at Hitomi. "You should go now."

The Amazon nodded and turned around. "I'll tell you everything when I return, Merle."

"Hitomi, wait!" Merle shouted and made an attempt to follow Hitomi around the corner, but Chid stopped her.

"Hey Merle, would you like to keep me company?" he asked warmly.

"But...," Merle complained, stepping from one foot on the other one.

"Please, tell me about your journey," Chid begged and looked at her. "I want to know everything."

Merle glanced in the direction where Hitomi had disappeared and then back at Chid who was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay," she sighed, defeated. 

....................**.....................

He stood in the pond, the water reaching to his knees. The white moonlight was reflected on his bare upper torso, letting his skin seem pale. He stood with his back to her, his head tilted backwards and looked into the black skies. Slowly, she walked to the shore. She spotted his stuff on the ground. After slipping out of her boots, she stepped hesitantly into the water. She flinched. It was icy-cold. Taking a deep breath, she dove her other foot into the water and walked over to Van. And this time, she wouldn't accept a 'no'!

The water splashed around her legs with every step she took. She knew that Van heard her but he made no move. His pants were completely soaked and a few droplets of water were still glistening on the upper part of his body, indicating that he had been swimming. She stopped behind him and looked at his tanned back. The wounds had almost healed completely but two vertical red gashs stood out. They were the only sign of his uniqueness but nobody knew it. The gashs looked like he had been hurt during a swordfight or something like that. But this wasn't the truth. They weren't just a simple injury, they were much more than that. And she knew the reason.

"Does it hurt...at the moment?" she asked in a whisper.

He shook his head lightly, in response.

"Did it hurt when they...?" she trailed off and swallowed.

"A bit," he replied, his voice hoarse.

Carefully, she stretched out her hand, intending to touch his back. Her hand was trembling lightly. She didn't know how he would react but she wanted to touch him so badly. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body, she wanted to feel the goosebumps, she caused on his skin. She wanted to know if she could feel them under his skin. She wanted to know if it felt different to touch him. She wanted to touch the back of an angel.

She hesitated and her fingers twitched, only a few centimeters away from his back. Biting her lower lip, she slowly stretched out her arm and her fingertips touched his back tenderly, but this little touch made him jerk violantly. He hadn't expected her to do that. Hastily, he took a step ahead, away from her.

"Don't," he whispered, looking down at the surface of the pond.

Hitomi was surprised. Didn't he want her to touch him? Didn't he want her to caress him? Didn't he want her to stroke over his skin tenderly? Hadn't he wanted her to do that the whole time? Hadn't he wanted her to care for him? Why was he rejecting her now? 

"Why not?" she asked sadly. 

"I don't want you to touch a demon," he replied.

Hitomi shook her head no. "But you aren't a demon!"

"Oh really?" he said and laughed bitterly. "You said it yourself! I'm a Draconian, Hitomi!"

"But-but I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to offend you...I was just-" she stuttered.

"You didn't offend me," he interupted her. "You just said the truth. Do you know my kind? Do you know what they did?" 

Yeah, she knew his kind. Who didn't know the legendary Draconians, the winged people? It was said that they once lived at a huge island, called Atlantis. Their culture was highly advanced and they were really powerful. It was said that they had some kind of inexhaustible source of energy. But they vanished from the surface of Gaea and nobody knew exactly why. There were a lot of different stories about their disappearance. Most of them gave the Draconians a bad name.

"Do you remember what I told you about this war which took place a long time ago?" Van's voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah," she answered.

"I told you that nobody knew the reason for this war," he continued, still looking away. "That was a lie. It was my kind, Hitomi! The Draconians started the war! They had developed more and more, their technology had become better and better and they had become greedy. They wanted even more. They thought they were superior to all the other people on Gaea. They thought themselves to be Gods. They stirred up the people's animosity against each other and the war started. They almost destroyed Gaea because of their greed!" 

"Do you know it for sure?" Hitomi asked. "This is probably just another story which isn't true! How could you know?"

Van turned his head slowly around. Hitomi gasped and took a step backwards, meeting his eyes. They were full of sadness and fear and...and hatred. Hatred against himself for being what he was, for being cursed. But why? Why was he hating himself so much? It was his ancestor's past and didn't matter to her anymore! He was Van! Her Van!   

"My mother," he said, his voice cold. "She was the last one who survived the hunt for my kind. She fleed to Fanelia and met my father. He fell head over heals for her and ignored the protests against the marriage. She often told me the story about this war and said that I should hide my wings. Don't you think that she knew it best why the people hate our kind?" 

"And even if!" Hitomi said firmly, after a brief silence. She was amazed that he had told her about his mother. It must hurt so much and she wouldn't allow that he was hurt again. "You're not like them, Van! That happened a long time ago!"

"Why won't you understand?" Van shouted and turned away. "Their blood runs through my veins!"

She pressed her lips together and the tears already sparkled in her eyes. She inhaled deeply and took a step ahead. His eyes widened when he felt her body pressed against his back and her arms encircling his waist. Her warm breath tickled over his skin and her hands clung to his chest, causing goosebumps.

"Hitomi," he whispered, slightly shocked.

"Stubborn Van," she said and her breath tickled over his back. "I don't care what once had happened and I don't care what you say. I'll stay by your side, like it or not!"

He smiled warmly and placed his hands on her ones, loosening their grip around his upper torso. Slowly, he turned around in her embrace and faced her, looking into her glistening eyes. She withdrew her hands from behind his back and reached up, locking them behind his neck. He didn't complain when she pulled his head slowly down and rested his forehead against her one. His hands found their way to her waist and encircled her fragile frame. They just stood there in silence, her fingers trailing over his neck, entangling with his raven-black hair. Van closed his eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed her caress. He liked it when she did this. When he opened his eyes again, he could do nothing but smile.

"Don't you ever dare to doubt me again," Hitomi whispered and looked at him with shining green eyes.

"Never," he replied.

They just looked at each other in silence. They were drowning in the other one's eyes while a feeling rose within them, overwhelming them. Finally, Hitomi broke the silence, not able to bear it anymore.

"Van..." she trailed off and he could see the silent plea within her emerald depths.

"But Hitomi, what about your-" he whispered, making her shake her head lightly.

"No, I don't want to think about that now," she interupted him quietly, playing with his hair. "I want to forget. Only for a few seconds, I want to forget. Please, make me forget."

A smile crept upon Van's features and reached his auburn eyes, making them sparkle intensely. Leaning slowly down, he closed the gap between them. Hitomi gasped when his soft lips captured her ones in a tender kiss and her heart started to beat furiously within her chest. But Gods, it felt so good and so right. Slowly, she closed her eyes and pulled him even closer, responding. She felt him tighten the embrace around her waist, pressing her against his body. And again, this unbelievable feeling carried her away, making her forget everything. Her sisters, her teachings, the war, everything. Everything except Van. Van who made her feel this way.

She felt light and heavy at the same time. It felt as if her heart was beating so hard that it would break through her ribcage but yet it felt as if it had stopped. She was flying and falling, swimming and drowning. She felt as if she had searched for this the whole time. She smiled, feeling him tease her. But at the moment, she really wasn't in the mood for this and surrendered. She parted her lips lightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. And he did without hesitating, intensifying the feeling even more, making her melt into the kiss.  

They kept kissing for a long time and then parted, both of them breathing heavily. He kissed the tip of her nose and leaned against her forehead again. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met his smiling auburn ones. And there it was again. This look she loved so much. This look which held so much care and...was it love? Was it love, she saw in his eyes? Could it be? Could it be that he had opened her heart for her? The man who had been hurt so much. The man who had learned to hate with all his heart. And there he was, offering her his heart. He was so unbelievable vulnerable. She knew he would break if she now said something wrong. She smiled. 

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed him briefly on the lips. 

"Anytime," he replied quietly. "Anytime."

Hitomi said nothing but only stared into his eyes. She could do this for the rest of her life and she probably would have done it if there hadn't been a big fish with bright blue eyes who suddenly broke through the surface.

"Hitomi!" she heard a familiar voice in her mind, making her green eyes widen.

"Thetis!" Hitomi whispered, shocked.

What did she want? The goddess' voice had sounded alarmed. Had it been a warning? Would something happen soon? And as if to answer her questions, a blinding orange light flashed across the sky. Van's head jerked up and she spun around in his arms. Both of them stared at the cloud of smoke which was rising from the city, clearly visible against the burning sky. It was when the sound of the explosion reached their ears. It was deafening but they were too shocked to clutch their hands over their ears. The earth shook and the trees around them rustled an ominous melody. The next explosion made both of them snap out of their trance.

"Oh my god!" Hitomi broke free from Van's embrace and ran to the shore, as fast as it was possible in knee-deep water, Van following her. 

Reaching the shore, they grabbed their stuff and dashed off in the direction of the palace. They didn't say a word. The sound of the explosions, their heavy breaths and their bare feet, running over the paved ground, accompanied them along their way. Little stones pricked into the soles of their feet but they didn't care. The worry about the friends, they had left behind, made them forget the pain. 

They heard the screams before they saw the palace. Voices penetrated the wall of trees in front of them, the light of torchs strolling between the trunks. When they exited the small forest in the gardens of the palace, even more sounds surrounded them. Voices, trying to drown each other, heavy boots on stony ground, the rustling of swords, the visors of guymelefs opening and shutting. Through all this chaos, they spotted Millerna standing on one of the porchs at the backside of the palace. She was keeping on and on at Dryden. Hitomi didn't hesitate and fought her way through the soldiers, running across the yard.

"Millerna!" she screamed and the blond-haired princess turned around. "Did you see Yukari, Gabriella, anyone?"

"I'm so sorry, Hitomi," Millerna replied and Hitomi's throat went dry. "All four of them went to the marketplace. There was a celebration, today."

The young Amazon gasped. "Van..." she uttered and turned to face him.

Van who had put on his boots and his shirt while Hitomi had been asking Millerna, stretched out his arm and grabbed her wrist. "Come!" he said and dragged her away from Millerna. 

"Be carefull!" Millerna yelled. "They are invisible!"

They ran across the yard to the halls were the guymelefs were put up, his hand never letting go of her wrist. Escaflowne was sitting in one of the halls, waiting for them. Finally, Van let go of her and jumped on the guymelef's knee. Placing his hand on the pink stone at Escaflowne's chest, the stone started to glow and the visor opened with a hiss. Van threw his sword into the cockpit and jumped into his seat, Hitomi watching him with folded hands.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"What are we going to do!" Van corrected her and the visor shut with a hollow noise. "We're going to search them! I highly doubt that they'll be able to defeat themselves against guymelef's!"

Escaflowne stretched out his arm and placed his hand flat on the ground in front of her, offering her his huge palm. 

"Let's go!" Van's voice echoed from out of the cockpit.

Hitomi took a deep breath and nodded, determined. She stepped onto Escaflowne's palm and Van placed her carefully on his shoulder. She slipped quickly into her boots and then encircled one of the horns, growing from the head of the white guymelef. Escaflowne took a step ahead and she nearly fell from his shoulder. Gasping, she encircled the horn even tighter. After exiting the hall, Van headed for the palace gates.

"What did Millerna mean with they are invisible?" Hitomi asked, screaming.

"Folken has got guymelefs which can make themselves invisible with the help of camouflage capes," Van replied coldly. "These cowards are the same ones who killed my mother. Oaud told me that they hadn't seen who had attacked them. The fire had come out of no-where. They had had no chance. And now, they'll pay!"

Hitomi jerked when a loud clicking noise could be heard from Escaflowne's back. She turned around and spotted the hilt of a huge sword, sticking out of the guymelef's back. Van raised Escaflowne's hands and reached behind his back. There was a grinding noise when he pulled the sword out of Escaflowne's back. He held it firmly in his right hand and walked through the palace gates, the capital of Freid lying in front of them, burning.

The image in front of him caused memories to return. Memories he had wanted to never ever remember again. Memories of a burning home, of a burning palace. Memories of the day, his father had died and the believe in the good within his brother had been completely destroyed. Greed and envy had turned into the worst. Hatred. And again, Folken was destroying a city, houses, families, lives, only to get something which was never meant to be his. This had to end! And he would end it, that was for sure. 

They were now running through the streets of Freid's capital and a strange feeling started to wash through Hitomi. It became stronger when Van suddenly stopped Escaflowne at an intersection, looking where to go. It felt as if something was twisting her stomach, causing a nausea. Her heartbeat started to increase and her breaths came out faster, without her noticing. Emerald eyes flickered around, searching for something. Goosebumps crawled over her skin, making her shudder. Something was here, noticing them, watching them, thirsting for their blood.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van's concerned voice came from out of the cockpit.

"Something is here, Van," Hitomi replied, her voice shaking. "I can feel it."

The Amazon didn't know what she should expect. She couldn't describe it. It was...it was like...she gasped and her head spun to the right. She had seen it out of the corner of her eye. The air started to flimmer in the street beside them. Colours started to spin and mixed, forming something. Outlines became clearer and new colours appeared. Metal sparkled. A guymelef.

"Van, to the right!" Hitomi yelled and Escaflowne's head swirled around, mimicking Van's move.

Acting on instinct, Van threw up his hands together with the sword when a sparkling iron tendril shot in his direction, coming out of no-where. Sparks flew when it hit his sword and was split. The two new tendrils shot past him and crashed into houses beside them, destroying them. Stones flew through the air and a cloud of dust started to crawl along the street. Van took a few steps backwards and the tendrils were retracted. Inside Escaflowne's cockpit, Van was breathing heavily and his heart was beating madly, sweat covering his forehead. He had no time to recover.

"Left!" Hitomi's voice rang in his ears. "To the left!"

Turning around, Van raised Escaflowne's sword and it crashed violantly against the weapon of his oponent, made of liquid iron. His enemy pulled his sword-like arm away and thrusted at Escaflowne again, but Van blocked the attack. He had to end that! Hitomi was still sitting on Escaflowne's shoulder and she would probably fall down or get speared within the next seconds. With a mighty thrust and a battle-cry on his lips, he send his invisible enemy stumbling backwards. He couldn't see the guymelef but he did see where the liquid metal sword was coming from. Using the momentum of his thrust, Van raised the sword in a fluent move only to let it slice seemingly through nothing. But there was something. He felt resistance and suddenly something exploded. Metal flew through the air and a destroyed guymelef fell to the ground. Hastily, Van kneeled down.

"Jump down, Hitomi!" he yelled. "Go and search the others!"

Startled, she jumped off of Escaflowne's shoulder and looked up at Van. Her eyes widened, focusing on something behind him.   

"Turn around!" she screamed.

Raising his sword while swirling around, Van blocked the attack of three tendrils. He cursed himself for being so stupid to forget the other invisible guymelef. If Hitomi hadn't warned him, he would have been dead. Hitomi. Why was she able to see them? They were invisible! Glancing around, he saw that she still stood where he had left her, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Now go, Hitomi!" he screamed, making her jerk. 

Two seconds passed until the words sunk in and Hitomi nodded reluctantly. With a worried last glance at Van, she turned around and left the fighting guymelefs. Van sighed in relief when he saw her disappear behind a corner. He turned back at his enemy and quickly shifted his sword to block the thrust of the three tendrils which had changed into a sword-like weapon. He took a step ahead and pushed the invisible guymelef away. Van raised Escaflowne's hands, turning to the side. Sparks flew when the point of the sword sliced the ground. Van drew through. He sliced the air in front of him, vertical. He didn't destroy the guymelef but the cape of his enemy. 

At once, the guymelef was visible. Van didn't hesitate and slammed the sword onto the guymelef. He cut him in two. The young man sighed and took a step backwards, letting the sword sink. He was just about to turn away when a voice reached his ears which sent shivers down his spine.

"Van!" Dilandau yelled. "You killed two of my men! Don't you dare to turn away!"

Van narrowed his eyes and looked ahead, trying to spot Dilandau. He gasped, a jet of fire suddenly appearing out of no-where. Van jumped hastily to the side. 

"You'll pay!" the silver-haired soldier shouted. "You'll pay for everything!"

And this time, Van was glad to hear Dilandau's voice. If the outraged soldier hadn't shouted at him, Van wouldn't have known that Dilandau stood directly in front of him. Swords clashed together. Van was surprised by Dilandau's strength and was sent stumbling backwards, as punishment for underestimating his enemy. Escaflowne's pilot had no chance. Dilandau just kept trusting at him and Van could nothing but block and walk backwards. 

The young man snorted. Fine. Dilandau was using unfair methods, then he could do the same! With a little motion, Van triggered a mechanism and at once, Escaflowne turned into the dragon he was. Immediately, Van soared up and dodged Dilandau's next thrust. The red eyed youth screamed in frustration. Turning around, Van saw that Dilandau retracted the camouflage cape and changed to flying-mode. A thought suddenly struck his mind. Van pulled hastily at Escaflowne's reins and piloted the dragon across the city, the wind tugging violantly at his hair. Looking around, Van spotted what he was searching for and turning around, he saw that Dilandau was following him.

Van made Escaflowne nose-dive. He aimed at a huge channel which was winding its way through the entire city. Water splashed when the dragon landed directly in the water and at once transformed back into its gyumelef form. Van looked up and Dilandau crashed into the channel directly in front of him. He remained visible. Dilandau couldn't use the cape because of the water and Van grinned.

"Let's see, how you'll fight when there is no cape protecting you, coward!" Van yelled. 

"I don't need any cape to defeat you!" Dilandau shouted back and thrust at Van. 

Water splashed when swords sliced through the air and clashed against each other. The two enemies surrounded each other and thrusted at the other one, waiting for a moment of inattentiveness. But there was none. When it seemed that Van had the advantage over Dilandau, the silver haired soldier cried out and slammed his sword so hard against Van's one that the black haired youth stumbled, gasping. Dilandau's red guymelef swirled around, dragging the sword behind. Van blocked the attack and both of them leaned against their swords. 

"You're not as weak as I thought you were!" Dilandau hissed through Alseides' visor.

"Thank you!" Van replied sarcastically. "I do feel honoured!"

Both of them sprang apart, keeping each other under observation like two starving lions. But then, something behind Van caught Dilandau's attention.

"The bastards are fleeing!" he yelled, watching airships raise over the city.

"Dilandau!"

"Lord Folken!" the red eyed soldier exclaimed.

"Come back, Dilandau!" Folken's voice echoed through Alseides' cockpit. "I need you here at the battlefield!"

"But I'm not done here!" Dilandau complained.

"That was an order, Dilandau!" Folken almost shouted. "And not an option!"

Van watched in surprise when Dilandau changed to flying mode and hovered in the air. "We're not done, Van!" he shouted and disappeared into the skies, his unit following him.

Van turned around and looked at the airships which were slowly leaving the destroyed city. 

"Hitomi," he whispered, Escaflowne transforming into a dragon.

....................**.....................

Hitomi was running through the streets of Freid's capital, past destroyed and burning houses, crying children and screaming women, soldiers on their way to defeat the intruders. The pungent scent of smoke filled her nostrils, making her cough from time to time. Looking up, she saw that the guymelef's of Freid were still fighting against the invisible enemy and loosing. They had no chance at all. The earth shook continuously, signaling that yet another guymelef had fallen. Ignoring the pain in her lungs, she continued to run through the streets. It was a huge city. How should she ever find the others? They would probably die before she reached them. How should she...Hitomi suddenly stopped, dead in her tracks. Oh, how she wished that someone was there to kick her! But that could wait.

Closing her eyes, she grabbed her pendant. At once, its mysterious warmth seeped into her, making her fingertips tingle. It had worked when they had searched Escaflowne and it would work now! It simply had to! She concentrated on her friends with all her strength and in the middle of all this chaos, she stood perfectly calm. Hitomi concentrated on Yukari's shining red hair, on Amano's honest smile, Merle's fiery eyes and on Gabriella. Brave, little Gabriella. She was so young and had went through so much. She had kept Hitomi company all the time, without complaining and Hitomi hadn't even thanked her. She had to find them! 

She gasped and her sparkling green eyes snapped open. Without wasting any more time, she let go off her pendant and headed for a street to her right. The pink stone had showed her the direction, everything she had to do, was follow it. And she did. Jumping over the remains of houses, she ran along the lane. She felt that she was getting closer to her destination with every step she took. She prayed that she wouldn't be too late. Only a few meters more. She was close, she knew it. Turning around a bent to her left, she froze.

There at the street were Merle and Gabriella. Merle sat on the ground, pressing her small body against a wall in her back. Her blue eyes were wide in fright. Gabriella stood in front of the cat girl, her arms spread protectively. The girl was bravely glaring at the soldier who was waving his sword before her face.

"You know what I'm thinking about, at the moment?" the soldier said to Gabriella and grinned. "I think about how I'll kill you little brat."

"And you know what I think?" A voice from behind made the man swirl around. His eyes widened when he spotted Hitomi standing a few meters behind him, her sword unsheatened. "I think you won't do anything, apart from dying," she said dryly.

"Hitomi!" Gabriella cried happily.

The soldier gave a laugh, after getting over the shock of Hitomi's sudden appearance. "Is this a threat?" he asked, a little bit surprised.

"No," Hitomi replied slowly. "This is a warning."

The man chuckled. "Well then, ladies attack first," he said and bowed lightly.

Hitomi could only smirk about this proof of male arrogance. He would get what he deserved. She took a few steps ahead and raising her sword, she let it crush onto the soldier. He blocked the attack, eyes wide. Hitomi didn't let him time to breathe and retracted her sword quickly, thrusting after him again. Despite his shock, he blocked again but stumbled a step backwards. Hitomi continued her thrusts, attacking from different directions, without success.

With a cry of pure frustration, she thrust at him again with all her strength and when he blocked, she swirled around. During the move, she went down on her knees, leaning on her right arm and stretched out her left leg. She hit the hollows of his knees and the soldier fell backwards with a grunt. He was too surprised to stop the fall and his head hit one of the innumerable stones, covering the ground. He was dead at once. Hitomi bent down and picked up his sword. He didn't need it anymore.

"Hitomi!" Merle and Gabriella cried in unison, running over to her and hugged her fiercly.

The Amazon smiled. "Where are Yukari and Amano?" she asked while stroking over the girls' hair.

"Gabriella! Merle!" someone suddenly screamed and by the moment Hitomi looked up, a certain red-head stormed around the corner, Amano close behind her.

Spotting Hitomi in the embrace of the girls, Yukari stopped. "Hitomi, what are you doing here?" she asked, making Hitomi roll her eyes.

"Rescue you because it seems that you're not capable of doing it yourselves!" Hitomi replied.

"Hey, what do you want to say?!" Yukari shouted. "Do you-"

"Enough now," Amano interupted her and took a step ahead. "We have no time for that! We should return to the palace, as soon as possible!"

They nodded in agreement and Hitomi freed herself out of the embrace. Glancing at her friends, she saw that Yukari and Amano both had swords in their hands. Looking down at the sword of the soldier, she decided to keep it. Two were better than one. They left the lane and ran along the streets, back to the palace, Hitomi leading them. They never reached the palace. A call from behind stopped them.

"Gods, you're alive!" a female voice screamed and turning around, they spotted Millerna running over to them. Two soldiers, wearing the uniform of Freid, were at her side.

"Millerna?" Hitomi asked, dumbfounded. "What are you doing here?"

"Searching you!" Millerna replied. "And I can't believe I found you! Dryden was just about to kill me when I told him that I wanted to search you. He said that Escaflowne was with you and that you sooner or later would find us. He can sometimes be so annoying! I can't just sit around and wait like he preferes to do! I just had to-"

"Millerna!" Hitomi yelled and grabbed the blabbering princess by her shoulders. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"We're fleeing!" Millerna said firmly. "The airships are prepared and wait. Duke Chid is already there. And you'll come with us!"

Hitomi didn't complain and let Millerna lead them through the streets to the airport. It was situated in the east of the city, the field of the airport lying at the end of the street, they were momentary walking on. They saw that airships were hovering above the ground, ready to leave. One of them was theirs. Soon they were save. They were passing the last intersection before the field and Hitomi turned to Millerna.

"Hey, I bet Dryden will..." the Amazon's voice trailed off, seeing something sparkle beside Millerna.

Without hesitating, Hitomi pushed Millerna away who stumbled and fell to the ground, complaining. The princess' eyes glowed with anger when she looked up but they widened in shock when swords clashed together and sparks flew. An enemy had been hidden behind the corner of the intersection and Millerna would have been dead if Hitomi hadn't reacted so fast. The Amazon had blocked the attack with both of her swords crossed. She leaned with all her strength against the soldier, grunting. The others looked at Hitomi, mouths half open, standing rooted to the spot. And then, she suddenly withdraw one of the swords and sliced the air and the soldier with a quick horizontal motion. 

Taking a step back, Hitomi watched the man fall. He hit the ground with a hollow noise and Hitomi exhaled deeply, the others did as well. The green eyed Amazon stretched out her hand and helped a shocked Millerna to her feet. 

"T-thank you," she stuttered.

"Well done!" Yukari then said and patted Hitomi on the shoulder. "That was close!"

"Yeah, and we should really leave now!" Amano interfered, tugging at Yukari's arm.

Without another word spoken, they left the intersection and headed for the field which was the airport. A strong wind tugged at their hair and clothing, when they entered the open field. The grass had been trampled on by hundreds of feet from fleeing people. They were almost the last ones. Some men and women were coming from different directions, entering the last airships. When they reached Dryden's ship, Hitomi suddenly stopped. Yukari noticed it when she was halfway up the landing stage.  

"Hitomi, we must leave!" Yukari yelled from the landing stage.

"But what about Van?" Hitomi shouted back, the wind tearing the words from her lips. "We can't just leave without him!"

"Don't worry!" the red-head replied. "He has got Escaflowne! He can take care of himself! Now come!"

"But-" Hitomi started to complain when suddenly something crashed violantly onto the ground beside her, sending an enormous gust of wind across the landing strip.

Turning around, she spotted the white dragon standing there, his wings lifted proudly above his head. Hitomi's heart skipped a beat when she saw Van standing on Escaflowne's back, completely unscathed.    

"Van!" Hitomi screamed, running over to him.

"Flee with the airship, Hitomi!" Van yelled, before she reached him.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to stop Folken!" he replied, the wind tugging at his hair. "I'll fly to the battlefield! I know he's there! I must stop him!"

"I want to go with you!" Hitomi shouted.

"No!" Van yelled, tugging at Escaflowne's reins. "Not this time! I'll go alone! It's too dangerous and I don't want to get you into danger!"

"But Van!" Hitomi complained. "You don't need to protect me! I'm not less in danger here than on the battlefield! You can't do this!"

"Oh yes, I can!" Van replied with a light grin and made Escaflowne hover in the air. "Don't worry, I'll be careful! I'll join you when everything is settled!" 

And with that Escaflowne started to soar, causing a little hurricane on the ground. Hitomi leaned against the wind, her eyes narrowed. She took a few steps ahead, something coming to her mind.

"Van, wait!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. "Promise that you'll return! You must promise it, Van!"

No reply.

....................**.....................

**TennyoAngel711:** Lol, was it that good?? ^___^ Thank you!!! Hehe, yes Van's wings are simply out-knocking!! (Does this word exist?!) 

**Inda:** *blushs* Thankiez!!! And see, she did fight!!

**fireangel:** Thank you so much for reviewing again!!! I'm glad you like it!! ^_^

**Suki:** I hope this chapter answered your question ^_^ Of course, there was only one possibility of whom she would choose!! V/H forever!!! Thank you!!!!

**Ryuu Angel:** - Look, bold!!! Hah! ^___^ I'm so happy that you reviewed again and that you liked it!!! Thank you!!! And I'm glad you're still alive!!! ^_____^ And before I forget *hugs you wildly* Thank you so much for asking about Folken, his wings and Lea!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I would have forgotten to mention this if you hadn't asked!! You can't imagine how thankful I am!!! Thanks thanks thanks!!!! And also thanks for telling me about this stupid 'pillow mistake'!! Yes, of course, I meant pillars!!! And not pillows!! Sometimes, I'm really stupid!!! So thanks again!!! ^_^ And don't worry, the 'Big Hitomi Moment' will soon come!! Oh, and are the exams over?

**CRAZY Dragon:** ^_^ Dankeschön!!!! Ich hoffe es hat dir wieder so gut gefallen!!!

**Athar-Luna:** *blushs violantly* Thankiez!!! I'm so so glad you like it ^_^ And I laughed so hard when I read what you wrote about Allen and Chid sharing genes!!! LOL, so funny!!!! And I simply had to make Van a Draconian!!! I love his wings!!! Love them, love them, love them!!!! *drools*

**Rani: **^____^ Thank you!!! I hope you liked this one too!!!

**I-Wuv-Muffins:** Thankiez!!! ^_^ Yes, kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

**Aylee the dragon (still too lazy to log in):** *almost bursts because of the thousands of cookies* ^_______^ Thank you so much!!! And I hope you liked this chapter although it was predictable u_u But you really made me laugh with saying all that about Van and his demon-complex and Hitomi knocking some sense into him!!!! *imagines Hitomi knocking literally some sense into Van* *bursts out laughing* ^_^ I'm glad you like the confusion!!! And thank you so much again for the wonderful review!!!

**dark faerie**: ^_^ I'm glad you like it!!! Thanx!!!

**Aeka-himme:** Hey again!!! ^_^ I think I got it...you liked it? Hehe, I loved what you wrote about Van!!! In a non-blasphemus way, of course *grins goofily and nuzzles her beloved Van plushie* And there was a really nice description of your brother!!! LOL!! It fits my brother too! Sometimes, at least! *snorts* Brothers can be so annoying!! And about the notches on our poor desks...yes, of course, you can carve more than 10 ones! You should see my desk!!! But I meant at one time!! You can't carve more than 10 notches at one time unless you have more than 10 fingers!! *sweatdrops* About what are we talking anyway? Notches in desks! Crazy, aren't we?! ^_______^ And yes, your cookie was perfect!! I can't await to get more of that!! *giggles* P.S. My Van plushie says hi to your Van plushie! YAY!! Plushie conversation!! *sweatdrops again*   

**DragonTamer9741:** *blushs* Thankiez!!!! ^_^

**Infinitis:** *blushs like mad* Thank you!!!!! Here is more and please don't get sad!!!!

**angel akira:** Thankiez!!!!!!!!!!! ^________^

**B. Burns:** Hehe. And was it enough fluff? Okay, I know there can never be enough fluff ^_____^ Fluff rules!!! But at least, it was a bit!! And don't get your hopes up too soon! If he doesn't like her anymore, I will take him!!!!!!!!!!! Nyarharhar!!! My Van!! *grins from ear to ear* And yes, you were right! They have enough problems and there will be even more!! Muahaha!!! Thank you for the review!!!!!!!

**Love Witch:** Hope you liked the fluff ^_^ It's not much but more than last chapter!!! I try to improve! Haha

**rose101:** Thanks!!! Here is more!!!

**SabineballZ:** *grins* Jap, Flügel, Fügel, Flügel!!!! Hehe, ich mag Vans Flügel!!!! *seufz* Aber hey, ich hoffe du bist zufrieden damit, dass die zwei es endlich geschnallt haben ^_^ Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert! 

**???:** Ah yes, to know that you love someone is one thing but to confess it, is really another thing!! But yes, it'll be soon. ^_~ And you know what? I want a Van too!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!

**Kim Spencer: **^_^ I'm glad you like it!!! Here is more!!! Thank you!!!!

**Scarlet Phoenix:** Here it is!!!!

**Silver Magiccraft: ***blushs* Thankiez!!! I hope you liked that she finally showed (not told!) him that she likes him ^_^ Hehe, and I'm still happy that you don't think the chapters are too long!!!

**Nikki:** *blushs like there is no tomorrow* Wowie, you think it is that good? ^_^ Yes, I do feel honoured!!! ^_^ And it is so cool that you want to make a RPG out of it!! And if you really make it, is there any possibility that I can see it, in the end????

A/N: Oh well, last chapter I said that there is a lot more what I can put in the story and now, I noticed that there will probably only be two or three chapters until the story ends!!!! Aaaahhh!! I never imagined that it would end so fast!!! Okay, I won't panic. Maybe I'll have a really inspiring idea. Haha, maybe during vacation!!!!! YES!!! Soon I'll have vacation!!! Finally!! Only three days left and then summer summer summer!!!! YAY!! YAY!! YAY!! Yup, I know that I'm over-excited!! And before I leave to terrorize my poor family with my hyperactivity, I have one favour to ask...Please please please review!!! ^_________^

Till next time,

Dariel *waves like mad*  


	13. Longforgotten promise broken

Hiyaaaaaaaa!!! I'm back!!! u_u Took me a while, I know. I hardly find the time to write during vacation!!! *shakes head* But look, you have a looong chapter!! It's the longest chapter, I've ever written and I thought about making it two chapters. But I dismissed the idea and here you have it!!!! ^_^ Hope you like it!! And if there are any questions (sometimes I write really confusing, it seems ^_^) just ask!!!!!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own Escaflowne!!!

CHAPTER 13    Long-forgotten promise broken

He saw her standing at the landing-strip, her hands folded. He saw the fear and worry in her beautiful eyes, saw that her lips were moving, trying to tell him something and he heard her. He heard her beg. She wanted him to promise her that he would return. But he couldn't promise it and it hurt. It hurt to leave her like that. He wished with all his heart that he could do it but he couldn't. He didn't know what would await him at the battlefield. He didn't know how Folken would react. It could turn out badly. He could fail. He could...he shook his head violantly. He shouldn't think about that now.

Escaflowne soared high into the night skies. The city underneath him shrunk more and more, only the light of the fires indicating that there were housing estates and the screams faded with every meter he rose higher. Two moons flooded the clouds and the landscape underneath them with a pale white light, causing a gostly atmophere. A cool sensation suddenly ran over Van's skin, causing goosebumps. He looked down and saw that he had flown through a cloud. Escaflowne was high enough. He shouldn't waste any more time. Tugging at the reins, Van made Escaflowne stop soaring and speed off. 

When he turned to the horizon, his auburn eyes widened. The sky above a hill range in the distance was burning, yellow and orange lights flickering across the clouds. He was too late, the war had already started. Cursing loudly, Van pulled at the reins and Escaflowne turned to the left. The wind tugged violantly at his raven-black hair when the dragon speed up. It would take ages to reach the battlefield! But he had no time, absolutely no time!

"Faster!" Van yelled against the wind and tugged at the reins. "Faster!"

A jerk suddenly went through the dragon and Van could hear a metal noise. Surprised, he turned around and gasped when two booster appeared, one at each side of the dragon's trunk, iron sparkling in the moonlight. They started to glow a bright blue and Van clutched the reins when they came to life. Escaflowne turned into a ball of blinding white light and shot across the star-sprinkled sky, leaving a trail of the same light behind. Van leaned flatly over the dragon, giving the wind only a small area to attack. His surroundings vanished before his eyes, the orange shimmer in the distance leading the way. 

The dragon flew with an incredible speed and the battlefield came closer with every second that passed. Van couldn't believe what powers were sleeping within the dragon. No wonder that Folken wanted to get him at any costs. Nobody would be able to stop him. But that wouldn't happen! Van wouldn't allow it! Never!

His thoughts were suddenly interupted by an orange light which surrounded him. The battlefield!

"Stop!" Van yelled against the wind and pulled the reins hard.

The booster stopped their work at once and Escaflowne slowed down; Van gasped. The clouds around him were burning, a flickering light illuminating them from below. Slowly, Van made Escaflowne sink through the clouds which were hovering above the battlefield. As if they didn't want him to see it, they reluctantly revealed what was beneath them and Van's eyes widened. It was pure chaos. 

The plain was on fire, the grass which hadn't been crushed by thousands of feet, burning. Smoke and the penetrating scent of death filled his nostrils while he was watching thousands of people fight and die with glassy auburn eyes. Armors of hundreds of guymelefs sparkled and the clashing of swords and battlecries reached his ears, the light of the fires making him see a scene of horror. Innumerable bodies covered Gaea's surface, their blood soaking the earth. The screams of the wounded who lay between the deads were drowned by all the other noises filling the polluted air. 

There was no difference between soldiers of Freid, Asturia, Fanelia and Amazons anymore. They were all of the same kind; soldiers who fought, killed and died. Van gritted his teeth by seeing this useless massacre and cursed his brother for all he was worth. Therefore he would pay, that was for sure! Angrily, the young king pulled at the reins and made Escaflowne sink even more. And then he saw it – the sky was full of flying fortresses and airships. Hundreds of them hovered in the air, attacking from above. One of them was Folken's fortress.

Van grinned. He knew which one. That was probably the only advantage of being Folken's brother, he could feel him. Tugging at the reins, he led Escaflowne down to the fortresses, focusing on a special one ahead. The dragon sped up when he approached the flying rock, the sound of explosions accompanying him. Van didn't slow down, the fortress already towering in front of him. He aimed directly at the bridge and a fire of hatred burned within his eyes. Triggering the mechanism, Escaflowne changed into his humaniod form by the moment he hit the fortress' front.    

....................**.....................

Clouds covered the black sky, the light of the two moons shining faintly through the veil of steam and dust. Hitomi stood quietly at a window of Dryden's airship, looking into the blackness beneath her. She was holding her pendant tightly with her right hand, praying silently to the Gods. She had had a bad feeling when he had left, the not given promise making it even worse. She had wanted to follow him, to help him, but he hadn't allowed it. Stupid man, always wanting to protect her, though she didn't need protection. She could protect herself – and him! 

And now, she was sick because of worrying about him. She didn't want to imagine what could happen. He was all alone and his brother had a complete army behind his back. It was damn suicide! She wished she knew what he was doing right now, she wished she knew that he was alright. At the moment, she didn't waste a thought about her teachings and the Amazons who were only a few miles away from her. She burried her pride for a few minutes and just wished he was alright.   

"Van," the green-eyed Amazon whispered. "Please, come back."

She gasped when suddenly her pendant appeared in front of her eyes, swinging from side to side. Colours swirled before her eyes and she heard screams and the clashing of swords, the scent of burned ground filling her nostrils. Sparks flew. She saw two sparkling swords pressed against each other, shaking violantly in the hands of their owners. Her gaze travelled down the length of the swords and before the picture vanished, she saw the crest on one of the swords – the crest of Fanelia. Flesh was sliced. Blood spurted. Blackness.

The Amazon stumbled backwards, pressing her hands against her sweat-covered forehead. Her heart was beating violantly and an unbeliebly nausea was almost overwhelming her, her whole body shaking with fear.

"Van!" she gasped.

Hands steadied her and a pair of concerned brown eyes was looking directly at her.

"Hitomi?" Yukari asked, worried. "Everything alright?"

"No!" Hitomi replied, still fighting with her wildly pounding head. "It's Van! Van is in danger!"

"How do you know?" the red head asked, confused.

Hitomi didn't reply. She broke free from Yukari's grasp and staggered across the bridge. Gabriella and Merle looked up, alarmed. They had sat in a corner of the room, nuzzled against each other and had comforted each other. Like Hitomi, the two girls were worried about Van. They didn't know what would happen, now that the war had started. 

"Dryden!" Hitomi said firmly. "We must fly to the battlefield!"

Surprised, the man with the curly brown hair stopped his conversation with Millerna and turned around. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"We must fly to the battlefield!" the Amazon repeated. "Van is in danger!"

"That's not so easy, Hitomi," Dryden replied and pushed his glasses up his nose. "We can't just fly there!"

"But we must!" she insisted. "Van will die!"

"We have the Duke of Freid on board, Hitomi!" Dryden said, louder this time. "We fled from Folken's soldiers! Hundreds of guards died to make it possible and if we now fly to the battlefield, everything had been in vain! You could just put Duke Chid on a silver plate and give him to Folken!"

"But-" Hitomi tried to start.

"And even if the Duke would allow you to fly there," Dryden continued, interupting her. "This is a trading ship! We would stand no chance against an armed airship!"

"Then let me get off the ship!" she said, determined. "I'll go to the battlefield myself!"

Dryden gave a laugh. "You against a whole army?" he asked. "I can't allow that you run into your death! You'll stay here with us!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Hitomi shouted, her old stubbornness breaking through.

"This is my ship!" Dryden replied, as loud as Hitomi. 

Hitomi opened her mouth but no words came out. What should she reply? Searching for help, she looked at Millerna who stood beside Dryden and held his hand, an understanding look on her face. It was now completely quiet on the bridge, everyone watching the argue between Hitomi and Dryden.

"Are you really sure that Van will die?" the blond-haired princess asked. "How can you know?"

"I-I...I just know it," the Amazon stuttered, tears brimming in her green eyes.

It was when two comforting arms wrapped around her waist and a warm body was pressed against her back. "It's okay, Hitomi," Yukari whispered soothingly. "You're just worried about him and that's why you think of the worst. Van is strong. He will make it, don't worry."

"But-but I saw that..." Hitomi trailed off when Yukari turned her slowly around, in order to face her.

"Hey, I thought you trust him?" Yukari looked her directly in the eye.

"I do," she whispered. "I do with all my heart."

"Then why do you doubt him? Why do you think he'll fail?" Yukari continued. "You should have faith in him, Hitomi."

"But I-"

"No," the red head said and smiled. "You should rest a bit. Go down to your cabin and take some sleep. You'll need your strength later."

Hitomi was just about to reply when she felt someone tug at both of her arms. Looking down, she met Merle's and Gabriella's bright blue eyes. 

"We keep you company," they said and Hitomi could do nothing but smile. 

The Amazon nodded slowly and let the two girls drag her from the bridge. Leaving Yukari and the others behind, they entered a narrow hallway and walked down to the quarters. Voices could be heard from behind several doors which were flanking the left side of the hallway. Dark wood shimmered in the pale light of the moons, shining through the windows to the right. A few stars twinkled through holes in the cloud cover, trying unsuccessfully to show the way.

The three of them suddenly stopped, spotting Duke Chid who stood in the hallway and looked out into the night. His blue eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Millerna had told her what had happened back at the palace of Freid. She had told Hitomi that Voris had made it possible for them to flee. The guard had triggered the autodestruction mechanism of the palace, sacrificing his life and had taken several enemies with him. He had been like a father for Chid. It must hurt so much to lose again a dear person. Everything, the little boy had expierienced until now, was grief and pain. But there he stood, so brave and so strong.

"Why don't you cry, Duke Chid?" Gabriella asked quietly and letting go of Hitomi's arm, she walked at his side.

"Because Voris wouldn't want me to cry," the blond-haired boy answered with a smile. "He would be angry with me if I showed weakness because of him."

"But doesn't crying show strength?" Merle asked and also joined his side.

"You think so?" he replied and the cat-girl nodded wildly, making him smile. "Thank you, Merle. You see, Hitomi, we learn something new every day, don't we?"

"Yes, we do," she whispered and the young Duke turned around, a concerned look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The Amazon smiled lightly. Somehow, it was impossible for her to lie to him or ignore him. He just looked at her with his honest and innocent eyes and all her intentions of being cold and apathetic were gone. He was really wise for his age but that had cost a high price – his childhood. The little boy would be a great Duke, no doubt. He would return to his city and would rebuilt it. The people would love him for his strength and kindness.

"I'm confused," Hitomi answered, after a brief silence. "I don't know what to do anymore. I doubt but I shouldn't doubt. I'm afraid but I shouldn't be. Events come thick and fast but I'm too slow to catch up. There are lots of ways to go but I don't know which one is the right. What if I'm going the wrong way? What if I'm making mistakes?"

Hitomi didn't know herself anymore. A few weeks ago, she would have laughed out loud if someone had told her that she once would ask a boy who was half as old as she was, for an advice. But things had changed, she had changed. She had said and felt things, she had thought she would never say or feel. She had made decisions after which followed consequences. Consequences which would turn her world upside down. Again, she had to make a decision and this time, it was definite. Two paths and there was no turning back. 

"Voris once told me something," Chid suddenly said and turned to the stars, making her snap out of her thoughts. "If I should ever make a decision, if I should ever doubt, I should listen to my heart. It would lead me in the right direction."

She took a deep breath. "Voris was very wise," she replied quietly and Chid nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"Nevermind," he said and turned back to look at her. "Have faith."

The Amazon smiled widely and bowing, she turned to leave. Chid's mouth was wide open. At least, one time she could surprise him.

"Hitomi, wait for us!" Merle and Gabriella cried, attempting to follow her but she stopped them.

"I want to be alone," she said quietly. "Please."

Unable to reply, the two girls watched the Amazon walk down the hallway and disappear around a corner. She had made a decision, a definite one.      

....................**.....................

"What's the matter, Amano?" Yukari asked and softly caressed his cheek.

The brown-haired guard gave a laugh. "What's the matter?" he repeated quietly. "Good question. Look at the horizon, Yukari. The sky is burning. The war between Freid and Fanelia had started and I haven't noticed anthing!"

"Don't reproach yourself!" Yukari replied firmly. "It's not your fault that-"

"I was a palace guard in Fanelia for years!" he interupted her harshly and turned around to face her. "I served Lord Folken with loyalty and without knowing what he had done! Without noticing that he was planning a war!"  

"And?" the red head asked. "How could you have known? Can you predict the future?"

"No, but..." he exhaled heavily. "But I could have noticed something."

"There was nothing you could have done!" Yukari threw herself against Amano, encircling his waist with her arms. "And now, stop it! I don't need your self-destructive behavior now, okay?! I'm afraid because of this stupid war and you should comfort me! Tell me that everything will turn out well!"

Amano smiled warmly and embraced Yukari, pulling her close to him. "Everything will turn out well," he whispered, stroking softly over her back.   

Millerna smiled, watching the couple but the look didn't last long. A serious expression fell quickly over her face again. Feeling a soft touch on her arm, she turned around and spotted Dryden smiling at her. 

"What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly and placed her hand over his one.

"Well, at first we'll bring Duke Chid to the temple in the mountains," Dryden replied and looked out of the window, his glasses reflecting the orange glow of the burning sky. "I guess, the monks are already waiting for us."

"And then?" Millerna whispered.

The merchant smiled sadly. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "I absolutely don't know. I don't know the size of Fanelia's army, I don't know if Freid and Asturia stand a chance, I don't know when this war will end, I don't know what will happen if...if we lose."

Millerna squeezed his hand softly. "I didn't know you were such a pessimist, Dryden," she replied, a weak smile on her lips. "You should have a little more faith in my country, don't you think?"

"You know, I always admired you for your strength," he said and turned to look at her, making the princess blush. 

"I'm not strong," she said and looked to the ground which was made of boards. They were worn from all the heavy boots which had walked on them. "I was a coward who ran away from home and from her duties."

"But you returned when your family and your country needed you!" Dryden took both of her hands in his ones and she stiffened. "You returned although you didn't know what would await you!"

Millerna looked up, her eyes glistening and he continued. "You couldn't have known that Eries greets you with open arms!"

"I didn't deserve to be greeted like that," she said and made an attempt to look at the ground again but Dryden stopped her by cupping her chin.

"If she can forgive you," he said and looked her directly in the eye. "So why can't you?"

She didn't reply but stumbled when the ship suddenly jerked violantly. With a yelp she landed in Dryden's arms. The merchant was looking around with worried eyes, watching Yukari and Amano holding each other tightly and his crew members struggling to stand on their feet. Feeling that his stomach was floating within him, he knew that the ship was sinking rapidly. Loose cargo was rolling square across the bridge and gathered in a corner, after crashing against a wall. He placed Millerna on the ground and hastily stumbled to the microphon wich connected the bridge with the different decks. 

"What happened?" the captain yelled into the funnel, grabbing the edge of the console firmly.

"We're sinking!" came the muffled reply from the engine-room.

"I can see that!" Dryden shouted, eying the instruments on the console which were freaking out, the slim red hand of the altimeter rotating with an unhealthy speed. "Did someone attack us?" 

"No!" the black-haired engineer answered, trying to drown the shouts from his comrades who were trying desperately to turn over a huge level. "The tail unit is stuck! We don't know-"

"What do you mean with it is stuck?" Dryden yelled angrily. "The tail unit doesn't just stick! And why don't you trigger the emergency supply? We'll be crushed if we don't stop sinking like that!"

"We're trying!" the engineer replied. "But the level is stuck!"

"Then why are you talking with me instead of helping to solve the problem?" Dryden's face was bright red and he had shouted so loud that the engineer's ears rang.

"Aye, sir!" the connection was cut.

Dryden turned around and walked back to where Millerna sat, Yukari and Amano now joining her. When he reached them, the princess looked up at him with eyes full of worry. He knew that she was afraid and he also knew that she would never show it. Smiling, he kneeled down and took her hand.

"We have some technical problems but they'll soon fix it," he said and stroked her hand. "No need to worry."

"Technical problems?!" Yukari yelled, an empty box rumbling noisily across the bridge behind her, before bursting to pieces at the wall. "In what kind of pile of scrap did you put us? We're crashing if you haven't noticed yet!!!"

"This is the best ship of my whole fleet!" Dryden replied angrily and glared at the red head who sat beside Millerna. "And we're not crashing because my crew will soon solve the problem!"

"Is that so?" Yukari was just about to rise and strangle Dryden when Amano placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down. 

"Calm down, please!" he begged. 

"Aunt Millerna!" a young voice called from the door and stopped Yukari from replying.

Looking up, they spotted Chid running in their direction, Gabriella and Merle at his side. The two girls ran directly in Yukari's arms and hugged her tightly. She felt that they were trembling.

"Are we going to die?" Merle asked, her voice muffled by Yukari's clothing.

"No," Yukari replied and looked up, searching Dryden's eyes. She saw that Duke Chid was sitting in Millerna's lap, the princess holding him in a protective embrace.

"Don't worry, little one," Dryden said, seeing the desperate look on Yukari's face. "My men will soon solve the problem."

They moved up closer and prayed that Dryden would be right. It seemed as if the seconds stretched to hours while they were waiting for the crash to be stopped, the ground coming closer. And suddenly, a jerk went through the airship followed by the howling of the emergency supply which had finally been triggered. The floating stones under the hull of the ship started to glow a bright white. They wouldn't be able to stop the crash but reduce the force of the impact.   

Crunching noises could be heard when the wooden hull brushed over the top of the trees. Everyone on the ship grabbed something which would keep them from falling and prepared for the impact. Wood splintered, trees broke and birds soared terrified when it touched the ground in a flat angle, leaving a huge aisle behind. After meters of sliding, it stopped, stuck between pines and a thick cloud of dust flaoting around it. Apart from the creaking of the trees under the weight of the hull, it was completely quiet around the ship.

Slowly, voices rose over the silence. Coughs could be heard and feet began to stomp over the boards, the crew members starting to check the ship. Dryden was the first to open his eyes, looking worriedly around. Moans and coughs emitted from the pile of bodies, he was lying on and he sighed. 

"Anybody hurt?" he asked and could do nothing but smile when Yukari crawled away from under Amano, complaining loudly.

Merle pushed Gabriella's foot out of her face and straightened, looking at a smiling Chid. Millerna dusted the young Duke off and then turned to Dryden.

"Seems we're alright but I should go and look if anybody else is hurt," she suggested and he nodded.

"Captain!" someone suddenly shouted. "Captain! Sabotage! We've been sabotaged!"

Dryden's head snapped up and an exhausted member of his crew stopped in front of him. The young man with sparkling blue eyes was holding an iron something in his right hand and tried to catch his breath. He must have run the whole way from the engine-room up here. They were all completely quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"Sabotage, Ryoga?" Dryden asked carefully and the man nodded wildly.

"Yes, Captain!" he opened his hand and Dryden's eyes widened, spotting the scratched and bend spanner. "We found this sticking between the cogwheels of the tail unit. Someone had put it there."

"But who?" Dryden asked and took the spanner, inspecting it closely. "It's impossible that someone entered the ship during flight and I can't believe that someone of my crew would do something like that! That's of no use to anyone!"

"Hitomi!" Yukari suddenly yelled, jumping to her feet and ran off. "Hitomi!"  

....................**.....................

Raising to her feet, Hitomi coughed and dusted herself off. The landing had been harder than she had expected. If she hadn't fallen into a pile of hay she would have probably hurt herself. She grinned. The others and especially Dryden would kill her if they got to know who had caused the crash. But it was his own fault! If he had let her go, she wouldn't have been forced to sabotage the airship! It had been easier than she had expected it would be. Everything had went well with a little bit help of her pendant and of the more than willing engineer. He had told her everything about the ship. It had been no problem then to force the airship to a landing.

Looking around, the Amazon saw that the horses were slowly calming down. They had neighed like mad when the ship had sunk and now, they were still stomping nervously with their hooves and their snorting filled the air. She spotted Dust in a box to her left. The white stallion hadn't left the ship since they had landed in Freid and she felt really bad. There had happened so much and she had simply forgotten him. 

"Hey Dust," she greeted quietly, approaching him. "I'm so sorry that I neglected you! Really! Van is in danger and I must help him and therefore I need your help! Please!"

The horse looked at her with warm brown eyes and nodding his head, he walked towards her. Hitomi smiled and stroked Dust's forehead, brushing his white mane out of his eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear and took the reins.  

She was just about to leave when a snort from behind stopped her. Turning around, she met sparkling reddish-brown eyes. Tarik's eyes. She could do nothing but smile, seeing Van's horse.

"Don't worry, Tarik," Hitomi whispered and petted the muscular neck of the pitch-black stallion. "I'll bring him back!"

Tarik snorted and nodded his head in reply. With a last smile, Hitomi turned away and grabbing Dust's reins, she walked to the exit hatch. The hollow noise of Dust's hooves on the wooden ground and the clinking of horse gear mixed with soft snorts and the scent of fresh hay filled the air. Reaching the hatch, she let go of the reins and grabbed the level at the wall. Tightening her grip around the rough and worn wood, she turned over the level and the hatch opened with a hiss. With a thud, it hit the ground and at once, a cool breeze blew into the ship, ruffling her hair and making her knit her brows. She could smell damp earth and rosin, the shadows of huge trees towering in front of her. Slowly, she reached for Dust's reins.

"Hitomi!"

Her head spun around, her green eyes wide. She hadn't expected to hear that voice now!  

"Thetis!" Hitomi gasped.

Her eyes widened even more when the air began to flimmer in front of her, a bluish light filling the stables. A pleasant warmth surrounded her and she watched in awe the air swirl and the bluish light thicken. Outlines appeared and became clearer. Hitomi saw white fabric which merged into its surroundings, shining blue hair, blue eyes, pale rosy lips and pale skin. The glowing light faded and left Thetis, looking the same like the first time Hitomi had seen her. The Amazon's mouth was wide open and a light smile crossed Thetis' beautiful features.

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi uttered, confused. 

"I'm here to help you!" the goddess replied and the smile vanished, her dress swaying lightly.

"But I thought you Gods weren't allowed to help me," the green-eyed girl said, raising a brow.

"There is no time for a detailed explanation!" Thetis replied and took a step in Hitomi's direction. "Just one thing: Something had happened. Something unexpected. Nobody had seen it coming and it changes everything. Someone had entered the events and makes a mess of Destiny. You must hurry! Van is in danger!"

"I know," Hitomi said quietly and tightened the grip around the reins.

"You know?" Thetis replied and smiled again. "That's good to hear. It means you listened to my advice."

"Yes, I did," she whispered and looked to the ground.

"And you know where you'll find him?" the goddess asked and Hitomi nodded lightly.

"In my vision, he was on the battlefield when he..." she trailed off, biting her lips hard. "When it happened. I'll go there and search him with my pendant."

"You learned to use its power," Thetis stated. "Your mother would be proud."

Hitomi looked up, her eyes glistening with tears and Thetis continued.

"I'll cast a spell on you," she explained slowly. "It'll protect you until you reach the battlefield and Dust will be faster. Nobody will see nor harm you. Just call when you want that I break it. Good luck!"

Hitomi nodded and climbed on Dust's back. Grabbing the reins tightly, she looked up and her eyes widened, spotting Yukari who came running down the steps at the other end of the stables.

"Hitomi, wait!" she shouted and ran across the hall.

It was when Thetis raised her arm and they disappeared in a cloud of bluish light. Yukari stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the place where Hitomi had stood, just a few seconds ago. In contrast to Yukari, Hitomi could still see her best friend. With a smile, she watched Yukari looking desperately around. Later, she would thank the redhead for everything. Clicking her tongue, the Amazon made her horse walk through the hatch, leaving a confused Yukari behind. She was surprised when she couldn't hear or smell anything. She had expected that the noises of the night and the scent of the forest would surround her but there was nothing. No howling of wolves, no rustling in the undergrowth, no flapping of owl wings, no shouts of the crew members who were checking if the ship was alright, no scent of damp earth. 

"Now go!" she heard Thetis whisper.

Shrugging it off, Hitomi spurred Dust and the horse leaped ahead, disappearing between the dark trunks of the trees. The stallion's hooves caused hollow noises on the damp and leaf-covered ground and it was the only noise she could hear. Glowing eyes appeared between the trunks of the trees and a deer looked up, its ears twitching when Hitomi rode past it but the Amazon noticed nothing of that. She was leaning flat over Dust's neck and stared ahead, urging the horse to gallop even faster. With an incredible speed they nearly flew through the forest, Dust's even but heavy breathing sounding in her ears. 

They rushed through the forest, Dust jumping over innumerable obstacles and she couldn't say how long they've been ridden but suddenly she saw an orange light flicker between the trees ahead. The forest wasn't that dense anymore and Hitomi guessed they had reached its end. Slowly, the trees revealed what was situated on the plain behind them. She gasped when they entered what seemed to be a camp of Freid's soldiers. And once again, she couldn't hear anything.

She saw men waving about with their arms, yelling something but she couldn't hear. She saw the wounded laying on the ground, moaning in pain. Fires were cracking, horses snorted, armors rustled but a ghostly silence surrounded her. Dust walked across the camp and nobody seemed to notice her. At least, Thetis' spell worked and this odd silence seemed to be a consequence. The battlefield was near, she could feel it. A strange tickling sensation was crawling through her innards, something which could be described as anticipation or the knowledge that something would happen; something ominous.

Reaching the edge of the little hill range, her breath was caught in her throat and her emerald eyes widened. On the plain beneath her was the battlefield. Swords and armors sparkled in the light of the innumerable fires, burning the ground. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably, floods of memories overwhelming her. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to chase the pictures away which were rushing through her mind. A battlefield. Her mother. A sword. Blood. Her mother's blood. Broken green eyes.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Dust took a few steps ahead, encouraging her to go on. Hitomi took a deep breath and nodded. Dust was right. She should be strong. All that had happened a long time ago and she shouldn't let these memories hunt her and distract her. There was a reason that she was here and she should focus on it. There was a certain arrogant man who needed her help. And she would save his life so that she could be angry at him. She could already see the playful smile that tugged at his lips when she scolded him. 

The white stallion walked down the hill at a trot and fell into gallop by reaching the plain. Hitomi's honey-blond hair swayed in the wind when they rode across the battlefield. Thousand of soldiers were fighting around them, guymelefs stomped over the ground, making the earth shake. And once again, she heard nothing. The noises had to be deafening but she couldn't hear it. The Amazon couldn't count over how many dead bodies Dust had already jumped but honestly, she didn't want to know it. She felt numb, seeing all this destruction and death. 

She awoke from this daze when she spotted the first Amazon. It was a tall woman who fought against a man with a deep cut on his left cheek. She wore the usual armor and a helmet with swaying feathers, indicating that she was a general. Her left arm was covered with dirt and the armor at her legs was damaged. She must have fought for quite a long time. With a quick motion, she suddenly cut through the flesh of his stomach. Not waiting for him to fall, she jumped ahead and thrusted with her sword after the next soldier. Hitomi was just about to turn away when a dagger came out of no-where and hit her back. 

With a scream, Hitomi watched the woman fall to the ground. Obviously dead. She felt an unbelievable pain emitting from her heart and anger rushing through her. Her grip around the reins was so violant that her knuckles stuck out white. Her eyes flickered around and her hands started to shake again when she saw the innumerable bodies of woman cover the ground. Coloured feathers moved in the wind, Amazon blood already cold. She probably didn't know them but they were all Amazons, her sisters. 

Amazons! How much had she feared what would happen when she met the Amazons again, when they got to know what she had done! And now, she was on the battlefield and there were Amazons almost everywhere around her, absorbed in fights. Her heart suddenly started to beat violantly within her, sweat covering her forehead. The whole time, she had postponed to think about what she would do when she met them, when she had to justify her doing. She hadn't wanted to think about it. It had hurt and it had scared her. She wasn't prepared! What should she do? 

Her thoughts were suddenly interupted and her eyes widened, spotting two familiar faces between the warriors. Two Amazons stood back on back, one of the women had long black hair and the other one had it short. They were holding their swords high, a group of soldiers surrounding them. The woman with the long black hair wore a helmet and the feathers on it indicated the status of a queen.

"Lea! Cassandra!" Hitomi yelled and then tilted her head backwards to look into the dark sky. "Thetis, break the spell! Make me visible!"

Yelping, she threw her hands over her ears when a roaring suddenly filled the air. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was breathing fast, smoke filling her nostrils. The spell was broken. Looking up, she saw Lea and Cassandra still surrounded by the soldiers. Gasping, she retracted her hands from her ears and dismounted Dust without hesitating. Unsheatening her sword, she ran towards the Amazons and a grim expression spread across her face. She wouldn't attack their backs like a coward. She would give them a chance to defend themselves. Even Amazons had a codex. 

A battlecry escaped her lips and one of the soldiers swirled around but he had only time to gasp, before Hitomi's sword pierced through not protected skin. It wasn't her fault that he was so slow. Cassandra and Penthesilea had used the moment of surprise and had attacked themselves. Cassandra had thrusted her sword into the chest of the soldier directly in front of her who had made the mistake to look at Hitomi for a brief moment. The Queen had taken after the soldiers to her right, killing them with quick, skilled moves.  

Pulling her sword out of the enemy, Hitomi blocked the thrust of his comrade. He retracted his sword and thrusted at her again. Gritting her teeth, Hitomi dodged the attack and swirled around only to have her sword clash together with the one of the soldier again. Angrily, she leaned against him and pushed him away with all her strength. Too surprised to react, the man could only watch when Hitomi's sword hit him in the chest. With a grunt, he fell to the ground. Looking up, the green-eyed Amazon saw that Lea and Cassandra stood between the bodies of the other soldiers and looked at her with disbelief written across their faces.

"Are you alright?" she asked and slowly sheatened her blood-stained sword.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Lea spoke, walking to her. "What are you doing here, Hitomi?"

"I'm here to help..." Hitomi stopped abruptly and bit her lip.

And there she stood, in front of her Queen and substitute mother as a traitor. Yeah, she was here to help a man. But she couldn't tell her! How could she ever tell Lea that she had betrayed her teachings, that she had betrayed her Queen? She didn't want to imagine how disappointed Lea would be when she got to know what Hitomi had done, she would hate her therefore and the green-eyed Amazon wouldn't be able to bear it. She knew, she wasn't strong enough to cope with Lea's disappointment. The whole time, she had tried to impress her Queen, had wanted Lea to be proud of her. But what had she done? Hitomi had painfully disappointed her.  

"I'm here to fulfill Thetis' wish," Hitomi finally said, without looking at Lea.

She couldn't see the warm smile crossing Lea's features. "I knew I would see you once more," she said quietly. "But it means you're saying goodbye. You won't return home, will you?"

It was like a punch in the face. A look of pure shock spread across Hitomi's face. Return home! By following Van, she had decided for him and against the Amazons. There was no Van and Amazons. That would never work. She had decided without thinking about what she was sacrificing. She would never return home again. She would never see her sisters again, she would never see her tree again, she would never see Lea again. She would leave her whole life behind! It hurt and even more hurt the feelings of guilt which were nagging at the back of her head. She was supposed to be the next Queen! And she was running away like a coward!

"I know that look. Cassandra, would you please leave us alone?" Lea asked, earning a surprised look from the blue-eyed Amazon.

"Of course," Cassandra replied, patting Hitomi on the shoulder before she left for Dust. "I'm glad you're back, Hitomi."

Hitomi shut her eyes tightly. The words were like daggers in her heart, twisting around to increase the pain even more. She wouldn't only disappoint her Queen, she would disappoint all the other Amazons and her friends. They would all hate her. 

"Yukari had looked the same way", the Queen interupted her thoughts, "when she had realized that she would have to leave the Amazons if she wanted to stay with...with a man."

Hitomi's head snapped up. She knew? Lea knew what Hitomi had done and still smiled? She wasn't yelling, wasn't accusing, wasn't reproaching her with the fact that she betrayed her sisters?  

"Lea, I...I didn't want to...to -" Hitomi stuttered but the Queen interupted her.

"Don't apologize, Hitomi," Lea said softly. "And please, don't feel guilty. I'm proud of you for what you did!"

"You forgive me?" Hitomi whispered. "But I betrayed everything you ever teached me! I'm a traitor!"

"You listened to your heart! I wish I had had the strength to do that," the Queen replied sadly. 

"Lea, what does...?" Hitomi began but was interupted again.

"That means nothing, Hitomi," the grey-eyed woman answered. "I didn't take the opportunity when I had it and I regret it, that's all. But I hope you'll be happy with him."

"Lea," Hitomi breathed. "B-but I can't leave you alone! I-I'm supposed to be the next Queen! Who should-"

"Don't worry about that," Lea softly cut in. "Our time has come, Hitomi. We won't exist any longer. This is the last war the Amazons will fight."

"How can you say something like that?" Hitomi replied in disbelief and she felt the back of her eyes burning.

"It's the truth," the Queen answered and sighed. "Before you go I want you to promise me to take care of Gabriella. I know she followed you on her own and can't return anymore."

"I promise," the young Amazon said quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. "I guess Yukari would want me to tell you that she's doing fine."

Lea smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I knew she would manage it. Yukari is strong," she stopped and looked down at Hitomi. "Please don't cry 'Tomi. You'll live your life no matter what happens. You're grown up and don't need me anymore. It's time that I let you go your own way." 

Grey eyes widened for a brief moment and a sad smile appeared on the Queen's face. "I hadn't thought it would be that easy," she whispered and collapsed to the ground. 

Hitomi screamed, spotting the two arrows sticking in Lea's back. The Amazon fell to her knees and turned the black-haired woman around, meeting broken grey eyes. Pictures swirled before her eyes. Grey eyes changed with green ones, black hair with light brown hair, her own voice drowning all the other noises around her. She kept screaming until two arms encircled her waist and dragged her away. Events were repeating themselves.

She still screamed when Cassandra had dragged her behind the remains of a guymelef in order to protect her. Hitomi stopped, Cassandra slapping her hard across the face.

"Stop it, Hitomi!" Cassandra yelled, tears brimming in her eyes. "Accept it, she's dead! Penthesilea wouldn't want you to scream and endanger yourself just because of her!"

But Hitomi wasn't listening. Her eyes were dull and an unbelievable numbness had overwhelmed her.

....................**.....................

Dust covered his view. The cries of his crew filled the air and he felt a cool breeze tickle over his face, coming from the huge hole in the wall of his fortress. Looking down his body, he saw that a thick layer of dirt was covering his dark cloak. Orders were called across the bridge while the cloud of dust slowly faded, something becoming visible. Folken stared with wide brown eyes at Escaflowne who was kneeling at the ground, covering the center of the hole, he had forced into the hull. He had searched for the dragon all these years and now he had finally come to him, brought by his brother.

"Van," Folken whispered and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Escaflowne's visor opened with a hiss and steam came out of it. Out of the corner of his eye, Folken saw that his soldiers unsheatened their swords and started to gather around the white guymelef. With a short motion of his hand, he signaled them to stop. 

"Leave the bridge!" he ordered.

The soldiers looked at him in pure confusion. "But My Lord..."

"I said leave!"

Slowly, they all sheatened their swords and retreated from the guymelef. With a last glance at their Lord, they left the bridge. When the last man had exited the room, Folken turned back to Escaflowne. Yes, he wanted to deal with his brother alone. He needed no army around him to help him. Van would be no problem. His brother had had luck the first time they had met and it wouldn't work a second time. Folken would be careful. 

"Folken!" Van suddenly yelled from the cockpit and jumped to the ground.

Folken watched his brother raise to his knees and glare at him. Even from this distance, he could see the hatred burn within Van's reddish-brown eyes. Old hatred which had grown with the years and was now forcing its way to the surface. A grim expression on his face, the young King of Fanelia walked towards Folken, the royal sword swaying at his belt and his fists clenched. Folken didn't move when Van approached, just waited for what he would do. 

He better should have moved. With an incredible power, Van's fist collided with Folken's jaw, making his head snap to the side.

"You bastard!" Van spat.

Folken moaned and licking his lip, he wasn't surprised to taste blood. That hurt and it was a miracle that Van hadn't broken his jaw. 

"Do you feel better now?" Folken asked and rubbed his cheek carefully.

"No!" Van shouted, outraged, earning a chuckle from his brother. "Do you think this is funny? Hundreds of people are dying down there and you laugh?"

"It is necessary!" Folken replied and glared at Van.

"No, it's not!" Van couldn't believe that he was so blind. "This war is useless! Just to get Escaflowne and be King of Fanelia? If that was all you wanted than why didn't you ask? The prophecy chose me to be King, and? I never asked therefore! We could have ruled Fanelia together!"

"I did ask but you refused!" Folken shouted angrily.

"Yeah, because if I had agreed back then you would have killed me nevertheless! Isn't that what Isaac had suggested you to do?" the black-haired youth asked rhetorically, attaching great importance to stressing 'suggested' in a very scornful way. "You could have asked me right after the prophecy had taken place! It would have saved a lot of trouble!" 

Folken's eyes flickered for a brief moment. "But Isaac had said that-"

"Folken!" Van screamed, interupting him. "When do you finally see that he's an underhanded traitor?! He filled your mind with his lies and blinded you! Nothing of that would have happened if you hadn't listened to him! Mother and father would be alive! Vargas would be alive! You wouldn't have forced our country, Freid and Asturia into a war!"

"B-but I did it for the good of Fanelia!" Folken stuttered. "I-it was my right! You were just a child and I had to do it..."

"Is that so?" Van asked quietly, seeing the confusion in Folken's eyes. "Do you really think that Fanelia needs hatred, death and destruction? Is this war the ultimate solution? Is it necessary that you soak your hands with blood and plaster your path with dead bodies? Do you think you'll be a good King? Do you think the people will love you for ascending the throne if thousands gave their life?"

"B-but..." Folken stammered but trailed off, his eyes suddenly widening.

An unbelievable pain rushed through his body, knocking him to the ground. He felt as if he was torn to pieces, his head throbbing. A voice rang in his ears, calling his name and his heart ached even more. He wanted to scream, the pain nearly overwhelming him.He had lost something, he could feel it. He had lost someone. Someone, he adored, he respected, he had wanted to protect at any costs. He had lost someone he loved.

"Lea!" he gasped and clutched the ground. 

"Lea?" Van asked, confused. "The Queen of the Amazons? What about her?" 

But Folken wasn't listening. He was staring at the ground, his eyes wide and his heart beating madly. "She was so right," he whispered, more to himself. "Everything she had said was true! She had wanted to help me but I didn't want to listen to her. I hurt her. I-I never apologized. I didn't even say goodbye."

Van's eyes had widened while Folken had been speaking, realization striking him. "She's the reason why you wanted to prevent the war, why you wanted the royal sword so badly!" he said. "You didn't want her to fight. You wanted to protect her. You..."

"It is all my fault," Folken shook his head. "She's dead and it is all my fault! I never wanted that to happen! I thought it was right that way! I-I only wanted the best for my country! I thought it was the right way! I didn't see...I was so blind."

"Folken..." Van trailed of watching with surprise the lonely tear roll down Folken's cheek, by the moment his brother looked up. 

And it was as if a veil was retracted from Folken's eyes and the old sparkle returned, Van had missed so much. The sparkle which made his eyes so incredibly alive, reminding Van of the times when everything had been alright and he had chased butterflies in the gardens of the palace together with his brother. And it seemed as if those thirteen years had never passed, as if this disaster had never destroyed their family but it just seemed to be that way. Their parents were dead and a catastrophe was just about to happen which would bring Gaea death.   

"It's not too late, Van!" Folken said, making Van snap out of his thoughts. He rose from the ground, a strong breeze ruffling his bluish hair and his eyes shining with life. "We can still stop this war before Freid and Asturia lose! They stand no chance against Isaac's army! He said that the soldiers were from an unknown country which is highly advanced! We must..."

Folken's eyes widened, spotting the pair of purple orbs glow in the shadows behind Van. Something silver sparkled.

"No!" he whispered. Without even thinking, Folken took a step ahead and pressed his hands flat against Van's chest, pushing him away with all his strength.

Van was too surprised by Folken's action, the power of the beat making him stumble and fall. With a thud and a groan, he hit the ground, the sound of air being cut and a gasp reaching his ears. Terrified, he looked up and met his brother's eyes, wide in disbelieve. It was completely quiet on the bridge while Van was staring at the sparkling hilt of the dagger which stuck out of Folken's chest. The hilt of the dagger which had been meant for him. With a yell, Van struggled to his feet and caught his brother who was just about to fall. Time seemed to slow down when Van sank to his knees, Folken's black cloak swirling around him. He heard his own heart pound violantly and the blood rush through his veins. With endless fear shining in his eyes, he looked down at his brother who was lying in his arms.

"Insight came late," Folken whispered, a sad smile on his lips. "I hope you can-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence, his eyes broken and his body limp in Van's arms. The young king cried out in pain, tightening the grip around Folken. It couldn't be! That wasn't happening! He just got his brother back and now, he was losing him again! It was so damn unfair! 

He couldn't cry, he couldn't mourn but only hate. He could feel nothing but hate towards the man who had done this, towards the man who was to blame for all the suffer Gaea had to go through. His head swirled around and his auburn eyes pierced the shadows beside Escaflowne. He saw the outlines of a person standing there, heavy robes covering his body. A chuckle escaped from wrinkled lips and Van wanted to ram his sword in Isaac's chest and suffocate the scornful laughter.

"Too bad," Isaac's empty voice echoed across the forsaken bridge. "But I don't need him anymore. Everything goes according to the plan."

"I knew it was you!" Van shouted, digging his fingers into the fabric of Folken's cloak. "It was you the whole time and not Folken! You used him as your puppet! And my parents knew it too! When they told me to stop _him, _they meant you! They were always talking about you!"

Isaac chuckled again. "And that's why they had to die," he said. "Soon whole Gaea is mine! Everything I need is Escaflowne!"

Heavy fabric rustled and Van saw the traitor flee in the shadows. "You won't get away that easily!" he yelled.

"Van Fanel!" Isaac's voice reveberated from the walls. "See you on the battlefield!"

"Wait!" Van shouted but the advisor was already gone. 

Slowly, the young man turned his head back to his dead brother and his eyes saddened at once. He reached with his hand for Folken's face and carefully closed his broken eyes. His features were calm and he looked completely peaceful, as if he was sleeping. What a fallacy! He would never open his eyes again. And no matter how hard Van tried to hate his brother for what he did, to hate him so that he had no reason to mourn, he couldn't do it. He was his brother after all, his family! Folken had done all this with the best of intentions! How could he hate him therefore?    

"I'll take revenge for your death, brother," Van whispered and kissed Folken on the forehead. 

Carefully, the raven-haired youth placed the body on the ground and after glancing one last time at his brother, he turned to Escaflowne. A cold smile played on his lips when he scrutinized the white guymelef. At first, he had wondered why Isaac hadn't taken Escaflowne when he had stood beside him but then he had remembered the blood pact. As long as he was alive, nobody else could pilot the guymelef. The traitor wanted Escaflowne? Fine! He would die by attempting! And with this thought, Van walked to Escaflowne, all emotions gone from his features. Stones and parts of the flying fortress were scattered around the guymelef, a layer of dust covering it and the ground. He jumped at the iron knee with no trouble at all and climbed into the cockpit. 

Sliding into the seat, the visor shut with a light noise and at once, the scent of metal and old leather surrounded him. With a quick movement, he put his limbs into the devices which made his hands to Escaflowne's hands, his feet to Escaflowne's feet. The pink stone at the guymelef's chest started to glow and beat softly. Van felt the strength of the legendary machine wash through him with every beat, his own blood running through Escaflowne's veins. 

Van made the guymelef rise to his feet and turned him around, overlooking the battlefield. The fires were still burning, illuminating the plains with an ominous flickering light. It was the place where Gaea's fate would be decided, a blood-soaked piece of land. But only one more time, blood needed to be shed; the blood of a traitor. And Van would take care of it. It was his task and would end his journey square across Gaea. He would fulfill the beg of his parents, would revenge their death and the one of his brother. 

Taking a deep breath, Van jumped through the hole and a nocturnal breeze whistled through the visor. Escaflowe changed into a dragon and his wings catched the wind easily, making the iron beast glide over the clouds. Something to the right caught Van's attention and turning around, he spotted the dark-blue guymelef which had just left the flying fortress and knew that it was Isaac. Growling, Van pulled at the reins and forced the white dragon to turn to the right. Focusing on the fleeing form of Isaac's guymelef, Van guided Escaflowne across the sky, the wind tugging violantly at his hair. He was sure that Isaac knew that he was following closely. Dornkirk's sudden attempt on landing proved him right and he was just about to guide Escaflowne into a nose-dive when something hit him.

The impact was violant, making Van stagger on the dragon's back. The young king tugged feverishly at the reins in order to stop Escaflowne from falling but it was impossible, something pressing him merciless downwards. 

"I told you we were not done, Van!" a cold voice echoed from above, making Van look up.

He met red iron. "Dilandau!" he yelled and the silver-haired youth chuckled.

Van tried to wriggle out of Dilandau's grip but it was useless. The albino had clutched the dragon's wings firmly with his iron hands and there was no way that he would let go, before they reached the ground. The battlefield came closer with every second, the noises becoming louder. A few meters above the surface of the planet, Dilandau released his grip. Van tried to prevent the crash but it wasn't enough time anymore. With a hollow noise, Escaflowne hit the ground. Stones and dust were thrown into the air and rained back down onto the ground. Luckily, Van had changed the dragon back into the guymelef so that the heavy armor could protect him from getting hurt. Angrily, he rose to his feet.

"I have no time for that now!" the young man yelled in rage, fearing that he could lose sight of Isaac.

"You won't flee, you bastard!" Dilandau shouted back and before Van could reply, a sword, made of liquid iron, smashed onto him. 

Gasping, Van blocked the attack, holding Dilandau's blade between both of Escaflowne's hands. His arms started to shake, his opponent increasing the pressure on the sword. He had to do something or else Dilandau would split him in two. Gathering all his strength, Van bend the sword to the right and forced a surprised Dilandau to his knees. Hastily, Escaflowne took a few steps backwards and Van had just enough time to reach behind the dragon's back and draw his sword, when Dilandau thrusted at him again, growling. Their swords clashed together in a rain of sparks, their blades reflecting the light of the fires. Retracting their swords, they began to thrust at each other.

Van was in rage. Dilandau was wasting his time and Isaac was probably long gone. A cry on his lips, he raised his sword, intending to smash it on Dilandau but the albino had seen what Van had wanted to do and elegantly, he stepped out of the way. Van missed him and stumbled, the power of his own thrust sending him to the ground. Coughing, he rose to his knees again and looked up. Reddish-brown eyes widened by the sight of Dilandau, towering above Escaflowne, sword held high, ready for the last strike. Dilandau's sword sliced through the air and Van threw his one up, closing his eyes to protect them from sparks. He heard that swords clashed together but felt no impact. Surprised, he opened his eyes and his mouth fell open, spotting the grey guymelef whom's pilot had caught Dilandau's sword. 

"Leave him to me!" a familiar voice called from out of the cockpit, making Van blink.

"Allen Shezar!" Dilandau yelled angrily. "Why do you always interfere?"

But instead of replying, Allen thrusted at Dilandau and the silver-haired soldier could do nothing but block. Van kneeled there and watched the two fight, confused. What was that about? Why did the knight interfere and why did they know each other. He turned his head away when their swords suddenly clashed together, sparks flying in every direction. 

And suddenly, something hit him. Something, he had almost forgotten. Isaac! Rising to his feet, he looked around and searched for the the old man's dark guymelef. His auburn eyes scanned the battlefield, trailing over fallen guymelefs with spears in their chests or lost arms and heads. Heaps of iron, fights still being held between them. And there seemed to be no end. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but sparkling metal, soldiers in close combat and deads. His gaze rested on a guymelef who stood motionlessly on the battlefield, the fires illuminating him from behind. The pilot held his sword high, bowing lightly and Van knew that it was Isaac.

At once, his eyes darkened and unbelievable rage flooded through him. Tightening the grip around his sword, Van closed the distance between himself and the murderer of his brother running, the tip of the sword slicing the ground. A high singing noise could be heard when their swords clashed together with full force.

**Hitomi awoke from her numbness with a start, emerald eyes wide.**

**"Van!" she gasped.**

Van thrusted at Isaac again and again, giving vent to his anger. The old man had no time to attack himself, he could only block Van's fierce thrusts. The black-haired youth was in rage and he wouldn't allow his opponent to take a breath. Isaac took a few steps backwards and that motivated Van to increase his attacks even more. He was breathing heavily and his heart was pumping like mad because of all the strain but he didn't slow down. It seemed as if he was getting even stronger. It was when Isaac suddenly stumbled over a fallen guymelef while retreating. 

With a swift movement, Van knocked the sword out of his hands. The grey-haired man could only watch when Escaflowne's sword slammed down onto him, cutting his left arm off his torso and slicing directly through the energist. The guymelef fell to the ground, using his intact right arm to lean on. Liquid streamed out of the torso and the visor opened with a metal click. Isaac climbed out of the cockpit and jumped to the ground, looking up at Escaflowne and waiting for Van's reaction. To his surprise, the white guymelef rammed his sword into the ground and knelt down, Van jumping to the ground as well.

**Hitomi had clutched her pendant tightly. Sweat was tickling down her temples, her brows knitted in concentration.**

**"Hitomi, what are you doing?" Cassandra asked, watching the green-eyed girl, confused.**

**The Amazon didn't reply.**

Van walked slowly over to where Isaac stood, unsheatening his sword. Little stones cracked under his boots, screams reaching his ears and the scent of burned ground filling his nostrils. He stopped in front of the old man and glared into his purple eyes.

"You fool!" Isaac said and unsheatened the sword which had been hidden under his robe, the blade sparkling. "You should have crushed me when you had the possibility to!"

"I can't kill you when I need to get a few answers!" Van hissed, tightening the grip around his sword and Isaac chuckled.

"Just ask, King of Fanelia!" he offered, making Van snarl.

"Who are you?" he barked.

The grey-haired man laughed loudly and then bowed deeply. "I thought you would never ask!" he said. "May I introduce myself, I'm Emperor Dornkirk of Zaibach!"

"Zaibach?" Van gasped, his auburn eyes wide. "But that's impossible! The country declined a long time ago!"

"That's correct!" Isaac replied and smiled. "But I built it up again in the shadows of the mountains without anyone noticing it! The people there were confused and lived without any rules! They needed someone who could guide them and I was there to do that! They were willing students and together we gave birth to a new Zaibach!"

"And why did you come to Fanelia as an advisor?" Van asked, totally confused.

"I knew that Zaibach wasn't the only country which needed my help!" the emperor answered and chuckled. "Every country needs my help! Entire Gaea needs a change and new rules! And I'm meant to change the planet! Everything I need is Escaflowne! The dragon will help me to make my dream of a new Gaea, a better Gaea, come true! And that's why I came to Fanelia! I knew I would find the dragon there but your parents felt that I was planning something and I had to get rid of them! Luckily, I got unexpected help from your weak brother!"

"That's not true!" Van yelled. "Folken wasn't weak! He saw that he had made a mistake and he admitted it!"

"But it was too late!" Isaac laughed. "When you die, I'll take Escaflowne and then, entire Gaea will be mine!" he explained, a mad fire burning in his eyes. "I'll end what I begun so long ago! I waited thirteen years and now, the tima had finally come!"

"No!" Van screamed and rose his sword, thrusting at Isaac.

Skilled, the old man blocked the attack and after retreating his sword, he thrusted at Van as well. The noise of their swords clashing together echoed across the plain and mixed with all the other sounds. With a mighty thrust, Van made Isaac stumble and without wasting any time, the young man swirled around and attacked again. The purple-eyed emperor recovered quickly and seeing Van's sword cut through the air in a horizontal motion, he rose his own weapon and stopped the attack. Van gritted his teeth and pressed against Isaac's sword, neither of them wanting to give way. Van saw the sweat on Dornkirk's forehead and the fire burning within his eyes, their arms shaking.

Suddenly, they jumped apart, both men panting heavily. Van had underestimated the old man. He hadn't thought that Isaac could use the sword so well. The age didn't matter. Now, they stood opposite the other one and observed each other like two predators. Slowly, they began to encircle mutually, scrutinizing. Both of them tried to see how exhausted the other one was, wanting to find a weak point while they catched their breath. 

Suddenly, Van and Isaac raised their swords with a cry on their lips and trusted at each other, at the same time. Sparks flew when their swords clashed together. 

**Hitomi gasped and swirled around, her pendant being appearant in her mind. Without hesitating, she hastily mounted Dust. The stallion neighed in protest when she pulled at the reins and spurred him, making him sped off. **

Swords slipped along each other and iron pierced through flesh, purple and auburn eyes wide. Van and Isaac froze, tightening the grip around the hilts of their swords. They stared at each other until Van's gaze dropped and seeing his sword stuck in Isaac's chest, he slowly let go of it. The grey-haired man took a step backwards, his eyes still wide in disbelieve. His grey locks were swaying in the chilly breeze and he opened his mouth to say something but everything which came over his lips was a groan. And suddenly, his purple orbs rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground, pulling the sword which he was holding tightly, out of Van's flesh. 

The young man clutched his side with a yelp, stumbling backwards. An unbelievable pain emitted from his stomach and washed through his entire body. He looked down at his shaking hands and seeing that they were blood-stained, his world began to spin. His eyes flickered around, his heart beating madly and his breaths coming out fast. Not able to bear his weight anymore, his knees buckled and Van collapsed silently.

"Van!" Hitomi screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing him fall to the ground.

She was too late! She had been warned about it but she was too late! She hadn't prevented it although she had been supposed to! It was all her fault! Hadn't she been so weak, she would have been able to cope with Lea's death. It wouldn't have distracted her from her original task! Hitomi shook her head fiercly, chasing the tears away and looked ahead.  

Oh, how she had hoped. She had hoped with all her heart that it wouldn't be him. That it wouldn't be him who died. When she had seen Van's opponent fall, she had thought that she had misinterpreted her vision, that it was the grey-haired man who was supposed to die. But now that Van also had fallen to the ground...no, it couldn't be! It simply couldn't be! That wouldn't happen! She chased Dust across the uneven ground, seeing that he wasn't moving.

"Van!" she shouted again when she finally reached him, her heart not beating anymore and jumped off her horse' back. "This is all my fault!"

"Hitomi," he replied, surprised. "Why are you here?"

The Amazon dropped to her knees at his side and lifted the upper part of his body, letting his head rest in the nook of her arm. He gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply when she moved him. Alarmed, her gaze flickered along his body and tears sprang to her emerald eyes, when she spotted the blood-soaked part of his shirt, at his left side. Without hesitating, she put her right hand onto the wound, making him flinch.

"You idiot!" she scolded, her voice shaking. "Look what you've done! If you had let me come with you, that would have never happened!"

He smiled up at her, his auburn eyes sparkling and it made her heart melt. "I'm sorry, Hitomi," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Sorry for what?" she replied and looked him directly in the eye. "Sorry for calling everything I had been teached into question? Sorry for making me face my past by following you? For giving me orders? For being an arrogant man? For getting yourself injured?"

"I'm sorry that I can't keep my promise," he answered quietly, the cries which were filling the air almost drowning his voice.

"Which promise?" she asked weakly, the wind giving her hair a tug. "You never promised me anything."

"Remember the first night, we stayed together?" Van asked and reached up with his hand to touch her cheek.

Hitomi leaned against his gentle touch and nodded, his fingers staining her face with blood. 

"I awoke because you were screaming in your sleep," he explained and kept caressing her cheek. "I was sure you had some nightmare and I tried to calm you and...and I promised that I would protect you."

"That was you?" Hitomi squeaked and sobbed, the tears starting to fall.  

She couldn't believe it! It had been him? The one who had comforted her that night, in whose arms she had felt so secure, had been him?  

Van nodded and wiped her tears away with his thumb, making it only worse. "But I can't keep it anymore," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Hitomi shook her head, determined. "I won't allow it!"

"You can't do anything to prevent it, Hitomi," Van replied and smiled sadly.

Dammit, she knew it! She felt that he was getting weaker and weaker with every second. With every heartbeat, a wave of warm blood pressed against her hand, the life seeping out of him. He was losing too fast too much blood. The grey-haired man must have cut through an artery and Van's life was literally running through her fingers. And there was nothing she could do! Nothing!

"But I could have prevented it!" Hitomi said shakily. "I was supposed to! I-I had this vision a-and I saw that you were in danger but...Gods, I'm too late! I'm too late!"

"Please don't reproach yourself because of me," Van whispered. "And even if you had been here in time, you wouldn't have been able to prevent it. It is my destiny and you can't change it."

"No no!" Hitomi shook her head again. "Thetis told me that someone had made a mess of Destiny a-and that...that...you aren't supposed to die...you..." she trailed off, seeing him smile lovingly at her. It was as if the sun broke through the clouds after a shower. 

"I swear, I'll hate you if you leave me!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Oh yes, she wished she could hate him with all her heart! It would be so much easier for her! She wouldn't feel that pain and she wouldn't cry if she just hated him! But she couldn't. Seeing him smile at her so warmly although he was in so much pain, all the anger which had built up inside her, faded away and left her weak and vulnerable. 

Van chuckled at her words but it ended in a painful coughing. Hitomi turned to look at his wound when she felt that even more blood streamed through her fingers. Something encircled her heart and squeezed it violantly, making her want to scream. It hurt so much to see him like that, to see him die in her arms. 

"Hitomi, before I...before I go..." he started to say when he had slightly recovered but she interupted him hastily.

"No!" she shook her head violantly and sniffed, the tears stopping to fall. "You won't go anywhere! You'll stay and tease me and drive me crazy and-" He hushed her by placing his thumb on her lips.

"Please, there is something I want to tell you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper and she nodded slowly, her heart beating like mad in her chest.

Van closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he would say to her. The air streamed out of his lungs and his hand slid slowly down her cheek.

"Van?" Hitomi squeaked and grabbing his hand, she pressed it against her cheek again. "Van, what do you want to tell me? I'm listening!"

He didn't reply and his chest didn't move, no essential air streaming into his lungs again.

"Van!" Hitomi yelled and shook him. "Don't die on me! Oh please, don't leave me!" 

She turned around and her green eyes widened, seeing the pool of blood, Van was lying in. Too much blood. She turned back and looked at Van's handsome face. He looked so peaceful, his black eyelashes resting on his cheeks and strands of unruly hair partly covering them. Slowly, she stretched out her hand which was shaking violantly. She reached for his neck, her fears crushing her. It couldn't be! It simply couldn't be! Everything would be alright! Van would be alright! He was strong, he would survive! She wouldn't allow him to die! She touched his neck with her index and middle finger, waiting for his pulse and the seconds stretched. 

Nothing. 

"No," she whispered. "No!"

She continued to search at his neck. Without success. Her head snapped up and she desperately looked around, hoping to find someone who would help her. But there was nobody. Nobody did even seem to notice her. They were running past her, yelling loudly and holding their swords high into the air. 

Hitomi looked down at Van again and her bottom lip started to tremble. Feeling a burning pain in the back of her eyes, the tears gathered. The world around her vanished while she was staring at his calm features. She didn't smell the disgusting scent anymore which was hovering above the battlefield. Her surroundings slowly vanished and the screams faded, sounding like they were coming from far far away. A guymelef exploded and the earth shook but she didn't even blink an eye. And ever so slowly, realization sunk in. He was dead.

Her outcry tore the monotone sound of the war and faded in the nightsky. Hitomi collapsed onto Van's chest, sobs shaking her body. She tightened the embrace around his dead body, digging her fingers into the fabric of his shirt and pulling him close to her. The Amazon rocked softly back and forth, her face burried in his chest while streams of tears were rushing unstoppably down her cheeks, her pain boundless. 

....................**.....................

_A beautiful white feather lay on a grey rock, somewhere lost on a huge meadow. It was moving softly in the wind when suddenly a strong breeze lifted it into the air and carried it away. The feather began to dance over the meadow, turning and swirling with the wind. It was carried over the neverending expanse of lush green grass which was swaying in the evening wind. The heads of fragile yellow flowers could be seen between the grass, allowing the wind to carry their sweet scent along with the feather. There was an obstacle but the wind blew the feather simply through the legs of the snow-white horse which was grazing peacefully at the meadow. _

_She sat on a small hill, the grass tickling between her fingers and a warm breeze was ruffling her light-brown hair. She was watching the sun set behind a mountain range, white houses snuggling against the cliffs in front of it. The dying light of the orange fireball was flooding the plain in front of her, the shadows of clouds travelling across it like ghosts. Something on the left suddenly caught her attention and turning around, she spotted the feather swirling around her. She stretched out her arm, catching the white thing in flight and it tickled softly her palm. Her deep green eyes inspected it closely while she was stroking the feather carefully. _

_"It looks like one of yours," Hitomi whispered and smiled._

....................**.....................

Thanks so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TennyoAngel711: **LOL, I'm glad you're happy ^_^ And yes, the kiss: I truly got a 'lil inspiration from FFX!!! I love that game!!! And that kiss!! I was all sighing and such!!! *dreamy eyes* Oh well, yes Dilly is the same ^_^ There is no other way! And at least, Folken saw the light. It was too late but hey, that's Esca! No happy-end for poor Folken!! *sniffs* Didn't like what happened to him in the series!!!! So sad!!! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like both stories!!!! ^_^ But *uneasy laughter* now that Van is far from being alright I guess, I'm dead? *ducks*

**Infinitis: ***blushs* Thankiez!!! Here is more but that thing with Van...*hides behind a corner* ^_^

**Night of the Raven: **Thanx!!! Here is more!!

**farhancharizard: **Here you are!! Thankiez!!

**Ryuu Angel: **Hey girl!!!! Did I ever tell you that I love your long reviews??? Well, I love them!!!! Thanks so much!!! And yup, I'll be eternally grateful for reminding me of Folken and Lea!!!! ^_^ I feel kinda bad for what I did to them *sniffs* LOL, so you like the fluff *grins* I'm glad!! I laughed really hard about Van and the mirror!!! Hot demon!! Definitely!! And look!!!! I can use italics!!! YES!!! FINALLY!!! *kisses her computer and hugs Ryuu* Thanks Ms. Just-ask-and-I-find-a-solution!!!!! What would I do without you??? And LOL, the swimming thing!!! Yes, I also thought about it!! ^_^ Funny!!! Thanks again!!!! *bear hug for Ryuu*

**Rani: ***blushs hard* Thank you so much!!! And yeah, I noticed that I neglected the details but I hope that it was better this chapter!!! Hope you liked it!!!

**Sorrow: ***blushs* Thanks!!! Here is more!!!

**AFCAMistress: **I'm glad you like it!!! And sorry again for taking so long but I'm a little slow at writing *uneasy laughter* Hope the wait was worth it!!! ^_^ Thanks!!!

**ellamoony: **Thank you!! And yeah, I'm also sometimes stuck and don't know how to continue!!! Hope you get over your writer's block!!!!

**SabineballZ: **Hallodri!!! Sach ma, bist du irgendwie hellseherisch veranlagt oder was??? Das ist ja nicht mehr normal was du hier alles errätst!!!! *von Ohr zu Ohr grins* Ich sag dir aber nicht was richtig war!!! Ehehe *lacht nervös* Nunja, die Sache mit Van...er ist nicht direkt verletzt und auch nicht von Folken gefangen genommen worden...er ist halt...naja...tot halt. *springt kreischenderweise hinter einen Stuhl und versteckt sich* Tut mir leid!!! :P Vielen lieben dank!!! *knuddel*

**CRAZY Dragon: **Hi du!!! *grins* Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!! Und hey, nicht verzweifeln, mir passiert so was auch nicht *seufz* Du weißt schon, See, geiler Kerl und der Rest halt *wieder seufz* ^_^ Danke!!!!

**Inda: ***blushs* Thank you!!!! I'm glad you like it!!! And yup, V+H forever!!!! Here is more!!!

**hitomi-chan: **Hiyaa!!! Not bad that you didn't review earlier!! I know that reading and then being too lazy and tired to review thing ^_^ *blushs* Glad you liked it!!! And of course, Van has a good heart!! ^_~ Never doubted it!! LOL, your favorite word again!!! ^_^ I don't mind!!! ^_^ Thanks again so much!!!!

**snow blossoms:  ***blushs like mad* Thankiez!!! And you have a wonderful summer too!!!!!! 

**hh: **^_^ Thank you!!! Here is more!!!

**Scarlet Pheonix: **Thanks!!! ^_^

**Kim: **Hey!!! Glad you like it *blushs* Thankiez!!!! Yup, Fluff rules!!!!! ^_^ And here you have more!! Hope you like it!!!

**Athar-Luna: ***blushs* Thank you!!! And yeah, I like Folken and Lea as a couple but look, what I did!!!! *feels bad* Man, I killed lots of main caracters!! What's gotten into me??!!! But *bursts into laughter* Allen and 'Legally Blond'!!!! Bwahahaha!!! And yup, Chid is cute!! Simply love the boy!!! And I'm glad you liked the fluff ^_______^ Here you have the next chappy!!!

**BorinquenCaramel (Valerie): ***blushs* Thanx for the email!!!! Here is more!!!

**dark fearie: **Thankiez!!! And I'm so sorry that I forgot to email you!!! You asked about the formatting thing and I forgot to email!!!! *tears her hair* I'm so sorry!!! Well I use Microsoft Word and when the chapter is finished I use this "save as webpage" (thanks to Ryuu Angel who told me about it!!!). You know what I mean? And well, then I can upload it and italics and bold appear. Hope I could help you though it was late!!! If you have any more questions just ask!!! Sorry again!!!!

**sorcer girl: ***blushs* Glad you like it!!! And about Hitomi's thoughts...umm, yeah, sometimes I intended to make them kinda confusing 'cause she's arguing with herself; you know this "should I follow Van or not", for example. I couldn't use italics when I wrote the first chapters and that's why I had no possibility to distinguish between her Amazon thoughts ("I should hate Van!") and well, her girl-in-love thoughts ("I want that he holds me."). Do I make sense??? But maybe there is another reason...English is my second language too!!! ^_^ So well, if there are any questions, just ask!!! 

**Alia: **Thanks!!!!!

**night-sting: **Hi!!! Not bad that youdidn't review the last chapter! And YES, I do like Van!!! Damn cute, the guy!!! ^_______^ And poor you!! A new school year?? Oh well, school starts here in a bit more than a week!!! *cries* I don't want to go there!!! *cries harder* ^_^ Thankiez!!!!

**Silver Magiccraft: ***blushs* Glad you liked it!!! Thanks!!!!!

**Heavens-angel: ***blushs like mad* Thank you so much!!!! 

**Mewtoo12345: **Thanks for the email!!!****

**Pepper-chan: **Hi!!What I think about the RPG?? Great idea!!! Though you take romance out *sniffs* Jk!!! ^_^And yeah, it's a good idea to change the names. Did you finish the town??? I've no idea how this RPG maker works but maybe I can help somehow?

**Dealer: ***blushs* You like it!!! ^_^ Thankiez!!!

**???: ***blushs*Thank you!!! Yes, fluff!!! ^_^And hey, I noticed something about your "name". Here, there is a detective series (books) called "Die drei Fragezeichen" ("The three question marks") LOL, I know I'm stupid but hey!! *uneasy laughter* And about Van...I think I should leave now...

**B. Burns: **Glad you liked it!!! The story behind Folken and Lea??? Well, they met eleven years ago during a war and fell in love! Yes, the Queen betrayed her teachings too!!! But I explained it in chap 4! And I guess that it's not possible anymore that the Queen gives her to him as a sign of peace...oh well...^_~ Hope you liked it and if there are any questions, just ask!!!!

**me: **Here is the update!!!!! Thanks!!!

**Shirio tenshi ryu: ***blushs* Thanks!!!! 

**Corran Nackatori: **Thankiez!!! I'm so glad you like it!! Here is more and you're welcome ^___^

**Lunarise: **Hallöli!!! An einem Tag?? O_o Wow!!! *rot werd* Ich fühl mich geehrt!!! ^___^ Dankefein!!!!

**Spirit0: **^_^ I'm glad you liked it!!! And hey, I'm also fluff addicted!!!! YAY!!! ^_^ Thanks!! 

**A/N:** You know, I could just stop here and leave you hanging...and you know what? I'm gonna do that!!!!! Bwahahahahaha!!! Have a nice day!!!! *toddles*

Dariel ^_____________________^      


	14. Causa vitae es tu

At first, I never ever said that chapter 13 was the last chapter!!!! Not with any syllable, okay?! But I would suggest those who liked chap 13 as ending not to read on for you could be disappointed. And I hope all others will enjoy reading this!!! ^_~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escaflowne. 

CHAPTER 14  Causa vitae es tu  

Tears. Drops of salty water which are produced by glands in the eyes. They contain enzymes, keeping the eye clean and wet and yet they are so much more. Often, they are produced by a nerve irritation, the brain giving the glands the signal to produce even more tears. Tears of joy, tears of rage, of consternation and emotion, tears of pain. Tears are a natural human reaction. They show our state of emotion, show what happens inside of us and often people don't want this to happen. We are vulnerable when we cry.  

Sometimes the tears contain parts which have, similar to morphine, the ability to soothe pain. But at that moment, there weren't enough tears on whole Gaea to soothe Hitomi's pain.

It was boundless.              

She had lost him. She had lost the man who had turned her life upside down, who had changed her in no time and in a way, she had thought would never be possible, who had given her so much without demanding anything in return, who had made her experience a feeling, she had – deep-down inside her – yearned to feel. He had made her feel so complete, as if she had searched for him the whole time. She had felt home in his arms, willing to follow him everywhere just that the feeling wouldn't vanish. She had lost the person she had loved.  

And the tears kept falling. She was still sitting on the battlefield and held him in her arms, Escaflowne and Isaac's destroyed guymelef towering above her like ominous guardians while the soldiers around them died. They were still fighting and they were still killing but it didn't matter to Hitomi. Their cries, the clashing of swords and the sound of explosions filled the air but she didn't hear it. She was sobbing at his chest, unable to notice anything around her apart from his scent which was still warm and fresh, pretending that she was standing on a wide field, golden ears tickling her palms and he standing beside her, his lips curled in that knee-buckling smile of him. But it wasn't that way. She was sitting within the pieces of her broken world and Van was dead.

Innumerable tears had already slid down her cheeks and had made them wet. A new one was just gathering in the corner of her right eye like so many other tears had already done. It slid down her cheek, following the trail of the other ones and dropped from her nose – onto her pink pendant which had slipped out from under her shirt and lay now on Van's chest. The tear burst into thousand little drops when it hit the smooth surface of the gem and a strong wind ruffled her hair before it died down but Hitomi didn't notice. She cried.

"Please, don't cry, Hitomi," a soft voice suddenly reached her like a comforting breeze, breaking through the wall of numbness around her.

Slowly, Hitomi opened her red and swollen eyes and gasped, her head snapping up and her eyes widening. It was completely quiet around her. No wind rustling through the armor of the dead, no clashing of swords, no cries. But that wasn't the reason for her confusion; it was the eery pink light which was illuminating everything and the fact that everything around her was frozen. Her gaze flickered restlessly around. She saw the soldiers with raised swords, saw them in the mid of a fight, pressing their swords together, saw them with swords in their chests, just about to fall but frozen in the motion. Their mouths were wide open but no sound escaped their lips, guymelefs stood still and even the fires had stopped moving, the pink light everywhere.

Her eyes trailed across the scene in front of her which looked like a painting, made by a witness of this massacre, made to tell later generations about the cruelity mankind was capable of. Was she dead? That was the only reason she could think of to explain that all. She highly doubted that she fell asleep on the battlefield. Or maybe she had become crazy? Maybe she hadn't been able to – she couldn't stop the scream from escaping her lips when she met a pair of blue eyes.

Clear blue eyes which were shining with an unbearable sadness, belonging to a huge white dragon who sat in front of her and watched her. His scales were of a blinding white, causing a glow around him and his mighty wings were folded above his back. It weren't the leathery wings she had already seen on dragons, these were made of feathers. Long, pure white feathers, looking as if someone had arranged them with great care, grew from the skeleton of the dragon's wings. An aura of knowledge and sublimity surrounded him, making her feel unbelievably small. She was staring at him with wide green eyes, unaware that tears were still tickling silently down her cheeks.

"Please, don't cry," the dragon said again, making her gasp.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly, unconsciously tightening the grip around Van's body with one hand and grabbing her pendant with the other one.

Hitomi jerked, feeling a pleasant warmth emit from the pink gem. She looked down and saw that her pendant was glowing brightly, the light intesifying and dying down regularly like...like a heartbeat.

"My name is Chiron," the dragon answered her question, making her look up.

"The carfuncle!" she breathed, clutching the gem in her palm and Chiron smiled warmly. "You're the dragon who sacrificed his life to stop the war which took place a long time ago! This is your carfuncle! Your soul is sealed in my pendant!"

"You listened quite carefully," he replied and his voice was caressing her soul, warming her cold and stiff body.

"Wh-what are you...why are you here?" the green-eyed Amazon replied and looked at the dragon with disbelief written across her face, the tears slowly subsiding. 

"I can't stand this suffer anymore," Chiron explained and turned his head to the side, his eyes sad and his voice quiet and slow as if fearing that he could cause even more pain by speaking louder. "Gaea's suffer and your suffer. I've seen so much grief in all these years and I simply can't stand it anymore."

"You sent me these visions!" Hitomi exclaimed, her eyes wide in realization. "You showed me the way all the time! You warned and protected me!"

The dragon turned to face her, smiling lightly and nodded.

"But why me?" she asked. "I thought that only a handful of people were able to use the power of a carfuncle! I thought a lot of strength is necessary!"

"Aren't you strong?" he replied and she swore that she saw an amused sparkle within his eyes. "We decide to whom we give our power, Hitomi. And I decided to give you mine." 

Hitomi opened her mouth but hesitated. She took a deep breath before she continued. 

"But it was in vain," her voice was hoarse, broken like her. 

New tears sprang to her emerald eyes, blurring her view when she looked down at Van. Slowly, she stretched out her hand and stroked a pitch-black strand out of his face, caressing his forehead. Her hand shook when she traced over his cheek which still held some of his warmth. His warmth which was so comforting and made her feel so incredibly secure. She had felt it everytime she had been close to him and though she had refused to admit it, she needed his warmth. 

"You warned me but-but I was to late...I couldn't prevent it!" she uttered and started to cry again.

"Please, stop crying!" Chiron begged, feeling her boundless pain nagging at his weak soul. "There is no need to cry!"

"What?" she squeaked and looked up, tears running freely down her cheeks. "He's dead and-and there's nothing..." she trailed off, gasping. Hitomi stared at the dragon, her eyes burning with hope. "Can you bring him back to life?"         

The dragon shook his head, crushing the small flame of hope which had ignited within the depths of her heart against better judgement. "No, I can't. I don't have the power over life and death."

"But-but you even stopped the time!" she stuttered, pointing at the frozen soldiers and Amazons around her.

"You mean that?" Chiron asked and smiled. "This is a sleight of hand but I don't have the power to bring him back to life."

"Does that mean that I've lost him forever?" Hitomi asked and her face was a mask of pain.

She had hoped. For a brief moment, she had thought that there was a way to undo his death but she had had her chance and she had wasted it. 

"It seems you aren't such a good listener like I thought you were," the white dragon said, making Hitomi look up. "I only said that I was not able to bring him back. I never said that you weren't able to do it!"

"Me?" she replied, confused. "But how should I...? I thought you said that you didn't have the power t-to...I don't understand."

"You don't need to," he stated calmly. "His soul is now at a place where it can still return...but he hasn't the strength to come back himself and that's why you must help him."  

Hitomi shook her head lightly. Nothing made sense. Nothing! "But even if I can bring his soul back, he won't be able to live!" she replied, louder than she had intended to. "Doesn't his soul need a body capable of living? He had been injured and he-he bleeded to death because of this wound!"

"Which wound?" the dragon asked innocently, inspecting Van with curious blue eyes.

"The wound at his..." she trailed off, looking down and finding no wound at Van's side. The blood was gone and her hands were clean again. Her head snapped up, eyes wide in disbelief. "How...?" she uttered.

The dragon only winked. "A sleight of hand."

An incredible feeling rushed through Hitomi, awaking every fibre of her body which had almost given up. Her heart was beating like mad, showing her that she was still alive and that she could change everything if she just wanted to. Her old strength returned together with her stubborness, not willing to accept his death. Slowly, her eyes cleared and her surroundings appeared again, making her remember the war. 

"And what about them?" she asked and looked at the frozen soldiers, feeling a pinch of guilt in her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Chiron replied, his gaze not leaving her eyes. 

She turned back around. "And what do I have to do?"

"Wrong question, Hitomi," he said and shook his huge head. "It has to be, what are you willing to do?" 

"I-I...everything!" Hitomi answered, slightly surprised. 

"Really?"

She nodded and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I risked my life so often for Van, in belief that I hated him. I never admitted it because I was too afraid of what could be the reason and the result, I was afraid of my own feelings, I was afraid of myself for feeling this way towards him."

"Which way?" the dragon asked and leaned down for she had whispered the last words. 

"I was willing to die for him," she answered and looked up, her voice firm and determined and her eyes clear, free from any doubt and worry. "And I still am."

Chiron straightened and an eery breeze rustled through his feathers, dishevelling Hitomi's honey-blond hair. "So be it," his deep voice mixed with the wind.

Hitomi gasped when an unbelievably white light suddenly crashed onto her and a warmth seeped into her which crawled through her entire body, making her feel incredibly light, just as if she was lifted from the ground. Tightening the embrace around Van's body, she slowly closed her eyes.  

.....................**.....................

Sparks flew when two gigantic swords clashed against each other, the metal singing. Cries filled the air and the scent of decomposition was hovering above the innumerable fallen bodies, covering the ground like a carpet of death. Broken lances and arrows lay scattered across the place and swords stuck in the earth, their dirty blades reflecting the glow of the fires which were burning the last remaining grass to ashes. It was still dark, the stars and even the moons hiding behind ominous clouds, not wanting to be witnesses of the massacre which was taking place on Gaea and it seemed as if the sun would never rise again above the blood-soaked land.

Allen leaned with all his strength against the red guymelef in front of him, his brows knitted in anger and glistening pearls of sweat tickling down his temples. It had been quite some time since he had taken the place of Van in fighting Dilandau but there seemed to be no end of that fight. He had to admit that he had underestimated the albino, thinking he could beat him in no time. Dilandau was skilled and his equal in every aspect but that wasn't a surprise after all.

"Don't you think we should stop now?" Allen yelled over the noise. "It's quite pointless, brother!"

"Don't call me that!" Dilandau snarled and in a sudden outburst, he pushed Allen away.

The grey guymelef stumbled backwards, the blond-haired knight trying desperately to find his balance again. The earth shook, making armors clink when the guymelef's feet stirred up the ground. Allen's eyes were wide and he instinctively raised his sword when he heard Dilandau's battlecry and saw the red guymelef run in his direction, the liquid-metal sword aiming at him. The sparkling blades cut through the air, making no noise and an eery pink light suddenly flodded the plain.

Allen couldn't move, every muscle in his body frozen. The sound of his own heavy breathing and the blood rushing through his veins was deafening in his ears, watching wide-eyed Dilandau stopping in the middle of his movements. For a brief moment, it was completely quiet on the battlefield, even the fires making no noise by burning hungrily the earth. But then, the plain was filled with the clinking of metal when hundreds of swords and lances dropped to the ash-covered ground, slipped out of the limp fingers of their owners.

Allen pressed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the horrible screams which filled his mind, not noticing that it was him who screamed. He thought his head would burst, a terrible pain tearing his body almost apart and hurting his soul. Tears of pure pain were streaming down his face, his eyes shut tightly and waves of unconsciousness swepping against him. But before he could welcome the painless blackness with open arms, it was gone. The pain. The screams. Everything. Everything, except of the pink light.

It was the first thing he saw when he slowly opened his eyes. With a hiss, the visor of his guymelef slid open and he stumbled out of the cabin, still heavily breathing. He found Dilandau standing beside the head of his guymelef, one hand pressed against his forehead.

"Did you do that?" he hissed angrily. "Was that one of your tricks?"

"Now it seems I wasn't the only one who felt this...whatever it was," Allen replied and looked around, finally noticing the silence.

A cold wind made his long blonde hair sway and he was looking at the battlefield, not believing his eyes. Soldiers and Amazons were standing there, their arms hanging limp at their sides and their weapons covering the ground. They were looking like confused little children who just noticed that they had killed the butterfly which they had caught with their hands. It was ridiculous, seeing all these adult men and women standing there, neither knowing what had happened nor what to do now and Allen would have laughed out loud if they hadn't stood between hundreds of dead bodies, their cold blood soaking the ground.

And he couldn't tell them either. At first, he had thought that he had been hit but when the pain had faded all of a sudden, he had been confused. And now, he was even more confused by seeing that the war had stopped, the warriors unarmed, dumbstruck and surrounded by the strange pink light. Seeing a movement in the corner of his eyes, he tore his gaze away from the quiet battlefield and looked at Dilandau who was just about to jump into the cockpit of his red guymelef. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Allen asked, his brows raised in surprise.

"Continuing where I stopped," the red-eyed youth replied coldly. "And if you keep standing there like that, I'm afraid but the fight won't last long."

"You want to continue?" the blonde knight asked in disbelief. 

"Do you think I keep standing rooted to the spot, looking like some idiot and wondering what divine inspiration had struck me just because I felt...something?" Dilandau replied and the visor of his guymelef shut, steam hissing through the slits. 

"No," Allen replied calmly and leaned against his guymelef's head, pointing at the warriors. "But do you think that they will continue?"     

"You know what?" the albino snarled. "I don't care! I just want to finish this and that's it!"

"You really want to kill your brother?" the knight asked and Dilandau's frustrated scream reveberated within the cabin.

"I told you I do not consider you as my goddamn brother!" he yelled, forming a sword out of his arm again.

"But why?" Allen demanded. "What made you change so drastically? Was it father's death?"

"Allen, stop that!" Dilandau growled from behind the visor, pointing with his sword at the knight but Allen continued, unimpressed.

"After his death, you weren't the same anymore!" he insisted. "And then, one day, you simply disappear without any reason! You know that mother reproached herself therefore and finally died because of the grief of losing you! And years later, I find you fighting on the side of Zaibach! I really think you owe me some answers!"

"Allen, I'm not a sissy like you!" the grey-haired boy said. "Don't expect me to cry my heart out at your shoulder! That will never happen!"

"Well then," Allen replied and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Go ahead and kill me if this is everything you want to do! I won't stop you!"

Dilandau raised his sword, Allen watching him emotionlessly. The noise of metal slicing through air cut the eery silence, followed by a scream. A grin tugged at Allen's lips, looking at his brother's sword which was hovering centimeters above him, the blade sparkling and he could see his reflected image on the smooth surface. He had known that Dilandau wouldn't kill him but the hot-headed youth would never admit the feelings, he held for his brother. Sighing, Allen took note of Dilandau retracting the sword and taking a step backwards. The knight focused on the albino, trying to glare through the visor and after hesitating a second longer, Dilandau turned around and flew away.

"I hate you!"

Allen turned to look at the battlefield again and smiled. "I'll find you again," he said quietly. "Don't worry, Dilandau."   

.....................**.....................

"What was that?" Yukari was the first to speak after the incident on Dryden's airship, slowly raising to her feet.

They had all gathered on the bridge when they had approached the battlefield. Dryden had muttered something under his breath, not agreeing with Duke Chid who had ordered to follow Hitomi. After the Amazon had disappeared, Yukari had stormed on deck to tell the others what had happened and Chid had made his decision. They had come to help Hitomi and Van, they hadn't known what to expect. But they never thought it could be like that; a piercing pink light blinding them, an unbelievable pain holding their bodies in a death grip, their own screams hurting in their ears.

"Better to say, what _is_ that?" Amano replied, looking around.

"Everything is pink!" Gabriella exclaimed and slowly let go of Merle.

The pain was gone but the light was still there, working like a filter. Dryden's crew was slowly recovering, raising from their positions on the ground and looking at each other, totally confused. Dryden was quiet and helped Millerna to her feet who had held the little Duke Chid protectively, an unreadable expression on his face. The princess straightened with a groan and after dusting herself off and smoothing her dress, she smiled weakly at Dryden. The brown-haired merchant kissed her gently on the forehead, before turning around and walking to the window.

"Are you alright?" the blond-haired woman asked and kneeled down beside a still slightly dazed Merle, a worried Chid at her side.

"It hurt," the cat-girl whispered and looked at Millerna with glassy eyes. "What was that?"

"I don't...," Millerna started to say but was interupted by a quiet voice. 

"Gaea's pain."

The noises on the bridge died down, everyone stopping to discuss and turning to look at Dryden. He was standing at one of the huge windows of the bridge, his rough hands pressed against the cold glass. His outlines were hardly visible against the background of the dark nightsky, only his glasses reflecting a pale light when he turned around. 

"What?" Millerna breathed, taking Merle in a tight embrace.

"What you felt," Dryden answered slowly. "It was Gaea's boundless pain. The pain which we caused. But we weren't the only ones who felt it. Come here and look."

They hesitated, speechless. And it was that they noticed the silence. They couldn't hear the screams or explosions which had filled the air earlier, the noises of the war deafening. But now, a deathly silence engulfed them. Amano moved at first, joining Dryden at the window and the others followed soon. Their eyes widened by seeing the battlefield. The once moving carpet stood still, guymelefs standing motionlessly between the warriors like mute witnesses of the events and the only movement was the nervous flickering of the fires. 

"They felt it too," Dryden quietly broke the silence on the bridge. "Everyone around here felt it."

"But how?" Duke Chid asked, his quiet voice unnaturally loud.

"I thought it was just a legend," the young merchant replied, more to himself than to his friends. "I thought it was just an old story but now, I know it is true. Everything is true!"

"Dryden, what...?" Millerna began but was interupted. 

"Hitomi's pendant!" Dryden exclaimed and grabbed her shoulders. "When I first saw it, I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the tear-shaped carfuncle is only a legend but it isn't and she was able to use its power!" He released the startled princess and turned to the window again, the others watching him attentively. "The dragon's soul must've been re-awoken. The dragon repeated what he had once done to stop a war like that...he made the warriors feel the pain they were causing Gaea to feel. They stopped fighting and let their weapons drop."

"And what will happen now?" Yukari asked, tearing her gaze away from him and looked at the battlefield again.

"Look at them," Dryden said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "They're confused. They don't know what to do and even they will now see that it is absolutely senseless to continue fighting. It is over." 

They were silent again, hardly able to believe what he had said. Over. The war was over, just like that. They were looking at him with wide eyes and half-open mouths, pure disbelief written across their faces and he could do nothing but smile.

"Let's go and find our lovebirds."  

.....................**.....................

Her eyelids twitched, long eyelashes fanning over her cheeks. Slowly, Hitomi opened her emerald eyes, blinking several times and dim light made her pupils contract. With a groan, she leaned onto her shaking arms and rose into a sitting position. She felt tired, as if she had stayed awake over the point of being able to cope with it and she felt completely exhausted, as if she had run for her life but she couldn't remember having done anything like...With a gasp, her eyes shot completely open and her head snapped up.

Innumerable thoughts, impressions and pictures shot through her mind, mixing with the feelings which had nearly killed her. She saw the sword sparkling, the light of the fires reflected on its blade, saw it sticking in Van's side, saw him fall to the ground, saw him lying in her arms, smiling up at her with an unbelievable strength shining in his invincible auburn eyes. She pressed her hands over her mouth, trying to stiffle the sobs. The memories crushed her weak body, encircling her heart and squeezing it, making her entire body shake.  

"Hitomi."

It was a mere whisper and hardly audiable above her sobs. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, the memories present. She desperately tried to chase them away but it was impossible, different emotions fighting within her. 

"Hitomi," the voice whispered in her mind again.

She knew the voice. She had heard it more than once during her journey across Gaea. Opening her slightly swollen eyes, she looked up.

"Thetis?" she asked quietly, her voice echoing through the tunnel.

Was the goddess there to help her? Thetis had helped her a lot of times; whenever Hitomi had reached a dead end, Thetis had been there to show her the way out. She had trusted the goddess all the time and maybe she had come again to help her once more. Hitomi sniffed and wiped the last tears from her eyes, raising slowly to her feet. She straightened and looked ahead, in the darkness of the tunnels in front of her – and suddenly felt horribly stupid.

Chiron had sent her there in order to help her get back Van. And what did she do? Sitting on the ground and crying her heart out? For nothing? The dragon had told her that she was strong but right now she felt weak like never before. Chiron had expected her to run and find Van but she had rather drowned in self-pity. Oh, but she wouldn't waste any more time. She could curse herself later but at first she had to find him. Find him and bring him back.

"Hitomi," the whisper echoed from the cold walls of the cave where she stood in, fading in a tunnel ahead.

Fine. She would try. She would try, even if she died by attempting to get him back. She didn't know what was awaiting her. She didn't know where he was and she didn't know who was with him but it didn't matter right now. She had been a damn coward her whole life and this one time, she wouldn't retreat. Her delicate brows went together and an incredible determination was visible on her features. She had never felt this before; this feeling of being absolutely sure that it had been the right decision, that she was going the right way. Yes, it was right.

She walked through the tunnel, the sound of her footsteps reveberating from the walls. It was like she was considering her past finished. She had already decided when she had left the ship and had followed him but now, she was leaving her past completely behind with every step she took deeper into the tunnels. Of course, it would always be there, she would always be an Amazon – she was born as an Amazon and had been taught that way and she couldn't just push it into a hidden corner of her mind – but it was her past. Her past and not her future. Her future was another one, not visible for her at the moment, but she was on the best way to find out what it had in store for her.   

Her thoughts were suddenly interupted by a noise. Hitomi stopped and pricked her ears. It was a quiet whisper, crawling over the stony walls and causing goosebumps on her skin. It sounded like a conversation, like someone was talking...but who? And where? She turned around, trying to find out where the noise came from but the echo made it quite impossible. She couldn't see where the tunnel went in the distance, the walls seeming to fade in darkness. Sighing, she turned back around and gasped.

There, at the end of the tunnel, she saw a light. An eery bluish light, flickering over the walls. She couldn't remember that it had been there before. But then again, she had been deep in thoughts. Maybe she had just overseen it. Hitomi frowned and hesitantly, she took a step ahead. She felt the curiosity urge her to go on, her feet walking without her doing. The whisper grew louder and the light more intense, the closer she came to the blue flicker, a feeling of anticipation rushing through her.

She saw that the tunnel was directly heading into a cave which was illuminated by this strange bluish light. It was circular, the ceiling so high that she couldn't see the end. High pillars hemmed the walls, symbols and reliefs carved into them and torchs attached to their decorated surface, the colour of the flames a light blue. Shadows were running across the walls, performing a hypnotic dance. The cave was completely empty, apart from the single altar in its center. Hitomi stopped in the arched entrance and looked at the altar with wide eyes.

Three women were standing around a black bowl, standing on a high pedestal. The reflection of the light which was reflected on the liquid in the bowl danced over their timeless beautiful faces, letting them seem even more pale. All three of them wore long, white tunics, a fragile silver brooche holding together the labyrinth of pleats on their right shoulder. One of them had shoulderlong blond hair, the second women had silver hair of the same length and the third one had black hair. Pointed cat-ears stuck out and a long swung tail rested calmly on the ground, their eyes closed and their delicate hands resting in the palms of the other ones, creating a circle around the bowl.

Their lips were moving incessantly, their voices a continuous whisper. Hitomi didn't understand what they were saying, she was just watching them, fascinated. A chill ran up her spine when the whisper increased, the cat-women speaking faster and louder. The green-eyed girl had stopped breathing, waiting for what would happen and suddenly, they stopped. An eery silence filled the cave and the blonde cat-woman opened her bright pink eyes.

"Look what we have here," she said and her voice was mild and melodic, a smile adorning her face.

The other two women turned around and looked at Hitomi who was frozen in the spot, unable to think or react.

"The Unknown!" the both of them whispered and their voices reveberated from the walls, making it sound as if the cave was filled with talking people.  

"Don't be afraid," the blonde cat-woman said and stretched out her arm, making the fabric of her tunic sway softly. "We already awaited you, Hitomi."

She gasped. "Who are you and how do you know?"

They laughed softly. "You don't know us?" the silver-haired woman with blue eyes asked, smiling. "Shame on you, Hitomi. Didn't you listen to the old women telling the legends? My name is Naria."

"I'm Juria," the black-haired woman continued.

"And I'm Eriya," the pink-eyed one said. "We see everything that was..."

"...is..." Juria spoke, her yellow eyes sparkling.

"...and will be," Naria finished.

"We are Destiny," they said in unison, making Hitomi gasp.

"The Moirai!" she exclaimed and took a few steps ahead. "The goddesses who decide over destiny!"

And that was all she needed to know that she was in the Underworld. The dragon had sent her down there because it was the only possibility to get Van's soul back. Where else could his soul be than in the Underworld?

"So you did listen to the stories," Eriya stated, folding her hands and smiled. 

"And we finally get to know the Unknown," Juria stepped beside the other two cat-women and watched her intensely. "Come here, we don't bite."

Hesitantly, Hitomi took another step ahead. "What does Unknown mean? Why do you call me that?"

"You are a star whose path we can't exactly predict," Juria answered. "Come here."

Hitomi swallowed the lumb in her throat and slowly, walked towards the cat-woman who were still standing beside the black bowl. When she approached, Hitomi saw that the bowl was decorated with a fragile silver writing in a language she didn't know. Never had she seen such letters, slim and fragile with a lively swing, drawn by a master of this art. This language had to be as old as the gods themselves. She stopped when she was only a few steps away from them but Naria stretched out her arm which had four black, unregularly shaped dots on it and pointed at the bowl.

"Look!" she said and Hitomi closed the small distance with two steps.

She couldn't stop the gasp from passing her lips when she looked into the bowl. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The bowl was filled with a waving black liquid and within this liquid there were floating myriads of stars. It were millions of them, little glowing dots in a sheer endless blackness, dancing to an inaudiable music. The bowl seemed to have no bottom for she couldn't see the end of this ocean of stars.

"What is that?" she breathed in awe.

"These are the lives of every being on whole Gaea," the black-haired Moira explained calmly, standing now beside the Amazon and looking into the bowl as well. "We give them their destiny, watch over them and guide them when their time has come."

"But we couldn't predict your destiny," Eriya continued. "We had planned your path but you just left it and searched your own way and when we thought that we found your path again, you fooled us once more."

"Thetis spoke of someone who had made a mess of Destiny," Hitomi whispered and looked up, tearing her gaze away from the beauty in the bowl and met Eriya's bright pink eyes. "Was it me?"

"No," Naria answered and Hitomi turned to face her. 

"That was Isaac Dornkirk," Eriya spoke again. "He found a way to escape our watchful eyes and hide within the shadows of oblivion by the help of the power of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?"

"Yes, Atlantis," the blond-haired Moira replied. "The people of Atlantis had found a way to interfere in our work by using the power of innumerable carfuncles. They had been able to use this power but they vanished from the surface of Gaea before they finished their work."

"Did...are you responsible for the war?" Hitomi asked slowly.

"No," Eriya said and they shook their heads. "We didn't need to do anything. They managed it on their own. And centuries later, Isaac found the remains of Atlantis and hid himself. That's why we weren't able to foresee anything. He appeared out of nowhere and tried to change Destiny for his own good."

"And why was I able to escape you?" Hitomi asked, looking from one Moira to the other.

"Because of Chiron's carfuncle," Naria answered and pointed at the pink pendant around Hitomi's neck. "It is the most powerful carfuncle that ever existed."

"You know him?"

"Yes, we know him and we know why you're here, Hitomi," the black-haired cat-woman said. "You're here to get back the soul of the man you love like so many else before."

"Really?" the green-eyed girl asked eagerly. 

"Oh yes, a lot of other ones were here and tried to get beloved ones back," she replied. "They come and go, asking for advice and disappearing in the labyrinth again."

"A-and were they able to get them back?" Hitomi asked almost in a whisper, fearing the answer. "Did they find the souls they were searching for and did they return?"

"Well, you see --"

"Hitomi!" a sharp hiss interupted Eriya, making all of them look up. "Don't listen to them!"

"Thetis?" Hitomi looked around, confused.

"Thetis," Juria whispered, her yellow eyes glowing. "This isn't your territory! You have no right to interfere! Leave her alone!"

"Hitomi!" Thetis voice echoed through the cave again, ignoring the hisses of the three cat-women. "Don't waste any more time! They want to distract you but you must leave now!"

"You are the one who will leave now, goddess!" Naria stated, trying to drown the echos of Thetis' voice.  

"Lethe!" Thetis continued, unimpressed. "Remember Lethe, Hitomi!"

The Amazon gasped, the name like a slap across the face. Lethe! How could she forget? She had been too deep in her thoughts, had almost drowned in her self-pity and now, she had allowed these goddesses to make her almost forget about Lethe! The River of Oblivion! If Van reached that river before she reached him, everything would be too late! Whoever drank from the water, forgot everything; their family, their friends, the mistakes they had made, the times they had laughed, the ones they had loved. Whoever drank from the water, forgot his whole life.

"Where can I leave this place?" Hitomi asked, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Juria replied and looked at her, an amused expression on her face. "There is only one entrance to this cave."

"But this is the one I came..." Hitomi trailed off after she had turned around, staring at the passage she had come through.

Stony steps led the way down into unknown depths, torches with blue flames illuminating the stairway. Where did these steps come from? She hadn't climbed any stairs to reach this place. The cave had been in one level with the tunnel. Slowly, she turned back around.

"What...?" she began but was immediately interupted.

"Didn't your goddess say you shouldn't waste any more time?" Eriya asked quietly, her pink eyes sparkling.

Hitomi hesitated. She had so many questions, she wanted to ask the three Moirai. She was so close to the answeres, she wanted so desperately to know. But they were right. She couldn't waste any more time if she wanted to get Van back – and that was the reason why she was here. After nodding briefly at the cat-women, the green-eyed girl turned around and ran down the stairs. 

"Until next time, Hitomi," the three goddesses whispered and smiled.

Hitomi was too far away to hear them speak, her thoughts focused on Lethe. The steps seemed to have no end, dark stony walls with flickering torches attached to them running past her. The cold echo of her footsteps was everywhere around her, reveberating from the walls and let it seem as if she was being followed, making her heart beat even faster. She knew that in the dimension where she actually was, the time had no meaning. It was there, a strong presence but it was of no meaning for the ones who stayed down there but for her, time was everything right now. It was a heavy weight on her shoulders, slowly but unstoppably flowing through her fingers.

She nearly fell to the ground when the stairs came abruptly to an end, a short tunnel lying in front of her. Without hesitating, she ran towards the light which was flickering ahead, her breaths heavy. After a few meters, the tunnel opened into a gigantic cave and Hitomi stopped at the top of the staircase which lead down to a plain. Her eyes were wide when she looked around, absorbing her surroundings. A huge river was winding its way through the cave, appearing out of a hole in the wall and disappearing in another one at the other end of the cave. She spotted a way at the other side of the river which vanished into another labyrinth of tunnels.

It was almost completely quiet down there, the only noise the monotonous roaring of the water. It couldn't be Lethe because she saw no soul there. Lethe's bank would be filled with souls who were trying to drink from the water, wanting to forget their lives in order to be reborn or find eternal peace. Looking around, she spotted a small boat which had been pulled a bit ashore and was now swaying softly with the waves which were swepping against the wooden hull. It seemed to be the only possibility to cross the river for there was no bridge. Sighing, she took heart and ran down the steps.  

She took two steps at once but slowed down when she spotted a figure beside the boat, a long brown cloak hiding them completely and a hood covering their head. The young woman stopped a few steps away from the person, unsure of what to do and waited for them to turn around. She was just about to open her mouth when the person suddenly moved. The heavy fabric of the cloak was dragged over the ground, stirring up some dust and Hitomi could do nothing but gasp when she saw that there was only blackness under the hood.

"Looks as if someone needs a crossing," a deep and hollow voice said, sending shivers down her spine.

"Wh-who are you?" Hitomi stuttered, stones crunching under her soles when she took a step backwards.

"My name is Charon," the shadow under the hood replied and nodded his head. "I'm the ferryman."

"Charon, you say?" Hitomi asked. "Then this river must be..."

"Styx?" the ferryman finished her sentence. "Yes, it is. The River of the Dead. And I guess, you want to cross it, don't you Hitomi?"

"I want to reach Lethe!" she replied hastily. "And I don't have much time...why does everyone know my name?"

A hollow laughter echoed from under the hood. "I know the name of everyone who comes down here, so don't feel special," Charon said. "And if you want to go to the River of Oblivion, hurry up and climb in the boat because it's the only way to reach Lethe which lies at the other side of Styx!" Hitomi's eyes widened.

Hastily, she closed the distance between herself and the boat and climbed into it, making it sway from side to side. She sat down on a wooden board and turned around to look at the ferryman. He had already entered the boat and stood at the stern, a long rod in his hand and looking like a superior presence. He rammed the rod into the ground and pushed the boat off the bank, making Hitomi grab the rim and hold it tightly. Slowly, the boat slid into the water, the cold liquid embracing it like a mother a long lost child. Waves swept softly against the small hull, a quiet splashing audiable above the roaring of the waters. Hitomi turned to look ahead and gasped by seeing the surface of the river. Faces. Pale faces belonging to pale bodies with torn clothes were floating within the water, looking at her with empty eyes.

She dug her fingers deep into the wood and leaned over the rim, looking at them closer. The water was filled with them, their bodies moving gracefully with the current as if dancing to an eternal song which was accompanying them along their wet way. They were fascinating her in a dangerous way, seeming to cast a spell over her. Hitomi's eyes were wide, reflecting the pale white light which was emitted from the bodies in the river who seemed to call her. She released the rim and slowly stretched out her arm, hearing their whisper which was hovering above the water. Only a few centimeters were between her and the pale figures, her mouth half-open in anticipation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Charon's voice broke the spell and made her look up and retract her hand by the moment a pale hand reached out of the water.

With a shriek, she fell back into the boat and pressed her hands close to her chest, panting heavily.

"There's nothing they'd rather do than pulling inexperienced souls like you into the depths of their river," Charon explained and rammed his rod into the ground of the river again, forcing the boat further across the water and through the mass of ghosts.

"Where are they going?" Hitomi asked and straightened, still breathing heavily.

"Into oblivion," Charon answered quietly and pulled the rod through the water, making it splash softly. "These are the souls who won't be reborn." 

"That reminds me of something," Hitomi said after slightly calming down. "The legends say that you only transport the dead and never a living being, so why do you transport me?"

If he had had a face, a smile would have been visible on his features. "Who said that I changed my mind?" he asked and Hitomi froze.

Goosebumps covered her skin and an unpleasant feeling spread through her innards, making her feel terribly sick. She took a deep breath before she spoke, her fists clenched. "Does that mean that...that..." she gulped, not able to say it out loud.

"...that you're dead," Charon finished once more and nodded. "Of course."

"But-but that's impossible!" Hitomi replied, turning around and looking at him with fearful eyes. "How can I be dead? I-I mean I still have my body! I can feel my heart beat! How can I be dead?"

And as if wanting to prove it, she held up her hands and turned them around, showing the obviously blind Charon that she was still made of flesh and blood.

"You only see what you want to see," the ferryman said and shook his head. "It's an illusion which is created by your subconscious in order to take away the fear. You look like all the other deads down here."

Hitomi's hands shook uncontrollably and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to cope with it. But it was just logical. She hadn't understood the white dragon when he had told her that she would be able to bring Van back but now, she did. The answer was so simple. Chiron had seperated her soul from her body to send her soul in the Underworld. Of course, her body couldn't live without her soul but it was the only way to reach Van where he actually was. She smiled. Why was she suddenly so afraid of dying? She had told Chiron that she was willing to die for Van and that was what she had done. No need to be so surprised.

"You mean I look like these torn beings down there in the river?" she asked sarcastically and looked at her ferryman.

"No," Charon replied and stretched out his arm which was completely covered by his long cloak. "You look like them."

Frowning, Hitomi turned around and her pupils shrunk to little dots by the sight of the bank. It had to be thousands of pale figures who were standing there, filling the plain. It was a white carpet, moving slowly and filling the air with murmurs which floated towards her like wafts of mist.

"Why didn't I see them before?" she asked, staring at the dead.

"You didn't want to see them," Charon answered and continued quietly. "Right now, we have a lot to do down here. These are the dead who arrived almost at the same time. Seems to be a terrible massacre up there."

"It is," Hitomi whispered sadly and scanned over the souls at the bank. "And you brought them all here? Then, you must have also transported Van!" She spun around. "Can you...can you remember him? Could it be that he's still among the dead over there?"

"You said it yourself, child," he replied and laughed again. "I brought them all across the river. I saw thousand different faces, today..."

"I'm sorry," the young soul said and hung her head.

"But I do remember him," the cloaked shadow continued, making her look up. "A quiet young man. He wasn't very talkative and I've hardly seen anyone who was that sad. The only time I heard him speak was when he asked me for the way to Lethe."

Hitomi inhaled sharply. Thetis had been right! Van was truly on his way to Lethe to forget everything. She had to find him before he could drink from the water or everything would have been in vain.

"When did he cross the river?" she asked firmly, looking directly at Charon.

"You really ask me for a period of time?" he chuckled in reply. "If you had already lived for an eternity, would you be able to distinguish between ten minutes and ten thousand years?" 

Hitomi snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at Charon.

"Hold on tight," he suddenly said and right then, the boat scratched over stony ground and came to a halt, making Hitomi fall from her board.

She shook her head and after seeing that they had reached the other side of the river, she hastily jumped to her feet and out of the boat, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Hey, wait!" Charon stopped her, making her turn around. "What about my pay?"

The Amazon blinked and he sighed. "You aren't the first one today who doesn't pay me my Obolus," he said and pushed his boat into the river again. "But it's okay. Just make sure that you pay it next time. Oh, and before I forget, you just have to follow the tunnel to reach Lethe."  

"Thank you!" Hitomi yelled across the water and she saw the ferryman raise his arm.

She inhaled deeply while watching him leave and then, slowly turned around. The sight was breath-taking. In front of here was a gigantic army, consisting of ghostlike beings. They still wore the uniforms and armors which they had worn on the battlefield, looking as if they were prepared to enter the next war. But their bodies were transparent, fragile images of the proud women and men, they once have been. Nothing was left of their strength anymore, their faces neither showing hatred nor rage against their enemies, only sadness. They weren't enemies anymore, they had done what they had been supposed to do...they had fought, killed and died. And now, they were all here. They were all here because they had died in a senseless war.

She saw soldiers whose armors had lost every sparkle, pale like themselves. Their swords blunt and their lances and arrows broken. They wouldn't fight any war again as well as the dead Amazons. The deep green of their clothes had paled as the flames of their lives had stopped burning, the feathers on their helmets which had glowed like the fire on the plains without any colour now. Some of the souls were just standing there, swaying softly from side to side to the melody of an eteral song which they were singing, their voices reveberating from the walls and echoing over the river. And other ones were walking through the tunnel in the firm wall towards Lethe in order to forget.

Hitomi's gaze suddenly rested on an Amazon who was standing beside the army of deads, a tall man at her side. Her long and pale black hair swayed softly when she took a step ahead, her lips moving but her voice drowned by the mystic song. And then, Hitomi's eyes widened in realization.

"Lea!" she uttered, stumbling in trance towards her dead Queen.

There were so many questions. So many things, she hadn't been able to tell her Queen. 

"I thought I would never see you again," the young woman breathed when she reached the Queen of the Amazons, smiling at her.

"Tomi!" Lea replied in shock. "You...you're dead? But how could that happen?"

"No," Hitomi shook her head, still smiling. "I mean, yes, I'm dead but I wanted it to happen. I'm here to...to..." she suddenly shook her head, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Tomi, what...?" Lea asked but was immediately interupted.

"Lea, there are so many things I want to tell you. I thought I've lost you forever and now, that I see you again, I have no time to tell you," she laughed and a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's crazy, isn't it? You can say I had a wish free and I'm now here to find Van and to bring his soul back to where it belongs."

"Van?" a deep voice said and Hitomi finally noticed the man beside Lea. He had disheveled bluish hair and a long cloak was hiding his body. "My brother is dead?"

"Yes, he died when...your brother?" she gasped. "You must be Folken!" 

She looked from Folken to Lea and back at Folken, a sheepish smile appearing on both of their faces and it suddenly dawned on Hitomi. She smiled.

"It runs in the family, it seems," she stated.

Lea nodded and for a brief moment, her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Now go, Hitomi," she said and leaned against Folken who placed his arm around her. "The time has come."

"W-will I see you again?" Hitomi asked in a whisper.

"Maybe," Lea replied and smiled.

The young woman hesitated though there was no reason to hesitate. The decision had already been made. A second tear tickling down her face, Hitomi turned away. She took a deep breath and didn't dare to turn back around. 

"Good luck," she heard before she run away, towards the tunnel.

She fought her way through the hundreds of souls, murmurs following her. She ran past the slowly walking soldiers, armors clinging when she jiggled them and pushed those away who suddenly blocked her way. These souls had no reason to hurry but she could feel the eternal breath of time in her neck, seeming to laugh about her patethic attempt. She heard that someone was calling her name but she didn't stop nor turn around, biting her lip violantly. She didn't want to know who was calling her, knowing that it was one of her sisters who would never see the sun again.

Her feet hardly touched the ground, her breaths short and her eyes fixed on the way ahead. The souls around her melted into a pale grey and moving mass, faces vanishing. She didn't hear their whispers anymore, her own breathing like thunder in her ears. Her eyes brightened when the tunnel finally ended and she stumbled down a small hill towards Lethe's bank. Souls were gathering at the black water of the river, standing in line for what they were seeking for. 

Van!" she yelled and ran along the bank, scanning over the different faces. 

She stopped, her eyes flickering around. It was completely pointless. She would never find him between the hundreds of other souls except...except her pendant held still its power! She looked down and the pink gem was suddenly like a heavy weight around her neck. She grabbed the pendant and closed her fingers violantly around it, digging her fingernails into her palm. Her eyes were shut tightly, the frown visible on her forehead. She focused her thoughts on him, summoning the picture of him in her mind and it made her remember the times, she had used her pendant; either to save his life from arrows and gallows or to show him the way, intentionally or not didn't matter but it had always happened to help him. A tiny smile tugged at her lips but it didn't last long because she opened her mouth and gasped when her pendant reacted. Emerald eyes flew open and she turned in the direction, the gem had shown her. 

"Van!" she screamed, her voice reaching him through the mass of souls. "Don't!"

Slowly, he turned his head, kneeling where Lethe's waves swept softly against the bank. Van looked at her, his auburn eyes wide. The black water seeped through his fingers and dropped into the river, causing small circles on the surface which were quickly destroyed by the current. He opened his mouth but no words came over his lips, watching in disbelief Hitomi running towards him. She stretched out her hand, trying to reach him but she felt as if she wasn't moving a single bit, standing frozen in the spot. She was so unbelievably close, almost touching him and she knew she would get him back if she just reached him. Her fingertips closed the distance between the two of them ever so slowly, touched his skin – and went right through him.

She gasped and her emerald eyes widened in pure shock when she fell through him. She stumbled but quickly found her balance again and turned around, panic written across her face. No Van. No river. No deads. Nothing. Her gaze flickered around, hunted, but she was only faced with dark, cold walls. Hitomi stood in a huge tunnel which was completely empty, illuminated by a light which seemed to come from everywhere. She turned round in a cirlce, hoping to find him somewhere but there was absolutely nothing, the only sound the one of her boots stirring up the ground. Where was she? And where was Van?

"Wait for me!"

She inhaled sharply, a voice echoing in her mind. Pricking her ears, she tried to find out where it came from but it was impossible because it was reveberating from the stony walls. She stopped when she heard another noise. It was different, causing a warm feeling to rush through her. She knew the noise. It sounded like...like the laughter of a child! She swirled around, feeling that it was coming from behind her and was faced with an intersection, directly in front of her. She frowned, knowing that there hadn't been any intersection a few seconds ago and she frowned even more, hearing that the laughter was coming closer.

She focused her green eyes on the place where the tunnels met when suddenly, a small person appeared there, turning their head to look at her. It was a little boy who was watching her with curious eyes, a draft tugging at his red shirt and dark hair. She was too surprised to react and before she could say something, the child was gone, disappeared in a tunnel.

"Wait!" she cried and ran into the tunnel.

When she turned around the corner, she saw the boy slowly fading in the darkness of the tunnel. Grunting, Hitomi started to run and followed the child along the tunnel, his red shirt swaying at his sides and the sound of his tiny footsteps mixed with the sound of her own ones. The kid was damn fast and she had problems to catch up. But what was she doing there anyway? Chasing a little boy through a labyrinth? Why? Everything was so unreal. This whole place was more like a dream to her than anything else.

She quickened her pace, seeing the kid suddenly disappear around a corner. She would get him, even if it was the last thing she did. She slowed down a bit when she turned round the corner and then, stopped abruptly, facing a wall. The boy was gone. Hitomi looked around, confused, but the wall remained where it was, insurmountable. Stretching out her arm, she touched the wall but it was firm reality. The Amazon snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. At the moment, she wasn't in the mood to play hide and seek in some labyrinth with a boy who seemed to make fun of her.

But suddenly, she shuddered. Involuntary, she tightened the embrace around her body, goosebumps covering her skin while shivers ran down her spine. Her eyes were wide and her breaths fast and short. She felt a presence. A cold presence. And it was coming closer. She coul feel the coldness crawl unstoppably through the tunnels and she heard the raspy breathing. Her fingers dug deep into her skin and her teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. She wanted to turn around, turn around and look at what was approaching her but she couldn't. She was frozen, unable to move, an immense fear overwhelming her. So close. 

"Who are you?" a childish voice asked, breaking the spell which had rooted her to the ground.

Startled, Hitomi swirled around and could do nothing but shriek, standing on a wide field full of hip-high grain. Her mouth was half open, her mind not willing to accept it. The coldness was gone, as if it had just been a horrible illusion and instead of it, there was a pleasant warmth surrounding her. It was impossible! She had stood in a cave a few seconds ago and now, she found herself here at this field, the air vibrating because of heat and the humming of insects a continual noise. 

Shading her eyes, she looked ahead. It was endless. As far as the eye  could see, there was grain, an endless expanse of yellowish ears. A gentle breeze was ruffling through her hair, making the ocean of plants wave and their dry leaves rustle. She was moving her left hand over the top of the grain, the thorns of the ears pricking softly into her palm. Taking a slim plant into her hand, she felt every single corn while running with her fingers along the ear.

"Who are you?" the voice asked again, making her look down.

And there he stood. The little boy with the red shirt, looking up at her with curious eyes and a light breeze was running through his hair.

"H-hitomi," she stuttered. That was totally ridiculous! She was dead and lost in a dimension, she didn't know, standing on a field full of grain and talked with a little boy. But what else could she do? "My name is Hitomi. And who are you?"

"I'm Van," he answered and smiled brightly.

Hitomi inhaled sharply, taking a step back. If she wasn't already insane, she would become now. That couldn't be! It couldn't be Van! This boy was probably five years old and...she hesitated. Same disheveled raven-black hair, same reddish brown eyes, same smile. He was a bit smaller and a bit younger but it was Van, no doubt.

"Where am I?" Hitomi asked, her situation seeming suddenly terribly hopeless to her. 

"You're within him," Van answered calmly, his smile not leaving his young face. "Within his soul."

"Whose soul?" Hitomi asked again, the breeze caressing her skin. It carried the warm and dry scent of the grain.

"Van's soul."

"But how?" she was confused. Nothing was making sense anymore. So many thoughts were swirling through her mind together with innumerable questions but nobody seemed able to answer them. And the little Van in front of her was making it even worse. She felt so lost. "I-I thought you were..."

The little boy shook his head, patiently. "No, I'm one of his wishs."

"A wish?" Hitomi echoed. "Van wishs to be younger?"

"No," the boy said and smiled again. "Look around."

And she did. Her gaze trailed over the endlessness of waving grain, absorbing the peaceful image. It was when she spotted three people standing between the plants, looking at her. It were a woman and two men. One of them had disheveled bluish-hair which was falling into his face. He had a warm smile on his face and his brown eyes were sparkling at her, the wind tugging at his loose green shirt. The other man beside him had dark brown hair which was even more unruly, a beard covering his chin. He looked unbelievably familiar and had placed his left arm gently around the woman's waist.

Hitomi had stopped breathing and her green eyes were wide, staring at the woman. A long gown was framing her fragile body, long black hair swaying in the wind. Her eyes were brown and held a deep sadness hidden behind a smile, two purple dots visible on her forehead. Hitomi knew her. She had already seen the woman. In a vision. It was Van's mother. 

"His mother, his father, his brother," Van's young voice reached her faintly through the turmoil of thoughts in her mind. "They are dead. He wishs that everything would be the way it used to be. He wishs to be united with his family and that everything would be alright. He wishs peace," he paused. 

She suddenly felt unbelievably sad. Van had always played the tough guy, hardly showing any weakness and teasing her to the point of becoming crazy and the whole time he had been so alone. Alone with his fears and sadness. And she had rather dealt with her own problems and told him more than once that she hated him instead of telling him that she knew how he felt. She hated herself for being so egoistical. 

"He wishs that you're at his side," Van continued quietly.

Hitomi blushed. "I'm a wish?" she asked. "I'm here because he wants me to be here?"

"He needs you," the little boy said. "He doubts. He doubts himself. And that's why he can't return. He doesn't want to return."

"But why shouldn't he want to..." she stopped and her head snapped up as well as Van's one, the warm breeze turning into a cold strong wind.

There it was again, the feeling of a cold presence which was coming quickly closer. Ominous clouds gathered at the horizon, attempting to cover the sky. She shuddered. The wind had freshened incredibly and it carried a strange noise; raspy hisses.  

"We must hurry!" Van said, a serious expression written across his childish features. It didn't suit him. His young face was supposed to show nothing but carefree joy and laughter.

"Why?" Hitomi asked and looked him directly in the eye. "What is it? What is coming here?"

"The hunter," he answered and his voice was a mere whisper. "They're here to get you. You actually don't belong here. You're not allowed to stay within his soul, nobody is. It wasn't planned to happen that way – your death wasn't planned."

"What do you mean with my death wasn't planned?" the green-eyed girl asked, the clouds almost covering the whole sky and the grain now of the colour of ash-grey.

"You weren't supposed to sacrifice your life for him," Van replied, his eyes darting worridly around. "They didn't predict it. You were supposed to go another path but we have no time for that now! We must hurry! Come!" 

And after looking at her one more time, the little boy walked past her.

"Wait!" Hitomi complained and turned around. "Where are you going..." she trailed off, finding herself in a dim cave again. 

It was annoying. She hated this quickly changing of her surroundings. She was thrown into a new room continuously. She just had to turn around and was at a different place. She then blinked, seeing the boy standing in front of her and looking at her with serious eyes. 

"Follow me," he said and turned around. "I'll lead you to him."

Hitomi took a deep breath and followed Van, not knowing what would await her. She couldn't see where the tunnel was going because there was no light ahead. It was as if a pitch-black wall was blocking their way, moving as if it was made of fog and emitting a coldness which crawled over her skin like hairy legs of a spider. She slowed down, unsure of what to do but seeing that the little boy simply walked into the blackness, she gulped and followed him. She felt as if every air was pressed out of her lungs by the moment she came in contact with the dark fog, making it impossible to breathe. Her head was spinning and a nausea was about to overwhelm her but it was gone before she could think about it. 

She was found, standing at the shore of a black lake, no light reflected on its surface. She couldn't see the ground and no wave was running over the liquid, the waters completely calm. She gasped when she looked up, spotting the boy standing beside a kneeling figure in the center of the lake. Without thinking, she took a step ahead and ran towards Van, the water only reaching to her ankles. She didn't notice the silence around her, the splashing water making no sound and no echo within the cave when she called his name.

"Van!" she yelled again when she was almost at his side.

He was kneeling in the water, his upper torso straightened and his head tilted backwards. Panting, she fell to her knees in front of him and reached out with her hands to cup his face, forcing him to look at her. Hitomi inhaled sharply when she met his empty eyes. There was neither life nor any sparkle within them, the auburn orbs depthless. 

"Van?" she whispered, afraid to shatter the fragile image in front of her. "It's me, Hitomi. Do you remember me?"

"Hitomi hates me."

She gasped when she heard the words escape from his lips, his voice cold and without any emotion.

"No, Van!" she said hastily, stroking with her thumbs over his cold cheeks. "No, that's not true! I don't hate you!" Oh how she hated herself! She hated her stubborn and arrogant behavior, hated herself for doing this to him!

"Hitomi hated me."

"Yes, that's true," she admitted, desperately trying to reach him. "I hated you. But that was self-protection. I had to hate you because I was taught this way. But it changed! I don't hate you! I never really hated you!"

"Hitomi hates me again."

"Dammit, Van!" she yelled, her brows knitted in anger. "How often did I say that I hate you and you never cared? I can't count it! Gods, you even took it as some kind of motivation to increase teasing me! And now, when both of our lives depend on it, you suddenly feel like pouting?"

"I broke my promise and left her behind."

"Would you please stop that! I forgive you!" She leaned in and rested her forehead against his one. "You hear me?" she whispered, their noses almost touching. "I forgive you."

"Forgive me?"

"Yes, Van!" She held his face tightly and his hair tickled over her fingers. "Yes, I forgive you. And now, please come back."

"Why?"

Hitomi laughed lightly. "This is the stupidst question you've ever asked, you know?" she paused briefly and smiled. "Because I need you, Van. When you died in my arms I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without you. Everything was the same for me because you were gone! I want you back! Please, come back!"

"Why?"

"Because-"

Cries suddenly interupted her, coming from everywhere around her. Cries of the hunter. They had finally found her. They were there to get her because she didn't belong there. 

"Tell him, Hitomi," Van's younger image said beside her and smiled. "He wants to hear it."

Hitomi looked into his empty eyes again. "Because I love you, Van," she said firmly and tears ran down her cheeks. 

It felt so good to finally say it out loud, to confess her love. And it hadn't even hurt! Why had she been so reluctant to admit it? She didn't know! There was no reason at all! On the contrary! She felt so unbelievably released now. It felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders, making her feel free and strong. 

"Hitomi!" Thetis' voice rang in her ears. "You must hurry! They'll soon be here!"

Hitomi looked at Van's younger image who was smiling at her. "That was everything he wanted to hear," he said and Hitomi looked back at her Van.

His eyes were still empty and he still didn't react. The voices and screams became louder with every second. She could already feel them close. Why didn't he react?

"Van!" she yelled him in the face, her voice shaking. "Wake up!"

"Trust him," the young Van said. 

Hitomi sniffed and nodded. "I do," she squeaked. "I do. And I don't want to die. I don't want to be alone, Van."

It was cold now, shadows surrounding them. She heard them scream close to her ear. Their fingers were crawling over her bodyless soul and she felt the cold seep into her. She knew they were there to get her. She leaned forward and hugged Van tightly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Was it just her imagination or could she smell his scent?

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

She didn't notice that he blinked. Once. Twice. And when he opened his eyes again, the sparkle had returned, an invincible fire burning within their reddish-brown depths. He flung his arms around her and pulled her close to him by the moment, the shadows reached for her. And right then, a dazzling bluish-white light swallowed the both of them and everything went blank.  

.....................**.....................

A beautiful white feather lay on a grey rock, somewhere lost on a huge meadow. It was moving softly in the wind when suddenly, a strong breeze lifted it into the air and carried it away. The feather began to dance over the meadow, turning and swirling with the wind. It was carried over the neverending expanse of lush green grass which was swaying in the evening wind. The heads of fragile yellow flowers could be seen between the grass, allowing the wind to carry their sweet scent along with the feather. There was an obstacle but the wind blew the feather simply through the legs of the snow-white horse which was grazing peacefully at the meadow. 

She sat on a small hill, the grass tickling between her fingers. The warm breeze was ruffling her light-brown hair. She was watching the sun set behind a mountain range, white houses snuggling against the cliffs. The dying light of the orange fireball was flooding the plain in front of her. Something on the left caught her attention and turning around, she spotted the feather swirling around her. She stretched out her arm and caught it in flight. Her deep green eyes inspected it closely while she was stroking the feather carefully. 

"Looks like one of yours," she whispered and smiled.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin when she heard a deep chuckle coming from behind and a pair of strong arms suddenly encircled her waist, pulling her against something firm and warm. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and enjoyed his warmth which was seeping into her. He tightened the embrace around her and she sighed in contentment, inhaling his fresh and field-like scent. Feeling him rest his head on her shoulder, she opened her eyes again. He was looking at the feather in her hand with curious auburn eyes, his unruly raven-black hair falling into his face and tickling over her cheek.

"Nah, I think mine are more beautiful," he replied, kissing her shoulder and she saw the smile tugging at his lips.

"Prove it," she whispered in his ear, her lips grazing softly his auricle and then, kissed him on the cheek. 

Van looked at her out of the corner of his eye and a huge grin spread across his face. It was silent when they were looking each other in the eye, challenging, and the wind ruffled their hair. He knew what she wanted him to do and he wouldn't refuse. His gaze didn't leave her bright green eyes when he concentrated himself. Holding his breath, Van contracted the muscles in his back until he felt the well-known tearing. There was a ripping noise when his shirt was torn to pieces by something which broke through his back, Hitomi feeling a rush of excitement flood through her. She looked up when dozens of glowing white feathers swirled around her. It was a storm of white dancing around her, glowing in the light of the setting sun. Shivers ran down her spine while she was watching his feathers being carried away by the wind.

"And?" he asked, not able to hide the grin.

"Well," she replied, tapping with her index finger against her cheek. "I'm not so sure about it. Your feathers were gone too fast."

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a movement and heard something soft rustle. Her breath was caught in her throat, Van's wings appearing from behind her and resting on her legs while his fingers traced up and down her forearm. She had seen them once and it was again an amazing experience to see his wings. They lay calmly before her and she slowly stretched out her arm to touch them. Her palm ran tenderly over their soft and smooth surface, her eyes absorbing the sight.

"What do you say now?" Van asked again while kissing his way up her neck to her ear.

"I would say they are absolutely beautiful," she answered honestly, not stopping to stroke over his wings. "But don't be conceited about it!"

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "It's already too late!" he replied and leaned backwards until he lay outstretched on the grass, pulling her with him. "I got a compliment from you!"

"Idiot!" she smacked his arm and stared into the orange sky, her body raising and falling with his breaths. "It is strange that we're now here. I mean some days ago, Gaea was  almost flooded by war again, you died and I searched you in the Underworld and a few times I thought it would never be like this..." she trailed off, feeling him move. 

Van rolled to the side and shifted so that he wasn't lying underneath her anymore. She turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"You shouldn't think about that anymore," he said and leaned onto his elbow, all mischievousness gone from his handsome features. "It is the past and you should look what lies ahead your path, except when you...when you regret your decision."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head wildly. "No, Van!" she replied hastily. "Why should I regret it?"

"You left your home," he explained and turned his head away, looking at Dust and Tarik who were grazing at the meadow at the foot of the little hill. "You left your family, you left your friends, you left everything which ever meant something for you. Why shouldn't you regret it?"

Hitomi stretched out her hand and touched his cheek, turning his face back around. "You truly are one self-conceited man, Van Fanel!" she said and his brows shot up in surprise. "You really want to hear it! You want to hear that I did it for you, that you are the reason why I gave up everything, that I want to be with you."

A warm smile spread across Van's face and captured his auburn eyes, making them sparkle incredibly and Hitomi want to melt. She knew why she had done it. She had done it for this smile and for their future. She didn't know what would have happened if she had stayed with the Amazons and she didn't want to know anymore. She had gone the other path and she knew that she had betrayed them in many ways but there were always sacrifices to give. She had decided for him and against them and now, she had to live with the consequences of this decision. Of course, there were doubts but she was sure they would disappear with the time and with his help.

Van's warm smile had turned into a grin again and he startled her out of her thoughts by shifting beside her. 

"Really?" he asked, attempting to straddle her. "You did it for me?"

Hitomi watched his movements, slightly alarmed. The young man straightened after resting on her legs and looked down at her, his wings raised majestically above his head. Hitomi squinted against the dying sunlight and finally noticed that Van's shirt was completely gone, his naked upper torso towering above her. A deep blush crept upon her cheeks when she felt that she was looking him up and down, making him chuckle.

"You like what you see?" he asked, making her blush even more and leaned down to kiss her neck, intertwining his hands with her ones.

Hitomi jerked underneath him and after freeing her hands, she tried to push him off. "What are you doing?" she asked and her voice shook, feeling his muscles move under her fingerstips.

"Nothing," he replied innocently and grinned from ear to ear, his reddish-brown orbs sparkling mischievously from underneath his pitch-black strands.  

Closing his eyes, he leaned down again but Hitomi stopped him by placing her index and middle finger on his soft lips, a thought suddenly coming to her mind. Surprised, he opened his eyes again and looked at her. 

"Are you happy, Van?" she asked, a serious expression on her face. 

He blinked and slowly straightened, the wind giving his hair a tug. Turning his head to the side, he looked at his country and at his city. She saw his eyes sadden, watching his profile. She knew that he was thinking about his family, about his brother whom he had burried on the hill where Escaflowne was now resting, beside the palace of Fanelia. He had done it two days ago, after their friends had found them on the battlefield, lying in each others arms. She knew that he was remembering the times he had been with his family and suddenly, she was afraid of his answer. She wished that she had never asked because she was afraid that she couldn't give him what he needed.

"No," he finally answered and turned to look at her, an unreadable expression on his features. "Something is missing."

"What?" she asked, surprised, her eyes showing disappointment, sadness and anger. 

What had she expected? He had lost his complete family! Did she expect him to be happy just because she was there with him? Did she think that just because she had decided for him, that he would be eternally grateful and forget all the grief he had experienced up to now? She could never fill the hole within his heart, could never replace the ones he had loved and had lost. She could never...why was he grinning?

"A queen," Van said, his smile like the sun. "A queen is missing."

She gasped, her eyes wide, but she had no chance to reply for he quickly leaned down and sealed her lips with his own ones in a tender kiss...      

Alone, I was drifting 

_on the water,_

_filled with_

_loneliness._

_You were the wave _

_which washed me up_

_ashore._

THE END.

**A/N: **OMG, I can't believe that it's over. And you know, this is the fact why I needed so much time to update. I was afraid to continue cause the story would be over with this chapter. I did the same with FFX u_u I needed two months for the last 30 minutes of the game cause I didn't want it to end!! Patethic, I know and maybe I'm exaggerating but the story really meant something to me (not only because it was my first one) and still means. So, I want to apologize for taking so much time and I want to thank all the ones who read this story and found a little time to write a review! Thank you so much!

**TennyoAngel711: **So sorry for stopping there!!! I hope this chapter made up a bit ^_^ Yesyesyes!!! FFX!! That Tidus and Yuna moment!!! *faints* So wonderful!!!! And nope, I didn't play Kingdom Hearts but it seems I should, eh?! n_n Well then, thank you so much for always writing a review (which always were a delight to read ^________^) and for being there from the beginning!! Thank you!

**hitomi-chan: **Hey, girl!! I just can repeat myself and say that your review touched me in an incredible way and I hope you like the end!! ^_^ I'm glad that you can identify with the characters and that you liked it!! it really meant a lot to me!!! And don't you ever dare to think that you bore me!!!!!! *shakes you* You don't, okay?! Thanks for telling me all that, thanks for being a wonderful friend and thanks for being a faithful reader!! *hugs you like mad* Thankiez!!!

**Athar-Luna: **Enough cherries on top? ^_^ I'm glad you liked it though you said it was the cruelest ending I could've done!! Thank you! *bows to the floor* And I also don't like the fact that Folken died but for I made the story AU, I thought I had to include his death. So, sorry for that!!! I hope you liked the end ^_^ And thank you again for your wonderful reviews!!!!!

**Inda: **Sorry for making you wait so long!!! I hope you liked it ^_^ 

**Ryuu Angel: **What can I say? I feel like laughing and crying! It's strange to have it finally finished. You were right, I feel kinda empty and I do know that I'll miss the story but as I said, there are other ones to concentrate on ^_~ *sighs* And I'm so sorry for not warning you that chap 13 was that sad! Yes, I did feel bad cause you told me you were gonna celebrating it and all and then, you read that!! Sorry girl but I hope you liked the ending!!! ^_^ Ah, I love happy-ends, I admit it!!! ^_______^ Hehe, and I'm glad you always liked reading my story!!! Thanks for the loooong and funny reviews!! You already know it but I say it again, they brightened my days!!! *hugs you like mad* Thanks for always being there, for listening and bearing me ^_^ Yes girl, thanks for existing! I love you!

**dilly-sammas luver: **Ah, another one whom I made wait ^_^ Sorry!! But hey, it was a good ending wasn't it?! Hope you liked it and thank you!!!

**Rani: **Of course, it wasn't the last chap!!! I could never kill Van and let him stay dead!! *hugs Van* But I'm glad you liked it though it was so sad and thanks for having so much faith in my abilities!!! Thank you so much!!!

**Aya_chan: **And, is this end okay?? ^_^ I'm glad you think it's good!! Thankiez!!!

**SabineballZ: ***mit dem Kopf schüttel* Also, manchmal glaub ich wirklich du hast irgendwelche übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten! Unglaublich! Du hast schon die Sache mit dem Drachen erraten und nun das mit Hitomi und sich umbringen! Nun, es war ja kein Selbstmord, aber irgendwie hattest du schon recht! Hast ein Talent dafür ^_^ Natürlich lebt Van weiter!! Kann ja gar nicht anders sein...zumindest bei mir nicht ^_^ Und auch an dich ein Obermegahyper-Dankeschön!!!!!!! ^_________^ *knuddel* Auch du bist so eine, die seit Anfang an dabei ist und ich wollt einfach mal danke sagen dafür, dass du dir immer Zeit genommen hast um meine Geschichte zu lesen und was dazu zu sagen!!! Bedeutet mir sehr sehr viel!! Also, DANKE!!

**Night of the Raven: ** ^_^ And here is the other chapter!!! Hope you liked it!! 

**dark-faerie2:** You're welcome ^__________________________________^ 

**CookyButtButt: **Thank you!

**Spirit0: **Sorry for making it so sad and without any fluff!!! But now, you had fluff!! And see, Van isnt dead!!! ^_^ Hope you liked it!! Thanx!!

**hh: **^_^ Thank you!!

**heavens-angel: **Here is the update!!! Hope you like it!! V+h forever!! ^_^

**darksteampunk: **Sorry for pissing you off but I never intended to stop there!! Was this ending okay??

**Infinitis: **^_^ Yep, I wasn't done!! Thankiez!

**shevonne: ***blushs* Thank you!

**Demon child: ***ducks* Look, it wasn't the ending!! ^_^ And I'm glad you liked it though the so called "ending"!! Thanks!!!

**CRAZY Dragon: **Ich fühl mich wirklich total geehrt, dass dir selbst ein trauriges Ende gefällt, aber es war nicht das Ende!!!! *sich am Kopf kratzt* Ich weiß wirklich nicht wo ihr das alle her habt!! Ich hab es niemals gesagt, ich hatte mich noch nicht mal verabschiedet!!! Aber nagut, ich hoffe dir gefällt auch das Happy-End! ^_^ Und danke für deine tollen reviews!!! Ich hab mich immer riesig gefreut!!!!!!

**B. Burns: **Here you have the update!!! Happy?? ^_^ I hope you liked it and thank you!!!

**cherry: ***holds hands up defensively* No, I didn't stop there, you see??!!

**Val: ***blushs* Thank you so much!! I'm glad you like it and think that I can cause these different emotions!! Also thanks for the emails!!!!! And if I ever write a book, I'll tell you ^_^ THX!!!!!

**Catelina: **^_^ Glad you like it!!! Thank you!!

**Aeka-himme: **n_n Noooo, I'm not that crazy!!! *hugs her beloved Van-plushie* I could never kill Van and not have him resurected!!! Too cute to stay dead!! ^_^ I hope you liked the ending!! And for Folken and Lea, I feel very sorry! And it's even more sad if you think of the fact that these were only two people who lost their life during war...there were hundreds of other ones and everyone has got a story! *sighs* But a big thank you for being there since the beginning and for being such a great girl!!! I love your reviews!!! And please, keep writing!! You're such a great author!!! Thanks!

**Anime Obsessed: ***blushs* Thankiez!!!

**kcarrie:** ^_^ I'm glad you liked it and sorry for the cliffhanger!!! Thanks!!

**Machoman: **Hiya, girl!! OMG, I'm so sorry for the mistake and for annoying you!!! I'll correct it, I promise!!! And no, you didn't offend me! Thanks for telling me and to answer your question, I'm from Germany...maybe this is the reason for my sometimes horrible English ^_^ Hope you can forgive me!!! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! I really enjoyed reading them and I'm glad you think there is a progress!!! I so loved the little proverbs you left!!! Thank you so much! The point of life is life itself!

**YingFa8: **I hope your not mad anymore!!! I didn't kill Allen but hey, Van is alive!!! ^_^

**Paige Moonsword: **Hiya!! You don't have to apologize! I know this problem of having so much to do and having no time for other things!! ^_^ Poor you!! III'm glad you like my stories and I'm so happy to have you as a fan!!! *hugs you* Thank you!!!!!!!!!

**Aylee the Dragon: ** You know that it wasn't the last chapter!! ^_^ Hope you liked the end!! Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They always made me laugh! THX!

**Heavens-angel2: **Thanks!! Here is more!! ^_^ 

**AFCAMistress: **Thankiez!!!! And you were right! This is the end!

**escaflowneeeeee: **No, it wasn't the end but this is the end! I hope it was better!! ^_^

 **alicia: **Look, this is the end!! Van is alive and together with Hito ^_^ Happy?!

**Kim: **Hiya!! ^_^ Girl, I hope you knew that I couldn't answer the questions!!! But see, Van isn't dead and for the end of chap 13...it's kinda like a look into the future but a very brief look for you couldn't see what else happened ^_^ I hope it wasn't too confusing!!! And I'm glad you like it!! *blushs* Thanks for all the reviews and for being a faithful reader!!!

**snow blossoms: **^_^ Enough epilogue??? I couldn't answer every question but I tried. I hope it's okay and for the Amazons...Lea said it was their last fight...But I#m glad you liked it!!! Thankiez!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Corran Nackatori: **Of course, it wasn't the end ^_^ And what??? They said it was a good ending??? NYAR!!! No, it wasn't!!!! But you're right...stupid male animators *grumbles* Thanks ^_________^

**subishi: **I'm glad you think that it's great despite the end of chap13!! But you see, it wasn't the end!!! ^_^ 

**crescentmoon-cat: ***blushs* Thank you very much and here is the last chapter!! Hope there is enough fluff ^_^  

**Legendary Super Candyce: **I'm so glad you think that!! ^_^ Thank you!! But though I hope you also liked this end!! 

**Cheery Wolf: **No, it isn't!!!! This is the last chap!!!

**???: **I'm sorry!!! I hope this chapter can make up for the last one ^_^ Thanks for all the encouragement during the last chaps!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!

**Iris-Hitomi: **He is coming back!!! ^_^ Hope you liked it and thank you!!!

**marsbar:** ^_^ Thankiez!! And hey, it wasn't the end! I never said that!!! But I hoped you also liked the "alternative" end!! ^_^

**storm-warrior: **Thankiez!! Hope you liked it!!!

**Fluff girl: ***backs away* Here is Van!! All alive and healthy!!!! ^_^

**Final A/N: **Yeah, I know I didn't quite answer every question but there would be nothing to wonder about then ^_~ I hope that nobody's mad at me for making Dilly Allen's brother...well, in some ways Dilly is Allen's brother, isnt he?! *sighs sadly* So, it's really over now. There won't be a continuation or anything but don't get your hopes up too soon ^_^ You're not rid of me already ^_______________^ I've got two other stories and I'll continue them! So, if you want to read more by me (as unlikely as it might be), go check them out!!! Oh, and before I forget, the little poem at the end is by Claudia Malzahn and the translation of the title is "The reason for living are you", it's Latin ^_^ 

Well then, thanks so much for reading and farewell for now! Maybe we read from each other some time and if not, have a nice time!!!!

Dariel  


End file.
